Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Grimm Eclipse!
by Kamen Rider ZER0
Summary: Start a New Game! The ultimate Gamer Rider becomes the Ultimate Huntsmen Rider! The Ultimate team of Huntress' face the ultimate pandemic to life the Bugsters! Together these two forces fight to change the fate of the world with no continues. Let the battle for Remnant begin, GAME START!
1. Ch1: GAME START!

_**KamenRiderZER0: Okay, let's see, paperwork...paperwork…*puts giant folder into a shredder* Right where it belongs, anywho, let's see, new fic project, RWBY and Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Guys...we got work!**_

 _ **Seanzilla115: *shoots up from the couch, pausing my game on my 3DS* SWEET! Finally, something new to work on!**_

 _ **Z0: GT, wake up, we got work to do! *begins collecting resumes***_

 _ **GT: Huh? *looks up from playing Kingdom Hearts 3D on my NEW Nintendo 2DS***_

 _ **Z0: Boys, we have a new project to try! *drops folder labeled Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Grimm Eclipse* We're taking the Gamer Riders to Remnant!**_

 _ **SZ: Ohh~! Hell, yes! This is gonna be amazing!**_

 _ **GT: Neat. Can't wait to see how we'll make twists to the canon stories of both with this.**_

 _ **SZ: Eeyup. And considering Ex-Aid is ending soon...what better way to pay tribute than cross it over with an equally amazing series made by the late Monty Oum?**_

 _ **Z0: Indeed, plus both shows literally thrive off game themes and references. Of course we will have to change some things to really make this feel like our own story. *flips through papers before some fall out* Oops...I'll pick those...hello...this is an interesting idea. *holds up Jaune's file next to an image of Brave* Hmm….**_

 _ **SZ: While Z0's pondering ideas, might as well get this out of the way since it's technically the first chapter of this story. We do not own anything in this story, nor do we own the Kamen Rider Series, or the RWBY series. We do, though, own any OC Bugsters that might-keyword being might-appear in this story.**_

 _ **Z0: No. there's gonna be OC Bugsters, it's too much fun not to just do it out of fun.**_

 _ **GT: Very true. All kinds of gaming genres out there, meaning all kinds of Bugsters.**_

 _ **Z0: Plus Ex-Aid's story is great and all...but...there are like...I want to guestimate not even more than 12 Bugsters...or even less, considering two of the main Bugsters in the show...don't even have monster forms...so we often just got the same 10-ish monsters. I mean the final enemy has like three different versions, Black, Blue, and Red.**_

 _ **SZ: Oh….well in that case…*presses a button, causing a wall to slide open and reveal an entire library's worth of video games* We got a LOT of material to work with when we get to the OC Bugsters.**_

 _ **GT: Very true.**_

 _ **Z0: Anywho, yes, we'll make original monsters, but that's as far as the concept of OC's will go. All original characters from the show only. Anywho, this fic will be our big three-writer collaboration, so when the three of us are free we shall indeed work on it.**_

 _ **SZ: Hai. But I think we've delayed things long enough...Z0? GT? Care to start us off?**_

 _ **Z0: Right, we'll be borrowing Ex-Aid's narrator to start things off. *pulls out Mighty Creator VRX and plugs it into a Genm Corp game system***_

 _ **GAME START!**_

* * *

' **The World of Remnant is a vast one. It is a vast and dangerous world, filled with the terrors of the Grimm, who have existed for ages. The Grimm have always attacked from the darkness they are born in, humanity constantly in danger. But Humans never give in so easily, brave young heroes step up to defend the world from the evils that escaped the darkness. These brave people are called Huntsmen, trained in combat, Aura, weapons and everything else to make them the experts of their field. But the darkness is always waiting to unleash another evil. Can the world adapt to the new strain of evil? That is where this story's heroes come in, a group of young next generation who shall clear the darkness. To protect the lives of people with no continues. Let the Game Start!'**

* * *

Large glistening air ships with 4 wings that helped keep them afloat in the sky slowly flew threw the air. Their occupants, the young minds who shall be taught and trained in their future days at the prestigious academy that the ships were taking them to. None other the Beacon, the academy to train Huntsmen to go out into the world and defend it from the evil Grimm. All of them exceptional examples of future heroes who would go out into the world with skill and professionalism…

"Whoa….Mmmm…" a young man with messy blond hair clad in a black hoodie and blue jeans with white and gold armor over his chest and arms, with red gloves over his arms, and a sheathed sword at his waist rushed out of the first Airship to dock, his hands clasped over his mouth before he found a waste receptacle for him too, "Bleeeeh….Blleehh...bleh."

The second and third to walk out of the ship were a pair of girls, the first having short length black hair with hints of dark rose-red in it at the tips of her hair while the second had long blond hair that faded into pale gold at the tips that reached to her waist. The taller of the two, the blonde, wore an intricate outfit. She wore a tan jacket that showed off her slim, toned stomach, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that featured two gold buttons. Underneath, she wore a low cut yellow crop top that fit snug on her ample bust with a symbol resembling a ball of fire on the left breast in black. A brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material that reached from hip to hip around the back of her waist fit snug on her, with a symbol of a ball of fire emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath that was a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts, giving a snug fit on her toned behind. She wore brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee and a lavender bandana tied around her left knee, letting the upper half of her toned, slender legs be shown. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves completed her outfit.

The shorter, black-haired girl, wore a more modest outfit. She wore a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wore a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. But the most interesting thing she wore was a large, red cloak with hood that was fastened to her shoulders by a pair of cross-shaped pins. A large silver brooch shaped like a rose in bloom was pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle complete with a pouch on it.

Both girls walked with all the other interestingly dressed students carrying bags or weapons of some sort. The girls stopped at a water fountain as they could take in the image of Beacon Academy itself, the large castle style architecture, towers and columns forming a large exterior, they stared down the path leading up to the massive castle, it was lined with light posts and a large atrium style opening with large walls of marble forming a courtyard. It led up to the main building, a large castle wall colored in marble grey and accented with darker grey, behind it the outline of several towers could be seen, the tallest stood above the ground with what looked to be glowing lights moving around within the large open top.

"Wowwwwww~" The two girls awed at the school, it's view was just breathtaking for them. The mere visage and impact of the academy just left the two girls in awe, it was beautiful.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this." The blonde girl compared, crossing her arms as she looked over the school one more time with a nod of approval.

"Ohh! Ohh~! Sis!" the short haired girl gasped, stars in her eyes as she looked at the various individuals walking by, "That kid has a collapsable staff! Ahh! And she's got a fire sword!" she beamed as she ran off...before the blonde dragged her back by her hood, "Ow, ow…"

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons." the Older sister sighed, having reined in control her younger sibling.

"'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us!" the short haired girl argued before squealing a bit, "They're so cool~!"

"Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon?" The Elder Blonde asked with a small smirk in her tone, "Aren't you happy with it?"

A loud 'Shing' was heard as the shorter sibling now held a giant mechanical red and black scythe over her shoulder like it was nothing. The intricate blade looked like it folded over the handle of it which almost looked like the build of a rifle gun, with a sniper's scope and a short ammunition clip attached to the bottom. The girl rubbed her weapon as if calming down a beloved pet, with a happy smile on her face.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose!" she replied, "I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..."

"Ruby, come on, why don't you try to make some friends of your own?" The elder sibling asked, trying to push her beloved sister into making relationships, all while she reached over and yanked Ruby's hood over her face. What? Siblings are still siblings.

"But…" the short-haired girl, now dubbed Ruby began as she pulled her hood back down, "Why would I need friends when I have you?"

"Hey Yang!" a voice interrupted them as the blonde/Yang turned to see a man wearing a colorful floral print shirt, tattered jeans and a red leather jacket hanging off his shoulders like a cape, he waved to the Blonde girl with several other people his age, all of whom getting off the second airship which brought students from farther away, "You coming!?" he asked as he put a pair of round sunglasses on.

"Well actually my friends are here now." Yang stated as she began backing away from Ruby, "Gotta go catch up! Kay! C'ya! Bye!" she said quickly as she ran off to join her friends, the speed of her sudden exit leaving Ruby spinning in place confused.

"Wait!" Ruby shouted as Yang joined her friends as they began laughing and running off to...get into teenage mischief, "Where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms?! Where are our dorms?!...Do we have dorms?...ugh, I don't know what I'm doing..." she groaned, her eyes replaced with swirls as she fell over, falling on some briefcases.

"What are you doing?!" a voice demanded, making Ruby groan as she looked up.

Glaring at her with icy-blue eyes, crooked scar underneath the left eye, was a girl with pale-white skin and white hair done into a ponytail, the hue of it almost like it was freshly fallen snow. She wore a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sat in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over that she wore a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. She also wore a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots were white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They had a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and were lined in red. Completing the elegant, yet somewhat outdoor-fitting, attire was a thin white sash tied around her slender waist with a pouch attached to the back.

"Uh...s-sorry," Ruby apologized.

"Sorry?" the white-haired girl repeated with a frown, pointing an accusing finger at the short-haired girl, "Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?"

"Uh…" Ruby blinked a bit as she picked up one of the briefcases.

"Give me that!" the white-haired girl snapped as she took the briefcase from Ruby and opened it, "This is Dust, mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry."

"Uhh…" Ruby muttered, holding her head in understandable confusion at the sudden lecture she was getting from the girl.

"What are you, brain dead?" the white haired girl, whom Ruby could only assume had the last name Schnee, continued as she reached into the case and pulled out a bottle with red...well Dust inside of it. As she slammed the case closed, several different clouds of dust were puffed out from the force, "Dust! Fire, Water, Lightning, energy!" She listed, shaking the bottle, forming a cloud of red as Ruby got back up on her feet.

"Uhh…" Ruby began before she breathed in the mixed cloud of dust caused by the girl yelling and reprimanding her, causing Ruby to begin sniffling from the foreign contaminants entering her nose.

"Are you even listening to me?" the girl asked in annoyance as she put her hand on her hip, after dropping the briefcase, "Is any of this sinking in?" she asked, shaking the red Dust bottle more, "What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"Uhhhhaaaahhh-CHOOOOO!" Ruby sneezed, her breath igniting the Dust in her nose and still in the air causing a sudden explosion of fire, lightning...and some ice around her and the girl in White. The explosion knocking a young man who was walking past them away and into a bush.

"Ah!" the man cried in shock, he wore a pair of blue pants, a bright yellow shirt with an 8 bit 86 on the front, and a white hooded jacket with bright yellow trims and a pink trim around his hood, he wore sneakers with one colored red the other blue. "What the heck was that?!" he shouted, digging his head out of the shrubbery as twigs were stuck in his short black hair. The red Dust bottle that use to be in the girl's hand then flew off and bonked him on the head before it landed on the path and rolled away, "Ugh…" he groaned, faceplanting into the bushes again.

The bottle rolled down the path and stopped after tapping against a black boot belong to a girl reading a book inside of a brown book jacket with a latch to keep it closed.

"Ugh...Unbelievable!" the white-haired girl snapped, shaking the soot off her as she glared at Ruby, "This is exactly what I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry…" Ruby whispered, poking her two index fingers together in a meek fashion.

"Ugh! You complete dolt!" the white-haired girl groaned, "What are you even doing here?! Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well...I…"

"This isn't your ordinary combat school! It's not just sparring and practice you know! We're here to fight monsters, so watch where you're going!" the white-haired girl huffed, crossing her arms as she turned her head away from Ruby.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess!" Ruby talked back, finally getting tired of the girl's attitude.

"It's Heiress, actually," a new voice spoke up, making the two turn to see someone walking to them, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

The person in question was a young woman with amber eyes and long black hair that reached down to her back, a lighter black ribbon being seen in it. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath that was a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with a YKK logo. She also wore black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. An emblem resembling wisps of shadows bunched together was visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm was a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons were wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf was wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack was strapped to her back, hidden by her hair.

"Hmph. Finally, some recognition," the white-haired girl, who Ruby assumed was named Weiss smiled a bit.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces, and questionable business partners," the new girl finished, letting Ruby herself develop an amused face at the reaction it had on Weiss.

"What?! How dare….the nerve of…!" Weiss sputtered in anger before snatching the bottle of Dust out of the new girl's hand and stomped off, "Ugh!"

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby called out at the angry Heiress. After a few moments, she sighed realising just how bad that went, "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day." she spoke to herself before she turned to look at the mystery girl who told off Weiss, "So what's-?" she began, only to see her already walking away without even another word between them. Ruby sighed as she slid down and fell to her knees with a sigh, "Welcome to Beacon…" she said to herself.

Ruby closed her eyes, feeling emotionally drained from that last little exchange, she just wanted to let the sun shine down on her for a while before she felt something block the sun's blazing light. Ruby opened her eyes as she looked at two boys looking down at her, the one she blasted into the bushes just now and the one who was tossing his breakfast back on the airship.

"Hey," the blond boy greeted as the black haired one held a hand out, "I'm Jaune." he introduced himself.

"Emu." the other boy smiled as Ruby took the hand and was hoisted up.

"Ruby." she smiled in response, the girl smirking slightly at seeing the leaves in Emu's hair before she looked at Jaune, "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" she asked bluntly, earning a stifled laugh from Emu.

The three began walking as Jaune tried to defend himself best he could to the two classmates of his.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune defended his case as the three walked around the courtyard.

"Well yeah...in people who don't travel much…" Emu argued, "And people with terrible balance…"

"Look, I'm sorry. Vomit-Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby apologised.

"Oh yeah? Well...what if I called you 'Crater Face'?" Jaune countered.

"Hey! That explosion was an accident. Emu knows that." Ruby argued.

"How do you sneeze explosions?!" Emu asked.

"It was because of some Dust!" Ruby snapped.

Jaune smirked at that as the attention was finally off his embarrassment, "Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!"

"Do they?" Ruby skeptically asked, raising a brow in disbelief.

"They will!" Jaune replied quickly, "Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that…" he sighed, "Never mind."

Ruby giggled a bit as she was at a lost for what to say. She took a second to think what to do to strike up a conversation with the two boys. She was drawing blanks, then she figured she'd try to strike up a conversation about her favorite subject in the world. She reached and grabbed her Crescent Rose before unfolding it from its compact form and into its Scythe mode.

"So I got this thing." she smiled as the tip of the scythe was jammed into the ground.

"Whoa!" both boys gawked at that, "Is that a Scythe?/That's so awesome!" they both shouted in unison.

"Thanks. It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle," Ruby added, earning a nod from Emu.

"A what?" Jaune blinked.

"It's also a gun." they both replied.

"That's cool." Jaune nodded in amazement.

"So what do you guys got?" Ruby asked in interest.

Emu went first as he reached into his backpack and pulled out a hammer. It was all white with a green face, and pink spikes along the top, it had two buttons a pink A button and a Green B Button.

"This is my Gashacon Breaker," he smiled before he pushed the A button and the spikes folded up before extending into a broadsword.

"Whoa…" Ruby gasped at seeing that, "What do the buttons do?"

"In Hammer Mode, it makes it so the strikes are layered, so I can hit someone and do 5 hits worth of damage, and in Sword Mode, it can create invisible energy wires that can be used and set up for traps and slash at multiple angles." Emu explained as the sword folded away and he hid his weapon inside of his jacket.

"Invisible wha?" Jaune asked, confused again.

"It makes sharp nets to cut you." Emu explained.

"What about you, Jaune?" Ruby asked as the two looked at him in anticipation.

"Oh. Uh...I got this sword," Jaune answered as he pulled out a from the sheath on his waist, earning a shared 'Ooooh' from Ruby and Emu, "I also have a shield," he added as he gripped the sheath, letting it transform into a pure white shield with gold trimming, the front sporting an gold emblem.

"Ooh. So what do they do?" Ruby asked as she touched the shield, causing it to revert back into a sheath as Jaune tried to catch it, as the sudden springing of the mechanism caused it to bounce around, constantly opening and closing a few times.

"Well...the Shield gets smaller," he explained as he reverted the shield to sheath mode, "So...when I get tired of carrying it...I can just put it away."

"But...wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby blinked.

"...Yeah, it does," Jaune slumped.

"Oh…" Emu muttered at that as he looked at Ruby to change the subject.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons." Ruby explained, taking the hint as she smoothed Crescent Rose, "I guess I did go a little overboard in designing it." she explained sheepishly.

"Wait. You made that?" Jaune blinked in slight awe.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons," Ruby nodded, "Didn't you guys make yours?"

"Not really. Mine was designed by my Sponsors at Genm Corporation." Emu explained, making the two blink for a second.

"Sponsors...you...you have a sponsor?" Ruby blinked.

"I use to attend a super stuffy Preparatory Military school in Atlas." Emu explained, "I chose to come to Beacon because it seemed more free and fun."

"Hey back up another sec...you're sponsored by a gaming company?" Jaune asked.

"Well they also make new weapons tech, but their games are what sells the most." Emu explained as he pulled a hand held out of his pocket, "But hey, I got my Breaker, and I get all the games I can play and beat." he smirked.

"Seriously? Lucky…"

"...uh...What about you, Jaune?" Ruby spoke, hoping to change the subject, "Didn't you make your weapon?"

"Huh…" he muttered, looking at his sword, "It's a Hand-me-down." he explained, "My great-great-Grandfather used it to fight in the war." he explained, looking down as he realized that these two had such amazing and advanced weapons leagues greater than his own.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me," Ruby commented, "Well...I like it."

"Me too. Nothing beats a classic cool sword." Emu added, picking up on the feelings of the two.

"Yeah...a classic," Jaune nodded.

"So…" Ruby began as they began to walk off once more, "Why'd you help me back there? In the courtyard I mean."

"Eh, why not?" Jaune shrugged, "My mom always says; Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."

"That's about it. I just felt like helping. Plus, you looked like you needed someone to talk to," Emu added as the two kept walking, "Also really? Your Mom says that?" he asked Jaune with a chuckle.

"No kidding, she does." Jaune laughed with him.

"...Hmm…" Ruby pondered for a moment, "Hey...where are we going?"

"Oh...I dunno," Jaune shrugged, "I was following you."

"Well I was following Emu...right?" Ruby asked.

"Eh...I was following Jaune." Emu countered before, after a moment, all three of them began laughing, "We are so freakin lost...hahaha."

"Heh...yeah…" Jaune chuckled a bit, "...You think there might be a directory? Or maybe...a food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark?"

Ruby snorted as Emu chuckled freely.

"Is that a no?"

"That's a 'no'." Ruby answered.

* * *

"Where is she?" Yang whispered, standing within a crowd of new students, "Hey, Kiriya! Ya see Ruby anywhere?!"

"Ruby...Ruby….wait...who's Ruby?" the man in the red leather jacket asked as he sipped a soda, "Oh...OH! Your Baby sister!" he remembered, "No...I haven't seen her." he chuckled, earning a light punch to his shoulder. "Easy, easy! Don't break the arm of the guy who's spent the last hour with you finding all the places to skip class."

"Well keep looking. I've been saving a sp-" Yang began before she spotted Ruby entering the room with Jaune and Emu, "Oh! There she is!"

"They really should put a directory here or something…" Jaune whispered.

"We found the cafeteria...which is kind of a food court." Emu explained, eating a donut.

"Those were some good donuts." Ruby agreed, "But hey. At least the Lunch lady told us where to go...after you guys apologised for causing some kind of 52 plate pick up disaster." she smirked at the memory.

"Who would leave a banana peel on the floor like that…?" Jaune muttered, blushing in embarrassment.

"My ears are still ringing from the shield to the face." Emu reminded, not really upset but more out of self worry.

"Haha…" Ruby snorted at the details, "Ah...anyway, I better find my sister Yang."

"Hey, Ruby!" Ruby looked over to see Yang waving her over, "Over here! I saved you a spot!"

"Oh, hey I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony." Ruby said as she ran off to meet her sister.

"Hey wait!" Jaune called out..only to get no response in return, "...uh. Great...where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" he slumped as he walked off.

"Ah, no worries buddy. I'm sure there are plenty of nice quirky girls around this school." Emu cheered his new friend up with a pat to his shoulder, the two walking past a red haired girl with emerald-green eyes as they tried to find a spot.

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asked Ruby once she regrouped with her.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?!" Ruby asked with attitude in her voice.

"I'm out." Kiriya spoke up, "Kiriya don't do drama." he stated, high fiving Yang as he left.

"Yeesh...meltdown already?" Yang asked once Kiriya was gone.

"No. I _literally_ exploded a hole in front of the school," Ruby clarified, "There was some fire, and I think some ice…"

"...You sure you weren't playing a video game?" Yang asked, "Or are you just being sarcastic?" she asked in a teasing tone, proud her sister was becoming a sarcastic and edgy teen like normal.

"Ugh! I wish!" Ruby groaned, "I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yells at me! And then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled again, and I felt really really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me, a-!"

"You!"

"Oh no, it's happening again!" Ruby cried as she jumped into her sister's arms.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss shouted as she leaned in to leer at Ruby.

"Oh my god, you really exploded," Yang blinked in disbelief as she looked at Ruby with widening eyes.

"It was an accident!" Ruby said, jumping out of Yang's arms so she could look at Weiss, "It was an accident!" she repeated/reminded before a pamphlet was shoved in front of her face, "What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product," Weiss stated, Ruby swearing that her voice was getting a bit faster and higher pitched with each word spoken, "Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field."

"Uhh…" Ruby muttered, confused as to what she just heard.

"You really want to start making things up to me?" Weiss asked, leaning in closer.

"Absolutely." Ruby answered, not sure what would happen next.

"Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." Weiss ordered, handing her the pamphlet.

"...Ahem!" Yang quickly cleared her throat, catching their attention, "Look uh...it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you just start over and try to be friends, okay?"

"Yeah! Great idea, sis!" Ruby smiled before clearing her throat and extended her hand to Weiss, "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Want to hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies."

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall, blond and scraggly over there!" Weiss 'smiled,' jerking a thumb over at Jaune.

"Oh wow, really?" Ruby gasped.

"...No," Weiss deadpanned immediately, dropping the fake smile for an annoyed look.

The sound of a mic being tapped earned the attention of everyone in the room. Looking out to the stage, they saw a man with white hair wearing a green suit comprised of a pair of pants and a blazer buttoned down his chest with a green scarf/muffler neatly tucked around his neck clothing, a cane, before a microphone, looking out at the crowd behind small tinted glasses with a zigzag pattern to the arms. Two other people stood behind him, one was a man taller than the other two wearing a white doctor's jacket, with a black shirt underneath camouflage patterned pants and combat boots, his black hair had white fringes along the left side and small white patches on the right side. Next was a woman with blonde hair tied into a bun with glasses over her eyes, she was wearing a white blouse, black corset and skirt with matching stockings and boots, and a purple cape hanging off her shoulders.

"I'll... keep this brief," the man announced, "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." whispers began to be heard among the crowd as the man's amber colored eyes scanned the many students, "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight," the woman went next, as the two men walked off, "Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"He seemed kind of off," Yang went first once the teachers left.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby added noticing the same thing as her older sister. The girls unable to see Emu as he tried to hold Jaune back as he got near them.

"I'm a natural blond you know." Jaune spoke to Weiss as he walked over to them, Emu shaking his head several times at hearing those words escape his newly acquired friend's mouth.

' _Maybe I should introduce him to some dating sims…'_ Emu thought as Weiss put a hand up to her head while shaking it from the same basic train of thought as Emu. "Just why?" Emu finally spoke.

* * *

Night came after hours of the students being allowed to roam the Academy to let them learn their ways around and familiarize themselves with what would soon become their new home for several years. Everyone followed the teacher in the white lab coat to the Ballroom. He stopped before he turned to face all of them.

"Okay, brats. Ground rules. Guys are on the left side and girls on the right. Anyone tries any funny business and I'll make you regret it." the teacher explained to all of them with a scowl, "Just so you know, I'm not just your babysitter, I'm your future Health class teacher, Taiga Hanaya. So be careful what you say, or you'll never pass my class." he introduced himself before he pulled back his coat to reveal a gun on his hip, "Again...no funny business." he warned, opening the door, "You got sleeping bags here and here." he motioned to both his sides, "Restrooms are that way, so feel free to change into sleepwear...but keep it PG." he explained, "Well...go." he motioned as everyone flooded in.

After a few moments of taking trips to the restrooms, everyone was dressed in their sleepwear and setting up spots to sleep while keeping to Mr. Hanaya's ground rules. Said Teacher was sitting on the staircase with his jacket acting as a cushion for him to sit on. He was busy reading from his scroll which was painted in black and navy blue with green accents and a blue glow to the screen.

Ruby found herself a perfect spot to the side near the windows as she wore pajamas consisting of white pants with pink roses dotting them and a black tanktop with a light pink heart shaped wolf with sharp teeth. She also had a sleeping mask themed after red monster eyes on her head. She was laying on her front as she wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Isn't this awesome?" Yang asked as she plopped down onto the sleeping bag next to Ruby, wearing a pair of black short-shorts and an orange tank top, "It's like a big slumber party!"

"True, but i don't think dad would approve of all the boys though…" Ruby countered while she focused on her writing.

"I know I do." Yang purred, looking at the boys on the other side, many of them just wearing pajama pants and walking around shirtless exposing their muscles.

Key among them Emu as he wore a pair of orange sweat pants with a pink 39 on his left leg and walked around shirtless, exposing his muscular build like all the rest his fellow male students. Their training making them all the peek of male physical condition. Emu smacked his forehead in disapproval as Jaune walked over, wearing sky blue full body Pajamas with a white rabbit head on the front, and rabbit eared slippers. Jaune turned to look at the girls as Yang developed a disturbed look. Jaune waved to them before he turned to someone laughing as it was Kiriya wearing a red robe over his button up pajama shirt and pants made of red silk,clearly making an effort to be stylish with his sleepwear.

"What's so funny?"

"Hahaha!" Kiriya laughed as he pulled out a fake pipe that he put in his mouth, he then blew into it making bubbles come out, "Dude, are those Pumpkin Pete Pajamas? My little cousin has a pair of those...he's 5….you're 17! Hahahaha!"

"Hey! I-" Jaune began before Emu dragged him off.

"Jaune, don't…" Emu sighed, "You're just gonna give bullies more reasons to...well, bully you…"

"Hey come on M, I'm sure it's not such a big deal." Jaune argued, using the pronunciation of Emu's name for a nickname.

"Jaune...as your newest dude friend...please...listen to me on this." Emu begged.

"Emu, a guy can wear anything as long as he does it with confidence." Jaune argued calmly, "Trust me, I got this."

"That's something a lot of people have said...it has not turned out so well for them." Emu countered.

"Look, I really appreciate it buddy, but trust me, I'm not gonna have any problems. I'm at Beacon, best school around." Jaune reminded, "I'm sure this place is full of nothing but cool and professional type people."

"Laugh! Look at him and laugh!" Kiriya cheered with several of the other guys.

"Okay...so maybe you're right." Jaune sighed with a slump.

"Well...that just happened," Yang muttered, having watched the scene go down before looking over at Ruby, "What's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal," Ruby answered, "I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Aww, that's so cuuuute~!" Yang cooed in a teasing manner before a pillow was tossed at her face, "Gah!"

"Shut up!" Ruby snapped a bit, "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Jaune? He's…" Yang paused, trying to find the right words to say, "...Nice. There you go! Plus one friend! That's a 100 percent increase."

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a 'negative friend.' Back to zero."

"What about Emu? He's nice, and cool, and...hehe...looks nice shirtless." Yang said mostly to herself, looking at Emu as he struggled to help Jaune. "Besides there is no such thing as a negative friend, you just made two friends-one of which I'd like to be introduced to by the way-and one enemy." she smiled before a dog-themed pillow smacked her in the face.

"Goal!" Kiriya declared before ducking under a pillow thrown at him, "Ha! Missed!" he cheered before an entire sleeping bag filled with them smacked into him, knocking him over with a groan of shock.

"GOAL!" Emu cheered as he high fived Jaune.

"Grr…" Yang's eye twitched for a moment before calming down, "Look, Ruby, it's only been a day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet." she said in a loving tone reserved only for her little sister.

Ruby was about to say something before a small light caught her attention, making her sit up to see the mystery girl from the courtyard this morning, wearing a black yukata over a purple undershirt as she was reading a book.

"That girl…" Ruby whispered.

"You know her?" Yang asked.

"Not really...she saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything." Ruby explained in memory of the explosion event with Weiss.

"Well now's your chance." Yang smirked jumping up and pulling Ruby to her feet against her will.

"Wait...what are you doing?!" Ruby asked, so shocked her voice squeaked as Yang dragged her over.

"Helloooo~!" Yang waved as the girl lowered her book in wonder to who was calling out to her, "I believe you two know each other?"

"...Aren't you that girl that exploded?" the mystery girl asked, looking over at Ruby.

"Uh, yeah…" Ruby chuckled sheepishly before extending her hand out, "My name's Ruby, but...you can just call me...crater...actually, you can just call me Ruby."

"...Okay," the mystery girl replied as she returned to focusing on her book.

"What are you doing?!" Yang hissed to Ruby.

"I don't know. Help me!" Ruby hissed back.

"So…." Yang began with a smile, "What's your name?"

"...Blake," the mystery girl answered, looking up from her book once more.

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older Sister." she introduced herself pointing to herself with her thumb dramatically, she then paused as she thought where to take the conversation, she was drawing a blank, "...I like your bow!"

"Thanks." Blake said quickly, probably feeling a little annoyed.

"It goes great with your...Pajamas," Yang added.

"Right." Blake agreed still reading from her book.

The two sisters looked at each other this was becoming awkward for both of them really.

"Uh...oh! Nice night, don't ya think?" Yang asked.

"Yes. It's lovely...almost as lovely as this book," Blake replied, "That I will continue to read…" a slight eye twitch occurred as the two continued to stare at her, "As soon as you leave."

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause," Yang deadpanned.

"Woo~" Kiriya shouted from across the ballroom. The girls turning to see him as he was wrestling with Jaune. "Give in!"

"Never!" Jaune shouted as they rolled across the ground.

"You two knuckleheads are about to get it!" Taiga shouted as he marched down the stairs.

"Ah...I miss all the fun." Yang complained, seeing the teacher as he chased the two down and take them down in one fluid motion, by tackling into Kiriya and rolling over him before swinging his leg and tripping Jaune.

"...What's it about?" Ruby asked, ignoring that.

"Hmm?" Blake blinked a bit, looking over at Ruby.

"Your book. Does it have a name?" Ruby asked.

"Well, it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control of his body." she explained finally looking up from her book.

"Oh yeah...that's real lovely…" Yang muttered as that description just sounded...creepy to her. Then again she was never really the novel type.

"More like a snooze fest!" Kiriya's voice shouted, before a loud smack was heard along with a snorting laugh from Jaune,"Gah! Cheap move! Cheap move!" he complained as Mr Hanaya moved him and Jaune to the corner furthest from people.

"...What's…?" Blake began.

"Ignore him," Yang waved off.

"I love books." Ruby spoke still ignoring them, which at this point was just impressive, "Yang use to read to me every night before bed." she explained as Black looked up at her. "Stories of Heroes and Monsters, they're one of the reasons why I want to be a Huntress." she explained.

"Why is that?" Blake asked, "Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"I'm hoping we all will." Ruby answered. "As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves."

"That's very ambitious for a child." Blake smiled, finally putting down her book before her smile faded into a somewhat sad frown, "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a Fairy Tale."

Ruby smirked at that as she already had a response, "Well, that's why we're here…" she responded, "To make it better."

"Ohh, I'm so proud of my baby Sister!" Yang cheered as she walked up to and lifted Ruby into an unwanted bearhug, while making baby talk noises.

"Gah! Cut it out!" Ruby snapped, slugging Yang in the face before pulling her into a fight cloud, the sound of cats yowling being heard.

"...Well, Ruby, Yang...it's a pleasure t-" Blake began.

"What in the world is going on over here?!" the trio looked over to see Weiss, wearing an ice-blue night dress, stomping over, "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sl-"

"Oh, not you again!" Yang and Weiss complained in unison as they noticed one another.

"Shh, guys. She's right. People are trying to sleep." Ruby said quickly.

"Yeah! Everyone can hear you!" Kiriya shouted before everyone heard a loud smack, "Ow!"

"And no one wants to hear you." Taiga's voice groaned.

After a few seconds, the girls turned their attention back to each other.

"So...uh...quiet?" Ruby spoke up.

"Oh, so now you're on my side." Weiss frowned.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby reasoned.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister?!" Yang asked as she glared at Weiss, "She's only trying to be nice!"

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss argued.

Blake grabbed her Candelabra, which provided her section of the Ballroom with the light with which they all used to talk and see, before blowing out the flames...and causing the entire room to go dark.

"...How does that work?!" Kiriya lampshaded.

"Shut up and go to bed!" Taiga shouted as a gunshot went off and the sounds of scared teenagers rushing to find their sleeping bags was heard.

* * *

Morning, a time for when people chose to either stay in bed, or get up and face the day fully refreshed. Unfortunately... one particular person in the room was about to receive a rather abrupt wake up call.

"Wake up, Lazy Bud!" a cheerful voice sang as a young man opened his eyes to see a girl with short orange hair and turquoise eyes. She quickly bounced away as the young man groaned and sat up.

The young man had long black hair tied in a ponytail with a magenta streak in the left side of his hair and matching eyes. He was already in his clothes...or rather it seems he slept in his day to day clothes rather then change into sleepwear. His clothes consisted of a green and black tail coat with a red interior with pink cuffs, and a diagonal buttoning with gold trimmings. White pants and black shoes finished off his attire. The girl who awoke him stood behind him happily singing.

"It's morning, it's morning, it's morning, it's Moooorning~!" she sang as she seemed to jump from spot to spot with untrackable speed.

She was wearing a black vest with armor framing the sides and multiple colors in the center, a white sleeveless shirt underneath with a heart shaped opening between her collarbone and cleavage with white detached sleeves on each arm, and pink fingerless gloves on each hand. She wore a pink skirt ending at her thighs and pink and white sneakers.

"Who singing so loudly this early?" Kiriya groaned, having been woken up by the loud singing. The fun loving male putting his sunglasses on to relieve the glare of morning sun.

"I like it." Emu responded, dressed in his normal clothes already as he packed up his sleeping bag.

"I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full 24 hours!" the excitable girl spoke to her male friend as they brushed their teeth, "Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything. I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm, well, I'm me." she went on as the male finished brushing his teeth.

"Why are you in the dudes' restroom!?" Kiriya shouted at seeing her as he came back from getting changed. "Wait. Does that mean I can go over into the other one?" he asked, leaving as the girl didn't even notice him.

"But it's just crazy, you know? We've been friends for soooooo long," the girl went on, brushing her hair as the man was tying up his sleeping bag, "What are the odds we'd still be together?" she asked before blushing, "Well not 'together' together. Not that I'm not saying you're not handsome! You are handsome, but that'd just be weird...right?" she fumbled over her own words at that bit of admittance.

"That's not what everyone else heard!" Kiriya called before a pillow slammed into his face, sending him onto his back from the strong impact. Yang laughing as she high-fived Emu for her shot.

"Right. What was I thinking?" the girl mumbled through a full pancake in her mouth, the boy slicing into a stack of his own prepared with syrup and a pat of butter, "But still I hope we end up on the same team together." she said while slurping up the pancake in one quick motion, she then held up her hand as she had a moment of inspiration, "Ooh! We should come up with some sort of plan. To make sure we end up on the same team together, what if we bribe the headmaster? No that won't work he has a school."

"Dear god, woman! How are you still breathing?!" Kiriya gawked before his pancakes were stolen by Ruby and shared with Jaune, "Hey!"

"I know! We'll have some kind of signal! Like a distress signal!" the girl cheered, the man opening a locker as he pulled out a pair of emerald green pistols with blades attached to the bottom just in front of the trigger guard, before she gasped, "A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest." she then blurred over and poked his shoulder, "Can you imitate a sloth?"

"Nora." he finally spoke as she dashed over to his other side.

"Yes, Ren?" she asked calmly as he raised his hands and his guns dropped into his sleeves...somehow.

"I don't think Sloths make a lot of noise." he responded honestly.

"..." Nora took a few seconds to register his response, "That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together."

"Come on, Nora, let's go." Ren smiled as he began walking.

"But not 'Together' together." she giggled following him.

"I wonder what those two were so worked up about?" Ruby asked, getting stuff out of her own locker with Yang.

"Oh who knows… So you seem awfully chipper this morning." Yang noted with a smile.

"Yup! No more awkward small talk or 'getting to know you' stuff," Ruby smiled as she pulled out her Crescent Rose in its standby mode, "Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking."

"Well remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation," Yang reminded, "If you wanna grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together."

"Ugh! You sound like dad!" Ruby complained as she put Crescent Rose back in her locker, "Okay first of all; what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly; I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk!" she said as there was a moment of pause between the siblings.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asked, putting her hands on her hips and genuinely worried for Ruby now.

Ruby's attitude melted away as she realized her sister was right. "Uhm...I don't know, I-I'll just be on your team or something…" she mumbled, looking away from her sister.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team." Yang offered as she grabbed and began messing around with her long hair.

"Uh-oh…" Kiriya spoke as he overheard them before he ran off.

"Wait...traitor!" Yang called after her friend.

"My dearest sister Yang," Ruby began as she walked up to her sister while poking her with her finger, "Are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?!" Ruby asked, leaning forward with her hands on her hips.

"W-What!? No!" Yang waved her arms defensively, Ruby might be small and cute, but she had quite a vicious angry glare of accusation, "Of course I do! I just thought...I don't know, maybe it would help you break out of your shell."

"What the?! I don't need to break out of my shell!" Ruby snapped, "That's absolutely…!"

"Ridiculous!" Jaune shouted, walking past them while looking at a map, "There's no way I put my gear in Locker 636 yesterday!? I would have remembered having to count that high." he complained as he walked past Emu as he was at his locker, twirling around his Gashacon Breaker before he slotted it onto a belt around his waist and hidden under his jacket. "Emu! Where was my locker?"

"It's 636." Emu stated, "Remember it was either that one or Locker 666?" he said as he put his game system inside the locker.

"Ugh...why does this have to happen today?!" Jaune cried as Emu walked with him.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on?" Weiss asked as she stood next to the red haired girl from yesterday, "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual such as yourself."

"Hmm...I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may," the red haired girl answered.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together," Weiss stated.

"Well that sounds grand." Pyrrha smiled happily at the offer of friendship.

"Great!" Weiss smiled, she then began talking to herself mentally, ' _This will be perfect! The Smartest Girl in class combined with the Strongest Girl in class. Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now: We'll be popular, we'll be celebrities, we'll get perfect grades! Nothing could come between us now!'_ a mischievous mental Weiss plotted maniacally.

"You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." a voice spoke as Jaune put his hand on the locker next to Weiss, literally separating Weiss from Pyrrha.

"You again?" Weiss frowned in annoyance.

"Why?" Emu asked, bashing his head into someone's locker, "Why...why….why?"

"Nice to meet you, Jaune," Pyrrha greeted before Jaune pushed her to the side.

"Yeah, yeah." he said as he looked at Weiss, "So Weiss! Couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Weiss facepalmed.

"I know, right!?" Emu shouted.

"M, buddy, I love ya, but I got this." Jaune said quietly, looking at Emu.

"I politely beg to differ," Emu replied with a sweatdrop.

"Your friend sounds incredibly smart." Weiss pointed out, "Maybe you should listen to him."

"Oh, don't worry, no need to be embarrassed." he turned back to Weiss, "So been hearing rumors about teams. I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What do you say?"

"Actually, I think teams are comprised of four students each. So-" Pyrrha began as Jaune turned to look at her.

"You don't say. Well hot-stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team." he smirked, walking up to Pyrrha as he pointed at himself confidently.

"Well...he sure can talk the talk." Emu muttered.

"But he can't walk the walk!" Kiriya laughed appearing next to Emu, "What's up, Ace?" he greeted slugging an arm over his shoulder, "You're Emu Hojo, right? As in the guy who did so well in combat testing, he's already sponsored?" he asked with a mischievous smirk and getting the others' attention. "You're second only to our Battle Princess Pyrrha herself."

"Who now?" Jaune asked, confused.

"Really...really?" Weiss asked, "Do you have any idea to the people you've been talking to at all?"

"Not in the slightest, Snow Angel," he responded to Weiss.

"Snow Angel…" Kiriya snorted back a laugh, "More like Snow Demoness."

"This is Pyrrha." Weiss finally said as she motioned to Pyrrha.

"Hello again." Pyrrha waved happily.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum." Weiss explained.

"Never heard of it." Jaune replied honestly.

"Ha! Strike one!" Kiriya chuckled.

"Grr...she's won the Mistral Regional tournament 4 Years in a row, a new record!"

"The what?"

"Strrrrrike...two!" Kiriya laughed with a whistle.

"...SHE'S ON THE FRONT OF EVERY PUMPKIN PETE'S MARSHMALLOW FLAKES BOX!" Weiss shouted waving her arms around in anger.

Jaune gasped as he held his arms up in a not so manly manner, "That's you?! They only do that for Star Athletes and cartoon characters!"

"I love those!" Emu said happily.

"Homerun!" Kiriya laughed, enjoying Weiss's anger.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha responded, blushing at the sudden praise from Jaune.

"Well yeah, but it's the only thing kids will eat." Kiriya responded.

"Quiet, you," Weiss ordered with a frown before looking back at Jaune, "So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask _her_ to be on your team?"

"...I guess not," Jaune slumped, "Sorry…"

"Actually Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader." Pyrrha praised him to help him cheer up.

"Yeah, besides, I'll be on your team buddy." Emu smiled patting his back.

"D'oh! Stop it!" he smiled, happy to hear all that.

"Ah look at that. He got the two strongest of our class to want to join him!" Kiriya laughed, "You could barely even get one Princess!"

"Grr…!" Weiss growled, her eye twitching violently before she stomped on Kiriya's foot.

"Ah!" he groaned falling over, "My baby toe!"

"This kind of behavior should not be encouraged." Weiss groaned walking up to the others.

"Sounds like I got two people on board for team Jaune. Better hurry up spot are limited and filling up quick." Jaune smiled as he turned to flirt with Weiss more. "Now I'm not suppose to do this, but, maybe I could pull some strings. Find a place for you. What do you say?" he asked leaning in close to Weiss.

"Alright. That's a bit too close," Weiss said, backing away from Jaune a little, "Pyrrha, a little help please?"

"Jaune seriously buddy you should give her-AH!" Emu cried as the hood of his jacket as well as Jaune's where speared by a golden and red javelin. The two were stuck to a wall and left in an awkward position as Jaune turned around once Emu spoke. "This...never...happened…"

"Agreed…" Jaune groaned.

"I'm sorry…" Pyrrha apologized.

=Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately before Professor Taiga comes and retrieves you himself=

=Move it brats= Taiga's voice growled in the background.

Weiss walked past the awkwardly pinned Jaune and Emu, Pyrrha came up and held her hand out as her weapon flew back into it after a second.

"It was nice meeting you." Pyrrha said, walking away.

"Likewise…" Jaune groaned as he and Emu fell to the ground before moving away from one another.

"Ooh...so close there champ." Kiriya chuckled as he took his sunglasses off.

"Having some trouble there Lady Killer?" Yang asked as she and Ruby walked up to the guys, they overheard everything.

"I think he needs to catch a girl first before he can be called a killer." Kiriya muttered bluntly.

"...I don't understand…" Jaune sighed, "My dad says all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?"

"Snow Angel, probably wasn't the best start." Yang explained.

"Also...it's one thing to be confident, another thing to invade the bubble…" Emu groaned getting up, "You didn't like me in your bubble...that's how you made Weiss feel."

"Ace gets it." Kiriya said as he held a hand out for Emu to take and lift him up.

"Why do you keep calling me ace?" Emu asked.

"Well you're one of the best here, and dude at that, so respect is due. I know...Meijin!" Kiriya offered an alternate nickname. "It sounds cool."

=You brats better get a move on before I start sniping you with chalk!= Taiga's voice snapped from the PA system.

"Move, move, move!" Kiriya shouted in panic, "That guy is psycho! I'm not going for that wild ride again!"

"Race ya!" Yang cheered as they both ran out as fast their legs would take them.

"Come on, Jaune! Let's go." Ruby said helping her friend to stand.

"You'll do better next time." Emu encouraged, "Maybe try a different girl though."

"Maybe…"

* * *

Everyone all lined up at the cliffs overlooking a large expansive forest. All of them standing on these strange pads. Their teachers all standing in front of them. Their Headmaster stood in front with a mug of coffee in his hands as he enjoyed the morning breeze.

"For years, all of you have trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," the Headmaster explained as he took a step back, letting the female teacher step forward to take over from there.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." she spoke, looking at her scroll which was larger than normal, while her bright green eyes looking up at all the students, "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today."

"What?! Aw…" Ruby muttered in fear at the concept of socialization.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." The Headmaster added.

"Aw…" Ruby groaned again.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years." he finished.

Ruby took a second to let that sink in as it felt like her entire world just shattered into millions of pieces. "What!?"

"Hahaha...losers." Kiriya smirked as he put on his sunglasses, "Can't make eye contact with sunglasses." He then turned to Emu, "I'll see you soon Meijin!"

"I need an adult!" Emu panicked.

"See? I told you." Nora spoke happily to Ren who stood beside her.

"After you're paired up, make your way to the Northern End of the forest." The Headmaster spoke up as the students had time to absorb his last bit of exposition. "You _will_ meet opposition along the way. Don't hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die." he advised sternly.

"Heh…" Jaune gulped at that.

"And any dumbasses who try some bull like hiding, will be expelled." Taiga added, "Don't think your not being watched and evaluated the entire time."

"That's right, Professor Hanaya, they will all be monitored and graded on the duration of their initiation. But keep in mind, no instructor will intervene." The Headmaster added to Taiga's….threat/warning. "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will regard that item as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." he explained as Jaune and Ruby both looked really nervous. "Are there any questions?"

"When do we begin?" Emu asked with a confident smirk on his face, his voice sounding...deeper.

"Yeah, um, sir? I-" Jaune began.

"Good. Now, take your positions," the headmaster stated as everyone all crouched down in a ready position.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question." Jaune held his hand up, trying to get any of the three teachers attention.

"Fire." Taiga said as one of the pads catapulted a student into the forest, said student being Weiss.

"So this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it?" Jaune asked, despite not getting acknowledgment, "You're like dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." the Headmaster smiled as Taiga pressed the button launching another student.

"Oh I see…" Jaune scratched his head, "So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"Game on!" Emu cheered as he was catapulted.

"Woohoo!" Nora cheered, going next.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy." the Headmaster explained further.

"Let's go for a ride!" Kiriya cheered as he was launched next.

Yang pulled out a pair of sunglasses of her own before she winked to Ruby as she was catapulted next. Ruby smirked as she followed shortly after.

"So what exactly is a landing strateGGYYY!" Jaune cried as he was launched last.

"I love this job." Taiga smirked as he watched the students fly through the air. The Headmaster smiled and sipped his coffee as he joined Taiga in watching them fall. "I give the scraggly one an hour."

The Headmaster turned to the teacher with a smile. "The usual then, Mr. Hanaya?"

"You're on, Ozpin." Taiga replied as he pulled out the scope from a sniper rifle and used it to view the students in the distance.

* * *

The calm serene silence of nature, a thing that is often taken for granted in life. It is a place where things of nature can be enjoyed, such as the sounds of birds chirping. One bird flying through the calm sky without need for direction. All was so calm…

 ***SQUAK!***

"Birdy no!" Ruby cried as black feathers fell from the sky.

She looked back down before she pulled out Crescent Rose and began shooting, using the sniper rifle's blowback to slow her momentum as much as possible. As soon as she saw a thick enough tree branch, she transformed her weapon into scythe mode and used it to hook the branch, using several swings around the branch to slow down her momentum before she jumped off into the tree tops.

Weiss pulled out a long silver fencing blade with a revolver style chamber in the hilt, the chambers filled with a variety of Dust. She swung her arms around quickly before a white circle with an intricate design in the middle formed under her feet, stopping her momentum and allowing her to safely jump into the forest. Ren used his body to swing himself down before using the blades on his guns to hook into a tree as he began grinding against the trunk using the friction to slow himself down till safely touching the green forest floor. Ren dusted his sleeves as he put his guns away, he then stopped as he heard an explosion.

"Woohoo!" Yang shouted gleefully from the skies as her two bracelets extended into gauntlets before she started firing off shotgun-like buckshots from them with punches, the explosion from each one sending her flying forward further and further, picking up more and more speed opposed to the others who were slowing themselves down, "Ahaha! Yeah!" she cheered, jumping off a tree top and blasting herself forward again. "Ali oop!" she whooped, doing spins and flips through the air. She tucked her body in as like a cannonball as she tore through the branches of several trees, she then began bouncing off tree branches before she landed on the ground with a roll and began running further into the forest. "Nailed it!"

"Cowabunga!" Kiriya shouted as he extended his leg and kicked a tree, ripping a large chunk of it off, before he crashed into another tree and into several more before crashing into the forest floor, causing it to rain splintered tree bark. "Whew! Let's go on that ride again!" he cheered, fixing his sunglasses and jacket.

Pyrrha pulled out a golden shield as she crashed through several trees before safely rolling onto a branch. As she did she got to her feet in one quick motion while grabbing her spear as it transformed into a rifle. She looked through her scope before catching sight of Jaune falling through the air flailing around in panic. She quickly flipped her weapon around as it transformed into spear form once again, she took a few seconds to adjust her aim and plot Jaune's course, before she tossed it while it fired from the rifle barrel that acted as the lower end of the spears staff, the recoil helping to launch it through the air. Pyrrha waited a few seconds before she heard a loud thunk sound.

"Thank you!" Jaune shouted as loud as he could.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha shouted back.

"Whoo!" Emu cried as he flew past the trees, he pushed his legs down before a burst of air launched him back into the air. A smile on his face as the wind blew his hair back, he pushed his legs down as another burst of wind sent him flying further. As he began descending he kicked his legs down as another burst of air slowed him down before he touched the ground. "I'm gonna clear this in no time!" he cheered to himself as he ran into the forest.

Ruby touched down on the forest ground somewhere, she looked up before she began running into the forest as panted, ' _Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta fiiind…'_ she chanted to herself as she kept running, "Yaaang! Yaaang!" she shouted as loud as she could, ' _Ugh this is bad! What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first?'_ she asked herself as she began thinking of her backup options, ' _There's always Jaune… he's nice. He's funny! I don't think he's very good in a fight though.'_ she thought as she imagined Jaune being attacked by wolves. ' _Oh what about Blake? So mysterious, so calm. Plus she likes books. Well then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her.'_ she shook her head, ' _Emu? He's nice, he's funny, and he's actually suppose to be good at this he's already sponsored. But...then again, that would mean he'd be super popular...I'm sure he must have a ton of other people looking for him...so...many people...and he'd get all the super hard jobs too, like public speaking...ah!'_ she panicked at the thought. ' _Okay! Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, Emu, and…'_ she immediately skidded to a halt when she spotted a certain white-haired heiress, who soon noticed her in turn.

The two stared at eachother for a few moments, Blue eyes staring into Silver, Ruby trying to shoot a friendly smile at Weiss….until she began to walk away from her.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Ruby called out, only to be ignored completely by her, "...We're supposed to be teammates…"

Weiss made her way through the bushes best she could getting scratched a few times as she did. She sighed, dusting her skirt before she blinked and heard grunting sounds.

"Ugh...come on, you stupid urg… Come on Agh…" Jaune grunted stuck to a tree by a spear, he looked down at Weiss and waved nervously with a chuckle. Weiss turned and left making him groan.

"By no means does this make us friends." Weiss said, grabbing Ruby by her hood and dragging her through the woods.

"You came back!" Ruby cheered happily.

"Hey wait! Come back!" Jaune cried, "Who's gonna get me down from here?"

"Not it!" Kiriya shouted, running past him with his eyes closed to avoid eye contact, "I'm coming for you, Meijin!" he shouted as Emu shivered in the distance.

"...What am I gonna do?" Jaune slumped.

"Jaune?" a voice spoke, making him look down to see Pyrrha standing below him, "Do you...have any spots left on your team?"

"Very funny." Jaune harrumphed in sarcasm. But after a few seconds, he looked down with a happy smile as blue eyes met green. Pyrrha smiled back at him.

"What's the hurry?" Ruby asked, still being dragged through the forest by a disgruntled Weiss.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow." she complained as she let go and began walking on her own as Ruby followed, "I swear if I get a bad grade because of your-" she began before Ruby appeared in front of her moving her arms like paws. "What the?!"

"I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me!" Ruby smiled proudly.

"When did…?" Weiss began in confusion turning back to see where she was.

"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters," Ruby argued logically as Weiss crossed her arms, "You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss!" she cheered as she walked over and slung her arm around her new 'Partner'. "And after it's all over, your gonna be like 'Wow! That Ruby girl is really really cool… and I want to be her friend'." She smiled before she dashed off before Weiss could say anything, leaving a trail of rose petals behind her.

"You may be fast, but you still excel in wasting time!" Weiss called after her partner as she waved the rose petals out of her face, she waited for some kind of response, but she was met with a few seconds of creepy silence. She then turned towards the sound of rustling leaves, "Ruby?" she asked as more and more rustling was heard. "...Ruby?" she asked more carefully before taking a step back.

In the bush a few feet away, she saw a pair of red eyes staring at her. They then began multiplying as each and every bush had eyes glaring out at Weiss. Said girl turned around to see she was surrounded by the figures all waiting in the forests vast foliage. Weiss then turned to a much louder growl to see a figure stepping out of its hiding place. It was a large bipedal wolf monster, its body covered in disturbingly black fur with bone spikes across its long claw ending arms and across the back. A chilling mask made of bones seemingly growing out of its face laid on its skull.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted as the wolf roared.

* * *

"So it begins." Taiga spoke, looking through his scope, "The Grimm have finally become restless at the scent of multiple emotionally overbearing humans."

"You mean teenagers." The female teacher smiled.

"What's the difference?" Taiga asked as he pulled out a bottle of water. "Ah...damn…" Taiga groaned.

"What is it?"

"I lost my bet with Ozpin. The scraggly one nagged Pyrrha as his partner." Taiga complained, lowering his scope as he took a sip of his water. "I was looking forward to that win."

"You know it was never going to happen."

"Glynda...a man can dream." Taiga responded simply. "So where's the one Kuroto picked?"

* * *

"Why?!" Emu asked as he jumped away from a swipe from one of the Beowolf Grimm before he pulled out his Gashacon Breaker and started using the hammer to smack away one of its swings.

He then jumped up before he slammed the hammer down on the Grimm's skull, smashing it into chunks. The body fell over, lifeless, before disintegrating into a black dust. Emu turned around as several more Beowulves jumped out of the forest. Emu smashed the A button as his weapon changed into sword mode. He jumped and slashed, taking off the head of one before he kicked his legs and jumped higher into the air, avoiding another swing. As the Beowulves looked up, Emu slammed the B button four times before he pulled the trigger on the handle. Emu came down as he slashed once at the same time as the Grimm leapt at him.

Emu landed on the ground unharmed before sliced up Grimm fell around him, fading into dust, "Ah...man, that spooked me."

"Hey, Meijin." a voice said behind Emu.

"Huh?" he blinked turning to see Kiriya super close to his face with his glasses taken off.

"How you doing, partner?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ah...ah…." Emu realized as his black eyes stared into Kiriya's brown ones. "Your….eye contact…." he sputtered.

"I know….I'm stoked to have me as a partner for life, too! So hop on! The ride begins now, Meijin!" Kiriya smiled as he put his shades back on. He then spun around and kicked his leg out just as a larger than normal Beowulf jumped at him, his leg met its jaw and sent the beast's head flying away into the horizon. "Come on! I know a shortcut!"

"A shortcut?"

"Yeah, it cuts right through a Grimm cave!" Kiriya cheered.

"Ahh. A Grimm cave," Emu nodded before it caught up to him what Kiriya just said, "...A GRIMM CAVE!?"

* * *

The swamp area teamed with life...and a fair deal of bugs. As Yang had learned after stumbling into this area of the Forest. She walked around the area in hopes of finding anybody. At the moment, she had little to no luck in that factor.

"Helloooooo?" Yang called out, hoping for a response from another human. Yang then tensed as she felt something run around the bushes and out of her range of sight, but she ignored it and kept moving, "Is anyone out there? Helloooo?" she called out, getting very much annoyed now. "I'm getting bored here." she complained before hearing more rustling, "Is someone there?" she asked, walking up to a bush, and parting it, "Ruby, is that you?" she asked before looking up at a large and burly figure, "Nope." she replied simply as she ducked out of the path of an Ursa pouncing on her.

The large bear-themed Grimm growled as it landed. It had bone spines along its back and bone armor on its legs with large sharp claws. Like the Beowulf, it too had a bone-like mask growing from its face, adding to its intimidating visage along with its great height and imposing size. Yang glared at the Ursa as her bracelets transformed into gauntlets again. She then jumped as a second Ursa tried to attack her from the side. The two beasts regrouped as Yang waited for them to make their next move. One of the Ursa charged with its claws held up to slice at the small human girl. It stopped as Yang simply punched her fist into its stomach before an explosive shotgun burst launched it across the ground and away from Yang. The second Ursa charged only to be struck with an uppercut to the jaw, making its head fling back. Yang punched the air as her gauntlet fired and propelled her forward for a powerful kick to its chest, sending it crashing into the ground with its comrade.

"You guys wouldn't have happen to seen a girl in a red hood, would you?" Yang asked in a cheeky tone, the Ursa's rose up and growled in anger as if offended, "You could just say no!" she cheered backflipping away from a swing aimed at her head, she landed a good distance from the two grimm with a smile still on her face, "Aah, Ahahaha!" she laughed standing straight in a relaxed posture as she put her hand on her hip, "Geez. You two couldn't hit the broadside of a ba-" she began before pausing as her eyes saw a small strand of blonde hair falling to the ground. "You…" Yang, sighed closing her eyes.

" **Uhh?"** One Ursa asked its comrade in confusion to the sudden change in mood.

" **Rah?"** it shrugged, unsure as well, but both could feel an odd sudden rise in temperature.

Yang's eyes opened as her once lilac eyes became fiery red. "You Monster!" she shouted as a sudden explosion of flames ignited around her very body. With a sudden burst of power and speed, she dashed forward causing the ground where she stood to explode. "Hyaaaah!" she cried as she landed one explosive punch to the first Ursa before hitting its jaw with an uppercut. As the Grimm fell, she pointed both her arms back and fired a shot from both gauntlets before she reached the Ursa and unloaded a barrage of explosive punches to its chest. She delivered an uppercut to the beast again, keeping it airborne, before one left hook sent it flying back further, "Ah!" she shouted, charging and landing another punch combo before spinning into a hook kick, sending it tumbling back once more, "Ha!" she shouted, landing another explosive left hook before going into another chain punch combo, sending the poor defenseless Ursa flying further back.

She reared her left arm back and landed on final right cross punch that sent the probably already long dead Grimm flying through the forest through many trees and leaving a path of burning ground. Tree's fell over as Yang's gauntlets ejected spent shells while reloading in new ones. The second Ursa growled and charged up to her, trying to avenge its fallen comrade.

"What?! You want some, too?!" Yang demanded while raising her fists. her eyes still glowing like fire.

" **GRAAH!"** it roared before a slicing sound was heard, " **Uhhh?"** it asked before falling over, dead.

Standing behind the now fallen Grim was Blake with a black ribbon tied around her arm as a weapon was jammed into the Ursa's back. Blake smirked looking at Yang, their eyes meeting. Yang huffed as she finally calmed down from her sudden rage fit.

"I could have taken him." Yang smirked.

* * *

"You hear an explosion?" Emu asked as he and Kiriya where passing the swamp area.

"Huh? ...Oh yeah. I know that noise. Someone just got messed up," Kiriya replied as he pushed some branches out of is way and found a clearing. "Bingo."

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing~, Ex-Aid." he smirked, making Emu's eyes widen.

"How do you know that?" Emu asked as he reached for his weapon. School rules or not, he has to be cautious Kiriya knows something he should not know.

"Oh trust me...I know a lot of stuff." Kiriya chuckled as he held out a strange neon green and pink device resembling a large buckle device with two slots on the right side, and a neon pink door with a handle that opens in front. "This is why I choose you as a partner, Meijin. We are destined to work together."

"I feel like I just got swindled." Emu explained with a sigh as he finally relaxed.

"You're welcome!" Kiriya shouted, "Also we should get going….like right now 'cause this is an Ursa's nest."

" **Graah!"**

"Really?" Emu asked as they both turned to see an Ursa larger than the ones that attacked Yang, be at least three times the size, and was covered in thick bone armor and spikes all over.

"Time to get to work, partner!" Kiriya smirked.

"I still feel like I got tricked into buying something I didn't want!" Emu shouted, pulling out his Gashacon Breaker in its sword mode.

"You'll learn to love it." Kiriya smirked as they both charged.

* * *

Weiss blocked a swing from one of the Beowolves as she was sent sliding back across the ground. The girl regained her footing as she took a stance, ready to attack. Weiss took a breath to calm herself as she realized she was fighting so many enemies all at once.

' _Remember your training, Weiss,'_ she reminded herself, ' _Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward-not that forward,'_ she reminded herself of each correction to her stance she needed, ' _Slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike… And…'_ "Now!" she called out as she aimed her sword forward at the Lead Beowulf.

The chamber on her sword spun as a red crystal lined up with the lines on the sword. Weiss dashed forward, intent on striking the Alpha of the pack to scare off all the smaller Beowolves. But she had to stop herself as a red flash appeared in her path as Ruby slashed at the same target.

"Gotcha!" Ruby shouted, landing on the ground as a scar formed on the Alpha.

"Gaah!" Weiss shouted as she stopped mid dash and swung her sword out by accident, sending a wave of fire across the ground and then slamming into a tree and lighting it up in seconds.

Ruby blinked at that before she used her scythe to block a slash from the Alpha she just assaulted. The strike sent her crashing into Weiss, who barely held her footing.

"Hey watch it!"

"Excuse me! You attacked out of turn! I could have killed you!" Weiss reprimanded.

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that." Ruby said under her breath.

Ruby then twirled her Crescent Rose around as she reloaded it before twirling and holding it with the gun barrel at the head of the weapon pointing behind her. She grabbed the lever as she reloaded her weapon with its new ammunition. The Alpha Beowolf howled as its underlings all began to further surround the two girls. Both of them looked around ready to fight back until burning trees began falling around them. Weiss looked around in worry, realising how bad the situation was becoming. She grabbed Ruby's arm, catching her by surprise.

"We have to go!" Weiss ordered as she dragged Ruby away from the fight.

The Beowolves howled as the burning trees cut off their path, forcing them to retreat for the time being. Weiss and Ruby were able to make it to a safe distance away from the burning section of forest. Weiss panted from the running as Ruby looked confused and upset at being forced to retreat. After finally coming to a stop Ruby took this chance to voice her obvious frustration.

"What was that?!" Ruby shouted at Weiss, "That should have been easy!"

"Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placements of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" Weiss argued, earning a scoff from Ruby.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby questioned.

"I'm just surprised that someone who talked _so much_ would communicate _so little_ during an encounter."

"Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight," Ruby frowned, "I'm just fine on my own."

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon, bravo," Weiss mock-applauded as she walked away from her.

Ruby let out a cry of outrage at that. She whipped out Crescent Rose, unfolded it in mid-draw, and swung it at a tree. She followed after Weiss while putting it back into its place on her...while the tree that had seemed to be untouched slowly slid off its lower half before collapsing completely behind them. Unaware to either of them, a feather the size of the half of the tree that fell landed near the tree, black ash-like dust falling with it as if coming from the feather itself.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Jaune asked as he and Pyrrha walked out of a few bushes. The two heard explosions and gunshots off in the distance.

"Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy." Pyrrha spoke as she moved a branch out of her path with her shield. As she stepped forward and let go of the branch, it snapped back and smacked Jaune in the face, knocking him over.

"Auuhhh…" he groaned, holding his face as a scratch formed on his cheek.

"Jaune! I'm sorry." Pyrrha called out in worry after seeing her new partner get knocked down.

"Heh...it's okay. Just a scratch." Jaune replied, putting his hand to his face.

"Why didn't you activate your Aura?" Pyrrha asked.

"Huh?" Jaune blinked, standing up.

"Your Aura."

"Gesundheit."

"Jaune, do you know what Aura is?" Pyrrha asked with a very skeptical look to her face.

Jaune scoffed at the question, "Of course I do…" he replied before his poker face faltered, "Do _you_ know what Aura is?" he asked, fishing for the answer he clearly didn't know.

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul." Pyrrha explained, simply deciding to just go ahead and explain in a calm tone. "It bears our burdens and shields our hearts."

* * *

Ren walked through the thick grass while looking around feeling someone was watching him.

"Have you ever felt like you were being watched without knowing someone was there?"

"Uh yeah."

Ren stopped as he felt the presence sneak up from behind him. A large black colored snake resembling an anaconda rose from the tall grass. It looked bigger then a car and who knows how long the Grimm was, but unlike others, it merely had bone ridges growing from the top of its skull, making a somewhat crown piece. Its tongue slithered out and found the scent of a pray, the appendage slicking back into its jaw as several large fangs could be seen within for that moment. It shot forward but suddenly curved. Something felt wrong, but the single Ren didn't even seem worried by it.

The serpent instead slithered away before coiling itself to move its head higher and stare down at the human. Ren slowly spread his arms apart just as the Serpent shot forward, its jaws open to swallow the poor human.

* * *

"With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it. Even Animals." Pyrrha explained, walking around Jaune as he turned to follow her.

"What about Monsters?" Jaune asked in interest.

"No, the monsters we fight lack a soul." she replied quickly.

* * *

Ren backed away as the snake charged at him. Using its armored scales to ram into the ground, it quickly coiled around and flew at Ren, who was jumping back in mid-air. Ren raised his arms as the snake smashed into his defensive stance.

"They are creatures of Grimm."

Ren tucked his body in and spun around to gain control of his momentum. He landed with his legs spread putting him in another prepared stance. The Grimm tried a different tactic as it quickly began to slither around Ren, trapping him in a ring made of its own body. It began picking up speed as its body began overlapping over itself.

"The manifestation of anonymity."

Ren moved his arms, his guns sliding out of his sleeves, as the Grim began forming a large coil, intent on crushing him. Ren jumped through the slowly narrowing opening with a flip.

"They are the Darkness and we are the light."

"Right."

Ren aimed and fired mid-air as he hit the Snake Grimm's head. The bullets bounced off its scales as it then shot its head at Ren, intent on swallowing him whole. Ren had none of that as he quickly kicked his leg and used the beast's own momentum and his aura to cause damage back to the beast as its head was sent rocking back.

"That's why we fight them."

Ren jumped as he began slashing at the Grimm, intent on taking its head from its body. But he barely left a scratch on its scaled hide. It quickly shot away before turning back, refusing to give up on this prey.

"It's not about why; it's about knowing."

Ren leapt over the biting snake head, leaving it to slam into the ground, causing a crater as rock and dirt flew up from the crash. Ren let gravity take him down as he used it and a forward roll to stab his blades into the head of the Grimm. Ren dug the blades in as deep as he could through the scales and skull till he hit something softer, causing the head to stop struggling as the pain sank in.

"Understanding both dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both."

Ren blinked as he turned around, he noticed that the body of the snake began turning white further down. He felt a second hiss as a white head shot at him intent to bite him. Ren yanked his weapons free before he flipped over the second head's strike. Now free, the Black Head rose with its white half, revealing the full length to Ren. The twin headed serpent hissed as both heads coiled around but never tangling.

"By bearing your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm."

Ren rushed as he jumped over the black head before he began sliding across its scales. As he did, he unleashed a hail of bullets across its back, leaving cracked scales as he continued his momentum across its body.

* * *

Emu and Kiriya jumped away as the giant Ursa slammed its claws into the ground, causing a shockwave that tore apart the ground. Both of them looked at eachother before pulling out the same belt devices.

"All of our tools and equipment are our conduits for aura."

Both men then pulled out game cartridges. Both were meant to be held in one hand with a handle over their fingers and a glass-like cassette card with data lines. Emu's was Pink and read 'Mighty Action X' with a small pink mascot. Kiriya's was yellow and read 'Bakusou Bike' with a figure riding a bike. Emu held his in his right arm as he clicked it while Kiriya held his the same before Kiriya spun around and stopped as he looked over his left shoulder with his game pointing at the Grimm.

* * *

"You Project yourself and your soul with fighting."

Ren slid across the body of the snake Grimm before he realized he hadn't seen the White head, but turned around to late as it tackled him sending him falling. Ren bounced across the ground dropping his guns from the shock. The black head, knowing what its white half, did quickly turned around with a snarling hiss, intent on ending its prey.

"No!" Ren called out as he raised his arms.

* * *

"It's like a force field!" Jaune shouted in realization.

"Yes, if you want to look at it that way." Pyrrha replied with her back to Jaune at the moment. She then turned around with a smile.

* * *

Ren grunted as the palm of his hands were held open as he used them to block the sharp spears that were the Grimm's fangs. His palms were glowing a very faint purple/lilac aura of light, resonating as they kept the fangs from piercing his hands. Ren grunted as he pushed against the beast. It lost the force from its attack and instead was only relying on the muscles directly in its neck. Ren grunted before he moved his hands and grabbed the fangs and, with all his force, snapped them off, causing the Grimm to roar in pain as shards of teeth flew away.

Ren quickly spun around before he swung his arm down and jammed the fang in his left hand into the beast's eye. As the beast let its head hit the ground with a hoarse growl, Ren quickly moved his arms around to get into a palm thrust stance. Then with all his arms' might, he punched his palm into the fang, which went into the skull through the eye socket. After a few moments of gurgling, the head exploded and the fang shot forward still. The now headless...tail(?) fell down limp as only one brain remained to control the body. Ran charged at the white snake head as it hissed in anger.

* * *

The Ursa cried as two bright lights blinded it. Standing before it where….two figures in extremely thick white and black body armor. They had white shoulder armor, rounded gauntlets, black armored hands, large boots, a white chest plate and backpack with a silver section of armor on his chest. The right side of the chest plate had circular pad with 4 buttons in a cross pattern clockwise colored in yellow, red, green, and blue while the rest was a blue screen with a bar meter colored in red/orange. Two icons in the shape of a hammer and sword formed in the pectoral. Both of them had huge helmet, but each different. One had a silver jaw/mouth plate that framed his jaw. Large goggles covered most of the head with two orange eyes behind the glass with white pupils, a green gem in the center of his forehead, and...large pink spikes atop the head resembling sculpted hair and more hair-like sculpting sweeping along the top of the head. The other had a yellow helmet with a large silver chin resembling exhaust ports and silver goggles with bright blue eyes, pink spikes formed a mohawk atop the head. What was very interesting to not were the two motorcycle handles that formed from the sides of the head. It's chest armor had a scythe and bow symbol instead of sword and hammer like the pink headed one.

" **Rah..?"** the Grimm blinked in utter confusion seeing the two...Chibi figures.

"I'll clear this with no continues!" the Pink figure spoke in Emu's voice as he held up his Gashacon Breaker.

"Let's go for a ride!" the yellow one spoke in Kiriya's voice as he held up two tonfa weapons with bike tires hanging on the back, the one in the left was shorter and bulkier with shotgun like barrels, the other was yellow and slimmer with long machine gun barrels.

Both figures then jumped catching the Grimm by surprise before bouncing from tree to tree and hitting it from multiple angles. Kiriya slammed a tire into its face as it spun and left a skidmark like scar on its face. Emu slammed his hammer into its face, crushing its right eye. The Grimm roared in pain before Emu kicked it and sent it into Kiriya, who belly flopped the monster while sending it back to Emu, who spun around before smashing his hammer into its side, sending it flying up. Emu jumped and rolled into a tight ball as best his body could before he shot forward and tackled into the Grimm, sending it sliding across the ground to Kiriya, who began spinning around on his feet and tackled the Grimm, cracking more of its armor.

"Finish time!" Emu said, taking the game cartridge out of his belt and putting it into the slot on his left hip as the bar of energy began glowing.

 **=Kimewaza! Mighty Critical Strike!=**

Emu roared as he jumped with his leg held out as it was covered in pink and blue light energy. His kick slammed into the Grimm and caused a huge explosion.

* * *

Pyrrha walked up to Jaune as he looked at her in confusion as she move her hand up to his face. "Now close your eyes and concentrate." she ordered as she put her hand against his face.

"Uh...Okay." Jaune replied as he closed his eyes.

Pyrrha closed her eyes next as she took a few moments to concentrate. She then opened her eyes as her pupils began to shrink. She closed them just as suddenly as her body began glowing. Pyrrha was covered in a deep red aura of light around her entire body. After a second, Jaune's own body began glowing as well, but a bright vibrant white.

"...For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all," Pyrrha recited, "Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee." as she finished her recitation, the glow faded from her as she slumped a bit.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked in concern.

"It's alright," Pyrrha assured, "I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own." she smiled as she noticed that Jaune's cut vanished in barely a moment, "You have a lot of it."

"...Wow…" Jaune whispered, looking at his Aura in awe.

* * *

Ren panted as he stood atop the downed serpent Grimm. He held up his arms and the guns slid back into his sleeves. He proceeded to start wiping his arms off of dirt when a peculiar sound came out of nowhere. It sounded like someone was trying to make a chirping gurgle of a noise.

"Qrrrraaww! Qrrraaww!"

Yeah, like that. Ren looked around before Nora popped out, hanging on a tree branch by her legs. Ren just stared at her as she grinned at him.

"I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like," Ren noted.

Nora's response was a light touch of his nose, "Boop."

* * *

"Our last pair has been formed, sir," Glynda noted as she and Taiga walked up to the Headmaster, she and the Headmaster looking at their larger Scrolls, "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren." she explained, pulling up a clip of the team being formed. "Poor boy, I can't possibly imagine those two getting along."

"At least the two of them can take down the largest Grimm in there on their own." Taiga spoke up, "I've never seen one person take down a King Taijitu."

"True. Still…" Glynda paused, changing to show a clip of Jaune and Pyrrha, "He's probably better off than Ms. Nikos."

"That damn scraggly one…" Taiga sighed as he pulled out a handful of papers and handed them over to Ozpin.

"I don't care what his transcript says, that Jaune fellow is not ready this level of combat." Glynda added as she pulled up his file.

"It did seem a little exaggerated." Taiga added as he pulled his scope out and began searching the forest.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough," Glynda said as she closed out of the file, "At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes."

"For most…" Taiga muttered as he began walking away with her.

"Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?" Glynda asked, stopping while looking at her fellow teacher.

"Beats me, I was just tasked with keeping the ruins a safe zone," Taiga replied as they both turned back to Ozpin.

"Hm…" he muttered, looking at his own scroll.

"Uh...Professor?" Taiga spoke up.

"Professor Ozpin?" Gylinda tried.

=It's definitely this way= a clip of Weiss and Ruby played, the former walking off while that latter was sitting down in the grass.

* * *

"I mean...this way!" Weiss spoke, walking past Ruby who was so bored she found this random leaf on the forest floor the most interesting thing to her silver eyes. "It's definitely this way!" she pointed one way before turning around with an annoyed tone to her voice, "Alright it's official, we passed it."

Ruby got back to her feet as she was so bored...she was bored of being bored. "Why can't you just admit you have no idea where we're going?" she asked her partner.

"Because I know exactly where we're going!" Weiss replied with attitude as she walked past Ruby, "We're going to… the Forest Temple!" she said after a moment of hesitation.

"Ugh!" Ruby groaned at that.

"Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are either!" Weiss frowned.

"Well at least I'm not pretending like I know everything!" Ruby argued, turning around to shoot a glare at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked.

"It means you're a big stupid jerk and I hate you!" Ruby snapped.

* * *

Taiga slowly looked over at Glynda, "You sure she's only _two_ years younger than the normal starting age here?"

"Positive." she nodded.

"Not to sound...like a certain other man...but...was this a wise idea, Professor?" Taiga asked Ozpin.

"We shall have to wait and see." he finally spoke up.

"Oh sure. That he hears." Taiga groaned.

=Why are you so bossy?=

* * *

"I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that," Weiss scolded as she walked back towards Ruby.

"Stop treating me like a kid!" Ruby snapped closing the distance.

"Stop acting like a kid!" Weiss snapped back.

"Well stop acting like you're perfect!" Ruby countered.

"I'm not perfect!" Weiss admitted, catching Ruby by surprise at that bit of admittance. "Not yet. But I'm still leagues better than you." she finished as she turned around and began walking again.

"You don't even know me…" Ruby sighed as her 'Partner' left her behind.

* * *

Yang and Blake both stood on a rocky hill overlooking a set of ruins. They looked like the decrepit remains of an old stone tower, the tower part long since destroyed and spread to the wind. All that remained was the stone floor foundation with several of its pillars holding up a fraction of wall, leaving a large opening in the center. The two girls looked closer and could see multiple podiums set up in a semi-circle.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked her partner.

Blake just shrugged and walked forward Yang following after a moment. After walking down and to the ruins, the girls found each of the podiums was holding up a collection of chess pieces, either painted black or gold.

"Chess pieces?" Blake asked, walking up to one of the black pieces; King to be specific.

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here," Yang noted.

"Well… I guess we should pick one." Blake offered, Yang already looking through the pieces for one that she liked.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha stood before a cave entrance, the wall directly outside had ancient cave paintings depicting stick figure people surrounding what looked like a giant scorpion.

"Think this is it?" Jaune asked.

After the time it took for Jaune to find the things needed to and then light a torch, the two walked into the darkness of the cave before them.

"I'm not sure this is it…" Pyrrha finally spoke after they walked a few steps in to the point the light from the entrance was all but gone.

"Pyrrha…" Jaune sighed, "I made the torch. Could you at least humor me for five more feet?" he asked before tripping on a rock, his torch flying out of his hand and into a puddle of water that dripped down from the ceiling, "Ow..."

The two stood their in the darkness of the silent dank cave. Pyrrha blinked as she looked around best she could. She had a feeling that something else was with them.

"Do you feel that?" Pyrrha asked.

"Soul crushing regret?" Jaune replied, his eyes emoting his regret and sadness at what just happened to him.

"No it's… warm." Pyrrha corrected as Jaune's eyes widened in worry.

* * *

Yang stopped at a Gold Knight piece, not that she knew or let alone cared for the accurate name. To Yang's eyes it looked cute. That's all that mattered.

"Hmmm… How about a cute little Pony?" she asked excitedly as she lifted it up.

"Sure." Blake rolled her eyes at that sentence.

"That wasn't too hard." Yang smiled, walking up to her partner.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake replied walking up to meet with Yang as well.

"Ah!" a voice shouted as Kiriya ran out of the bushes. "Oh...I hate those things!"

"Thanks...for leaving me behind to deal with the Rapier Wasps!" Emu shouted, following after him.

"You're welcome!" Kiriya smiled as Emu sputtered in anger, "Besides, we made it here f-"

"Um, hello?"

"Yang!" Kiriya cheered, seeing her, "Oh thank god…You haven't burned the forest down yet." he joked.

"Oh. It's just Kiriya." Yang waved off.

"So…" he spoke as he slid over next to Blake, "Who's….who's your silent friend here?"

"Could you just like kill him for me?" Emu asked, panting for air.

"We've tried. Does not work," Yang joked.

"She's not lying either! She's literally shot me in the face!" Kiriya smiled.

"D'oh!" Emu groaned.

"Hey...look at that buddy...we made it!" Kiriya said looking at the relics. "You go ahead and pick one out. I'm gonna...do nothing." he smiled, putting his sunglasses back on while taking his jacket off and draping it over his shoulders again.

"Hahaha...ah good old Kiriya." Yang shook her head at her friend.

"What? We had to fight this giant Ursa like 3 stories tall!" Kiriya pointed out.

"That's all?" Yang smirked, "Pfft sounds easy."

"And w-" Kiriya began before he heard a scream, "...Anybody hear a girl in distress?"

"Blake did you hear that too?" Yang asked her partner, "Some girl is in trouble!"

* * *

Let's rewind a couple of minutes.

Jaune and Pyrrha walked through the cave further until they found a glow at the end of the tunnel.

"That's the Relic!" Jaune called out as he saw a large hanging object glowing gold. He reached out to grab it, but it moved away from his hand. "Hey!" he complained, "Bad Relic!" he complained, reaching for it before he jumped and grabbed it. "Gotcha!"

"Jaune…" Pyrrha spoke as the relic pulled Jaune closer to something. A hissing sound was heard as several glowing red insect eyes illuminated the darkness. Jaune screamed so loud his voice cracked and became high pitched. Pyrrha did the smartest thing she could currently think of...run!

Pyrrha ran out of the cave as growling was heard before the large scorpion Grimm burst through the wall the poor boy still hanging tightly to its stinger. The Grimm had a black shell except the top which was all white with red mars and many times thicker than the rest.

"Ahh! Why?!" Jaune cried, for some reason still holding the stinger, "Ahhh! Pyrrha! Pyrrha!" he shouted as the stinger began swinging him around, "This is not the relic! It's not! Ahh!" he cried still being swung around like a goofy ragdoll. "Do something!?" he pleaded.

"Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let-!" she began before the Grimm got tired of the boy, and flicked him off into the forest, "...Go." she finished as she looked at the angry Grimm who clicked its claws together as if to intimidate her. Once again, Pyrrha made a wise decision….she ran!

* * *

"Was there always a Death Stalker in there?" Taiga asked, looking through his scope before he whistled, "Wow...nice air." he said as he moved his head with Jaune's flight path. "And he's gonna...crash into Ruby Rose?" he blinked, rubbing his eyes for a moment before looking back through the scope, "...Okay. How in the actual hell?"

"Look up," Ozpin replied.

"?" Taiga raised a brow at that as he did so, "We really need to take notes of what stuff lives in there."

* * *

Okay Last Rewind, we promise.

"Ruby!" Weiss' voice shouted as intense wind pushed against the two girls who held onto a mass of black feathers, "I told you this was a terrible idea!"

"We're fine! Stop worrying!" Ruby assured.

"I am SO far beyond worrying!" Weiss snapped.

"In a good way?!" Ruby asked hopefully.

"IN A BAD WAY!" Weiss snapped for a second time, "In a VERY BAD WAY!"

"Well why don't we just jump?!"

"What are you, Insane?!" Weiss shouted in shock, then she waited for another response, but received none. She looked up as best she could at the spot where Ruby was suppose to be...and saw it was now empty, "Oh you insufferable little red-!"

"Guys, did you hear that? What should we d-?" Yang asked the three with her as they all stared at the sky.

"Oh my god... My dream came true...It's raining girls!" Kiriya shouted.

Blake just pointed to the sky along with Emu getting Yang to follow their eyes. Yang's eyes widened into white dots as she saw her little sister falling to the earth while flailing her arms.

"Heads up!" Ruby screamed as she fell...until a screaming Jaune crashed into her, sending them both into a nearby tree.

"Wow…" Emu blinked as Yang and Blake just shook their heads. "That was...uh...what even was that?"

"Dreams come true, buddy." Kiriya said as he came back holding a Black King piece, while everyone stared at the trees, he slid its a second counterpart of the piece into his back pocket.

"What was that?" Ruby groaned, stuck in the trees with stars and wolves spinning around her head along with her eyes spinning around in spirals.

"Ahem!" Ruby quickly shook her head to see Jaune...hanging upside down in front of her, "Hey, Ruby…"

"Ruby!" Emu panicked as he ran over to help.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked Yang.

"And then get flying tackled by a gangly wannabe ladies man?" Kiriya added as he held his chess piece in his teeth like a cigar.

"I…" Yang began before a growling sound was heard.

The two looked out to see some trees falling as something approaching. Growling and moving about was a large Ursa. Yet instead of trying to attack them, it seemed to be trying to get something off it. This was made evident when a pink flash went off on its back and it collapsed, dead.

"Yeehaw!" Nora cheered as she rolled off it before getting up, "Aw. It's broken." she zipped onto the top of it as Ren jumped over one of its legs, "Eeeeeewwww…"

"Nora?" Ren spoke up, panting, "Please...Don't ever do that again…" he then looked up...only to see no trace of Nora anywhere minus a flashing outline of her.

"Ohh~" Nora awed, looking at a gold rook Chess piece before snatching it and began to sing, "I'm Queen of the castle~! I'm Queen of the castle~!"

"NORA!-!"

"Oh god, make it stop!" Kiriya begged as he put his jacket on normally.

"Hehehe! Coming, Ren~!" Nora giggled as she dropped the piece into her hand.

"Did that girl just ride in...on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

"Talk about getting taken for a ride." Kiriya joked, moving to put on his glasses, only for Blake to knock them out of his hand. "Hey!"

"Uh…" Yang began before a loud screech was heard, "..."

"Oh now what?!" Kiriya complained before the trees were knocked over by the Death Stalker chasing after Pyrrha. "Da...heck….is...that?"

The Death Stalker roared as its claws kept swiping at Pyrrha, who always dodged each time. "Jaune!" she called out, not too bothered by the giant scorpion monster currently chasing her.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted, still hanging upside down from a branch.

"Jaune!" Emu called out jumping up to the same branch as Ruby.

"Whoa!" Ruby called out as she jumped off.

"Ruby!?" Both boys called out to her before Emu grabbed Jaune and yanked him down and onto the branch. Ruby landing on the ground near her sister.

"Ruby?!" Yang blinked in surprise.

"Yang!" Ruby called out happily, about to hug her sister….

"Nora!" ...only for a certain orangette to pop up between the sisters, startling both.

"Nightmare fuel!" Kiriya shouted as the Death Stalker got closer to them.

"Wait. Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asked as everyone ignored Nora doing a little dance of excitement behind them.

"Rrrrrr…!" Yang's hair erupted into flames, "I can't take it anymore!"

"Mt. Yangvius has erupted!" Kiriya jumped behind Emu, who had just returned along with a panting Ren.

"Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something _crazy_ happens again?!" Yang snapped, glaring at everyone with red eyes.

"Yes, Ma'am." Kiriya saluted along with Emu.

Ruby looked up before raising her arm and tapping Yang's shoulder to get her attention away from her currently seething rage outburst. "Um...Yang?"

"...What n-?"

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss' voice shouted, causing everyone to start looking up to see her hanging onto the talong of a giant Nevermore the same size as the Deathstalker. The giant crow like Grimm circling them all from the sky.

"I said jump," Ruby pointed out.

"She's gonna fall." Blake stated bluntly as they all looked up.

"Totally." Kiriya agreed, pulling out a spare set of sunglasses as he looked at the sky.

"She'll be fine…" Ruby tried to assure.

"She's falling," Ren deadpanned.

"Yep." Emu nodded as everyone just stood there, kind of dumbstruck. "...Ah! She's falling!" Emu panicked as he and Ruby woke up and ran to try and help.

Jaune heard everyone shouting as he was climbing out of the branch. He then blinked as he saw someone in white falling from the sky. It took him a second to realize it was Weiss...then it took half a second for him to think of his next move. Jaune jumped out of the tree with all his legs' might with his arms held out, and by some leap in the logic of momentum and physics...it worked as he caught Weiss gently in his arms.

"Just dropping in?" Jaune asked her mid-air as she looked down, making him do the same, that's when proper logic sank back into Jaune's head. "Oh god no!" the two held onto each other out of fear as they fell, their swords being left behind for a moment.

"I got 'em!" Emu shouted as he jumped into the air before he jumped off the air itself and grabbed at them….only for all three to crash as Jaune landed first, then Emu who cushioned the landing for Weiss. "Ooof...my spleen…"

"My back…" Jaune groaned.

"My heroes…" Weiss deadpanned, all while the Death Stalker continued to chase Pyrrha in the background.

"...three...two...one…" Yang counted down before Pyrrha landed beside them, "Great! The gang's all here. Now we can die together."

"Not if I can help it." Ruby replied as she transformed Crescent Rose and charged at the Death Stalker while firing a round to shoot her forward with more speed for her slash just as the beast swung its claw at her.

* * *

"I swear to God, this is the craziest bunch of firsts years ever. My exam wasn't near this crazy." Taiga compared, looking at them through his scope.

"I never thought anyone would really find and wake up that old Death Stalker. It's been asleep for so long, it has plants growing from it's shell." Glynda added.

"Riding a Nevermore is a new one, too...I'm tempted to give them some points for creativity." Ozpin muttered.

"Please don't." the other two teachers spoke simply.

"And it looks like said Nevermore is about to attack," Taiga noted, looking through the scope.

* * *

The Nevermore screeched out as it flew towards Ruby. It then paused mid flight before it flapped its wings hard, sending a flurry of large razor sharp feathers at her. Ruby kept running as the feathers fell around her before one pierced her cape making her gag at the sudden stop, while the rest of her path was cut off keeping Yang from reaching her. Ruby groaned as she began tugging at her cape to either dislodge or tear it free.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang shouted as she began to work her way past the feather darts.

"I'm trying!" Ruby replied, unable to free her cape from the feather.

The Death Stalker looked at the scene. It didn't care for what its bird species brethren was going for, but it meant one of the humans that had disturbed its territory was now left in the open. It began crawling over while raising its stinger, intent on ending this with its deadliest weapon. The stinger rose up as its tail extended to give the Death Stalker the range needed to end it from its current stance, no sense in risking getting to close. The Deathstalker hissed as its stinger leaned back before shooting forward with all the power its tail could allow.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted as she pushed one of the feathers out of her path as she saw the stinger being prepared. She then blinked as a white blur just flew past her at great speed.

The stinger came down at the girl as her wide silver eyes stared at the instrument of her possible death. Ruby closed her eyes… but nothing happened. She heard a crackling sound as suddenly it felt cold.

"You are so Childish!" Weiss voice shouted over a distinct ringing in Ruby's ears.

Ruby opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was a glowing stinger just inches from her face, but was trapped in a giant wall of blue ice. "Weiss?" Ruby blinked seeing her partner crouched down with her sword pierced into the ground, clearly the origin of the blue ice wall that saved Ruby from the stinger.

"Knew she was an ice queen," Kiriya noted as he looked at the wall of blue ice before looking over at Emu, "Think I can get away with calling her Elsa?"

"...really?" Emu asked.

"What? It was popular," Kiriya shrugged.

"I know, right!?" Nora spoke, appearing in between them.

"AH!" Kiriya shouted in shock as he fell over, his glasses falling off and breaking. "Oh come on… That was my last pair!"

"Oopsy," Nora giggled a bit sheepishly.

"...And dimwitted, and hyperactive," Weiss spoke, listing off that faults she saw in Ruby.

"Not as hyperactive as this one," Kiriya deadpanned, jerking a thumb over at Nora.

"You've seen nothing." Ren spoke up.

"And don't even get me started on your fighting style." Weiss sighed as she pulled her sword free and turned to look down at Ruby, "And I suppose, I can be a bit…difficult." Emu and Ren quickly covered Kiriya's mouth to keep him from taking that freebie, "But if we're going to be doing this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be….nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off." Ruby explained with a sigh as she was finally able to free her cape, "I want you to know I can do this." she ended her piece as she looked up at her partner.

"You're fine." Weiss replied simply as she walked away leaving the very annoyed Death Stalker, trapped.

After a moment, Ruby held her hands up to her chest with a sigh before she whispered to herself, "Normal knees…" she quickly got up before looking at the trapped and sadly trapped Death Stalker, which seemed to be groaning in sheer annoyance. "Whoa!" Ruby backed away before turning the sound of crunching frozen grass, too late to react as her big sister grabbed her in a tight bear hug.

"So happy you're okay!" Yang shouted in relief.

"It's so beautiful, Emu… Let's make a great team like them!" Kiriya fake cried into Emu's shoulder.

"...Uh, guys?" Jaune spoke up, looking at the sky to see the Nevermore still flying around, "That thing's circling back. What are we gonna do?"

"Look. There's no sense in dilly-dallying." Weiss spoke up, as she looked at the relics, "Our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right," Ruby agreed, "Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliff." she said as Weiss smiled and nodded in agreement. "There's no point in fighting these things."

"She has a point." Emu replied, "The main mission is what counts, side enemies are just for if you got the time to spare, but better to get the job done with extra to spare." he smiled, holding his hand up in a swooshing manner Kiriya chuckled at his partner's wording but smiled as well.

"Run and live," Jaune noted, "That is an idea I can get behind."

With that, Jaune and Ruby went up and grabbed the last Gold Knight and Gold Rook pieces to be collected. The two smiled at the feeling of accomplishment from that. Everyone turned to the sound of cracking as the Death Stalker was finally getting its tail free from the ice.

"Time we move!" Ren spoke up.

"Let's get on the first ride out of here." Kiriya added in a much more calm and serious tone.

"Right," Ruby nodded as she turned to look at the others, "Let's go."

Yang took a second as she watched Ruby lead everyone away, a strong feeling of pride coming over her to see her beloved sister not only interacting with others, but leading them in her own way. Blake turned to her partner in worry.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." Yang shook her head as she watched Ruby use high ground and her cape to read the direction of the wind. The two then followed after the others.

The two Grimm growled as the humans escaped, leaving their territory. But that was it, the beasts supposed. They had no reason to leave their own land to chase after humans. Besides, even they could tell more would come for those odd things in the ruins.

" **Go…."** a voice spoke as the two Grimm twitched for a moment.

The Nevermore landed as the Death Stalker finally freed its tail. The two beasts stood there as a figure walked up from the woods. Its body was clad in green scale like armor. The figure had a green leather belt with a black hexagonal buckle and a cloak of reptile leather hanging off the left hip. The right had a small dragon head hanging off it and a larger one acted as shoulder armor on the left. Its barrel chest heaved as a golden orb in the center was glowing. The left arm had a fur cuff as two spikes extended from the crux and end of the elbow while the right was covered in red scales and flame like spikes. Two tusk like fangs hung off the figure's back. The figure's head seemed to be helmeted. His mouth was a black mouthplate with green lines along the sides, from the sides they looked like the outline of a fanged jaw and from the front just stylistic lines. His eyes and nose were covered by a bone mask resembling a plague mask mixed with the skull of another dragon. Spines grew from the back of the head as scale flaps hung from its head and protected its neck.

" **Go my loyal monsters. The Game is far from over!"** The monster roared in a man's booming voice, " **The humans and Faunus invaded your territory. You can't just let them escape. Fight them until you have claimed your pray!"**

The two Grimm roared as their eyes were glowing. The monster held his hand up as the Nevermore bowed down and the monster mounted it.

" **Let the hunt...begin!"** he laughed as it took off.

The three groups continued to run as they reached an old temple like area hanging above a fair large foggy canyon, the remains of a stone tower standing in the middle of the ruins. Before anything could be said, they saw the Nevermore flying above them, heading towards the stone tower ruins and roosted on top of it, giving out a large cry as it unfolded its wings. Everyone scattered and split up and ran to two sets of stone ruins that framed a courtyard opening, leading to an old stone bridge between the edge of the canyon and the old tower.

"Well that's great." Yang replied in sarcasm.

"Whoo...it picked up speed that time!" Kiriya complained, "Well...at least it can't get any…" a screech from the Death Stalker caught their attention as it burst out of the forest, "...Worse."

"Seriously?!" everyone shouted.

"What!? I thought the damn bug wouldn't leave its territory!" Kiriya replied before everyone heard something crash into the ground.

"Oh, now what?" Jaune asked as they all saw a figure standing in the smoke between them and the Death Stalker.

" **Humans!"** the humanoid dragon monster shouted as he stood up, grabbing the two fangs off his back as a staff connected them into a double edged sword/lance weapon.

"The….the heck is that?!" Jaune shouted.

"What…?! A...humanoid Grimm?" Blake guessed with wide eyes.

" **Be proud! You all fall today to I, The Dragon warrior...Graphite of the Bugsters!"** the now named Graphite introduced himself.

"Bugster?!" Emu, Weiss, Kiriya and Yang all exclaimed.

"What's a Bugster?" Nora asked, "Oh! Can you kill it with insect repellent?! ...No. It looks more like a dragon man a-"

"NORA!" Ren snapped.

" **You."** Graphite pointed at Emu. " **Fight me, Emu Hojo!"**

"Why me?!"

" **Because I know who you really are. You are the only one in the world who can give me the challenge I seek. You are the one who now bears the title of…"**

"Stop! Stop! I'm not allowed to let anyone know!" Emu shouted.

" **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid!"** he spoke as his classmates all looked at Emu.

"No clue what he means...hehe…" Emu shrugged with a sheepish chuckle.

"What's a Kamen Rider?" Nora asked, somehow moving over to Emu, making him jump.

"And why does it sound like something really cool?!" Jaune asked as they all ignored the atmosphere for a second.

"Uh…." Emu droned out, trying to ignore the prying eyes of his fellow classmates.

"Emu, you got some explaining to do," Ruby frowned.

"Eh...I was never supposed to let anyone know!" Emu countered.

" **Oi…"** Graphite muttered as the humans were all dragged into their own pacing.

"What do you mean 'never supposed to let anyone know?'" Pyrrha asked.

"Well.."

"What exactly does a Kamen Rider do?!" Nora asked.

"I..."

"Oh that's simple," Kiriya spoke up, "Emu here has a very special genetic trait that lets him use a new weapon that lets him put on a suit of armor that is powered by his Aura and boosts his physical powers to extremes beyond that of normal Huntsmen." he stated, "It's made by the Genm Corporation working with the kingdoms of Remnant. Emu is more or less a superhero."

"Kiriya!" Emu shouted in outrage.

"EH?!"

" **Grr…"** Graphite growled out in annoyance, starting to feel angered from being ignored, a few tick marks forming on his head.

"You aren't suppose to tell anyone!" Emu shouted shaking Kiriya with the intent to throttle him.

"Why...Kiriya is one too." Yang pointed out.

"What?!" Weiss shouted.

"Wait...you two know!?" Ruby and the others shouted.

"Why does Yang know?!" Emu asked.

"'Cause I showed her!" Kiriya replied with a cheeky grin as Emu went back to throttling him.

" **Grr….THAT'S IT!"** Graphite snapped as he raised his fang weapon before swinging it and launching a wave of fire that they all avoided. " **Ex-Aid….fight me! I came all the way out to this forest just so I could have my fated battle with a Kamen Rider, and I shall… not… be IGNORED!"** he then snapped his fingers, " **Nevermore, attack!"** he ordered as the Nevermore flapped its wings and fired feathers at everyone.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren ordered as everyone dodged the feathers. Nora laughed as she pulled out her grenade launcher and began shooting at the Nevermore, distracting it.

"It's controlling the Grimm...It's controlling the Grimm!" Jaune shouted as Graphite sat on the Death Stalkers back.

"I heard you the first time," Kiriya deadpanned.

" **Crush the goofy one first, he irritates me,"** Graphite ordered, " **Maybe if I take down some of your little friends, you'll get more serious, Ex-Aid!"**

"Hoo boy…" Jaune gulped at the threat.

Blake and Ren jumped as they slashed the claws, keeping them away from their friends and making the beast step back. Jaune cried in surprise as Kiriya tackled him out of the way as Weiss grabbed Nora and moved her away from the Death Stalker.

"My friends don't need me to save them!" Emu replied as he jumped onto the Death Stalker's back.

" **So they don't…"** Graphite replied as he held his hand and weapon up, " **Now duel me, Ex-Aid!"**

Emu pulled out his buckle and put it on over his waist as a belt shot around his waist.

 **=GAMER DRIVER!=**

"Alright, but don't regret it later scrub!" Emu shouted, pulling out the game cartridge in his right hand as a gust of wind blew his hair back. He then clicked the button on it.

 **=MIGHTY ACTION X~=**

At that, a wave of digital energy swept over the entire area. Everyone stopped running and looked back as Emu let the device fall and hang off its handle guard on his finger. He quickly grabbed it with his left before holding it up and above his head as his eyes began to glow bright pink.

" **Say the word…."** Graphite spoke in excitement.

"Henshin!" Emu shouted, slamming it down into the slot.

 **=GASHATTO!=**

At that, a character select type ring formed around Emu depicting multiple masks it stopped on one with goggles, orange eyes, and pink spiky hair. Emu raised his hand and slammed the character as light formed around him before it began to solidify into white armor. Graphite looked on in excitement as the bulky Chibi like mascot armor put itself on Emu.

 **=Let's Game! Mecha Game! Mucha Game! Whatcha name?!=**

Everyone stopped in confusion at the figure that stood in front of Graphite...it was actually somehow shorter than Emu.

 **=I'M A KAMEN RIDER!=**

"The heck is that?!" Jaune shouted in utter shock.

"What the…?" Blake muttered in awe.

"Oh my god! It's adorable!" Ruby and Nora both squealed, seeing the Chibi hero called Ex-Aid.

"Aw...he's so tiny." Yang cooed.

"I didn't know they looked like that." Weiss muttered.

"Well...at least it looks...sturdy." Pyrrha spoke.

"Hm? ...Oh! This is just Level 1." Ex-Aid addressed the others as he heard them, "But it's time to take this up to the next one, just for you buddy." he said sarcastically to Graphite.

" **Yes! Do it!"** Graphite exclaimed.

"Dai….HENSHIN!" Ex-Aid shouted, pulling the panel open on his belt.

 **=Gachan! LEVEL UP!=**

A screen of light formed in front of Ex-Aid from the new window in the center of the buckle. Ex-Aid ran through it before he leapt into the air.

 **=Mighty Jump!=**

Ex-Aid kicked his leg out as he was sent further up into the air.

 **=Mighty Kick!=**

Ex-Aid rolled around before his armor all broke off, leaving just the giant mask as the lights in its eyes dimmed.

 **=MIghty-Mighty Action X~!=**

After a moment, 4 new limbs extended out along with a normal sized head. The mask lost its eyes and seemed to close up as the new figure turned around. It was Ex-Aid, only now he was clad in a pink-colored bodysuit with four black streaks going down the left side of his suit before angling like a circuit pattern and three black stripes doing the same on the right side of his suit. Pink shoulder armor formed along the tops of his shoulders that were pointed but conformed to the shape of his shoulders. His arms from the elbow down where covered in black arm sleeves with neon green edges at the ends merging into armored bracelets around his wrists and silver armor along the sides of his forearms silver plates on the back of his pink gloves with green straps going around the palm of his hands. Black sleeves covered his legs just above his knees with the same green edges as silver knee and shin pads armed the fronts of his legs. His feet were covered in boots that emulated sneakers, colored mostly in neon green with black and pink stripes along the edges and even showed tongues with pink triangles. Silver armor covered the sides of his chest with the same buttons and screen display across his chest as before. A green collar lined the sides of his neck which was covered in black fabric before ending at his helmet. His helmet was all silver along the front and sides with ear-like pads on the sides of the helmet, the same armor along the ridge of his jaw formed and covered most of his mouth. The rest of the mask was black with the same orange compound eyes with white pupils, white goggles resting over the mask. Four pink spikes curved to the right side of his head acted as sculpted hair with the same hair sculpted along the top of his head.

Ex-Aid landed on the ground between his friends and the Death Stalker before he held his arm up, suddenly words appeared across his chest reading….

 **LEVEL UP!**

After a few seconds, Ex-Aid lowered his hands as both his fists now rested on the sides of his Gamer Driver. Ex-Aid looked to be taller then everyone present actually, not counting his hair and even more muscular as well. Everyone took a second to take in the new form Emu took.

"...What did I just see?" Blake asked, raising a brow.

"That's...very pink," Ren noted.

"So cool~!" Nora and Ruby exclaimed, stars in their eyes.

"Talk about your growth spurts," Yang let out a slow, low whistle.

"Interesting," Pyrrha noted.

"I'm...so lost right now," Jaune admitted, "I mean, he went from some chibi cartoon character to looking like an action hero out of a comic book or-or a video game."

"Well, the device _did_ call itself 'Gamer Driver,'" Weiss rolled her eyes, "Still...Why _pink_?"

"Because the main character Mighty is Pink." Ex-Aid replied, turning to them as a video game opening screen appeared behind him. "My powers come from the popular side scrolling adventure platformer, Mighty Action X, and I literally become the main character; the adorable pink mascot Mighty!" he explained as everyone looked between him and the hologram screen as they looked at the tiny figure made of solid pink with three spikes for hair, gloves, sneakers and goggles, "Besides, a real man can make pink work for them." he added in a cocky manner.

"That feels like a sick burn and a reference to something." Kiriya muttered.

"Plus I got tired of calling it Lightish-Red." Ex-Aid joked.

"Okay, I _know_ that's from somewhere!" Kiriya barked.

"You can't call me out on it!" Ex-Aid replied as he calmly grabbed the Death Stalker's claw. The Grim growling in shock, unable to take it away. "Now...where was I?" he asked, snapping the tip off the claw and making the Grimm back away at Ex-Aid strength.

" **Well before we were RUDELY INTERRUPTED!"** Graphite began, shooting a glare at the others before shooting back at Ex-Aid, " **WE were about to fight!"**

"Okay," Ex-Aid said calmly, taking the others by surprise, "I'll clear this with no continues!" he shouted heroically as he held his hand up in swooshing pose. "The game begins. I'll take care of Graphite, you guys can have fun with his buddies."

"Wait, how is that fair?!" Weiss demanded.

"You realize Graphite is the one controlling these things, right? Meaning if we fight them together, then he can coordinate their attacks." Kiriya spoke up. "Also, pretty sure it'd take all of us to take down the two of them."

"Besides...not even sure I'm on the same level as Graphite." Ex-Aid added.

"What?!" they all shouted.

" **Ex-Aid!"** Graphite roared as he jumped into the air and spun his weapon around before swinging down.

Ex-Aid jumped into the air causing the bridge to shake from the force of his legs. Everyone looked up as Ex-Aid caught Graphite's Fang weapon. The two spun around in the air before kicking one another away. The two fighters then stopped mid air with Ex-Aid spelling a gust of wind from his shoes as Graphite was able to catch the Death Stalker's tail. Ex-Aid and Graphite then launched themselves at one another again with their left and right respectively cocked back before punching with all their might, a pink aura covering Ex-Aid's fist as flames coated Graphites. Everyone cringed at the loud shockwave as both fists met mid-air.

"Hoo boy..this is getting int-" Jaune began before the roars of both Grimm caught the group's attention.

"Go go!" Pyrrha called out as the group ran towards the stone bridge, Pyrrha pulling out her rifle as she shot at the approaching Death Stalker a few times. Ren pulled out his guns and did the same as the others all ran across the bridge.

Ex-Aid and Graphite landed back on the grass on the cliff. Ex-Aid turned to his friends in worry before he ducked a swing from Graphite. Ex-Aid pulled out the Gashacone Breaker before he unfolded it into sword mode. The two charged and slashed clashing weapons. Ex-Aid ducked back and flipped around sideways using the momentum to kick Graphite across the face, the monster backing away in surprise before he swung his Fang low, only for Ex-Aid's legs to burst air and send him rolling away from the swing. Both roared and charged clashing weapons again as their arms moved in blurs, wide swings flying ay one another leaving streaks of Green and Pink in the air. Ex-Aid blinked and turned as he saw the Nevermore flying back around.

"Guys!" he called out, only to be slashed across the chest and causing the energy bar on his armor to drop a bit.

The Nevermore screeched as it swooped low as the others ran across the bridge. It used the skull armor to bash the bridge, sending stones flying away and leaving a gap that separated the group of teenagers from one another. Leaving Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha on one side with the Death Stalker, while Jaune, Nora, Ruby, Weiss and Yang were forced left on the remains of the bridge.

Jaune grunted, getting to his feet as he heard Ruby aim and shoot at the Nevermore as it flew off to swoop around for another of those charging attacks. Jaune looked across the fall separating him from his friends. Pyrrha and Ren continued to fire off at the Death Stalker as Blake swung her weapon around on its ribbon in hopes of cutting into the monster's armor. Sadly, all was to ill effect as it shrugged off every blow. Jaune blinked before looking around, noticing that Kiriya was missing.

"Ha!" Ex-Aid shouted as he clashed blades with Graphite.

" **Your friends look to be in trouble Ex-Aid!"** " Graphite taunted before he was shot at the back. " **What the...?!"**

"Tada!" Kiriya called out in his level 1 Rider form, "Kamen Rider Lazer has arrived."

" **Another one? Oh now this is a happy day! Now level up, Lazer!"**

"Yeah….no." Lazer shook his head, "Can't!"

" **I'm going to crush you like a twig."**

"Wo-oh!" Lazer gulped as he ran. "I crawled under the scorpion to help my partner not get killed!"

"On some level….I should have seen that coming." Jaune muttered, watching a second Rider get chased by Graphite. He then looked back at the others as the Death Stalker knocked Blake away while the others kept shooting to keep it away from them. "Man, we need to get over there. They need help." he spoke as Nora walked up next to him.

"Ooh! I have an idea!" Nora beamed, not even explaining it as she seemed to already begin implementing it, "Let's do this!"

"Eh?" Jaune blinked at that as Nora's grenade launcher shifted into a large hammer. She then pushed him back before she turned around and raised it up,"No! Wait, stop!" Jaune panicked.

Nora ignored it as she jumped before bringing the hammer down and launching a chunk of the bridge up like a catapult. This effectively fired Jaune across the gap and to the other side, screaming all the way. Nore smirked as she turned to face the other side while she balanced herself on the hammer. She pulled the trigger on the handle of the hammer and fired a grenade that exploded, rocketing her across the gap. As Jaune landed on the edge of the bride, Nora flew over the others before she rolled forward and slammed her hammer on the Death Stalker's head. After a few moments, she pulled the trigger after noticing its stinger move. Another explosion rocked the Grimm as its mandibles hit the dirt in surprise. Nora still had to block the stinger as it lunged at her, the force sending her skidding across the smooth rock bridge and into Blake, sending her falling over the edge.

"Uh-oh!" Lazer noted as he was stuck in a tree as Ex-Aid and Graphite clashed swords again.

Blake quickly adapted to the situation she was suddenly stuck in. She tossed her chain-scythe upwards as the pistol build into the weapon fired and launched it further faster and hooking into a stone support beam. She used the fall and her weapon to give herself the swing and momentum to rocket her back upwards into the air and towards the Nevermore. She cut into it's flight path, as she did she retracted her weapon just as a clone of herself was used to propel her forward even faster. She held up her weapon as it transformed into a sword along with the sheath before she landed on the beak of the Nevermore, she then began running while slashing at it's back before jumping off and aiming for the tower.

Once on the tower, she was joined by Ruby, Weiss, and Yang as they all climbed up the resolate tower to get better chances to aim at the flying Grimm in hopes of taking it down. Blake jumped over next to Yang as they watched the Nevermore fly around.

"It's tougher than it looks," Blake stated.

"Then let's hit it with everything we got!" Yang replied as her gauntlets reloaded rounds.

Blake's sword folded back in a scythe mode as she aimed the pistol section forward. Ruby's Crescent Rose unfolded into Scythe mode and hooked into a part of the wall as she loaded in another round. Weiss swung her sword around forming multiple snowflake magic symbols she aimed at the Nevermore. All four girls began unloading every round they had at the Nevermore, many of the shots exploding upon impact. The Grimm screeched before it flew down and crashed through the tower all of them were standing on, completely destroying it as the girls used the rubble to climb back up.

"Ah...oi, Emu!" Lazer complained, seeing everyone fighting the two Grimm.

"Not...now!"

" **Shut up, useless one!"**

The two fighters clashed weapons again. Graphite swung his fang weapon around in a large arc as Ex-Aid jumped over it before landing behind him. Ex-Aid then jumped over another low swing while slashing Graphite across the back. Graphite laughed at the feeling of pain. The monster turned around swinging with all he had whipping up a huge gust of wind as he lanced Ex-Aid's shoulder. Ex-Aid stabbed his sword forward and into Graphite's shoulder making the monster stumble away. Both stumbled back as sparks flew off their bodies. Both roared and charged swinging their weapons, clashing before swinging their arms rapidly causing multiple clashes.

"Ah man… They're both totally in warrior mode." Lazer complained, "He's not gonna be much help." he groaned, grabbing his weapons as his right one charged up before shooting a shotgun burst that exploded on Graphite.

"Chance!" Ex-Aid shouted as he kicked Graphite and, with all the force in his leg, sent himself flying away. Lazer ran after him as best he could with his stubby legs. "Okay...got a plan?"

"I have one." Lazer informed, "But I'm gonna need you to trust me and not take what I say to be a joke."

"That depends on what it is."

"Then hop on and ride me!"

"..."

"Hey...I warned you."

"You are kidding, right?"

"Nope. 2nd Gear!" he declared, flipping the lever on his Gamer Driver.

 **=Gacchan! Level Up! Bakusou Dokusou! Gekisou Busou Bakusou Bike!=**

Lazer's armor split off, but unlike Ex-Aid, what landed was….a motorcycle?!

"EH!?" Ex-Aid shouted at seeing the bright yellow dirt bike landing in front of him, it had healthbars and button pads on the side, Lazer's head became the headlight with a second one pointing back acting like the speedometer, and it had his Gamer Driver strapped along over the Gas Tank.

"Vroom! Vroom!" Kiriya's voice came from the blue eyed headlights, "See? This is what I meant by can't before. I'm a freakin bike!"

"How...why….HOW?" Ex-Aid shouted.

"No idea...You don't even want to know where some vital organs get moved around too...yeah...ew…." he chuckled. He then lifted up on his rear wheel as he moved around to face Ex-Aid, "This is why I searched out for you, this is why we are a perfect team, Emu. Now let's hurry up and deal with this….cause I doubt the others will do well if we let this guy boost their smarts much longer."

"I don't understand it...and I don't even think I want to...but...well you got a point. A Smart Grimm is never a good thing." Ex-Aid said as he carefully went over and sat down on Lazer. "This feels so weird."

"How do you think I feel?" Lazer replied, his eyes rolling.

"Eh...good point…" Ex-Aid muttered before revving the handle and turned around, aiming at Graphite.

" **A mount?"** the monster looked at the bike Ex-Aid was riding.

"Don't call it that!" both Riders shouted as they drove up to Graphite and slammed the front wheel into his chest, sending him stumbling back.

Ex-Aid then twisted the handles, making Lazer spin around and start kicking up dirt before the exhaust pipes began shooting lasers at the monster, forcing it to dodge. Graphite groaned before he felt the two pass him by, Graphite looked down and blinked, his fang weapon was gone. He then looked up as Ex-Aid held it up.

" **Return to me, my weapon!"**

"You mean this weapon?" Lazer taunted as Ex-Aid tossed it up before slapping it away, sending it falling down the canyon.

"Oops!" Ex-Aid laughed as they charged at Graphite again. Graphite roared and raised his arms to catch them as they crashed into him. The three skid across the forest floor as the monster grunted and sparked. The two Grimm groaned as their eyes lost the glow from before.

"Emu...we're disrupting his control over the beasties!" Lazer noted.

"That means they won't be as clever. Everyone has a chance now!" Ex-Aid cheered.

The two Riders looked up as the Nevermore shook its head before it was suddenly bombarded by shotgun blasts from Yang. The Death Stalker growled as it was forced to back away from the continued fire from Nora's grenades, giving both groups the space to regroup.

"Hey... It's not as tricky as before." Ruby noted, seeing the Nevermore get hit more and more, "I have a plan." she smiled, looking over at Weiss, "Cover me!" she shouted, jumping off.

The Death Stalker roared as it struck the base of the bride the others stood on, causing it to slowly shake loose from its foundation.

"We have to move!" Jaune shouted, feeling the bridge shaking more and more. The four of them all nodded as they charged forward.

The Death Stalker swung its right claw at the four charging teenagers, only for Pyrrha to block it with her shield before slashing the claw out of the path for the others. The Grimm, undeterred, swung its left, but Jaune however ran up and blocked the claw with his shield before Pyrrha jumped over him and struck the claw once again, forcing the Grimm to move its arm away from the shock of the attack. Ren ran forward while shooting at the Grimm's eyes. The Death Stalker launched its stinger to crush the boy, but Ren stopped just short of the attack hitting and used the chance to grab the Grimm's deadliest weapon. Ren grunted as the tail swung around, but regardless he jammed the barrels of his gun into a small crevice between the shell plating before firing once again, the bullets going straight for the soft flesh that connected the stinger to the tail.

The Death Stalker cried in pain as it began flailing around more wildly, its swings forcing Jaune and Pyrrha to back away. Nora transformed her hammer back into its grenade launcher mode before she aimed and waited as the Grimm used its own arms as shields. She then fired off several grenades that exploded against the claws with enough force to make the Grimm move them. Pyrrha noticed the provided small opening and held up her sword as it transformed into its javelin mode. She then tossed it with the same fire from the rifle barrel propelling it like a missile through the opening in the defenses before piercing through the Death Stalker's eye. The Grimm cried as its tail flailed around, tossing Ren away and into a stone pillar.

"Ren!" Nora called out in worry, seeing him crash into the stone ruins.

Jaune got back on his feet with a groan before he saw the Death Staker's stinger was literally only hanging on by literal strings of what must be tendons. Jaune quickly looked over to his partner, "Pyrrha!" he shouted as she noticed the same thing.

"Done!" Pyrrha replied, tossing her shield as it spun around, the flat edges cutting through the last of the tendons and letting the stinger fall and pierce into the Death Stalker's own armor, causing it to screech out in pain.

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune ordered as Pyrrha caught her shield.

"Heads up!" Nora said as she jumped into the air with her hammer.

Pyrrha raised her shield as Nora sat on the handle of her hammer as she landed perfectly on the shield. With a grunt, Pyrrha jumped up at the same time as Nora fired a round. The resulting combination of forces ripped up the stone bridge while launching the girl high into the sky with a happy smile, enjoying the ride. As soon as she began to fall due to gravity, she aimed her hammer so the barrel faced up and she looked down at the groaning Grimm. She fired it and launched herself rolling down. Combining all the momentum and force, she slammed her hammer onto the stinger, sending it through the armor and shell and into the soft flesh beneath and, most likely, the vital internal organs within. The force smashed into the base of the bridge and launched Jaune and Pyrrha over the Death Stalker, Pyrrha grabbing her spear in one swift motion. Nora, for added measure, pulled the trigger and fired another round, causing an explosion that sent her flying over the edge with her friends and the Grimm to fall to the endless crevice of the canyon.

Jaune landed on his back with a groan, Nora landed on her rear with a surprised face but quickly got up. Pyrrha, however, landed in a cool pose with her right arm supporting her, leaving her in a heroic landing pose. Ren jogged up to his friends, panting, before he grunted and fell over face first to the ground.

(Begin Insert song: Red Like Roses Part II)

They all stood up and split their attentions between the two fights still currently happening. The NEvermore screeched doing another fly by while being shot at by Yang. Meanwhile Ex-Aid and Lazer drove around trees as Graphite pulled out some strange gamepad device colored purple and black with a Red A button and Purple B button, a chainsaw end looping around the B button and twin red barrels on the A button side. Graphite aimed and fired at the two as they weaved around the trees. One tree fell over before they jumped up and rode along it before jumping over the monster.

Graphite roared before he jumped with all his might and landed on the Nevermore. He aimed and fired at Ex-Aid and Lazer as they drove towards the edge of the cliff.

"Emu….Emu...cliff!" Lazer panicked as Ex-Aid jumped up and stood on the bike before he leapt into the air before a brick platform formed for him to land on. "Crap!" he cried as he reverted to his humanoid Level 1 and rolled to a stop, "Is the world still spinning?" he asked, his blue eyes replaced by white spirals.

Ex-Aid began jumping along platforms as the Nevermore circled around. Ex-Aid grunted as he jumped and landed on the Grimm's back before he charged at Graphite, the two begining a fist fight as they swung their arms around. Ex-Aid swung a right as Graphite blocked with his left before Graphite moved to uppercut with his own right, only for Ex-Aid to block with his left. Both fighters moved to lock the other's arm under their own before bashing their foreheads together. The Nevermore screeched before its head was hit by an explosion, rocking both fighters.

" **What?"** Graphite blinked, looking at Yang, " **Grr...take care of her!"** he ordered as he turned back to Ex-Aid.

The Nevermore screeched as it flew down and directly at Yang. It opened its beak, intent on eating the girl, but to it and Graphite's shock, Yang jumped into the Grimm's open jaw and quickly punched the top and kicked the bottom, keeping it open.

Yang raised her free right arm as it reloaded. "I! Hope! Your! Hung-ry!" she grunted, punching shots into its jaw multiple times.

" **No...stop!"** Graphite shouted at seeing that.

"Yang, jump time!" Ex-Aid shouted as he pushed himself away from Graphite before he slammed a kick to the monster's face.

Yang and Ex-Aid jumped away just as the Nevermore crashed into the taller cliff wall. Graphite was left to fall down and through the roof of an old stone temple below while the Nevermore landed down with a groan. Yang and Ex-Aid landed on the ground before Weiss dashed past them, Yang ran off leaving Ex-Aid to turn and watch what Weiss was doing. Weiss leapt into the air before she stabbed her sword into the roof of the temple as a large chunk of blue ice formed and snagged the Nevermore's tail, keeping it trapped as it tried to escape back into the sky.

Ex-Aid blinked before he turned around, he saw Blake toss her weapon in it's chain-scythe mode as Yang caught it, both girls hanging onto one of two pillars framing the stone bridge and forming a long black cord between them. He blinked as Weiss ran past him again. Ruby then jumped up with the blast of her Crescent Rose before she twisted around and landed on the ribbon/cord as it stretched like a rubber band and began to pull back, Weiss stopped and turned around before she formed another magical glyph as it turned black in color and caught Ruby keeping her in place.

"Oh...it's a giant slingshot." Ex-Aid bopped his right fist onto his palm as he understood the plan now.

"Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss muttered as she aimed… well Ruby to be fired at the Nevermore.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby smiled.

"Hmph. Can I?" Weiss smirked a bit.

A moment of silence followed.

"...Can y-?"

"Of course I can!" Weiss snapped.

Ruby looked up as she reloaded the chamber of Crescent Rose as Weiss spun around swinging her sword, causing the Glyph to change to red before it and the shot from Ruby's weapon caused a huge burst of force that sent the girl rocketing into the sky as rose petals were left in her trail. Ruby began shooting to increase her speed more and more. She got to the Nevermore before she slammed the blade into its neck and slammed the back of its head into the cliff wall. Ruby grunted as her feet touched the stone as Weiss quickly formed a trail of blue-ish white glyphs as Ruby began running up the cliff while shooting her Crescent Rose to propel her up the wall to the top. The Nevermore squawked in pain as the blade began digging into its throat.

Ruby reached the top of the cliff as the Nevermore was left stopped on the stone wall as she flipped up into the air while shooting her final round. The combined force and sudden stop caused the blade to slide through the hard feathers and into the flesh and then through the bones. Rose petals fell all around Ruby as she landed on the top of the cliff in a stance with her scythe held over her shoulders, the Nevermore's head landing on the ground as its body was left to fall down.

"Whoa… That was…. Awesome!" Ex-Aid shouted, putting his hands on the side of his helmet in awe.

Graphite groaned finally stepping out of the ruins. The monster held his head as he looked down at a stupefied Ex-Aid. The monster grunted, ready to attack, before he stopped seeing black feathers fall around him. The dragonic monster looked up before gasping, seeing the headless Nevermore fall down and into the endlessness of the canyon.

" **Never...more…"** he spoke as he grabbed one of the giant feathers. He then looked at Ex-Aid and the three girls behind him.

"Graphite!" Ex-Aid spoke up, finally seeing him.

" **How could you….?"** Graphite spoke, smoothing his arm across the feather before it transformed into a sword with a pitch black blade shaped like the same feather and about twice his size. " **HOW DARE YOU!"**

"...I think we should run…" Blake spoke with wide eyes.

"Well….that's a thing." Yang added as the monster walked forward.

" **Ex-Aid! You die here!"**

"Game's far from over!" Ex-Aid shouted.

The two charged as Ex-Aid jumped over the giant swing before landing behind Graphite. Graphite roared and spun around to swing again as Ex-Aid twisted around and kicked the blade away, letting it cut into the stone bridge beneath them. Ex-Aid jumped up as he summoned another brick platform for him to stand on. Graphite jumped up and swung at the block before many more formed all around them in the sky. Ex-Aid landed on the side of another one before grabbing the top.

" **You humans have really pissed me off now!"** Graphite shouted swinging his new sword at Ex-Aid, who jumped forward and rolled around the slash. Ex-Aid passed Graphite mid jump as the two glared into one another's eyes.

Ex-Aid quickly tucked his body and rolled forward before he jumped off a stone pillar that once supported the bridge. Ex-Aid jumped up before punching through one of his own blocks. He then grabbed a yellow coin that showed a shadowed figure running really fast that emerged from the destroyed block.

 **=Kousoku-ka!=**

With that, Ex-Aid began to glow yellow before he began jumping and running around Graphite, hitting him from multiple angles. Graphite grunted, taking each hit before swinging, only for Ex-Aid to land on the flat side of the blade. Graphite swung down to smash his enemy off, only for him to already be gone, jumping to platforms higher into the sky. Graphite twirled his sword around before he aimed the bottom upwards and it was enveloped in fire before reforging into a long spear.

" **Take this, Ex-Aid!"** he shouted, tossing it with his left arm's full force, making it into a flaming spear that flew up at Ex-Aid.

"Huh? Whoa!" he cried, seeing that as it collided with his chest, making sparks fly before he was left to fall through his brick platforms and into the ground in front of Yang, Blake and Weiss. "Uh…." he groaned as the bar on his chest dropped to 40 percent.

"...I take it that's bad," Blake guessed, noticing the bar go down.

"Never gone down that far…" Ex-Aid groaned, flipping back to his feet. "But the guy who gave it to me said never let it drop to 0 or bad things will happen."

"Bad things like the dragon man running right at us?" Yang asked.

"Y-wait, what?"

" **RAAAGH!"** Graphite roared

"All in favor of running and fighting another day?" Blake asked.

"Aye/tempted to fight, but nope, so aye," Weiss and Yang answered.

"Alright. Everyone get behind me and get ready on my signal." Blake said.

" **EX-AID!"** Graphite shouted as his fist was covered in flames as he reached forward to punch at them. His fist then went through Blake, " **Stupid girl, get out of my… Wait… No blood?"** he blinked as he went through a copy with little mass. " **What?"** he blinked before seeing Ex-Aid form a bridge of blocks, " **No!"**

"Running!" Ex-Aid shouted as they all ran along them before they formed a staircase up to the cliff.

"Whoop-whoop-whoop!" Lazer panicked, carrying Jaune, Ren, and Nora, who was sitting on his head.

"Whoo~! Go, tiny bike man, go!" Nora whooped.

Graphite roared, pulling out his spare weapon and plugged it onto his arm and began shooting at Ex-Aid and the girls.

"Why does he like me so much?!" Ex-Aid asked as he backhanded a laser blast away as they kept moving.

"We got it!" Ruby and Yang shouted, using well-timed shots to block a few blasts as Weiss used her glyphs to make shields.

" **Rah!"** Graphite roared in anger.

"Emu!" Lazer called out holding Ex-Aid's Breaker. "Here!" he said as Pyrrha took it, "Hey!"

Pyrrha reared the weapon back before she tossed it through the air. Ex-Aid looked up before he jumped up and grabbed the weapon in his hand. He landed back on the block staircase he made before he pulled out his game cartridge.

"Well...it's worth a shot," he whispered, blowing on it before plugging it into the back of his weapon.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked.

"With any luck, buying us an opening out of here." Ex-Aid replied as he changed it to sword mode.

 **=Kimewaza! Mighty Critical Finish!=**

Ex-Aid held up his sword as it was covered in pink and blue fire. Graphite looked at this as he took the weapon and reversed it so the chainsaw was facing forward and revving. Both stared at each other as Ex-Aid's eyes lit up brightly.

" **Dragon Fang of Rage!"** Graphite roared, swinging his arm in an cross slash forming a giant red 'X' of energy.

"Ha!" Ex-Aid roared as the flames grew brighter on his sword before they shot up, extending his sword into one of giant pink flames.

"Whoa…." Ruby gawked as Ex-Aid jumped into the air.

Both Ex-Aid and Graphite roared while swinging their arms, sending the X flying up as Ex-Aid launched a giant sword slash of pink flames. Both attacks clashed with a large explosion that blinded everyone.

 **=Kimewaza! Mighty Critical Strike!=**

"Now Yang!" Ex-Aid shouted as Yang spun around and tossed Ex-Aid like a missile at Graphite. Ex-Aid rolled forward as his leg was covered in bright pink, green and blue energy.

Graphite roared as red fire energy surged around his fist. He then swung forward as Ex-Aid rolled forward and aimed a flying side kick at Graphite. Both attacks neared each other, causing a large surge of light and electricity that caused the stone construct below them to begin crumbling. Both attacks met, causing a huge shockwave that shook the ground and made everyone stumble back in surprise. After a long moment, an explosion rocked the area even more and Graphite was left to fall to the canyon, roaring in anger.

"Emu!" Lazer panicked as he and Pyrrha looked over the edge.

"Oh no…" Ruby gasped before they all heard a loud crash behind them. The girls turned to see Ex-Aid flopping around in pain.

"Ah my leg!" he cried, rolling around holding his smoking leg. "The pain!" he cried, rolling around and trying to put out the smoke.

"...That's one way of getting hot foot," Yang noted.

"Yang…" Ruby groaned.

"Oh….it's cramping!" Ex-Aid complained.

"Well...he's okay." Lazer spoke from the other side while revving the handle on his head in place of scratching his head.

"..." Nora began to reach for the handle before Ren gently caught her hand and gently pushed it back to her.

"So…." Jaune spoke up, looking at Lazer, "What are you guys?"

"...running!" Lazer shouted, only for Ren to trip him. "Ugh...curse my stubby little legs."

"How long have you been able to do this?" Yang asked.

"Uh…A while?"

"You mean to tell me you could turn into a motorcycle and _never_ told me?!" Yang demanded before pouting a bit, "Now how is Bumblebee gonna top that?"

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you! I knew if you knew I could become a bike, you would try to get me to act as a replacement bike so you could save on gas money!" Lazer complained, "You know my power as a bike is all based off my stamina. And by that logic, I refuse to drive you around to dance clubs so you can fight everyone in them."

"Oh 5 times tops." Yang countered.

"Uh….better question: _how_ do you become a bike?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know. All I know is it feels like the world's most awkward yoga, and I'm 80 percent sure that my internal organs are moved around into uncomfortable places." Lazer explained, earning an 'Eww' from most of the females present.

"How far can you go?" Nora asked.

"Why is everyone asking me?! Emu can do this whole transformation thing too." he pointed at Ex-Aid, who was hobbling on one leg with Blake helping him stand.

"It's because you become a bike and he turns into a guy in pink," Yang replied.

"You're just jealous 'cause I make it look good." Ex-Aid joked.

"Ren had pink first," Nora pouted as Ren rolled his eyes.

"If I may interrupt." Pyrrha spoke up, "What...was that?" she pointed down to where Graphite fell.

"That was a Bugster. Strong one, too." Ex-Aid spoke in a calm tone, "I only know the basics of what I was told, but they are related to the Creatures of Grimm but like a virus that infect people and even electronics. The first sample they found was studied by Genm Corporation."

"But…." Lazer spoke up, "Some of them got loose into their computers and that's how they got loose. As a result of Genm Corp being a game production company they got mixed up with all sorts of video game files." he explained, "So the guy in charge affectionately nicknamed them a Game Virus, being they work like an all purpose virus, they took in data from their multiple files of games. So….they come out looking like well….video game characters."

"What?" Jaune asked in shock. "I'm sorry. I thought you just said you fight _video game characters_."

"Hey, I didn't pick any of this nonsense." Lazer replied, "Point is a Bugster is a new kind of monster… only… human-ish." he rolled his hand, "Yeah, it's silly and goofy, but hey it helps get the job done."

"Backtracking a bit...but didn't Yang and Weiss also know what they are?" Ren spoke up.

"Oh...yeah, I told her this stuff already." Lazer replied, "So...that just leaves you, Ice Queen."

"Ice Queen?"

"Would you prefer Elsa?"

"Pfft…" Ruby and Nora laughed.

"You did know about them, too. And you haven't said a word in a bit." Blake pointed out.

"I think I remember hearing something about a joint effort with the Schnee Dust Company." Ex-Aid spoke up, as he closed the lever and pulled the game out, making his suit vanish in a pink flash of light. "Your family is working with Genm Corp to help contain information, aren't they?" he asked in a much calmer tone than when he had his suit on, something most of them noted.

"...Somewhat…" Weiss replied, "But...it's my father who deals with most of the family business."

"So how did you find out?" Lazer asked as he reverted to Kiriya the same way Emu undid his suit.

"I...have my sources."

"Oh…" Kiriya nodded, taking that answer as it was. "Welp that seems like everything."

"Wait!" Yang said, grabbing his collar and dragging him back.

"Ack! Not so hard, woman!" Kiriya gagged a bit, "Besides, don't we have a test to complete?"

"Ah! He's right!" Ruby panicked.

"This is so not over." Yang said, letting go of him.

"I refuse to be forced to share all my secrets...not without some in return." Kiriya smiled, "Information never comes cheap from me. You know that, Yang."

"Boy is that an understatement." Yang rolled her eyes.

"I promise to tell you all everything later." Emu replied, "Besides as it stands, I'm sure I'm in trouble for letting my secret get out."

* * *

Everyone began clapping as the first years returned. Now was the team ceremony where Professor Ozpin would decide the teams and names them while also picking out their team leaders.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark, the four of you retrieved the black Bishop pieces," Ozpin stated to the four teens in front of him, "From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL(Cardinal), led by Cardin Winchester." he stated as the crowed cheered for them. The four boys walked off as the screens cleared.

"Eh...so this is how it works?" Kiriya muttered as he and Emu stood near the entrance. "It's too bad we can't be part of this bit."

"Well it can't be helped, we are the only ones who found the White King piece." Emu countered.

"Yeah, 'found' hehe." Kiriya laughed with air quotes around 'Found'.

"...What did you do?"

"Huh...oh well I can't afford having two dead weights getting involved in our stuff." Kiriya explained, "So...I took two matching sets. No rule against it."

"Eh!?" Emu shouted.

"Look at it this way Meijin, a room for just you and me!"

"What have I gotten myself into?" Emu slumped, crying waterfall tears.

"You and me got one wild ride. Oh look, its Jaune!" he smiled as their friends walked onto the stage next.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, the four of you retrieved the white Rook pieces," Ozpin stated, "from this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR(Juniper)," he named them as Nora jumped and hugged Ren "Led by Jaune Arc."

"Huh?!" Jaune blinked at that, "L-lead by…?"

"Congratulations young man." Ozpin smiled faintly.

"Whoo! Go Jaune!" Kiriya cheered from the sidelines.

Pyrrha smiled as she playfully punched Jaune's shoulder...but he fell over with very little effort, taking her by surprise as the crowd began laughing.

"Just walk it off, Jauney boy!" Kiriya shouted before Emu hushed him, "What? Can't a guy be supportive?"

"You are many things….but Supportive is not one of them." Emu hissed.

"Oof...nearly gave me a flat tire there…" Kiriya cringed a bit before looking back at the stage, "Oh, look. Yang and her sis are up next!"

"And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin smiled as the girls walked up on stage, "The four of you retrieved the white Knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY(Ruby), led by...Ruby Rose." he explained, taking the girls by surprise.

Ruby smiled in surprise before Yang ran up and hugged her once again, "I'm so proud of you!"

"Go Ruby!" Emu and Kiriya cheered.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an...interesting year," Ozpin noted as he looked over at Emu and Kiriya.

* * *

The moon shone over the docs of the city as rows of shelves holding supplies were lined up in an old unused warehouse. The doors burst open as Graphite dripping with water walked in.

" **Ugh… I'm back!"** the monster sighed, walking forward.

"Was that really necessary?" a man with orange hair wearing a white jacket and black pants asked as he fixed his hat. "Do you know how long it takes to fix those things?"

" **Don't start with me, Roman. I'm having a bad day."**

"Why?" the man asked, lighting a cigar as he put it in his mouth, "Lost in a hunt, or did one of your 'pets' get loose?"

" **Rah!"** Graphite roared kicking a crate making Dust Crystals fall out he aimed his arm mounted weapon, " **Don't test me human, the only reason I haven't given you the end you deserve is because we need you alive. I could end your miserable existence here and now with one shot!"**

"Ooh, big talk from the oversized lizard man!" Roman laughed, not threatened.

" **I'm a dragon, carrot top!"**

"And yet you look more like a lizard."

" **...One day, when you're eaten by a Grimm, I am gonna enjoy every single moment of it."**

"Yeesh, you care about those things too much. They're not even real animals," Roman scoffed.

" **Say that again, I dare you!"** Graphite growled.

"Graphite." a voice spoke as the two turned to a young man in a black trenchcoat with cables hanging around it's belt loops, the collar closed around his neck, but was open revealing a blue shirt with a yellow fire pattern along the collars, and a pair of purple capris with multicolor Tetris block pattern along the bottom and his attire is finished with a pair of laceless leather boots. He sat on a large shipping container playing a videogame on a red and blue scroll, "You know she won't like you two fighting right now."

" **Tsk…"** Graphite growled, lowering his arm.

"Finally, someone with some common sense around here. Thank you, Parad." Roman spoke to the boy.

"I just didn't want to clean up the mess Graphite would have made." Parad replied, playing his video game, "Besides, the best part of a puzzle is all the effort in finding the right pieces and making them fit into place, like a plan." he smiled as he jumped down and looked at a map of Vale City. "And boy does this look like a fun puzzle."

Roman and Graphite looked at the map with him as it laid out the entire city with a large purple circle around one specific section. It had words next to it reading: Genm Corporations new office; BIG SCORE!

A fourth figure stood watch from the shadows as his red ring like eyes flashed. The lights of the warehouse went on and off revealing… a Black Ex-Aid, who slowly walked away after watching the three.

* * *

 **SZ: Whew...just like that, the adventures of Ex-Aid and the girls of team RWBY has begun.**

 **Z0: Oh this is gonna be a lot of fun. Also as of the time we finish writing this, Ex-Aid has officially Ended! Ah man that was a good ride.**

 **SZ: Indeed. Ex-Aid was truly one of the best Kamen Rider shows to come out in years.**

 **Z0: I will be one of the few to say...I liked Ex-Aid… better than Gaim. Wait! Hold those pitchforks, Gaim Fans, I'm not saying anything bad about Gaim, Gaim was still great. But I like Ex-Aid….a little bit more. Why….well….they handled the epilogue bit better no bullshit bringing back all who died, people stay dead.**

 **GT: *slowly lowers the pitchfork and torch* At least you didn't try to compare it with Ghost, Den-O, or Double.**

 **Z0: To be fair, it's universal that shows like Double and Den-O are very highly ranked among fans. Ex-Aid for sure has taken the number 1 spot on my personal list bumping my first show I watched as it came out OOO to number 2 and everyone else down one making Gaim 3 and etc and etc.**

 **GT: True...I did watch OOO as it came out near the end of its run. But the first one I ever truly watched was Kamen Rider Double all because of the Hyper Battle Video showing up on a list of suggested videos on YouTube.**

 **Z0: Yeah W had a really really fun Hyper Battle DVD, I loved it came in two parts, one for randomness, the other as a sort of recap of their powers. Sean what's your list like?**

 **SZ: Well...if I may be honest, my first outing into Kamen Rider was Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, but...I went off it after it went off air...but thanks to GT, my very first true kamen rider series was Kamen Rider Den-O.**

 **GT: No problem. *snickers* That was my third series I watched after OOO thanks to the OOO movie involving all Riders.**

 **Z0: I was actually watching Den-O sort of parallel to OOO, since I got into the fandom mid way through W, but I didn't know it was the newest show so I put it off till later. Slight regret but eventually it was worth it. So I was like shocked when the OOO Den-O movie was announced and I felt like it was some freaky cosmic confidence. But I loved OOO more for that really. Anyway, off track pun slightly intended.**

 **SZ: Yeah. Point is, we're all Kamen Rider fans, and we love to make crossover stories involving said series. And we hope you all enjoy this little crossover of ours.**

 **GT: Very true. We also hope that everyone reads and reviews it. We enjoy reading what you send us in reviews since it helps us feel inspired to write more.**

 **Z0: Same here, I love getting a good review or even one that's constructive, it helps me know someone likes this enough to take the time to say this or that. Anyway this is chapter 1, and from here on out we will work hard to evenly share screen time with the cast, and worry not, a big rule for this story is at no time ever are any of the RWBY characters meant to feel helpless against the enemies of Ex-Aid. Except maybe one….but that guy is a broken son of a bitch. You know who I mean.**

 **SZ: Oh yeah.**

 **Z0: Alright, that seems like everything for today. Guys anything you'd like to add?**

 **SZ: Hmm...nothing much. Just hope you all enjoy this story, and expect more action and comedy later on for the first few arcs, because if you know both shows….yeah. I'll just leave it there. GT? Any words you'd like to say?**

 **GT: Yep. I feel that son of a goddamn bitch cheated Karma. They better bring him back just to be rightfully slaughtered in an Ex-Aid X Build Movie...AND NOT AS A FUCKING TAISEN!**

 **Z0: Watch the end of Ex-Aid guys, you'll totally understand it. I refuse to ruin this epic ending fight.**

 **SZ: Yeah. Ahem, anyways, until next time...I am Seanzilla115, and I hope like Hazama/Terumi, Masamune dies...a...wait a demon second. Z0...you don't think…?**

 **Z0: SZ both of them are colored Green and Black, and are total maniacs of evil.**

 **SZ: I know but…**

 **Z0: SZ, remember Ex-Aid's thing is if you look close enough there are so many game references you feel stupid not seeing them sooner.**

 **GT: …*walks off, whistling while hiding a folder***

 **SZ: ...GT? What are you hiding?**

 **GT: Hm? Hiding? What do you mean? I ain't hidin' nothin'.**

 **SZ: ...he's definitely hiding something. Z0?**

 **Z0: Indeed, but what could it be...GT you by chance haven't found things we haven't have you? *leans in on my toes ala Smooth Criminal***

 **GT: No, no, no.**

 **Z0: Suspicious *appears right behind him with super speed***

 **GT: Eek! *jumps up and drops the folder, revealing photos of Hazama wearing the Bugle Driver and holding the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat***

 **SZ: ...you son of a bitch I knew it! Also…*grabs Gt and shakes him*ARE YOU A MAD MAN?!**

 **Z0: That's case closed folks, we'll see you all in the next chapter folks which will be called…**

 **Chapter two: The Badge and the Burden of a Sniper**


	2. The Badge and The Burden of a Sniper

**Z0: Alright time for the next chapter. I'm just to hyped to not begin working on the next one.**

 **SZ: Same here man.**

 **Z0: Ex-Aid might be over but the hype for this series shall not end. Cause now we wait for Spring where the V-Cinema's come out.**

 **SZ: Eeyup. So...uh...where's GT?**

 **GT: *behind SZ* Right here.**

 **SZ: OH GEEZ!**

 **Z0: He's sneaky like that. So let's get on with our fic here. Starting here we'll add in more original scenes. Also more shenanigans and headaches for Weiss.**

 **SZ: Eeyup...but nothing too over the top like in RWBY Chibi.**

 **Lazer Lvl1: Aw….**

 **Z0: Aw…**

 **SZ: Do you WANT to be treated by a Nurse Chibi Nora? Trust me….it ain't pretty...just asked Chibi Ren.**

 **Lazer lvl1: Oh it can't be…*turns to see Ren shaking in the corner* Okay yeah it's that bad.**

 **Z0: Wait a minute… how did you get in here?**

 **Lazer Lvl1: Meep-meep! *steals SZ's and GT's stuff before running***

 **SZ: Ahh! Oh you mother…!...know what? I got the perfect trap for him!**

 **Lazer Lv1:*offscreen* Hmm? Who left this giant banana in h-OH GOD! GIANT GORILLA/RABBIT THING!**

 **GT: Joke's on him. I switched my stuff with glue bombs in the shape of my stuff. *hears Lazer LV1 scream after multiple popping noises went off* And there they go.**

 **Z0: Well let's just put him back in the story his job is annoy Weiss not us.**

 **SZ:...fair enough. *pulls up a switch* which is why I had this installed!*presses a button on it***

 **Lazer Lv 1:*offscreen* Ahh! Who set up a catapult in here?!**

 **SZ: Heh heh...ahh...best purchase I bought for this place.**

 **Z0: Let's begin the story folks, remember we own nothing and this is for fun.**

 **Game Start!**

* * *

 **(Cue Opening: Excite by Daichi Miura; TV size version)**

 **(I gotta believe...)**

 **I don't wanna know if the truth is disappointing.**

 **I don't wanna know ignorance is bliss.**

 **Why? Why? Why? Why? Before I knew it, I came too far**

 **I can't stop this premonition of**

 **The new beginning**

 **I will now open up this new unknown frontier**

 **I gotta believe!**

 **(Turn it on!) Extreme!**

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! Raise the beat!**

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! My heart**

 **is being guided to that place**

 **I'm just going to dash through!**

 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now!**

 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now!**

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! The answer is…**

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! The answer is...**

 **(One!) In my hands...**

 **(Two!) ...is a life that should continue...**

 **(Three!) ...just got to live!**

* * *

Mornings, that bright crisp time of the day where everyone and anyone wishes they had more time to just sleep. Some people are Morning people, they are up bright and early at the strangest of time for others and they get more things done then most do in a regular day, all before Lunch. Then you have people who love to sleep in and not worry about the world until their eyes are opened naturally. Weiss…was one of the latter.

Weiss slowly opened her eyes after waking up finally. She and the rest of team RWBY found their dorm room and quickly plopped down for bed after their long day. Of course not before getting Emu to promise to explain things to them later. But that was the past this is now. Weiss awoke to a calm relaxing morning, her mind still in a half asleep daze as she let her brain start up. She blinked seeing the beds on the other side of the room empty, she slowly turned her head to the side to be greeted by a smiling Ruby holding a whistle up to her lips. ...What was that last thing?

 ***FWEEEEEEEEEEET!***

Weiss cried in shock at the sudden blaring noise to her ears so early in the day. On the bright side, it jolted her brain into full working order...along with raising her pulse and heart rate a bit from shock.

"Goooood morning, Team RWBY!" Ruby shouted happily as Weiss was left to fall unceremoniously to the floor, nobody really caring about that as evident from the lack of concern on any of the other three girls faces.

"What in the world is wrong with you?!" Weiss demanded as she looked up at her partner.

Ruby, Yang, and Blake already dressed for class in their uniforms which consisted of red plaid skirt, a white blouse shirt with a ribbon tied around their collars, a tan vest over their shirts, and a brown jacket with gold trim over that. Of course each of them added a little small difference, such as Ruby having her hood/cape over her shoulders, and full length black stockings. Yang's only discernible difference where thigh high black stockings, while Blake had knee high stockings.

"Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business." Ruby explained happily.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked, totally confused as she stood up dusting her shoulder as she looked at her teammates.

"Decorating!" Yang shouted, her arms filled with all sorts of random niceties and knicknacks that clearly belonged to not just her but everyone as evident from some of Weiss' papers, Ruby's corgi pillow, and some of Blake's books along with her candelabra.

"We still have to unpack." Blake added, holding up her suitcase...before the latch snapped from the stress of over packing and all of her belongings fell down to the carpet in a giant messy pile. "And… clean."

"..." Weiss blinked as she realized the reason she was spooked so early in the morning was something so trivial. She really wanted to complain, but she never got the chance to open her mouth as Ruby jumped over next to her and blew the whistle in her ear again making, her fall over from the shock and ringing in her ear.

"Alright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission." Ruby said excitedly before she held her arm up, "Banzai!"

Yang and Blake appeared next to her and mimicked her pose, "Banzai!" they chanted before they all leaned to the side slightly.

Weiss simply facepalmed. This was _not_ how she was expecting her first day of classes to go. But might as well get this done, so she can get on with her day. So after getting dressed, Weiss helped her team with fixing up their room. The first to begin decorating the room was Yang, who began putting up her posters, all of them of singers and bands she liked, mainly a large one with a singer named Daichi Miura. Weiss, meanwhile, decorated her side of the room by hanging a large painting of a forest with red grass and red trees. She took a few moments to make sure its gold frame was perfectly balanced. Blake began stacking her many...many books into shelves, arranging them by series until one row was filled. She reached into her case and pulled out a light novel titled 'Ninjas of Love', causing her eyes to shrink before she slowly hid it back in her case while looking around to ensure nobody saw the book. Ruby used the sharp spear end of her Crescent Rose to help fix a pair of red curtains on the window. After finally getting it into place she turned around while swinging the scythe...unintentionally cutting one of the curtains diagonally in two.

The girls took a moment to take in the amount of character each of them put into the room they would call home for the next couple of years. Yang's music posters, Weiss art, Blake's miniature library of books, Ruby's curtains, and the bundled heap that was once their beds. Wait...what?

"This isn't going to work." Weiss spoke up as the four of them stared at their beds which had been pushed into the center of the room, their once perfect spacing ruined by the new layout created by their belongings.

"It is a bit cramped." Blake agreed, realizing how much space their personal belongings took up, primarily those of her own and Weiss.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff?" Yang offered, it would make sense to sacrifice some personal belongings for the sake of comfort.

"Or we could ditch the beds," Ruby suggested before gasping, "And replace them with bunk beds!" then there was Ruby's idea.

"Um, that sounds incredibly dangerous." Weiss spoke in worry and as the voice of reason.

"And Super Awesome!" Yang cheered, sadly for Yang mentioning danger acts as a positive factor in decision making.

"Why didn't I think of that?!" Kiriya's voice shouted, "...Hey E-"

"No."

"It...does seem efficient." Blake said as they ignored their neighbors to the left. "That and possibly investing in soundproofing the walls."

"Oh no! I can't hear anything at all!" Kiriya spoke up before they heard the sound Emu's hammer makes when hitting things, "Ah! The back of my head!"

"I'm sorry!"

"...Well...we should put it to a vote," Weiss suggested.

"I think we just did," Ruby pointed out. Blake raised her hand in a thumbs up as Yang smiled and raised rouble rock-on signs. Weiss in anger stuck her tongue out.

The girls blurred off as loud construction noises where heard. Where the tools came from were anybody's guess.

"Where did they get the Jackhammer!?" Kiriya shouted.

"Kiriya, seriously! Your whole ear to the wall bit is getting creepy." Emu spoke up with a sigh.

After a while, the girls were finished. The first set of bunkbeds to the left of the room was made up of one bed on the ground with the second held in the air by ropes to the ceiling even having a makeshift curtain of sorts made of a large sheet also dangling by ropes, leaving the large furniture piece of wood and mattress to hang above the regular bed. The second set of 'Bunk beds' was just one bed stacked right on top of the other with books acting as bricks to keep the two separated enough for one to get in the bottom bed.

"Objective complete!" Ruby beamed, "Okay, our second order of business is…" she began as she sat down on her bed, a book falling onto her lap, "Classes." she sighed as she looked over the schedule she had written down, "Now, we have a few classes together today. At 9:00, we got…"

"What?! Did you say '9:00'?!" Weiss exclaimed

"Um…"

"It's 8:55, you dunce!"

"It's what?!" Emu shouted from the next room.

"Surprise!" Kiriya spoke before they heard a loud crashing noise. "Ah! The top of my head!"

Weiss ignored that as she quickly sprinted out the door leaving her team behind. Team JNPR peeked out as well in confusion from all the noise going on. Emu and Kiriya fumbled out of their room, dressed in the men's uniform consisting a black suit lined with gold, white shirts, with blue vests over that and red ties. Or, if you're Kiriya, you forgoed the vest and shirt instead for his colorful floral print one, with his black blazer hung over his shoulder, and a yellow tie with a black tire skidmark across it.

"...Uh...t-to class!" Ruby declared as she, Blake, and Yang ran out of their room.

"Class?" Jaune repeated, before the stress of holding his team up above him caused them all to fall over, "Wh-whaa! Uullgh.." he groaned as they all began picking themselves up. Jaune then shot up along with the rest of his team, "We're gonna be late!"

"Hya! Meijin!" Kiriya cheered as he jumped on Emu's back as they ran along with the rest.

"Heavy…" Emu groaned.

"Hya, Meijin! Hya hya!"

"I'm not a horse, Kiriya!"

"Hey that's not fair!" Yang spoke as Emu kept up with them, "Kiriya share!"

"No way!"

"Share!"

"No!"

"Too late! Getting on!"

"Dogpile!" Nora beamed.

"Nononononononon-!"

 ***CRASH***

"Aauugh…" Emu groaned from beneath the mini-dogpile.

"Guys!" Ruby complained.

"Go...on...without me…" Emu groaned, "Aaauuuh…" he groaned, his soul escaping from his mouth.

"...Oh no you don't," Nora frowned, snatching Emu's soul and shoved it back into his mouth.

"Nora...we've talked about this." Ren sighed, seeing her do that.

"Oh right...no fourth wall breaks," Nora chuckled sheepishly.

"Emu?" Jaune asked in worry.

"Hi Mighty. What are you doing in the real world?" Emu groaned out in a dizzy manner.

"He's out cold." Kiriya replied, "Yang this is all your fault, so by the laws of logic, you carry him."

"Hey. Kiriya's the one who started it, but fine by me," Yang shrugged as she stood up, lifting Emu over her shoulders.

"Great he's safe, let's go!" Weiss snapped as they all began running.

The group of late teenagers ran across the courtyard as fast as they could. Ozpin and Glynda watched them as they rushed off to make it to class in time. The calm aloof Headmaster watched them with amused eyes as he sipped his coffee. Glynda checked her watch seeing them barely make it under the wire, but this wasn't awfully new for first year students to run late on the first day.

"What's the first class?!" Kiriya shouted as they ran through the halls.

"Um…" Ruby muttered, "Let me see…" she flipped through the pages of her book as she kept running, jumping over one student who was bending down to tie his shoe, "Oh! Here it is. Mr. Hanaya's class is the second door to the right near the stairs!"

"Oh thank god." Jaune sighed as they all walked in.

"You're all late." a voice spoke up, making them all jump, Taiga was leaning against the door with a stopwatch in hand. "First new years to make it to class late. Congrats, you're the screw ups."

"What?!" Weiss shouted in shock at hearing that.

"If you don't like it, then get to class on time next time, Princess." Taiga spoke harshly, "Now take your seats, no no." he stopped them, noticing most all of them tried to go towards the back, "Right here in front, where I can keep an eye on you ten. For being the first late students of the years, you're now my little Teacher's pets."

"Oh come on!" Jaune protested.

"Why?!" Kiriya shouted in outrage.

"Oh…" Nora complained.

"Great." Yang finished.

"Well this should be fun…" Ren muttered.

"It's our own fault for being late…" Blake sighed a bit.

"Auugh…." Emu groaned still out cold before a chunk of chalk hit his forehead, "Ah! I'm up!" he panicked.

"Everyone seated?" Taiga asked of them as he turned away and began writing on the chalkboard, "Alright! Everyone knows this is Health class, right? Now listen! I get you're all stupid teenagers, but one sex joke or snicker at the subject and I'll make it that your whole _team_ fails the class."

"I'm sorry did you just say...the whole team?" Jaune asked.

"By the way, a whole team failing a class is grounds for them to be held back." Taiga added, not even really acknowledging Jaune's question, "So…" he paused as he finished writing up the lesson, "Who knows about the birds and the bees?" he asked with the most emotionless and calm face ever, as if just begging the students to laugh.

"Uhm…" Ruby raised her hand.

"Yes, miss Rose?" Taiga pointed to her.

"What do birds and bees have to do with Health class?" Ruby asked, making everyone struggle not to laugh.

"..." Taiga took in a deep breath through his nose at that, "Miss Rose...did your father sign the waiver you were given before coming here?"

"Uhm…." Ruby paused, "No...no, he did not."

"Yeah, that sounds like dad." Yang spoke up.

"Ugh…" Taiga groaned.

"How has she not been given 'The Talk' yet?!" Weiss hissed.

"Our dad is super protective!" Yang hissed back.

"Alright then...clearly I can't teach any of you brats a thing because of Miss Rose here. So thank her for the fact we're going to have to skip a few chapters." Taiga spoke up as some students groaned.

"Sorry….?" Ruby spoke up, unsure how to react to that.

"Next chapter then. Semblance and how to address their potential." Taiga sighed, wiping the board, "As all of you know, with mastering your aura, you unlock your Semblance; a special power for just you. However, in some rare cases, a Semblance can be passed down." Taiga began as he wrote down quickly, "For some, the power ranges from simple things such as physical augmentation, super speed and strength for example. For others, it can be far more unique, such as telekinesis, pyrokinesis, cryokinesis, and so forth." he listed as many students began taking notes, "So, who can tell me when they first discovered their Semblance?" he asked turning to his students, "...You, Mister Arc." he chose randomly as he pointed his chalk stick at Jaune, making him gulp.

"M….me?"

"No. Your father who's sitting behind you." Taiga replied.

"Uh...well…" Jaune muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"You have unlocked your Semblance, right?" Taiga asked as Jaune looked around at his teammates and friends. "...tsk...Don't tell me you're one of those blockheads who didn't even focus on training to unlock theirs… Your kind always rank low here." Taiga shook his head.

"Uh...hehe...yeah. I'm sorry." Jaune said, taking this blessing in disguise.

"Alright then. Anybody else then…" Taiga muttered, looking at his students, "Miss Schnee, can you tell us of how you first unlocked your Semblance?" he pointed at Weiss, "You seem, competent."

"Thank you," Weiss smiled a bit, "Now as for how I unlocked my Semblance...well, let's just say I had help from my sister."

"Oh? None from your father or mother?" Taiga asked in a sort of honest interest as her teacher.

"..." Weiss said nothing, just developing a conflicting look of sadness and...anger?

"Well I suppose with your families business, it's too much to ask… Be glad you had your sister to help, at the very least. It's better to have a family member help in controlling Semblance powers since more often than not the power is somehow related to those of the parent. It's more shocking if the child develops a power totally different from the parents." Taiga explained, mixing his words of comfort in with the lesson, "That's why family is always best. Someone you know can help you master your powers. To those who don't bother unlocking them, you've missed out on a chance to bond." he spoke, looking at Jaune who sheepishly tried to hide from the man's glaring eyes, "But Miss Schnee, it seems you had a great teacher. Your scores are high for a reason after all." he replied, looking down at Weiss with a calmer almost reassuring look to his eyes.

"Th...thank you." Weiss nodded taking in Taiga's words. She was surprised he was able to pick up on what she was thinking, but his words were kind and true at the same time, something she appreciated at the least.

"Aw, I think he likes you." Ruby smiled before a chunk of chalk hit her forehead. "Gah!" she panicked.

"No interrupting." Taiga spoke, "Honestly...team leader types…" he grumbled while flipping a page in his book. "Alright, begin reading the following 10 pages to yourselves while I write." he said as he began writing down entire diagrams and paragraphs for a lesson, all perfectly too, everything was drawn just like it was in the book to the point it was amazing.

"Ugh...reading." Ruby groaned as they opened their books.

"Quiet you dolt, it's your fault we have to skip lessons in the first place!" Weiss hissed.

"Bummer...I was looking forward to this guy giving the sex ed class." Kiriya chuckled, sitting in the second row with team JNPR. He quickly grew bored so he was currently balancing a pencil between his upper lip and nose.

"The what class?" Ruby blinked.

"Nothing that can be taught with you around…" Weiss pointed out.

"Hey, it's my dad's fault." Ruby countered.

"Besides if anyone here needs that class, it's Jauney boy." Kiriya spoke up.

"Hey!" Jaune snapped only to get a chalk stick to the head again.

"Arc, that's detention this Saturday!" Taiga shouted.

"Yes Professor Hanaya…" he groaned as Pyrrha patted his shoulder.

"Guys, you should focus on the reading." Emu spoke up, sitting in the first row with Team RWBY.

"Emu's right, we don't want to get on the teacher's bad side on the first day." Blake agreed.

"Also this might be useful to you, Jaune. You might be able to unlock your Semblance." Pyrrha added.

"Oh...uh right." Jaune nodded as he read.

"Alright, who can tell me the importance of mastering one's Semblance?" Taiga asked after he finished writing down the important notes on the board, "Come on. There are no stupid answers."

"Oh I beg to differ on that, sir." Kiriya spoke up.

"Just for that, two weeks detention."

"What?!"

"Want me to add another week and your roommate?" Taiga threatened.

"No…" Kiriya groaned. "Damn…" he grumbled under his breath.

"Alright...anyone have an answer?" Taiga asked, "Literally, at this point I'll even take a bad joke answer. This is getting awkward even for me."

"Ohh! I think I have one!" Nora frantically waved her hand, "The importance of mastering your Semblance is not only to help you get super strong, but also help against the threat of the Grimm!"

"You're half right, but right nonetheless." Taiga replied.

"Uhm Professor? Then what is the other half?" Ren asked.

"Some people have Semblances that can be incredibly powerful, however their use is limited by a deciding factor. This factor could be something such as the person needs to be in this type of mindset to activate their power, they need to be low on energy, and so forth. So mastering your Semblance also means you are aware of your potential and can protect yourself should it not be useful in a given situation." Taiga explained, "Many a Huntsmen and Huntresses have made the mistake of overestimating their power and underestimating Grimm. This has lead to tragedy, so knowing your potential is the step to being ready for anything in battle."

"Huh...that's a good point." Yang muttered.

"Alright, your homework for the week will be to read pages 55-79, and right an essay describing history of attempt at Semblance control." Taiga explained, "Also…" he took out a box before passing out small glass tubes with a swab inside, "Take this and rub it around inside your mouths."

"Uhm...what?" Jaune and Kiriya asked.

"I'm also the school doctor. This is required for me to test all of you for anything abnormal." Taiga explained while passing them out, "Failure to comply means you need to come in for a full physical. Make this easier for all of us."

"How does our spit tell you if something's up?" Yang asked.

"That's a good question, I'll explain it." Taiga said as he took a spare one and swapped his own mouth, "To keep it as...not disturbing, your mouth doesn't just have spit, it hosts samples of natural bacteria in your body, as well as skin cells and etc. With the amount of tech we have in this day and age, with just that I can determine all sort of things, from genetic factors, any diseases currently in your body, and a few other nifty things. I'd get a ten times better reading with blood...but well I'm not allowed to ask for that."

"Ooh! What if we get you some?" Nora asked.

"Then you'll have to explain where it came from to Ms. Goodwitch." Taiga explained, making some of the student's tense at the mention of her name "I'm not even brave enough to try that, so I'd love to see you do it."

"Nora...whatever you're thinking. Stop, now please." Ren spoke quickly in worry.

"Aw…" Nora pouted.

' _What was she thinking?'_ the majority of the students pondered, some near her team scooting away discreetly.

"Any other questions?" Taiga asked as he finished passing out the containers.

"Yes, if we choose the physical option, can I get a lady nurse?" Kiriya asked.

"No, it's just me. I'm the only doctor in this place. So keep that in mind next time any of you get hurt." Taiga explained as some students were already returning the containers. "Thanks." he smirked while collecting them.

"Something tells me his bedside manner might have room for improvement." Emu muttered, earning a snicker from Ruby and Yang.

' _I've had worse,'_ Blake thought.

"Miss Belladonna?" Taiga spoke up, appearing in front of her, "Yours please." he held his hand.

"Oh right." she said, handing him over the container.

"Are you alright? You seem distracted." Taiga noted.

"It's nothing. Nothing at all." she replied, looking at Taiga.

"Alright…" he replied in confusion as he turned away, ' _Why does she look familiar? ...Nah, couldn't be.'_

* * *

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night. Yes the creatures of Grimm have many names," a portly man noted as he paced before the seats of the students, his eyes seemingly closed shut while he wore a double breasted burgundy blazer, with gold piping and buttons, an ascott tied around the collar of his dress shirt, and matching burgundy pants tucked into olive cavalry boots finished off his attire. "But I merely refer to them as 'prey.' Hu-hah!" he cheered, his mustache jumping about with his laugh.

' _I wonder if this is actually secret training on how to stay awake during periods of extreme boredom on missions…'_ Kiriya thought with an eye twitch. He then looked down to see Ruby already sound asleep, ' _Or maybe this is the class for napping? How's Meijin holding? AH! He's playing a videogame?!'_ he mentally shouted as Emu had his feet kicked up on the desk while he played a portable console with headphones over his ears.

"Hehe…" Emu smirked under his breath as he kept playing before he got a high score. "Alright, broke my own record again." he softly laughed before Nora tapped his shoulder, "Huh...oh right. Your turn." he smirked, handing it over.

"Now as I was saying. Vale, as well as the other three Kingdoms, are safe heavens in an otherwise treacherous world." The teacher resumed his lesson after a moment of awkward silence in regard to his opening joke, "Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear to pieces." he went on as he paced around the front of the room, "And that's where we come in. Huntsmen, Huntresses…" he said, turning to Yang and clicking his tongue.

' _Is he flirting with a student?!'_ Kiriya mentally shouted, ' _...Blackmail~'_ he mentally sang as Yang chuckled awkwardly and in a bit of disturbed discomfort.

' _Is he trying to flirt with me? Ew,'_ Yang mentally shuddered in disgust, ' _He's the same age as my dad.'_

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves." he went on, "From what you ask? Why… The very world!"

' _The very world? Doesn't he just mean from the Grimm and that monster guy?'_ Yang pondered.

' _Something tells me this guy use to be Super cocky when he was our age those couple generations ago…'_ Kiriya muttered.

"That is what you're training to become." he explained after one student in the background gave the teacher a bone and cheered along with him that time. "But first a story. A tale of a young handsome man."

' _Don't say it...don't you say it.'_ Almost everyone thought at the same time.

"Me!"

' _God damn… he actually said it!'_

"When I was a boy, blah blah blah…" No, really, by this point that is all anyone could actually hear.

It was as if their brains were shutting down to protect them from having to listen to this story. They swore this class was somehow going on longer then all the rest of the day. Weiss closed her eyes. This 'lesson' was more effective in instilling sleep in her then anything else she ever tried before. It was getting really hard to keep her eyes open. Her eyes snapped open as she heard frivolous scribbling on paper making her turn to see Ruby putting pencil to paper. Weiss didn't want to know what she was doing, so she tried her hardest to tune back into what the professor was saying.

"Despite smelling of cabbage, my grandfather was a wise man." He went on, as Weiss started thinking maybe putting her focus into understanding his story was a bad idea after that sentence. "

"'Peter,' he told me, blah blah blah." And so, Weiss lost the focus to understand him once more.

Weiss blinked as she heard Ruby giggling uncontrollably. She dreaded what might be the cause, but honestly it can't be worse than the 'Lecture'. Weiss turned to her partner, who quickly took notice of the attention and held up a page from her notes. It started out normally. name, Ruby Rose, class Grimm Studies Day 1, Teacher Professor Port. But...what was written...or rather drawn was a crude childish caricature of Professor Port. It was essentially a circle with stick limbs and a crude recreation of his head and mustache, and...stink lines floating above him. Ruby stuck her tongue and blew a raspberry. Yang and Kiriya looked over and began laughing at the drawing under their breaths while Weiss just looked at Ruby with a look of… disappointment.

"Ehem!" Professor Port cleared his throat making everyone jump awake and tune back to what he was saying, "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity. And I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high. Celebrated as a Hero." he said excitedly as he bowed.

' _A Beowolf…_ That' _s the big bad monster of the story?!'_ Kiriya questioned in his mind.

"The Moral of the story?" he asked as he looked around, "A true huntsmen must be honorable." he began as Weiss looked at Ruby at hearing that, who was balancing her pencil on her finger and a stack of papers on the tip of the pencil, "A true Huntsmen must be dependable." Weiss' anger grew as Ruby somehow fell asleep a second later, "A true huntsmen must be strategic…" Weiss glare became even more angry as Ruby woke up and was now scratching her nose, "Well Educated and Wise!" he listed as Weiss was now visibly shaking in rage at her partner. "So who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss hand shot up so fast is spooked Emu who was sitting in the row behind her, "I do sir!"

"Whoa!" Emu cried, falling out of his seat, "I'm okay!"

"Yeesh Snow Queen, excited much?" Kiriya asked, only to get glared at, "Nevermind…" he squeaked, holding his hands up in submission.

"Ahh...well then, let's find out," Professor Port said before looking over at a caged box, a pair of red eyes glaring out of it, "Step forward, and face your opponent."

* * *

"Professor Port is still doing that same thing to the first years, isn't he?" Taiga asked in the Teachers Lounge as he pulled out a bottle before he swallowed a pill that was inside, "That was such a scare my first day."

"I still don't understand if he tells those stories for a training purpose or for trying to keep his ego up," Glynda shook her head.

"I didn't mind it really, I found it endearing of the old guy." Taiga chuckled, "That and I always got a good nap in. Maki used to love actually taking notes too..." he spoke, his tone becoming sad at the mention of someone's name.

"Taiga, if you ever want to talk, you know we are willing to listen." Ozpin spoke, noticing the change in his voice.

"There's not much to talk about." Taiga responded quickly, changing to a more serious tone, "Past is the past…" he explained, turning his back to them as he walked away.

"One step closer each day." Ozpin sighed.

* * *

Weiss stood ready as she stood in front of the caged box, dressed in her normal attire as she gripped her rapier.

"Go Weiss!" Yang cheered on.

"Fight well," Blake added, waving a small red flag with their teams initials on it.

"Yeah, represent Team RWBY!" Ruby cheered happily.

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus!" Weiss snapped.

"Ohh. Sorry…" Ruby apologized as she calmed down.

"Where did you get the flag?" Kiriya asked.

"Alright let the match begin!" Professor Port spoke as he held a golden barreled blunderbus with twin axe blades extending from its stalk.

He then used it to slash off the lock on the cage, letting the front fall off to reveal a Grimm themed after a boar. Like all Grimm, its body was pure black darkness with bone plates all along its back to form organic armor. Its head was covered in a mask and strangely had four eyes. It had two curved tusks extending from the back of its jaw, two fangs from the front of its jaw, and a pair of tusks which jutted up and through the top of the snout. The Grimm roared and charged at Weiss, who quickly stepped to the side while slashing at its side to no effect. Weiss rolled across the ground as the Grimm skid to a halt and turned to face the human who attacked it, focusing the rage on Weiss.

"A Boarbatusk?" Emu blinked, "Those are rare Grimm. They have some of the strongest armor as well. Direct attacks from the front and sides are bad ideas." he gave a quick informative bit.

"Haha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Professor Port laughed as Weiss glared down the Grimm.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby cheered on.

Weiss charged forward, gliding across the ground as the Boarbatusk did the same. Weiss lunged her sword forward, intent on striking at an opening in its armor, but the Grimm swung its head around and snagged its tusk on the blade of her sword. Weiss had to flip into the air to ride out the momentum from her charge. The moment her feet touched the ground, she began trying to wrestle her sword free.

"Bold new approach. I like it!" Professor Port spoke as he watched on.

"Well...it's something." Kiriya added.

"Yeah. Something," Yang agreed, a drop of sweat on the back of her head.

"Break its legs!" Nora cheered.

"Come on, Weiss! Show it who's boss!" Ruby cheered her partner on, Weiss looking up at her for a moment.

This moment of distraction caused her to lose her grip on her sword. The Boarbatusk swung its head around, tossing it far to the other side of the classroom. It then swung its head back and smacked Weiss with its tusks, sending her stumbling back.

"Oho, now what will you do without your weapon?" Professor Port asked.

"Yeesh. That's some tough armor on its body," Jaune noted, "Kinda reminds me of those Armored Boars from Taddle Quest."

"Eh? You play Taddle Quest?" Emu asked.

"Of course. It's one of the best RPG games out there. I love that retro design they use."

"I feel the same way!" Emu spoke happily, "It's such a refreshing type of game."

"Not to sound weird, but why does a Boarbatusk remind you of that game?" Blake asked.

"Oh. That's because to beat them, you have to have a wind spell to flip them over, exposing their weak point," Jaune replied.

"Just like the Boarbatusk. They are armored all over, except for their soft pig bellies." Emu added with a chuckle.

"Soft pig bellies...ah!" Ruby gasped, "Weiss! Go for it's belly!" she shouted as Weiss ducked around the Grimm and made it back to her sword, "There's no armor underneat-"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss snapped, making Ruby shrink back from the sudden bit of rage from her partner.

"Oof. Guess she went from Ice Queen to Fire Queen," Kiriya noted.

The Boarbatusk growled out as it jumped into the air, curling into a ball as it began to spin in place along the ground, going extremely fast until it charged towards Weiss. But the girl quickly spun her sword as she formed a Glyph, colored in blue that stopped the Boarbatusk's charge cold and sent it flying backwards and landing on its back. A second glyph formed behind her, which she jumped up and kicked at with her leg, sending her forward. She stabbed her sword into the soft underbelly of the Grimm, making it squeal in pain until it stopped kicking its legs.

"Bravo, Braa-vo!" Professor Port cheered, seeing Weiss finish the monster.

' _Did he_ not _notice the other stuff she did aside from fighting the big pig?'_ Kiriya pondered, a bead of sweat going down the back of his head.

"Well class, it appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training," Professor Port noted, "However, I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today," he stated as Weiss shot a small glare at Ruby, "Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and...stay vigilant. Class dismissed."

"Well...she _did_ listen to your advice," Yang noted as Weiss went off, "That's something, right?"

"..."

"I think she's still down from Snow Queen's harsh glares at her," Kiriya noted, noticing Ruby was looking off at the direction Weiss left in.

* * *

"Weiss!" Ruby called out as she caught up to her teammate.

"What?" Weiss asked in a harsh tone as she turned around, a frown on her face.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you being…?"

"What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with _you_?!" Weiss frowned further, "you're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

"What?! Why?! What did I do?!" Ruby asked.

"That's exactly the point! You've done nothing to earn your position!" Weiss snapped, "Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continue to do so!"

"Weiss...where is this coming from?" Ruby asked in both hurt and concern, "What happened to all the talk about working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team?"

"Not a team led by you," Weiss scowled, "I studied _and_ trained, and quite frankly I deserve better," she huffed as she turned around, "Ozpin made a mistake." she stated before marching away.

Ruby looked down in sadness as she turned around only to blink as she looked up to see none other than their Headmaster standing there with his cane and faithful mug of warm beverage.

"Hmm...now that didn't seem to go very well," Ozpin noted.

"...Is she right?" Ruby asked as she looked down, "Did you make a mistake?"

"That remains to be seen." he replied calmly with a bit of a smile. Ruby looked at him in confusion at that.

* * *

Weiss walked down the hall on her own, still angry from her outburst at Ruby a few moments ago. She still couldn't believe Ozpin picked that….that...child as the leader of the team she wants no part of. She would've preferred if she was on the same team as Phyrra or Emu, but nope. She had to be paired with a child with no tact or abilities as a leader, her slacker sister, and someone who had insulted her family's company the first day of school!

Weiss stopped as she saw Professor Port and Hanaya standing on the balcony staring out at the school. Her thoughts were stopped as she caught the two looking at the setting sun.

"Ah...the view here is always the best, huh?" Peter asked Taiga, who took a sip of a drink.

"Hasn't changed once since I first saw it here all those years ago." Taiga smiled, "This is the best place to view the sunset."

"Hahaha! Six years since then and you still talk like one of our students." he laughed.

"Professor Port? Hanaya?"

"Hmm?" Port raised a slight brow as he and Taiga turned, "Ahh, Miss Schnee! As for what do we owe this fine pleasure?"

"I...I enjoyed your lecture, Professor Port," Weiss answered.

"Of course you did, child. You have the mark of a true huntress in you."

"You really think that?" Taiga asked, "Wow...there really is one each year, isn't there?"

"Told ya." Professor Port laughed at that line, "The ones with the best potential listen! Haha!" he laughed, making his belly jiggle.

"..."

"...Is something bothering you, child?" Port asked, noticing the look on Weiss' face.

"...Yes, sir…" Weiss nodded a bit.

"Dear girl, confess to us your strife!" Port offered, "Professor Hanaya and I will do our best to assist what ails you."

"...Well…I think I should've been the leader of Team RWBY," Weiss stated.

"Hah?" Taiga blinked in confusion.

"That's preposterous." Peter spoke bluntly.

-line break-

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked Ozpin.

"I mean it's only been one day," Ozpin answered, "Ruby...I've made more mistakes than any man, woman and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them," he explained as he leaned in a bit, "Do you?"

* * *

"Ex _cuse me_?!" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"My dear, I've believed in Professor Ozpin in many years, and the man's never once led me nor Taiga here astray," Peter stated.

"I've been through a lot. But I could always count on him." Taiga added.

"So you're both just blindly accepting his decision, even after seeing how exceptional I am?" Weiss asked.

"With all due respect, Miss Schnee, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude," Peter admitted in a slight stern manner.

"What?! How dare you!" Weiss snapped.

"And you just proved the point he was making," Taiga spoke up, "A team leader has to worry about the team and everything that can go wrong. When you're a team leader, the last person you can think about is yourself."

"And right now, we do not see someone worthy of being called a leader," Peter continued, "We, especially I, see a girl who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted."

"That's not even remotely true," Weiss huffed.

"..."

"..."

"...Well...not entirely true…" Weiss admitted.

"..."

"..."

"...Well...somewhat true…"

"We could literally go all day with this…" Taiga whispered to Peter.

"Indeed."

* * *

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly," Ozpin informed to Ruby, "If you are not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?"

* * *

"So the outcome did not fall into your favor," Peter stated, "Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?"

"..."

"Instead of fretting about what you don't have like a spoiled brat, savor what you do have," Taiga added, "Take a look at what you have now. Enjoy it as long as you have it. It might be taken away from you before you get the chance."

"And hone your skills and perfect every technique so you may protect all you hold dear," Peter continued, "And be not the best leader...but the best person you can be."

* * *

"You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby," Ozpin stated as he turned around, "I advise you take some time to think about how you will uphold it."

Ruby nodded to herself as Ozpin left. She quickly turned around before gasping in surprise, seeing Kiriya leaning against a wall behind her.

"WAH! Kiriya!" Ruby yelped.

"Yo, Little Red." Kiriya replied sipping a juice packet down, "You looked all out of whack. What's wrong?"

"...Well…"

"...It involves the Ice Queen, doesn't it?"

"..."

"Ah...I got it right in one." he sighed, "You sure got a hell of a partner, you know that."

"Seems everyone knows more about her then I do." Ruby sighed.

"Yeah...well, that's not a good thing you know." Kiriya replied, getting her attention, "You know everyone sees her last name and thinks of her family business, which is often questioned for some of their choices in business." he spoke up, "You told me and Emu about when you first met her. Dark girl talked smack to her and she shut up, right?" he reminded.

"Uh yeah, but…"

"Shh." he spoke up, holding a finger up, "You know the things she said that make her so mad? That's all anyone sees when they look at her, the things her old man has done. So...maybe we can guess why she's always such a hair trigger away from...you know, murdering us all out of blind white furry." he chuckled.

"Hey...She wouldn't do that," Ruby pouted.

"..."

"...Okay...maybe a little."

"Listen up, Red. I can't say I like Ice Queen, not my type honestly. But I can get what it's like when people look at you and see just one thing." Kiriya explained, "You know that feeling too, don'tcha? Everyone sees you and they see.." he trailed off for Ruby to finish the sentence.

"They see the kid who sneaked into Beacon…" she grumbled.

"You know when I say it like that, maybe you two are good for each other. You both got something to prove to others." Kiriya said, "But eh what do I know? I'm just a bike man."

"...Yang's been trying to get you to race her on Bumblebee in your other form, hasn't she?"

"...No…"

"Kiriya, where are ya?!"

"You never saw me," Kiriya hissed to Ruby before running off. He then stopped before he jumped into a random locker someone left open. "The perfect hiding spot~" he whispered, his eyes peering through the vents.

"Hey, Kiri…"

"Eh? Jaune?" Kiriya blinked, his eyes peering over to the locker next to him, "What're you...it was Cardin, wasn't it?"

"What? No….maybe…"

"When someone 'maybe' when they're shoved in a locker, it's always 'yes.'"

"I will shout you're in here."

"...You win this round, Arc."

* * *

Night had befallen Beacon, the students all fast asleep in their beds so they could be ready for the next day. The teachers all began to scan the halls for any students who were out past curfew or returned to their offices to work. Among the teachers who was busy was Professor Hanaya. Taiga sat at a desk typing on a computer, two actually. One was doing a scan of the samples from class that day while the other was giving vital readings.

"Ah…" he groaned as he looked at four beds laid out each one having a student...or rather people who would have become students. "Four infected...that's not good." he groaned as the readings kept steady, "Graphite worked too fast…"

"Clearly." Ozpin's voice spoke as he walked in, "Taiga, any chance to remove the Bugsters cultivating inside of them?"

"...No...They are inactive." Taiga shook his head, "I am giving them weak relaxants to keep their stress levels low and help fight off the infection rate. It also makes them sleepy so they will be safe in bed." he explained.

"And how would we get them out?" Ozpin asked.

"We would need to risk letting them stress out enough for a Gamer Driver to pull the Bugster out." Taiga explained as he looked at a Gamer Driver on his desk. "But even I can't take on four of them at once."

"Well you don't have to do it alone. There are currently tw-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Professor." Taiga spoke quickly, gripping his fist, "This is my burden alone."

"It doesn't have to be." Ozpin countered, "Taiga, it's been five years."

"But nothing has changed." Taiga responded, "In the end, I'm the only one who should be a Kamen Rider." he explained looking at his Driver, "They don't have what it takes to use the name."

"...Then teach them." Ozpin offered.

"What?" Taiga asked looking at his superior.

"You're a teacher of Beacon now, you are our Kamen Rider. Now we have two new ones as students. So why not teach them to keep them from making the same mistake?" Ozpin offered.

"...I'm sorry, but that's something I can't risk," Taiga sighed, shaking his head, "I can't afford the risk of those rookies."

"Well...you're still their teacher, Taiga." Ozpin said with a sad smile, "If not for yourself...for them." he motioned to a frame picture of Taiga with a team of four men counting him.

All of them wore black military style clothing, with Taiga holding a sniper rifle over his shoulder and a black cloak around his shoulders, the clear difference was in the picture Taiga's hair was perfectly black, right next to Taiga was a man who was a little bit on the heavy side, but still looked strong and dependable, he was pushing his glasses up with one hand while he slung his other on Taiga's shoulder for the picture. The other two a man with dark skin with a buzzcut hairstyle and a green tattoo under his eye and the other a young man with spiky blue hair a bushy dog like tail laughing at them. The group of four teenagers all seemed so...happy.

"..." Taiga said nothing as he turned away and focused back on his work, "Good night, Professor."

"Good night Taiga…" Ozpin nodded with a sigh as he walked out.

Taiga looked at the door before he pulled out the same game cartridge device as Emu and Kiriya.

"I can at least see if any of you 4 have the Bugster for my Gashat." he muttered, naming the game device as a Gashat.

It was a dark navy blue with a poorly rendered virtual figure dressed as a soldier with a cloak and a long tuft of hair over his right eye and holding a gun. Taiga pressed the button, making the card light up dark blue.

 **=BANG BANG Shooting!=**

Taiga plugged the Gashat into his Gamer Driver which he then connected a cable into which fed into the computer, reading the data of the four before one of them lit up blue.

"Found you...Captain Revol." he smirked before he heard a different kind of beeping noise, "Huh...someone with compatibility? Who could that…? Oh no...no no no no no...No. Anyone but him."

* * *

"Achoo! Wo-woah!" Jaune yelped as he fell out of bed, "Ah...man that was a bad one," he sniffled.

"Jaune, are you going to come with us?" Ren asked as Nora held a bowl of popcorn.

"Come on! Emu's got a 70 inch plasma screen in his room! He is freakin' loaded from tournament money!" Nora beamed.

"...Thanks, but I think…"

"He's got Taddle Quest~"

"I'm in," Jaune instantly shot up at that.

"Jaune, shouldn't you finish your studies?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh come on Pyrrha…" Jaune complained, "It's not like Emu…"

"Oh he finished his work in Port's class." Nora responded. "We all did!"

"What?!"

"Yes, what did you think we were doing when not playing with his game console?" Ren asked.

"..." Jaune just stared at his team with his mouth agape in surprise.

"You finish up." Pyrrha said handing him a text book. "We'll be back in a bit." she smiled.

"Wait. You're going too?"

"Are you kidding me? Kiriya has a hot chocolate machine." Pyrrha laughed happily, "Finish up and come join us, okay?"

"...Okay," Jaune sighed as he sat down.

"Party in the cool guys dorm!" Kiriya shouted as he walked past their door with a bag of chips, "Come on. We're gonna watch the cheesy movie based off Taddle Quest and see how many jokes we can make about it's bad depiction!"

"Oh, come on!" Jaune exclaimed.

* * *

Weiss sighed as she finally made it back to her room after a long walk around the campus to think things out. The teachers' words hit hard...but they did their task and made her think hard. With how she had been acting, she had to admit that she was acting like a spoiled brat who did not get what they wanted. As she turned the corner hallway towards her room, she began remembering the words from Professor Hanaya. Look at what she has, and enjoy it while she can. Those words got her attention so much. What did he mean…? Was he referring to the objects she's gained with her money? Or could it be he meant something different, something that he had felt? She would have thought of it more if she hadn't heard the sounds of her team and friends laughing from the room shared by Kiriya and Emu.

Weiss walked up to the door which was left open, she peeked inside to see Emu, Kiriya, Yang, Blake, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora all in the room watching a movie and laughing at the screen in spite of it seeming to be some poorly acted serious scene.

"Emu, how many cliches was that line?" Kiriya asked.

"I count...9." Emu checked his hands.

"I got 10." Ren replied with a chuckle.

"I counted way more than that," Blake smirked, "This movie is so bad, why are we watching it?"

"To point and laugh at it's stupidity!" Nora cheered.

"Hey, at least the effects aren't terrible." Yang added.

"Sadly, that seems to be where their budget went rather then paying for good actors and writers." Emu chuckled. "Movies based on games rarely ever turn out to be good."

"He's not wrong." Nora nodded.

"But it is fun to make fun of the really bad ones." Yang added.

"Hey, at least it's giving us some form of enjoyment." Kiriya added with a grunt as he jumped and landed on a pair of beds that had been pushed together to act like one big bed, "No teachers, no work, no...WEISS!" he panicked, seeing her at the door, "I knew it...you're here to kill me, ain'tcha?" he said as he grabbed Emu as a human shield, "Well you have to get through him first!"

"Kiriya...you're being a little too…" Emu began before blinking as he vanished.

"He's already jumped out the window." Pyrrha explained.

"Hey Weiss, want to join us?" Yang asked happily, "We all decided to have a movie night in honor of our first day at Beacon being over!"

"No. I…" Weiss paused as she sighed a bit, "Where's Ruby?"

"She's in our room. She says she wanted to double check her notes or something." Blake replied, "She said she'd come over if she finished."

"Notes?" Weiss blinked as she walked out of the doorway.

"So...back to the movie?" Nora asked.

"Oh what do you thi-hoo~! Jalapena! This is some spicy popcorn!" Kiriya shouted while climbing back in through the window, his reaction causing him to let go again.

"He'll be fine. He's been through much worse." Yang said as they all peeked out the window.

"Yeah...BY YOU!" Kiriya shouted.

"Name one time."

"Oh gee. How about that fight you started at that one club?!"

"We always get into club brawls."

"You freakin' slugged me!"

"I thought you were one of those guys that were trying to cop a feel!"

"I was the only one without a freakin' sword! ...Wait. Or where they bats?...nevermind! Point is, y-"

"Ignoring…"

"Don't you shut that wi-" Kiriya began before Yang closed the window, "...you edgy bitch."

* * *

Weiss opened the door to Team RWBY's room. Walking inside, she looked around before spotting Ruby on her bed, asleep with multiple books on her pillow, most open with the lamp nearby turned on. The ravenette with red highlights was even holding a pencil in her sleep. Weiss, looking amazed at Ruby's determination, cleared her throat and gently shook the other girl awake, who had to take a second to regain consciousness and started flailing in surprise.

"Weiss! I-I was studying, and then I fell asleep! I'm sorry…" Ruby began before Weiss put her hand over Ruby's mouth and a finger to her own lips.

Weiss looked at the pillow covered in open books to see an empty mug with a wolf-motif to it lying on the pillow and picked it up, lowering her hand from Ruby's mouth in the process, "How do you take your coffee?"

"I... I don't..." Ruby began to try to answer.

"Answer the question." Weiss insisted, getting irritated.

"Uhh, cream and five sugars!" Ruby replied.

Weiss sighed before she climbed down, confusing Ruby, "Don't move." Weiss ordered as Ruby quickly moved back into place. Ruby blinked as Weiss suddenly returned holding a mug filled with coffee just the way Ruby explained she liked it. "Here."

"Um, thanks Weiss." Ruby smiled, taking the warm mug.

Weiss smiled a little at that before her look turned apologetic, "Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader." Ruby smiled at her at those words, "Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll _ever_ have!" the two shared a smile, "Good luck studying!" she began to go down before going back up and point at a paper on one of the books, "That's wrong, by the way." she smirked, climbing down finally.

Ruby blinked looking at her notes real quick. Weiss was right...she did get that part wrong. Nonetheless Ruby smiled, it was a step closer to best friends in her mind.

"Hey, Ruby." Weiss called out from the door.

"Uh-huh?" Ruby asked, looking at her teammate.

"I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." Weiss admitted with a slight smile as she closed the door.

Ruby smiled at that as she turned back to her work and happily returned to it. Ruby then blinked as she heard cheering from next door.

"Weiss is here!" Nora laughed, making Ruby smile even more.

* * *

Taiga pressed a button on his computer as the lights all turned on in the doctor's office. A machine descended from the roof as it began scanning one of the students. Taiga took his Gashat before clicking it.

 **=BANG BANG Shooting!=**

At that, a blue wave of digital energy swept over the room before stopping on the one student the machine was scanning. Suddenly, his vitals began to rise in a dangerous level. The machine turned around before an arm lowered and began projecting a second light that scanned the student's body until stopping at a spot in his chest. Taiga smirked as he snapped his fingers, causing the machine to lower two arms that projected lights that touched the spot before they somehow pulled a mass of orange the size of a basketball out.

"Begin the hunt." Taiga said as the machine absorbed the mass before the student's vitals all began to lower to normal. "I knew it would work." he smirked, patting the machine.

The tower above the school lit up before a mass of...something was launched into the forest.

* * *

 ***BEEP-BEEP!***

"Ah! I'm up!" Emu shouted, falling out of his bed as he grabbed his scroll. "A bugster?" he blinked, seeing the warning signal.

"Aguh...no...no more… candy… for…" Kiriya groaned on the floor before he shot up, hearing the same beeping, "AH! No more sugar for Nora!" he shouted before grabbing his scroll, "Huh? That's not my parents...but that should be their ring tone."

"Kiriya...are you okay to fight?" Emu asked.

"I'm sorry...I have...headaches...ugh." he groaned, falling over.

"We should have stopped Yang and Nora from tossing you out the window all those times." Emu muttered.

"Well you should've stopped Miss Hyperactive from eating all that candy!" Kiriya argued before wincing, "Ahh...ahh...bad idea. Bad idea…"

"Yeah...I should've realized something bad would've happened from how pale Ren got," Emu admitted, "Alright, I got this one. You just...rest."

"Way ahead of you, buddy," was all Kiriya said before he fell back asleep, "Zzz…"

"Still, I need help finding the Bugster." he muttered as he changed into his clothes while making his way out the door.

"Morning, Emu." Jaune waved, "Why aren't you in your uniform?"

"Oh...well…" Emu began before he had a lightbulb, "Jaune… we're going Bugster hunting."

"..." Jaune turned and began to run only for Emu to grab him by his collar. "No! I don't want to hunt video game characters!"

"I need help!" Emu complained, pulling on his legs now as Jaune grabbed onto the doorknob to Team RWBY's room.

"I don't wanna!" Jaune cried.

"What's all that racket?!" Weiss asked, opening the door causing them both to fall over. "What are you two doing so early in the morning?" Weiss was dressed in her regular attire rather than her uniform.

"He won't help me hunt Bugsters!"

"He's trying to use me as monster bait!"

"That is so not...100 percent true…" Emu trailed off.

"See!" Jaune shouted.

"I'll help you." Weiss replied simply.

"Really?" Emu blinked.

"Of course, better someone close to your skill level right?" Weiss argued.

"I'll provide back up!" Jaune instantly offered.

' _So obvious…'_ Both Emu and Weiss mentally muttered.

"So...Bugster?" Weiss spoke.

"Let's go." Emu nodded as they ran off.

* * *

Taiga walked across the courtyard, holding his scroll up as it lead him in the direction of the forest. He looked at the device as it let out a radar-like signal and caught a blip a while away and getting closer. He smirked as he realized how close the target was getting to him.

"Stupid Bugster." he chuckled.

"Professor Hanaya?" Ruby asked, appearing behind him and making Taiga fumble his scroll in his hands, "Oh it is you! I knew it! You're the only teacher here with white and black hair." she smiled.

"Ruby Rose?" Taiga blinked, "What are you doing out here so early?"

"It most certainly is not to find my text book which I tossed out my window in a bit of rage over a paragraph that made no sense." Ruby explained quickly.

"..." ' _There's always one that does it on the first week…'_

"What are you doing out here so early?"

"You're still in trouble for the book if you lost it." Taiga spoke bluntly, making her fall over.

"Oh...you just had to be the super smart teacher." Ruby cried.

"If I was Professor Port, that would have worked, kid." Taiga shook his head before the beeping became louder. "Crap."

"What's tha- AH!" she panicked, tackling her teacher out of the way of a rocket that almost hit him. "Who's shooting rockets?!" Ruby shouted as she shot up.

" **Forward march!"** a gruff voice spoke before a figure fully covered in metal armor walked out.

It looked like a man garbed in a full metal armor with grey legs and white waist armor. His chest plate had...grenades seemingly merged into the metal. His right shoulder was thicker and padded in kevlar while the matching arm was a giant artillery weapon consisting of three machine gun barrels and a grenade launcher. His left shoulder only had an armor plate while his upper arm had armor with three sheathed knives within. His gauntlet was white on the bottom with a grey plate on the top with a pistol barrel extending over his normal left hand. It had what looked to be a rocket launcher attached to its back, but much more literal looking like a pipe extending from his body. His head/helmet resembled a rugged military man's face with two glowing eyes, and a 'mouth' in a permanent scowl. He also seemed to have a night vision set lifted up and acting like a visor above his head.

"Revol…" Taiga growled, seeing the monster.

" **Men Halt! Aten hut!"** he chanted, stomping his feet.

"Uhm...dude...you got no men." Ruby pointed out.

" **...I KNOW!"** he shouted after an awkward moment of silence, " **I was forced to deploy before I could amass my full power! Now I have no platoon...no team...I don't even have a lacky Private! It's a disgrace, I might as well be court marshaled right now!"**

"What?" Ruby blinked.

"He's not at full power otherwise he'd be able to spawn an army of grunts on the spot." Taiga explained.

"Oh!" Ruby nodded.

" **You! It's you again, Taiga Hanaya!"**

"Uhm...Professor...you're friends with a monster?" Ruby asked.

"No… last time he appeared, I got him with a clean headshot." Taiga explained, "He's a Bugster from the virtual world."

"Whoa...I have no idea what those are." Ruby quickly lied.

"You lie about as good as any kid." Taiga shook his head.

"Found it!" Emu shouted as he and Weiss skidded to a halt in front of Revol. "AH! It's Captain Revol!"

"Who?" Weiss asked.

"He's the main enemy from the First Person Shooter game Bang Bang Shooting. He's a gun loving maniac who is obsessed with military operations and strategy. But his character is kind of stupid." he whispered the last part.

"Oh...I s-" Weiss began before she noticed Ruby, "What the?! Ruby?!"

"Weiss!" Ruby cheered, moving to hug her only to miss and fall over. "Ow…"

" **More maggots!"** Revol shouted before they all paused and turned to Jaune who panted as he finally caught up, his sword and shield in hand.

"Ah….ooh….oof...okay I'm here...let's...fall over." he groaned doing so. "Hi Ruby."

"Hi Jaune." Ruby smiled.

"Do all of you First years do this much randomness?" Taiga asked.

" **D'oh...gah! Raggle-fraggin'...!"** Revol twitched, " **WILL YOU PAY ATTENTION, MAGGOTS?!"**

"I got this!" Emu said pulling out his Gashat before Taiga lifted him by the hood of his jacket...and tossed him into the bushes, "Ah!"

"Emu?!" everyone panicked. "Professor Hanaya?!"

"Your enemy is me, Revol." Taiga replied, "Let's hope that after five years, you haven't lost your edge." he smirked as the wind blew his lab coat up, revealing the Gamer Driver in his hand as he put it on.

"Wait...isn't that…?" Jaune trailed off.

"..." Taiga pulled out his gashat twirling it around on his right hand's index finger before he stopped it and clicked the button.

 **=BANG BANG Shooting!=**

"Henshin." Taiga smiled, slotting it into the Gamer Driver.

 **=Gashatto! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!=**

The character select screen formed as Taiga lifted his left hand with his index and middle finger pointed like a gun and his thumb the hammer. "Bang…" he whispered, 'shooting' at a character who had red eyes, or rather eye as he had long bangs of hair covering his right eye.

The white bulky armor formed around Taiga as his helmet finished the chibi form which, true to when Emu and Kiriya used it, caused him to become about as short as Ruby and Weiss whom he used to tower over. His helmet was a dark navy blue tactical helmet with two targeting devices over each ear ending with green pointer screens. A red scope device formed on the brow over the left eye while neon green letters printed on the right side of his helmet read 'STG' with green hair forming under the helmet and over his right eye. His mouthplate resembled a paintball mask and was silver with two black air mesh breathing ports near the side and nose holes. The rider's red eyes lit up along with the screen on his chest with two options. One was a large bullet resembling a rifle round while the other was three regular bullets.

"Eh?!" Emu shouted, sitting up at seeing the new Kamen Rider.

"My name is Kamen Rider...Snipe." Snipe introduced himself his eyes shone vibrant red.

"Snipe?" Weiss and Jaune repeated.

"Oh my god! He makes the cute form look cool!" Ruby shouted.

"Take a good look, Rookies." Snipe spoke to the students, "You're about to see how a real Huntsman...and a Real Kamen Rider handles things." he said as he pushed a button on his hip.

 **=STAGE SELECT!=**

At that, a stage select screen formed around him as he scrolled through all the options before he stopped on one. The image was an abandoned warzone battle field with cars and obstacles to hide behind for a gunfight. The screen then grew big and swallowed everyone present, dropping them off in a deserted rocket wasteland with wrecked cars and obstacles all around them.

"You guys can teleport?!" Ruby shouted.

"Yeah, but I didn't see a need to use it back in the forest. It was already out of the way." Emu explained as he and Jaune ended up locked inside of a wrecked car.

"Do you think he put us in here on purpose?" Jaune asked as he noticed the locks on the door had been shot so they couldn't just pull them up to unlock..

"You're out of the way that way, Arc." Snipe responded, "Believe it or not, I need you in one piece for later." he explained as a ring formed around him and an 'App' with a handgun swung around the ring and into Snipe's hand.

The gun had a white handle, with a large blue colored body, a yellow 'STG' along the back, and two barrels on the left. The right had green energy explosions pointing out and the front was actually flat and round, connecting to a point on the front for hammering enemies. A pair of buttons, a green A and orange B, were stationed a few inches in front of where the trigger was and implied that it was a right handed pistol. It also had the Gashat slot in the back of the pistol acting as the hammer location.

 **=GASHACON MAGNUM!=**

"Oh wow~!" Ruby awed, stars appearing in her eyes.

"Mission Start!" Snipe said as he aimed and unleashed green energy bullets at Revol who rolled away while shooting from right arm.

Both Gunfighters hid behind cover before running out and shooting at one another while running across the new battlefield. Snipe flipped over a car before he aimed as a green and blue barrel making it explode and leave behind a light-blue medal depicting a Rider-like figure resembling Ex-Aid Level Two becoming half transparent, "Item captured." he spoke as he rolled forward and into it.

 **=Tomei-ka!=**

Snipe then vanished from sight just as Revol fired a rocket from his shoulder launcher. Revol blinked and looked around, shooting randomly before he felt bullets hit his shoulder from behind. Revol roared before he was punched across the face, making him back away. The Bugster then 'Oofed' when he was kicked in the abdomen. Revol groaned before he felt what he knew was the bottom of Snipe's Magnum hitting his face. Revol was hit several more times by an invisible enemy before he was shot in the face, making him fall into a crate made of wood.

Snipe became visible again as he pressed the B button, creating a charging noise. He then aimed and began unleashing a barrage of orange energy bullets that rained on Revol and the explosive container behind him. Revol cried as he was launched into the air, screaming like a goof.

"Amazing…" Weiss muttered, "He's using such a cumbersome form and fighting so well."

"Of course. This form has a purpose." Snipe spoke up sitting on a car as if taking a break. "Level 1 is meant to weaken a Bugster so you can separate them from their host. Once that's done, you can end the mission with taking them out." he spoke, "If you can't learn to fight well in this state, you shouldn't even waste time leveling up."

"Ouch," Jaune cringed before looking over at Emu, "You think Kiriya would make some sort of crack about the bravado being overcompensating for his small height if he were here?"

"Oh big time…" Emu groaned. "Still, we should get out of here." he muttered as he began kicking the windshield.

"What are you doing?" Jaune asked in confusion as the glass began cracking.

"This car is old. The windshield is, of course, of a weaker glass, so it's easy to dislodge after damaging it enough." Emu explained as he knocked the whole thing off with one last kick before he crawled out.

"Where did you learn that?" Jaune shouted, following him out.

"Video games!"

" **Ah...ugh...not...funny…"** Revol groaned, getting back on his feet. " **You maggots are gonna fall...all...10 of you?"**

"Back for more already?" Snipe asked as he tossed his gun up into the air, making everyone blink.

"What is he doing?" Weiss gasped.

"What are you doing?! That poor gun!" Ruby panicked.

"Dai Ni...senjutsu." Snipe spoke out as he threw a two finger salute before he grabbed the lever and flicked it open.

 **=Gachan! LEVEL UP!=**

Snipe took one step back as a blue screen formed in front of him before he combat rolled forward and then through it. He then leapt up into the air, catching his magnum before he shot around at targets all around him.

 **=BABANGBANG! BANGBABANG! YOW! BANG BANG SHOOTING! (GO!)=**

With that, Snipe's armor burst off, leaving a tall level 2 form as he fired a beam of energy into the sky. The figure landed on the ground as everyone looked at his form. Like Ex-Aid, he had a solid colored suit. His was a dark navy blue with neon green markings along his sides in a flaming tribal marking pattern. His arms and legs had the black sleeves, but with neon green ends, even neon green sneakers/boots as well. His shoulder armor was navy blue and hexagonal while molding to his shoulders. Each one had a large stud extending from it and neon green piping around the edge. Finally, a neon green cloak/cape formed around Snipe's neck/collar before it hung off his right side. Snipe tossed his cloak back as he twirled his Magnum around in his right hand before he crouched down in a pose while holding his magnum in a revolver quickdraw stance.

"Kamen Rider Snipe, Level 2!" Snipe stated.

"...Is it just me, or is the Level Up sequence you guys do the best thing I've ever seen?" Jaune asked.

"Agreed," Ruby nodded enthusiastically, stars once more in her eyes, "Especially that one just now. Oh~The shooting. Not a single miss and no need for a reload!"

"Ruby, focus," Weiss facepalmed.

"Okay Revol, ready to end our little duel?" Snipe asked with a chuckle.

" **Must...get...men…"** Revol groaned as he fell into one of the Green/Blue barrels. A Magenta medal with a Rider multiplying himself then rose up and into Revol.

 **=Bushin!=**

" **Ah...Reinforcements!"** he shouted glowing as the multiplication item caused the virus that made up his body to begin multiplying. After a few moments of glowing an orange burst came from him and reformed into these strange little orange heads that...kinda...sorta looked like roasted chickens only orange and like some kind of creepy bug.

"...A...Are their heads...cooked chicken?" Ruby tilted her head.

"They look like the food enemies from Mighty Action X!" Emu shouted.

"Those...are the deadly Bugster virus…? Those...really?! _REALLY_!?" Weiss snapped.

" **Suit up!"** Revol ordered as the grunts saluted and suddenly were garbed in black tactical gear. " **Lock and load your weapons, privates!"** at that, all the grunts formed machine guns and shotguns in their arms.

"...You were saying?" Emu deadpanned at Weiss.

"Okay...that...that's bad," Weiss muttered.

"That is so awesome!" Ruby squealed, "They look like Benelli Super Black Eagle II shotguns! Oh~! Are those M249 SAWs? Oh, I think I…"

"Rookies!" Snipe shouted at them, making them all jump, "Listen up! I'm new to the teacher game, but… as your teacher, you're my back up now." he spoke, making them all blink, "So… load up." he spoke with a sigh, "Schnee, you and Ex-Aid will begin frontal assault; Arc, you will defend Rose, who will provide long range support. Revol is mine, understood?"

"Yes, Professor Hanaya!" they all spoke in unison.

"That's Snipe!" he corrected.

" **Unfair! You can't recruit underaged soldiers!"** Revol argued shaking his normal hand at Snipe.

"Coming from the guy who can't fight without an army?" Snipe replied bluntly.

"Are...did we just get drafted?" Jaune asked.

"Well...let's hope it means we won't be in trouble in class anymore." Emu said putting his belt on and pulling out his Gashat. "Dai-Henshin!"

 **=LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY-MIGHTY ACTION X!=**

Ex-Aid landed with a flip as he stood next to snipe. "Let's clear this with no continues, Professor Snipe!" Ex-Aid chuckled, grabbing his Breaker.

"Heh...hehehe!" Snipe laughed, "Alright then!" he replied as Weiss stood between them, "If you guys can beat my high score of 200 grunts...I'll give you a pass for the next month." he offered to Ex-Aid and Weiss.

"A pass?" Weiss blinked.

"A month of meaning we don't have to come in. Our A's are guaranteed!" Ex-Aid explained with a chuckle.

"You can do that?" Weiss blinked looking at Snipe.

"Only if you're willing to try." Snipe replied twirling his Magnum. "Let the mission begin! Our objective: eliminate Captain Revol."

"Alright!" Ex-Aid excitedly cheered, "We'll clear this with no continues!"

"YEAH!" Ruby shouted as she pulled our Crescent Rose and aimed it while sitting atop a car.

"I have several complaints!" Jaune complained.

"Hmph, try and keep up." Weiss smirked pulling out her sword.

"Oh trust me, I intend to do more then keep up." Ex-Aid chuckled.

"Attack!/ **CHARGE!"** Snipe and Revol ordered at the same time as they all rushed the other side.

(Cue Insert song: Kamen Rider Girls: Stormy Story)

Snipe began shooting at the grunts making them stumble back as they returned fire. Ex-Aid jumped before he swung his Breaker down and smashed the ground, causing a shockwave that knocked most of them up into the air and the rest to fall over. Weiss jumped over Ex-Aid's shoulder before she began stabbing her sword forward rapidly and hit multiple grunts, sending them all flying away. As Weiss landed, Ex-Aid flipped into the air over her before he slammed his hammer onto the head of a grunt and buried it into the ground till only his head was above ground. Ex-Aid cried as Snipe jumped off his head.

"Why is everyone jumping off me?!" Ex-Aid asked as Snipe aimed and unleashed a barrage of green energy bullets on the grunts.

Snipe landed with a roll as he ran through the army of grunts, pistol whipping anyone who got in his way. He swung his leg, hooking one of them and sending them both to the ground as he grabbed the grunt in a leg lock. Snipe quickly grabbed its shotgun as he fired at a grunt's head, making it explode. Snipe rolled to the left before he stopped on his back and shot at three grunts who tried to attack him. Snipe then scoffed as he shot the head of the grunt he leg locked. Snipe then rolled back before landing on his feet and shooting. He tapped the B Button a total of three times as the 'Hair' covering his right eye lit up revealing a HUD system displaying an overhead map with all the bugsters colored in orange, meanwhile everyone else in white. Snipe aimed before pulling the trigger and unleashing an endless barrage of shots that hit all the grunts making many of them all explode. Snipe held his Magnum up to his face before he blew the smoke coming from it away.

Ex-Aid shouted as he ran through the grunt horde, swinging his hammer around and sending them flying out of his path with each one he smacked. He ran up to one grunt who was polishing a helmet. The grunt blinked and put the helmet on only for Ex-Aid to smash its head, denting the helmet and its own orange skull in the process. Ex-Aid chuckled as he spun around swinging his Gashacon Breaker sending a large grouping of them flying away. Ex-Aid tapped the B Button 5 times before he jumped and flipped forward into the air. He then swung down with his roll and smashed his hammer into the ground while pressing the trigger. A 5 wave shockwave spread across the ground causing all the barrels to explode along with some cars sending grunts flying into the air. Ex-Aid slowly stood up as dust and embers fell around him.

Weiss blocked a swing from a grunt who used its emptied shotgun as a club. She smirked as she ducked around it before swinging her sword three times. The grunt blinked before falling apart as glowing bits of data...seemingly more confused than hurt. Weiss then leaned back as she pierced the head of a grunt. She then pulled her sword free before swinging down then up in a graceful manner cutting the arms off a grunt. She then spun around on the heels of her boots slashing three grunts before she formed a Back Glyph blocking bullets all aimed at her. She smirked as she flicked it changing it's color to white sending them all flying back at the grunts peppering them with their own bullets. Weiss jumped into the air before she formed another glyph to jump off and send her over a whole hoard of the grunts. Upon landing the girl in white stabbed the ground with her sword sending a wave of ice, trapping the grunts in place and taking them by surprise. She pulled the trigger on her weapon as the chamber spun and it began glowing red with fire. She shouted, swinging her sword and sending a wave of fire that incinerated a large number of the grunts. All that was left where their combat boots which where steaming from the flash melted ice.

Weiss blinked as she heard a shot as a grunt that was trying to sneak up on her was taken down. Ruby smiled and waved to her partner, she then began shooting more as she took down a grunt with a headshot each time. She then jumped over a shot that went under her before she aimed down and fired a round that tore through two grunts. Ruby landed back on the car before unfolding her weapon to scythe mode and swinging it around, taking the head off one of the grunts as some began to focus on her and Jaune. Ruby then quickly aimed her Crescent Rose and fired a round as it hit a grenade in the hand of one of the grunts, causing an explosion that send several of them flying.

"AH!" Jaune shouted as he slashed a grunt, making it stumble back; he then held his shield up as he was pelted by gunfire which began pushing him away, "Why do they like me?!" he shouted as he ducked around an obstacle. He then swung wildly, cutting a grunt before one tackled him. "Oh god, it's got me!" he panicked as he began bashing it's face with his shield. "Get...Off! Of! ME!" he shouted as one last bash left the grunt with a paper flat face as it gurgled and fell off of him. "Oh thank god...it's dead…" he sighed before the body's arm shot up and began trying to choke him, "It's not dead! It's not dead!"

"Hah…" Snipe shook his head, seeing that, as he pushed the A button, his gun then unfolded open, the part that folded open extending greatly...forming a Rifle, it's orange barrel showing a frozen image of an energy bullet flying out. A yellow scope folded out from the side as well. He quickly aimed and unleashed a large yellow blast of energy that took down five of the grunts who had surrounded Jaune. "Arc! What's the matter with you!?" he shouted.

"Ha!" Ex-Aid shouted as he swung his Gashacon Breaker in its sword mode at a grunt before striking another with the pommel of it before switching to its hammer mode to bash its head in.

"Hmph." Weiss smirked, slashing apart several grunts along with their firearms.

"Jaune, you okay?" Ruby asked as she sliced a grunt in half.

"Yeah...just...I feel a little out of sorts…" Jaune grunted, pausing for a moment "What with enemies who shoot back." he quickly finished.

"Oh...that makes sense. I mean, you only have a shield and sword after all." Ruby chuckled, "Don't worry! We just have to leave this to Professor Hanaya, Emu, and Weiss!" she smiled, "They are really good at this whole fighting other humanoid enemy thing."

"Y-Yeah. Right," Jaune nodded.

" **What are you knuckleheads doing?! I should have you all court marshaled!"** Revol shouted slapping the back of a grunt's head, " **Wait...where is the pink one?"**

"Yoohoo~" Ex-Aid said, laying down on a car behind him, "Looking for me?" he taunted before jumping over Revol with a spinning flip; as he spun around in the air, he swung his hammer and hit Revol's giant chin, sending him flying into the car.

"Schnee, now!" Snipe ordered as he fired a rifle shot at the car while Weiss formed a Glyph before she fired five bolts of blue energy which coiled around Snipe's rifle shot. The combined blast hit the car, exploding brightly as Revol was launched into the sky again.

" **CURSE YOU, SNIPE~!"**

"Oh...he is so bad at this Captain job." Ex-Aid laughed as he landed next to Snipe and Weiss.

"I think his old design where he was a Sergeant was better." Snipe spoke up.

"Eh? That was a thing?" Ex-Aid asked.

"He was suppose to be a shotgun obsessed idiot...but for some reason, they had to pull that." Snipe went on before coughing into his hand. "He's still kind of an idiot."

"Agreed." Weiss sighed.

"Oh big time." Ex-Aid laughed.

" **Ah….augh...help me up, Private!"** Revol ordered as grunts helped him stand up.

"Now it's time for the-AH!" Ex-Aid cried as Snipe pushed him away by shoving his face sending him falling into a barrel. "Weiss...please...help me...oh no I'm rolling."

"Revol is my target. Don't step in on my mission, Rookie." Snipe said seriously.

"Hai~..." Ex-Aid groaned as he got free.

"Schnee, give me a hand." Snipe ordered as he charged at Revol.

"Right!" Weiss agreed as she glided across the ground next to Snipe.

Snipe reverted his Magnum to handgun mode as he aimed and fired while rapidly pressing the B button keeping up an endless barrage of gunfire on Revol and his men. Revol roared as he aimed and fired with everything he had along with his grunts. Snipe grunted, avoiding gunfire as best he could with Weiss doing the same. Both blinked as Revol fired a mortar round from his back. Ex-Aid shouted as he jumped onto a platform before he smashed a block and grabbed a medal colored in grey with a Rider standing his ground as a sword broke upon hitting him. Ex-Aid swung his hammer and smacked the mortar round back at Revol and his men distracting him as he fell.

 **=Kotetsu-Ka!=**

Ex-Aid landed on the ground, making it shake as his entire body turned into metal. Ex-Aid laughed as he began marching forward, each step shaking the ground as bullets and explosives hit him with no effect. Weiss got behind Ex-Aid as he tanked each and every shot aimed at them. Revol roared before his men were all taken out by sniper shots from Ruby. Reval roared and aimed at her only to get shot at by Snipe, who blured from cover to cover and raining fire on them.

Reval growled before he turned to see Ex-Aid in front of him still made from metal. Ex-Aid smashed his head into Revol's making him back away. Revol was then shot by Ruby several times making him back away. Ex-Aid returned to normal as he transformed his Breaker into sword form.

" **Eat this, Ex-Aid!"** he roared, shooting a grenade at the pink Rider.

Ex-Aid slashed his sword down, slicing the explosive in two as it exploded to his sides. Ex-Aid then charged as he slashed Revol across the chest, making him back away with sparks racing off from the hit. The Kamen Rider swung again landing Revol's shoulder. Revol swung his right to unleash bullets, but Ex-Aid grabbed the arm to keep him from aiming.

" **Unhand me, you barbarian!"** Revol roared, shooting his left hand machine gun into Ex-Aid's side, making him grunt in pain.

"Now Weiss!" Ex-Aid shouted.

" **Wha?!"** Revol blinked before he was slashed by Weiss, Revil grunted and aimed his remaining left arm gun only for the sword to pierce into the barrel. After a few seconds, the back of it exploded, making Revol cry in pain. " **Why you little…!"**

"Who are you calling little?!" Weiss snapped, taking her sword back before slashing the Bugster multiple times across the chest. She then stabbed it into his chest plate and formed a glyph over it.

"Let's nail this lesson home!" Ex-Aid said as he tapped the B button on his Gashacon Breaker hammer mode 5 times with his head, he then swung it and struck the glyph. For a moment, nothing happened before one shockwave came from Revol, and then a second, a third began sending him sliding across the ground before a fourth lifted him up into the air, and the final one sent him flying into the hood of a car, "Hmm...I dub that combo, 5 Glyph Crusher!"

"No." Weiss said simply.

"Come on."

"..."

"Come on~"

"How are you giving me puppy dog eyes?!" Weiss demanded, seeing Ex-Aid's eyes become dilated and sparkly.

" **You razza-frazzin', no good…"** Revol growled as he began to get up, albeit very slowly.

"Emu, finish it!" Ruby cheered.

"Alright it's time-Gah!" he cried as Snipe pushed him away again.

"The finishing strike belongs to me remember." Snipe explained simply as Ex-Aid fell into a ditch.

"I'm okay!"

Snipe pulled out his Gashat and plugged it into his Gashacon Magnum. Revol blinked as Snipe walked up to him...before he broke into a full sprint. Revol panicked and aimed his right arm to shoot, only to be distracted as Snipe tossed his rifle into the air. The Bugster then grunted as he felt a kick to his chest. Snipe continued on as he punched with his right before using the momentum to swing his left leg for a reverse roundhouse to Revol's face, breaking his visor. Snipe then jumped as he swung his right leg, landing a flying roundhouse that knocked Revol back. Snipe landed on the ground with his back to Revol before he grabbed his rifle and pointed it backwards over his shoulder. Revol blinked, seeing the glowing blue mass of energy at the end of the rifle.

 **=KIMIWAZA!=**

"Bang…" Snipe whispered, pulling the trigger.

 **=BANG BANG CRITICAL FINISH!=**

At that, a blue beam shot from the gun and through Revol's body, the force pushing Snipe forward as it were before he dug his feet in. The beam went on for a few more feet before hitting something, causing a large explosion in the background behind the gunmen Rider. Revol cried in pain before he too exploded as large words formed in the air the smoke, acting like a sort of background word bubble.

 **=PERFECT! GAME CLEAR!=**

Snipe closed his driver, making his armor vanish in blue light as suddenly everything returned to normal, leaving them all back on the school's courtyard. Taiga held up his Gashat and blew on it like his gun before he slipped it into a pocket in his lab coat. He turned to walk away...only to stop when Ruby was mere inches away from him, puppy dog eyes mixed with stars in her eyes.

"Your gun is so awesome~!" Ruby said, her voice cracking from how high it was due to excitement.

"Ah...Miss Rose." Taiga blinked in surprise.

"It's like a switch got flipped," Jaune whispered as Emu nodded.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted, making Ruby whine and back away from Taiga. "Good Ruby…" she then pointed at a bench, "Sit!"

"Oh come on, Weiss…" Jaune began before Emu put his hands on his head and made him turn to see Ruby follow the command with a happy smile. "Ne...nevermind."

"You know...you kids aren't half bad at this." Taiga spoke up rubbing the back of his neck. ' _Good god, what in the world do I say…? Why…? I'm an adult, I'm not suppose to worry about socializing!'_

' _He's so intimidating…'_ Both boys thought as they all stared at the rather imposing teacher, he was taller then them by a few inches, and his face always being in some kind of scowl didn't help. But right now, his face was really frustrated...and it scared the two boys.

"Thank you." Weiss bowed to Taiga.

"Ah…" Taiga muttered, before he sighed, "Alright… so what do you want to know?"

"Excuse me?" Jaune asked.

"Miss Schnee is a smart girl. She clearly is the type who puts knowledge up there. I assume you will want to ask me questions." Taiga explained, "That's the type of girl you are, aren't you?"

"Yep." Ruby spoke up from her seat.

"Well, I do have quite a few really. In fact, Emu still owes me some."

"Emu's not here right now." his voice came from behind Jaune, "He most certainly did not forget and is now dreading being hunted down to forcibly be asked stuff he was sworn never to tell others."

' _Why is he hiding behind_ me _?'_ Jaune thought, starting to feel like he was an obstacle that was going to be taken down immediately.

"This is the new Kamen Rider?" Taiga spoke up getting everyone's attention, "You might as well just give me your Gashat." he shook his head as he began walking, "Tell you what, you want me to tell your secrets...I'll do it if any of you can do one of two things: Ace my class or beat me as Snipe." he listed holding up two fingers, "Also word for the wise...stop fighting the Bugsters. Sooner or later, one of you is gonna fail and mess up bad."

"Hey!" Weiss shouted at Taiga "Who are you to say that?"

"I'm the first." Taiga spoke, "And I'm the _only_ Kamen Rider."

"Only…?"

"Ex-Aid, sooner or later, I'm gonna take your Gashats. So enjoy them while you can." Taiga spoke up as he began to walk away, "I look forward to seeing you rookies in class. Don't be late."

"Hey...what about those Free Passes?!" Ruby shouted.

"I lied!"

"That's not very nice!" Ruby shouted.

"Ruby, he's gone." Emu sighed.

"...It's still not very nice," Ruby pouted.

"Guess he's that type of man then." Weiss responded in annoyed tone, "Speaking of which." she remembered as she stabbed her sword down and nailed Emu's pants leg to the ground, "You owe us answers, Mister."

"Meep."

"I'll go get the others!" Ruby exclaimed, vanishing in a blur of red and rose petals.

"I, uh, I better go get Pyrrha and the…" Jaune began before Emu grabbed his arms.

"Please don't leave me!" Emu begged, trying to hide behind Jaune once more.

"Ah! Let go!" Jaune panicked as they both fell over, knocking Weiss's sword into the air, only for her to grab it easily.

"Boys…" she shook her head at the two who were groaning in pain on the ground.

"Why do we always end up in these situations?" Emu groaned.

"I've asked myself that...a lot." Jaune groaned as he saw Emu take out his scroll, "What are you doing?"

"Calling in a favor. Someone...better at this backstory thing then me." he explained, pulling up a contact named: Mr. Dan. "Yes...it's me...no...yes I haven't broken it yet." he spoke into the line, "Yes...I got busted...wait, you had an office pool for how long I'd go...you lost to your secretary? ...You bet _how much_?!"

* * *

A man in a finely made black suit chuckled, instead of a dress shirt in tie he wore a purple V neck under his blazer. His neatly combed black hair shone in the sunlight peering through the windows of his office easily the size of Team RWBY's and Emu's room...combined, if not more. He laughed at the window, which projected the call from Emu.

"Emu...I'm rich. Trust me, that wasn't even making a dent in my net worth." the man smiled, "But I am sad to say I hoped you'd last long enough for me to win. I was betting on you blowing the secret on Prom night."

=Why do I feel so...uninspired by that?= Emu complained.

"Alright, I'll go with the Plan B."

=We had a plan B?=

"Kiriya so eloquently called it the: Things have hit the fan plan...I'm paraphrasing of course. His wording was far more crude." he smiled, "Don't worry Emu, I'll be there by the end of your classes and I shall explain everything to your friends, and the teachers...those who don't know that is."

=Who does know?=

"Well obviously Professor Ozpin and Glynda." the man replied, "But as I said Emu, after school, I have many, many business meetings this morning and a few after lunch. You would not believe the hassle setting up this office here in Vale has proven to be. Tell you what, you have your friends gathered and I'll bring the answers, and the donuts."

=There are gonna be donuts!?= Jaune asked.

=Jaune, I'm having a call here!=

=Oh come on, dude, it's not exactly private= Jaune replied =Wait a minute. Mr. Dan? As in Kuroto Dan? The CEO of the Genm Corporation!?=

"I'm also a fan of popular culture and all things hipster." Kuroto replied.

=Emu...how many amazing people do you know?=

=...That's a trap question, isn't it?=

"..." Kuroto shook his head as he checked his watch, "Later boys. I'll meet you in the lounge of your dorm building." he said before hanging up.

* * *

Taiga walked down the hall as he slowed down for a moment before he stopped to see Ozpin standing behind him. The Kamen Rider sighed, lowering his aura at seeing his mentor.

"You surprised me."

"So… you've transformed again." Ozpin spoke, noticing the Gamer Driver still around his waist, "First time since...the incident. How do you feel?"

"..." Taiga grabbed the belt before taking it off, he stored it in his coat before he pulled out a bottle of medicine. "Empty." he explained, pouring out some pills before swallowing them. "Exhausting...I forgot how much Aura it takes to power the suit...especially level 2." he explained as he put the medicine away again. "Could do without the flashbacks it inspired though." he sighed turning around again.

"Taiga...you can't run from the past forever."

"It's not running…if you're letting it remind you to keep living." Taiga replied, "I said it before...and even now, I mean it." he said as Ozpin stared at him, for a moment, a younger image of Taiga with pure black hair formed over him, "I'm the only one who's allowed to be called a Kamen Rider."

"Even Superheroes need a team." Ozpin replied calmly, "I don't want to reprimand you, Taiga. You haven't been a child in years. You are a man...and I respect your beliefs. But you're also a teacher of my Academy."

"And as a teacher, I'll make sure these rookies get the chance to go out into that world. I'll protect them, even from themselves." Taiga finished as he turned away again.

"Well...one step forward… Each and every day. One day, you'll get far enough to move on." Ozpin sighed sadly, looking at the man's back.

* * *

"Okay...so it's after school. Where is your big answer to everything?" Weiss asked as they all gathered in the dorm's lounge.

"He'll be here." Emu assured.

"Who could it be that's so vital to this story that we needed to wait another day?" Blake asked.

"Um...guys?" Ren spoke up from the doorway. "A Mr. Dan is here to see us." he spoke as Kuroto walked in from behind him.

"Greetings. I am Kuro-URK!" he shouted suddenly tackled by Ruby.

"Ruby!?" Weiss and Jaune shouted at seeing that.

"Ah! Oh my gosh!" Ruby shouted excitedly.

"Oh Ruby… Why am I not surprised you're involved?" Kuroto sighed, standing up.

"Ruby...you know Mr Dan?" Emu blinked.

"He's friends with my Dad! We call him Uncle Dan!" Ruby explained.

"Not really her uncle." Kuroto corrected.

"What are the chances?!" Kiriya shouted, "No, really. How and why is this possible!? Spill the history, Little Red!" he shook Ruby, "I didn't know this! Yang! Did you know this!?"

"Where do you think I get my fighting games from? Speaking of..." Yang paused as she slung her arm around Dan, "Got a new one for me, Uncle D?"

Kuroto chuckled, "Not this time. We're actually developing a new one that will debut early next year." he smiled, "I'm sure you'll all love it. It's my passion project." he smiled, "But...we do have a new Zombie horror survival game." he offered.

"I'll take it!" Yang smiled excitedly.

"Oh wha...Yang...you know I hate horror games," Ruby complained with a small shiver.

"Hey!" Weiss spoke up.

"She's right, while it's interesting to learn this is a family friend of yours...we have a lot of things to talk about." Blake added.

"Oh right...the Plan for our boys' secret is exposed by fault of his own or Kiriya." Kuroto spoke up.

"That's a long name for a plan." Nora pointed out.

"And why am I part of it!?" Kiriya asked as everyone snapped their heads to his direction, "Okay yeah...that's fair."

"Shall we get started?" Kuroto smirked, lifting up a briefcase.

"Okay...how did this all begin?" Blake asked.

"That is a story that can only be summed up to...something that went wrong. Six years ago, our computers were infected by a new unknown virus. We tried to contain it to limit harm...but something happened. They grew...evolved," he explained, clicking the case open, "Sad to say it… I was desperate. I created a system that can harm the bugsters by using the data they corrupted."

"How do computer viruses become...real viruses?" Ren asked.

"I can't tell you...I'm a video game maker, not a doctor." Kuroto sighed sadly, "But...I'm one with some pretty handy tech departments and, being a bit modest, a big brain." he smiled, tapping his head, "So...I created the Gamer Driver." he explained, pulling a new one out of the case, "I learned that some people have a unique genetic code that makes them less susceptible to the virus and, using an inoculation program called the Compatibility Surgery, we can make that person able to use these belts."

"And you two have had that?" Pyrrha asked, looking at Emu and Kiriya.

"Bingo!" Kiriya clicked his tongue.

"I don't remember much of how it works other than a painful injection." Emu explained.

"Tell me about it." Kiriya grumbled.

"Then...why is it called Surgery?" Yang asked.

"Because it rewrote their DNA." Kuroto explained as they all blinked in surprise.

"It…rewrote their DNA?" Jaune repeated.

"Yes. It made their DNA able to be able to survive the virus in close proximity." Kuroto explained, "In short, not only are they the chosen heroes...They are also walking vaccines in the making." he started as he took out a smaller briefcase before he clicked that open and pulled out a light blue Gashat, "So as long as they fight more and more Bugsters and expose themselves to their strands, they will become immune to them...sadly, it might take a long time. But it is a useful little learned benefit."

"Is...Is that Taddle Quest?" Jaune asked in surprise, seeing the sticker on the side of it depicting a knight in blue and grey before a blue and red background.

"Indeed it is." Kuroto smiled, "This is the final of the Gashats we have made." he smiled, "I dare say it's the powerhouse of the Kamen Riders."

"The power house?" Nora blinked.

"Ex-Aid is the speedy one, Snipe is the gunmen, and Lazer is the support fighter. This Gashat goes to the last to be assigned Riders...Kamen Rider Brave." he explained, holding the Gashat up. "It is a tricky one indeed. RPG's have many elements to incorporate." he chuckled, "But finding a new compatible person has been hard...till now that is. I just received the tests on all the students of Beacon."

"Tests?" Ruby blinked.

"Professor Hanaya's DNA Samples." Blake realized.

"Bingo," Kuroto smirked a bit, "The tests would have been done so much sooner if more people had thought to donate blood like a Ms. Valkyrie did."

"When did you…?" Pyrrha began to ask.

"I gave myself a paper-cut to fill my vial!" Nora beamed holding up a bandaged finger.

"...Nora…you scare me." Jaune spoke.

"I've been afraid of her since day one." Kiriya argued, "But the only one who understood was Ren."

"Oh, you two are silly," Nora giggled.

"So who is the compatible person?" Weiss asked.

"I'm glad you asked Miss Schnee." Kuroto smiled before he pointed the Gashat at Jaune, "Mister Arc… your tests have proven positive, you have the potential to be our Brave." he spoke as everyone slowly turned to look at Jaune, "Will you help us save the world?"

"...what?" Jaune blinked in surprise.

"Jaune...you're gonna be a hero!" Emu smiled.

"You get to have superpowers, boy!" Kiriya shouted in his face, "You'll be our Brave Boy!"

"...What?"

"...Jaune?" Pyrrha blinked, waving her hand in front of Jaune's face, "Are...you alright?"

"...What?"

"...I think he's broken from the shock," Nora noted.

"Jaune?" they tried again.

"...what?"

"I'll take that as a yes." Kuroto smiled as he pulled out a large syringe and really sharp looking needle that looked more like some kind of small dagger. "He's gonna need to take a series of injections."

"I'll roll up his sleeves," Nora spoke.

"...Not all of them...go there," Kuroto chuckled.

"I'll take his pants off, too!" Nora beamed.

"Nora!"

"AH!" Jaune screamed, realizing what Kuroto meant by all that. He then tried to run, only to get tripped by Kiriya.

"Oh no, you don't. If I had to deal with the pain and humiliation of having needles shoved down there, so do you, Brave Boy." He said, grabbing his legs and began dragging him, "President! I shall see you in the Infirmary for surgery!" he shouted, dragging Jaune away.

"Help...me…" Jaune begged his teammates with a whimper as he was dragged off.

"Is it...optional?" Pyrrha asked Kuroto.

"I would say yes...But sadly, as it stands, we are in a big hurry to fill all four Kamen Rider slots. We haven't the time to look for another possible match. As much as I hate to make him do this...I need Mister Arc's power."

"AH!" Jaune shouted, hanging onto the door frame, "No! You can't make me, Kiriya!" he cried before he yanked a chunk off the wall, "Damn it! Why are you so strong?!"

"I am filled with determination! Now to the hospital bed!" Kiriya declared as he tied Jaune's legs with a rope he found and dragged him down the hall.

"HELP!" Jaune pleaded.

* * *

 _ **Z0: So...that happened.**_

 _ **GT: I do not feel sorry for Jaune. Not one bit.**_

 _ **Z0: Yeah neither is Kiriya...did we pay him to do that?**_

 _ **SZ: I don't think so...though we are missing some money from the account.**_

 _ **GT: ...You think ON paid Kiriya and never told us?**_

 _ **Z0: Maybe.**_

 _ **SZ: *shrugs* But yeah. This chapter is done w-*sees the faves* over 50 faves already?!**_

 _ **Z0: Whoo~ Do the wave! Man this is nice, it's nice seeing so many faves, follows and reviews.**_

 _ **GT: Awesome! Guess people love the original Riders instead of OCs replacing them. Though, we did have to replace Brave's original self in the series with Jaune for a few reasons.**_

 _ **Z0: I'll list a few now before anyone begins freaking out and complaining...let it be said this in no way means we do not like Brave/Hiiro. Infact I liked his character development...towards the end of the show. I would like to stress Hiiro's early moments were few and did not often carry over in an arc. Like his level 3...it was really good for him, but by the next chapter...he kind of...closed up again, and not till the *is blured out for spoilers* did he begin to really grow as a person and character. So his character development is a lot like...Jaune's. They get early episodes all about them, then for a long time they are just along for the ride. But why Jaune as the Brave of this story...well, that is also kind of spoilery, but they share a very similar...loss.**_

 _ **GT: Very true. Oh, so very true.**_

 _ **Z0: Yeah, so we all agreed, it would be interesting. Also, we've had to fudge the timeline a bit here, so we can't fully explore the Brave plotline with the same effect. And that plotline is good. So rather than fudge with it...let's just not ruin it. Taiga's is easier to make kind of...better or darker if you want to be specific, in this set up actually, believe it or not. So he stayed.**_

 _ **GT: *nods* That is very true.**_

 _ **Z0: That...and Taiga is kind of...more popular, both to me and a ton of other fans. Kay that's like really off point but, I'm a human...and this is clearly not rehearsed. The bulk of the reasoning is that we think Jaune as Brave is something more interesting, both to make this story it's own entity, and add a very personal flare of our own.**_

 _ **SZ: Oh so very true.**_

 _ **GT: Anyways, we hope you all enjoyed the chapter. But for now...Shall we set up a preview?**_

 _ **SZ: I'm up for it. Z0?**_

 _ **Z0: Sure, next time on Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Grimm Eclipse…**_

* * *

Emu: Jaune, if you need any help I'm here buddy.

Pyrrha: That's right we're here to help you with anything.

Jaune: I'm picked to be a Kamen Rider...but everyone thinks I still need so much help. Some hero…

?: You're gonna help me and my team with a little 'project', Arc.

Kiriya: My 'blackmailing asshole' senses are tingling!

Taiga: If you can't handle the job, then leave the Gashat and let me handle it. People like you could never be Kamen Riders.

Jaune: I don't care what you do to me...but you are _not_ messing with my team!

=GACHAN! LEVEL UP! TADORU MEGURU! TADORU MEGURU! TADDLE QUEST!=

 **Game 3: Jaunedice. The Knight of Taddle Quest**

* * *

 _ **GammaTron: Oof. That is going to be an interesting next chapter.**_

 _ **KamenRiderZER0: oh massively, but it will be fun to write...and add in some divine extra karma...to...someone.**_

 _ **Seanzilla115: ...*begins to laugh deviously*oh we's gonna be evil to a certain 'jock' asshole next chapter.**_

 _ **GT: Four of them to be precise. Damn bullies that hurt the cute bunny waifu.**_

 _ **Z0: It's a little selfish, but don't deny most of you must have felt the same way so, I'm Kamen Rider ZER0 and that's the end to this chapter we'll see you readers soon for chapter 3!**_

 _ **GT: And I am GammaTron and I can't wait for your reviews! We love them! ...Unless you're St. Elmo's Fire. You suck, you PETA fuck.**_

 _ **SZ: I'm Seanzilla115, and we hope you have a good evening.**_


	3. Jaunedice The Knight of Taddle Quest

_**SZ: *looks at the reviews for chapter two*...okay. A lot of people are saying we had a few of the characters act OOC...seriously, I didn't see anything like that….and of course there's some people complaining on our choice for Jaune and really wanting Hiiro in this story.**_

 _ **GT: Did we not call it on the Hiiro fans not being happy-cheer or what?**_

 _ **Z0: I'm willing to let people have their complaints, at least their reviews aren't outright flames or some nonsense. I'll admit I myself am not sure I caught what they meant, and given the things some of them said...I like don't want to do something I had long planned...cause they kind of predicted them, and some people will take it as us changing things because of them.**_

 _ **GT *nods* SZ and I are pulling Z0 out of the comfort zone of his with the Jaune thing.**_

 _ **Z0: It really kind of is, I have a rule of never replacing the riders...but I am okay with it because my friends liked it, and I can see some plans we can do. This might be the only time I ever do it really.**_

 _ **GT: And that is a-ok with me. This is a one-time-deal and staying that way unless something changes Z0's mind.**_

 _ **Z0: I said Might, it's not an ironclad rule or law, it's just my personal preference.**_

 _ **O.N: its an ironclad rule for me most times. Mostly cause i seen poor use of the attempt or find it an excuse for more op.**_

 _ **SZ: Understandable. And for those who really want Hiro in this story...who says he won't be in someway or form? Huh? Ever thought of that?**_

 _ **Z0: I appreciate you took the time to review those who did. I really do, I like it even if it is criticism about things you think, as long as it is well intended I'm happy. I'll take anything into consideration, and we all will.**_

 _ **O.N: Also guys please you gotta take into extreme consideration of what we're doing here, it's RWBY a world focus on kids being trained into becoming monster hunters, and we have a show where doctors are using video game characters to gain superpowers that is hard to balance we have half a show about hunting down lives and another half about saving it, we cannot faithfully keep everything the same without ruining stuff, Hiiro's removal is to respect his story and not have it be ruin or conflicted by the other stories we must tell. Plus we must give the RWBY as much attention it's give and take my friends.**_

 _ **GT: Eeyup. Because reviews are our bread and butter in fanfiction.**_

 _ **SZ: Eeyup. We love our reviews...but no flames or troll reviews. We hate those.**_

 _ **Z0: I think we have gone on about this long enough my friends.**_

 _ **SZ: True, so let's get on with the story. We own nothing in this story, nor do we own the Kamen Rider series, nor the RWBY series.**_

 _ **GT: And with the disclaimer done…*hangs up a picture at a window and walks off, whistling innocently***_

 _ **SZ: *blinks in confusion*...What did you do GT?**_

 _ **GT: Hm? Me? Nothing. Certainly didn't take a picture of a certain sharpshooting Kamen Rider doctor and digitally edited the picture to have him sleeping with a fluffy pink unicorn doll and sucking his thumb. *walks off, still whistling innocently***_

 _ **SZ: Oh...I s-YOU DID WHAT?! *ducks for cover***_

 _ **Z0: I'll call the contractor and carpenters. *bullet holes are shot into the walls in GT's outline***_

 _ **GT: ...Kuroto did it! *jumps into a potted plant***_

 _ **=BANG BANG SIMULATIONS!=**_

 _ **Z0: I'll call the building crew.**_

* * *

"You could've warned me of the queasy feeling," Jaune groaned, laying his head on the cafeteria table the three teams were eating breakfast at.

"The side effects vary from person to person." Kiriya said, reading something on his scroll, "I had dizzy spells for a day."

"I had short term memory issues." Emu spoke up, "Apparently, I still might have side effects...apparently, I might still have side effects," he repeated on purpose just for fun, "Don't worry, Jaune. With time, your immune system will adapt and you'll be back to normal."

"You're sure? No side effects?" He asked just to be sure.

"Avoid stress," Taiga spoke, walking past their table while sipping coffee, "Or else this happens." he pointed to his hair, mainly the white bangs, "I'm only in my mid twenties." he smirked as Jaune's hand shot up to his hair in worry at the thought of his hair going white or grey so early.

"You notice he sways back and forth between being antagonistic to a pretty decent teacher?" Yang pointed out.

"He's either bipolar...or he's the most emotionally balanced person in the world." Blake added her piece.

"Eh. I could see it," Kirya shrugged a bit before he heard some mocking laughter, "...Ugh...heads up. Cardin and his bully brigade are here."

Jaune tensed up a bit at the name. He slowly looked over at a nearby table to see Cardin and his team mates mocking and picking on a girl with long brunette hair, a pair of bunny ears sticking out of the top of her head.

"...Jaune? Is everything okay?" Pyrrha asked in concern, "Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school."

"Hmm? Cardin Winchester?" Jaune blinked before waving it off, "Nah...He just likes to mess around, ya know?"

"He's a bully," Ruby frowned.

"Oh please...name one time that he's 'bullied' me," Jaune challenged.

"I can name three," Kirya spoke up as he held one finger up, "One; when he keeps knocking all those books out of your arms." he held up another finger, "Two: he got you stuck in the doorway with your shield." He held up one more, "And three, and this is the most recent, stuffing you in your own locker and sending it flying off campus."

"It wasn't that far," Jaune argued.

"Jaune...we had to rescue you at sea." Emu reminded.

"We got salmon from that," Jaune noted before groaning and letting his head rest on the table once more, "This suuucks…"

"Jaune, if you ever need to, you can just ask," Pyrrha stated.

"Oh!" Nora gasped as she shot up, "We'll break his legs!"

"I like the way she thinks!" Kiriya agreed loudly.

' _Oh god...There's two of her now,'_ Ren realized with wide eyes.

"Guys really, it's fine," Jaune assured them as he stood up, "Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone."

"That is very much true." Emu agreed.

"Well to everyone he can't win against that is." Yang pointed out.

"Ow! That hurts!" everyone looked to see one of the boys pulling on the girl's rabbit ears, "Please stop…"

"I told you they were real!" Cardin laughed in a mocking manner.

"What a freak!" another of the boys added as Cardin continued to pull on the girl's rabbit ears.

Cardin finally let go as the girl decided to walk away from the scene rather than stick around. Cardin and his friends laughed at her before they all jumped as Taiga slapped the table and glared at them, making them go silent.

"Ten papers...all of you...tomorrow," Taiga growled before walking away. Even as the professor walked away, the four just groaned before they began snickering silently amongst themselves once again.

"Deplorable," Blake frowned.

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha frowned, visibly upset as well.

"Think we can break _all_ their legs?" Kiriya whispered to Nora, who nodded eagerly.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus," Yang spoke up.

"I hear it helps that good eggs are around," Kiriya spoke up before he pointed to a now missing Emu.

"Where'd he go?" Yang blinked twice.

"Where else does the caring boy go after seeing such a scene?" Kiriya asked.

* * *

The rabbit Faunus held back a sniffle as her Aura helped to deal with the pain from how hard her ears had been pulled. She wasn't surprised at how quick the pain went away; it was something she was used to since they had been pulled on more often than not by others as she grew up.

"Velvet!" Emu called out as he walked after her, "Uhm...you okay?" he asked awkwardly while rubbing his neck and adjusting his headphones he always had hanging on his neck, "I mean well obviously...you're...well...alright let me start over."

She gave a weak giggle, "It...It's fine."

"Alright...you okay?" he asked simply with a smile, getting a nod as a response, "I really don't get why you let Cardin do that. You're a whole year ahead of him."

"Well...It's because of that guy's family. The Winchesters are very important people with his father on the Vale council itself," Velvet replied, "If I did anything, he would probably twist the truth to his father and…"

"Right…" Emu cut her off, getting the picture, "It's still not cool. He really needs to stop messing with people just because of such a reason."

"You know what they say; Power corrupts," Velvet sighed, "Please don't tell my teammates about that. Coco tends to...um...overreact just slightly?"

"I promise I won't." Emu spoke, "I can say I know what it's like to deal with a...colorful teammate." he muttered picturing Kiriya in his mind, "But say the word...and Nora is willing to break his legs...offers on the table." he joked. "And she'll start with the toes and slowly...work her way up to the knees…"

"Maybe," Velvet replied, smiling a little at the the thought, having seen how...excitable...the orangette seemed to be.

"Look, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm always free. I can't say I get how it feels, but I'm a pair of ears." he offered.

"...I'd like that," Velvet replied with a small smile.

"No problem." Emu smiled.

"Ah...our little Meijin is growing up." Kiriya sobbed into a tissue as him and team RWBY and most of JNPR spied on them from behind some lockers.

"But still...would his father really do that? I mean, Cardin was the one who…" Ruby frowned.

"People with influence and power can always turn themselves into the winners using such resources." Blake pointed out.

"One of those bullies...the worst kind, the ones that can get away with being total jerks." Yang groaned in annoyance.

"Can we break his legs now?" Kiriya asked what everyone was thinking.

"..." Ren looked around before seeing a trail in the shape of Nora's hammer, "...excuse me...Nora!"

"You enjoy making things bad for everyone, don't you?" Weiss asked.

"Maybe," Kiriya grinned.

"Jerk, but that's why I keep him anyway." Yang grinned, "Well that and Blake needs a bike, too. Right, Blake?" Yang asked, hugging her partner.

"I am not riding a living bike...let alone one that is this guy." Blake countered, looking at Kiriya.

"Plus, my seat's reserved for Emu alone," Kiriya nodded, earning a wide-eyed look from Weiss and Blake.

"What?" Kiriya and Ruby blinked noticing the looks.

"Oh, I thought he was a womanizer, Yang. I...retract my comment…"

"Oh...who says I'm not." Kiriya countered, wagging his eyebrows.

"Oh god, it's worse than we thought! Run!" Weiss panicked as the girls minus Ruby ran away.

"What didn't I understand?" Ruby asked.

"Grown up stuff." Kiriya smirked.

"Oh...hey!" Ruby complained, pouting.

"Off to my favorite part of the day." Kiriya spoke, looking at Jaune, "Time for you to test a new toy!" he said hooking his arm around his shoulders.

"Uhm...do I…?" Jaune began only to be dragged off.

"No time for chicken nonsense." Kiriya cheered.

"But I just got...ugh…" Jaune groaned as another wave of nausea hit him.

"You didn't finish your objection, so it doesn't stand," Kiriya informed with a cheeky grin.

"Oh here we go again." Ruby sighed, following after them.

* * *

Soon everyone made their way off campus-with permission, of course-and made their way to a new destination. After walking, a few trips on public transport, and a good helping of more walking, the group totalling in 10 teenagers made it to a large business skyscraper. Written across the walls on one side read GENM Corp in purple and pink letters.

"Whoa...Dan The Man does not skip out on fancy, huh?" Kiriya asked as he and Yang put on sunglasses to block out the glare of the sun reflecting from the windows.

"It's huge!" Nora stated.

"Yes, Nora...it is a big building." Ren agreed.

"Well he sure knows how to expand his company, doesn't he?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yep!" Ruby beamed.

"He's always been busy with work, even when he visits." Yang explained, "I guess this is why, 'cause dang is this a nice place."

"I'mma mooch off him…" Kiriya smirked walking in the front door, after a while...15 seconds to those who care, security dragged him out by his arms, "Oi! Hey I'm invited! I'm invited!"

"Yeah, Kiriya is on the 'not allowed in unless accompanied by another Gamer Driver owner' list." Emu explained.

"But I am!" Kiriya argued as he looked at Emu, "Tell them, buddy! I'm accompanying you."

"Uhm…" Emu muttered.

"Meijin!"

"Alright fine...he's with me." Emu sighed, "Let him go please."

"Thank you!" Kiriya stated as he was let go.

"So why are we here?" Ren asked.

"Cause I don't want to be left alone with just Kiriya!" Jaune explained.

"Also Kuroto has like...EVERY game in the world in his penthouse office." Kiriya explained, "Along with the world's greatest hot chocolate making machine, free vending machines, oh...and a spa. Or as he calls it, employee relaxation room." he listed all the benefits of visiting this place, "Oh also...his entire window is a TV."

"He has a window that doubles as a television?" Phyrra raised a brow.

"Think of it like a giant Scroll." Kiriya explained.

"He...he has all of that?" Nora asked excited, "All of it!?"

"And more. The dude is filthy stinking rich." Kiriya reminded, "You know...almost as rich as Ice Queen."

"Hey!" Weiss complained.

"Well, let's go see what's up," Yang grinned.

"Come on, Jaune, you need to test out the Gamer Driver." Emu spoke.

"Doesn't sound too hard. You guys use them all the time." Jaune spoke.

* * *

"Gah!" Jaune cried as he was tossed against a wall by a blue shock from the Gamer Driver around his waist.

"Hm...it seems that even though Jaune is compatible, he lacks...something." Kuroto spoke as everyone opened their eyes after a moment.

"Jaune...are you okay?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm okay...Hey Pyrrha...when did you have two identical sisters?" he asked in confusion.

"Worry not, that will wear off after a few moments." Kuroto informed.

"You said he lacks something...what could that be?" Ren asked.

"Physically and genetically, Jaune is a perfect candidate for the Rider system." Kuroto explained, "But...it seems...he can't activate his Gashat...I think it might be some form of mental Block."

"Ugh...The mind…" Nora frowned, "The greatest enemy of everything awesome!"

"So...how do we fix it, Uncle Dan?" Ruby asked.

"Well, my adorable little Ruby, I can only say this...Jaune needs...help."

"Excuse you?" Jaune asked confused.

"It's clear his mental block is due to...lack of confidence?" he asked the other teenagers.

"Well…." Ruby and Emu muttered.

"He is being bullied by Cardin Winchester," Nora spoke up, "Would that help...and the fact that me and Kiri want to break his legs?"

"A: I'm a businessman...and an adult...and an authority figure...so no...I don't recommend it…" he then leaned in near Nora, "But if this Cardin picks on Ruby, I will literally pay you to break all his limbs."

"Roger!" Nora whispered back.

"B: It's clear Jaune's issues are regular anxiety and doubt all teenagers go through." Kuroto coughed into his hand.

"Not me." Yang countered.

"Yang, this isn't about you...We've been over this...No one is like you," Kuroto countered with a warm smile, "This is about a very real and very normal problem everyone...everyone but Yang…" he corrected himself, "...Deals with."

"Guys...I can't hear you anymore." Jaune spoke, banging on the glass between them and the testing room.

"Yeah, I turned off the volume...best he not hear this." Kiriya spoke.

"So...is there an idea on how to make it so Jaune can make this work?" Blake asked.

"I think that someone helping him with his confidence, helping him feel strong mentally, like...a mentor...or tutor." Kuroto offered.

"A tutor?" they all blinked.

"I'm not exactly a trained fighter like you kids." Kuroto pointed out.

"I think I understand." Pyrrha spoke up, "If we can make Jaune feel more confident in himself and his own abilities, then maybe the Gashat will finally work for him."

"Yes, that's right!" Kuroto pointed at Pyrrha, "But the question is...how?"

"We can have Jaune break Cardin's legs." Nora offered as Kiriya smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Guys...I think I'm running out of oxygen in here," Jaune noted, tapping on the glass.

"..." Emu slowly looked at Kiriya.

"What...I just turned down the AC." Kiriya complained.

"That room doesn't have an AC. That's the oxygen cut off control!" Kuroto panicked as he went up and began typing on the keypad before the door opened and Jaune stumbled out.

"Wa...was that part of the training?" Jaune asked.

"Uh...yes, yes it was," Kiriya informed quickly.

"That's enough testing for today, Mister Arc," Kuroto sighed, "You kids have some fun here. I'll arrange for a ride for you all back to Beacon later."

"Thanks, Uncle Dan!" Yang grinned.

"By ride, does he mean?" Blake began.

"Yeah...big fancy Limo." Emu and Ruby agreed.

"Yes…" Weiss whispered.

"Bet it's been awhile since you were in one, eh Ice Queen?" Kiriya asked.

"Can I?" Weiss asked Kuroto.

"Whenever you want." Kuroto smiled.

"Security!" Weiss called out as two big men grabbed Kiriya by his arms and lifted him up before carrying him off.

Emu sighed with a facepalm, "Why...the only other Kamen Rider before now...and he's Kiriya?" he groaned to himself.

"Hey, you can't do this to me! I deserve to be here! I am a Kamen Rider! I'm the Bike guy!" Kiriya shouted as they put him in the elevator.

"Oh! Uncle Dan, can we show them the arcade hallway?" Ruby asked.

"Hm...well it is meant to be a collection of historical games...but how can I say no to those eyes?" he smiled as Ruby was giving him the puppy dog eyes, "To the Arcade!" he cheered.

"What's so special about an arc…..arcade…" Jaune paused as Kuroto opened the door to what looked like a real arcade filled with games, and several TV nestled in circular couch areas with game systems and library book shelves of games, "Whoa."

"Well...we are a Game company after all." Kuroto smiled.

"Copies of every single game in video game history!" Ruby cheered.

"Oh! Ren, look, look, look!" Nora bounced as she pointed at one game nearby.

"At what, Nora? You're pointing at every game to your right," Ren pointed out.

"Giri Giri Chanbara," Nora replied, pointing again, "Didn't you based your guns off the main character's weapons?"

"Nora…" Ren sighed.

"Come on! Let's play! Your timing is perfect! You'll get a perfect score!" Nora assured, dragging him off.

"Alright! Gekitotsu Robots! This is the best robot fighting game ever!" Emu cheered, seeing the large pod like arcade system.

"I challenge everyone!" Yang cheered, jumping into one of the pods as Emu did the same.

"Say, Jaune?"

"Yeah?" Jaune looked at Phyrra.

"Well...Do you think playing the game your Gashat is based on might help?" Phyrra asked, seeing a blue console with an image of a knight on the sides.

"Huh…" Jaune muttered, "Emu is always playing the portable version of Mighty Action X on his scroll." he remembered, "Maybe that's what helps him be so good as Ex-Aid." he figured, "Ah, it makes so much sense! He knows his game in and out, so he's all synched up with his Gashat."

"Is that the best you got, Yang!?" Emu shouted as a screen showed his giant red robot boxing with a thinner feminine yellow robot.

"Oh, you ain't seen nothing yet!" Yang declared.

"Wow that looks so fun." Jaune awed before shaking his head and looking back at the blue console, "Alright Taddle Quest. Let's do this." he smirked as he turned the machine on as medieval trumpet music greeted them at the opening menu.

"So what's the story behind this, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked interested.

"Taddle Quest? Well, you play as a young knight on a quest to slay the demon king and become a hero," he explained, "He does this by claiming the Holy Sword with the powers of the Flames of Justice and the Ice of Victory." he explained, "It's super corny, but that's the appeal."

"Ooh." Pyrrha nodded, "So how do you play?"

"Well it's an old school RPG, so you walk around the area, an enemy pops up...like this." he explained as the first enemy encounter happened, "Then you just pick from the options here, Talk, Escape, Battle, Magic, Items, and etcetera and etcetera."

"The game looks nothing like what the artwork depicts." Pyrrha pointed out the chibi-like 8-bit game design which did not show the epic gothic Knight drawing on the console.

"Well, this is the original version of it," Jaune admitted, "A lot of games during the 8-bit and 16-bit consoles had great artwork but looked more like this."

"Well limitations of technology aside, it sounds like a fun game." she smiled.

"Yeah I spent hours playing this game before, but I could never make it to the Demon King. I never knew how to beat the Mage boss Aranbura." Jaune explained, "He was this magic user who could use ALL the elements, and healing magic."

"Sounds difficult," Pyrrha noted.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Jaune sighed as he beat more enemies, "Oh. Here's the first boss."

"Boss?" Pyrrha pondered as she looked at a large 8-bit scorpion-like monster on the screen.

"He's the easiest of the bosses in this game. You just need to hit his tail enough times to force his stinger to fall off and impale his head to win," Jaune explained.

"Like...we did with the Deathstalker?" Pyrrha asked, making Jaune blink.

"...Y-Yeah. Like that," Jaune recalled, "And one of the enemies in this game...it was like the Boarbatusk." he looked over at Kuroto, "Uh, sir, by any chance are...are these enemies in Taddle Quest based off Grimm?"

"But of course." Kuroto confirmed, "I asked many talented and veteran hunters, and they gave me tips on how to deal with a multitude of Grimm. I incorporated them as tricks to kill the enemies in the game sooner, so as to plant little seeds of thought into the minds of future Huntsmen and Huntresses." he explained happily, "I want to make games for everyone who lives in peace, but I want to add a little bit of our real world into them, be it their story, their mechanics, all these tiny things most ignore are part of a grander picture in the eyes of the creators and those who enjoy it." he spoke passionately.

"Well, it worked with me," Jaune chuckled sheepishly, ' _Hoo boy, I think I'm going to need to save up for a portable copy of Taddle Quest for study.'_

"That's incredible dedication, Mr Dan." Pyrrha spoke.

"Just as you kids have given your lives to the pursuit of being Hunters for the sake of humanity, I make games for people. It is what makes me proud, for it is my passion." Kuroto smiled, "I'm sure it seems...not as grand compared to your dreams. But they are my own, and I'm happy with that. Well that and helping create new warriors to help battle the Bugster virus makes me just as proud."

"What?! How did you know it could do that!?" Yang exclaimed as her character was destroyed by Emu's.

"Victory!" Emu cheered as his robot lifted its fist up in victory despite losing its left arm and head unit.

"Oh my god! He beat Yang! HE BEAT YANG! No one but Uncle Qrow can beat Yang!" Ruby cheered.

"Despite losing its head and other arm…" Blake pointed out.

"Aw...Neither of them broke the other robot's leg," Nora pouted.

"But it was an interesting battle," Ren responded, "It was as if it the controls were second nature to Emu."

"This is why Emu was chosen to be Ex-Aid." Kuroto spoke, "Emu has some sort of hand eye coordination and instinct that makes things like video games childs play to him. That and a strong synchronization with the Gashats. The only other person for sure I know with this level of synch was your teacher, Professor Hanaya."

"Wow...What about Kiriya…?" Nora asked.

"...He's...able…" Kuroto muttered sheepishly.

"...Just able?" Pyrrha repeated.

"It's...odd...To be honest, he's not one I would have expected...but sure enough. He was able to do it. As if his sheer will allowed his body to adapt and force the synchronization." Kuroto admitted, "It's why he's so cheeky, I assume. He's able to use the gear and adapt despite not having a natural talent."

"That's...that doesn't sound like science." Blake pointed out.

"Or logic…" Ren added.

"You mean...Kiriya...that Kiriya can transform into a Kamen Rider...through some kind of will power allowing him to synch with his Gashat?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, his numbers didn't seem strong enough at first, but sure enough...he made it work." Kuroto explained.

' _Kiriya...is that cool?'_ Jaune pondered, shocked.

"That's why he becomes a motorcycle?" Yang asked as she hopped out of the control for Gekitotsu Robots.

"Yes. That was an odd...glitch." Kuroto informed, "But it's the only game he synched with, so we decided it'd be best he have a partner. He chose Emu."

"Why…?" Emu complained.

"I find it hard to believe that slacker has any kind of skills really." Weiss pointed out, crossing her arms.

* * *

Kiriya whistled a tune as the two guards who carried him off laid on the ground, knocked out with sneaker marks on their faces and black eyes. He walked into a computer lab after he slid a 'borrowed' ID card from the guards. He walked over to a series of Gashats plugged into consoles and glowing. He smirked before he moved onto a sealed cabinet with parts.

"Let's see...blanks...blanks…" he muttered, going down drawers before pulling one out and holding up a white blank Gashat, "Bingo." he smirked, lifting up his sunglasses, "I have some homework to do." he smirked, stealing an unused console device for the Gashat. He then backed up and stole someone's donut that was left on a computer desk.

After a moment, Kiriya came back in and took the entire pink box filled with a baker's dozen donuts before leaving for good. He whistled as he took the stairs down instead of the elevator.

* * *

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution-more popularly known as the Faunus War-humankind was quite, quite _adamant_ about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie," a figure moving about at speeds that would make them mistake the figure for Ruby using her Semblance spoke incredibly fast in a classroom, a large map on the wall behind them before halting before the board to reveal a slim-looking man with messy green hair with brown eyes that seemed to shift to a sapphire blue color or a brilliant yellow in just the right light with a thermos in hand, the man snapping a ruler in hand onto the map at one location on it before taking a sip from the thermos and was now before the teacher's desk before the map, "Now! While this might feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember these are relatively _recent_ events!" he reminded.

Everyone blinked and moved their heads from side to side, either following or trying to follow their teacher. Blake and Pyrrha took notes best they could with the pace of the teacher's lesson. Kiriya pulled his shades down as he pushed his Scroll forward as he turned on the recorder app.

"Why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" he spoke, stopping right in front of a drowsy Jaune, "Mr. Arc, please do try to get better rest." he pulled out a foam shot glass and pour a shot of coffee into before going off to stand before his desk once more, taking a sip from his thermos, "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

A few Faunus students slowly raised their hands, Velvet being among those as well. The man frowned a little behind another sip of his thermos at the hands risen and those that weren't yet should've.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is _precisely_ this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" the teacher noted, "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" a hand was raised, "Yes, Ms. Schnee?"

"The Battle at Fort Castle, Professor Oobleck!" Weiss replied.

"I insist you call me 'Doctor Oobleck,' but yes, that is precisely right," Oobleck nodded, " _And_ , who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

While the teacher looked over the students in hopes of someone else eagerly answering his question, he however failed to notice Cardin playing Paper Football. He flicked the paper triangle 'ball' and it flew and dropped down before landing on Jaune's head. The surprise jolting him fully awake and making him drop the foam shot glass of coffee Oobleck had given him.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" Oobleck questioned as he zipped over to the blonde.

"Uhhh… The Answer…" Jaune began as he looked around Oobleck and towards his friends, in hopes they were miming him the answer, "The advantage...of the faunus...had over that guy's stuff," he drolled on as he heard Pyrrha cough as she began motioning to her eyes, "Uh...Bi…URK!" A bucket was put in his face before his lunch was relieved.

"It seems Professor Hanaya was correct in providing the teachers in your class schedule with these for a few days, Mr. Arc," Oobleck noted.

"Uwah…." Jaune groaned, shivering.

"Hahaha...He really is Puke boy!" Cardin laughed loudly.

"Sorry...people know…" Ruby apologised from the far side of the class in the back.

' _Ruby…'_ Jaune mentally whined.

"Well, Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!" Oobleck noted, now behind his desk.

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal then a soldier," Cardin replied smugly with his legs kicked up on his desk.

Oobleck's expression became one of anger at hearing a student say such a disgusting thing. But he was cut off by someone beating him to the punch...ironically enough.

"You're not the most open minded of people, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha asked, equally upset yet showing a cold look.

"What? You got a problem?" Cardin asked.

"No, I have the answer! It's _night vision_. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark," Pyrrha replied as Cardin just growled at her.

"Precisely, Ms. Nikos," Oobleck nodded before seeing Blake raise a hand, "Care to add on to her answer, Ms. Belladona?"

"Yes, doctor," Blake nodded, "General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the General was captured." she gave Cardin the same look Pyrrha had given him just moments before, "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

"Grr!" Cardin growled as he stood up.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat," Oobleck snapped.

Jaune wanted to laugh. He really did, yet his stomach's contents chose to come up once more on him before he could even try. There went his breakfast...

"Mr. Winchester, see me after class for additional reading," Oobleck ordered, "Now! Moving on!"

* * *

"Ugh...finally class is over…" Jaune whispered as he walked out of class, the blonde about to say something before Cardin pushed him down, "H-hey!"

"Heh heh…" Cardin chuckled as he walked off until a hand was on his shoulder.

"Mr. Winchester, I believe I said you were to see me after class for additional reading," Oobleck informed, earning a scowl from Cardin as he reluctantly followed him back inside.

"...You know, I really will break his legs," Pyrrha said as she helped Jaune up, "Are you feeling okay after that episode in class?"

"Yeah...Yeah, I...I think I'm good for now," Jaune assured, "I just wish the darn sickness would go away already…Ugh. I haven't felt this horrible since I caught a bad on-again/off-again fever when I was fourteen..."

"Toughen up Jauney boy!" Kiriya smirked slapping his shoulder, "You'll never be able to join our little ranks if you can't get over the side effects of the compatibility surgery." he smirked, leaving, "Later Pyrrha."

"Ugh...Kiriya's right. I need to get over this." Jaune groaned, "I never thought I'd say that really."

"I know...why not ask Professor Hanaya for tips?" Pyrrha offered.

"Uh…"

-flashback-

"If you can't control that Gashat...I'll pry it from your hands." Taiga spoke bluntly to Jaune in the doctor's office, "I don't think you have what it takes to take the title of Kamen Rider. So...try and surprise me." he smirked, "And if you can't...do yourself a big favor...Give that Gashat to Hojo...or me. Someone who _can_ make use of it."

-end-

"Yeah... Something tells me he's just gonna tell me to suck it up." Jaune muttered while rubbing his neck at the memory of Taiga's harsh words.

Pyrrha's years of experience with keeping appearances came well in hiding a wince from Jaune belittling himself again, ' _Mr. Kuroto said that his ability to use the Gashat was blocked by his confidence issues, but how can I help him get past it? ...Wait, maybe that could work!'_ she smiled at him, "I have an idea! Come with me!"

"H-Huh?" before Jaune could say anything else, Pyrrha grabbed his wrist and ran off.

* * *

Jaune soon found himself blinking as Pyrrha led him up to the roof tops of the dorms or, at least, one of the few roof entrances. Judging by the amount of pipes, and various other ventilation structures jutting out, this small room-sized lot of roof was meant for maintenance of utilities to the upper floors. But to most it was a spectacular view of all of Beacon, and maybe a training spot to others.

As seen from the current view as the sun was beginning to set, slowly turning into night. The sky darkened more and more, as specks of light began illuminating the very image before them. It was like something out of a work of art. One Pyrrha enjoyed while Jaune, in all his confusion, just looked down over the edge at how high up they are.

"Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not...THAT depressed." Jaune spoke, looking down.

Pyrrha quickly looked at him then at the edge of the roof as what he was implying caught up to her mind, "!" she blushed a bit, realizing what coming up here might've implied to Jaune, "N-n-no! That's not why I brought you up here!" she explained after calming down a bit, "Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class, especially with your recent surgery, and you're not the strongest of fighters. So..." she paused taking a deep breath, "I want to help you." she smiled.

"W-what?" Jaune asked as her words hit him...but not in a way she might had intended. His thoughts began racing, did everyone lack so much faith in his abilities. Was he... _that_ weak?

Pyrrha didn't notice anything wrong as she went on, waving her arms out to the area, "We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!"

"You think I need help?" he asked, scratching his hair.

"N-No that's not what I meant," she corrected, realizing he was misunderstanding.

"But you just said it." he pointed out.

"Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time," Pyrrha stated, "It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon...that speaks volumes of what you're capable of!"

"...You're wrong," Jaune sighed as he turned away, "I...I don't belong here."

"?!" Pyrrha's eyes widened, "That's a terrible thing to say! Of course you belong here!"

"No, no I don't!" Jaune snapped, making Pyrrha flinch a bit at the tone while, for just a moment, his eyes flashed a deep royal blue that seemed to glow in the night before he sighed and looked away from her, "...ugh. I...wasn't really accepted into Beacon."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Pyrrha asked, confused now.

"I mean that…" he inhaled deeply, "I never went to combat school. I never passed any sort of tests. I never _earned_ my spot here in Beacon!" he turned to her, his face showing a mixture of emotions, "I _lied_! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied…"

"What...but why?" she asked, further confused by what her partner was telling her.

"'Cause this is what I _want_ to be!" Jaune replied, his eyes flashing again, as he turned away from her, "My father...my grandfather...my great grandfather...every single man in my family on my father's side was a warrior! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too! To just...To just prove to them that I could be like them! But...but no," he sighed, "I was always seen as just never good enough. Heck, my father took my oldest younger sister of the seven to train over me because he thought I was never good enough."

"...Then let me help you," Pyrrha begged.

"I don't _want_ help! I don't _want_ to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!" Jaune snapped as Pyrrha now saw his eyes change color.

"Jaune, I…" Pyrrha began.

"I'm _tired_ , okay!? I'm _tired_ of being the loveable idiot! Of-of being stuck in trees while his friends fight for their lives! Of getting sick and not being able to get over it to work with a game I grew up on and help with this Bugster disease!" Jaune threw his hands up before sighing, "Don't you get it, Pyrrha?" he asked as Taiga's words and smirk haunted his mind, "If...If I can't do this on my own...then what good am I?" he soon noticed Pyrrha trying to reach out to him, "Don't. Just...just go. Okay?"

"...O...Okay," Pyrrha bowed her head and walked off, "If that's what you think is best…"

After a few seconds after the door closed behind Pyrrha, the words that Jaune spoke...caught up with himself. Guilt began flooding his mind, at how he snapped and took this out on his friend. But sadly...he had even less time to handle those emotions as snide laughter caught his attention.

"Oh, Jaune…" Jaune tensed as he slowly turned around, seeing a certain bully of his climbing up onto the roof.

"C-Cardin!"

"Heh heh...I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room," Cardin stated, making Jaune tensed up further, "So you snuck into Beacon, huh?" he asked in a faux surprised manner, "Got to say Jaune, I never expected you to be such a Rebel." he smirked.

"Please! Cardin! Don't tell anyone about what I said!" Jaune begged, realizing Cardin not only heard his secret...but the secret of the Bugsters and Game Disease.

"Jaune, come on. I'd never rat out a friend like that," Cardin assured with a smirk.

"A...A friend?" Jaune repeated as Cardin walked over.

"Of course! We're _friends_ now, Jauney boy!" Cardin said as he wrapped her arm around him in the form of a headlock, "And as far as I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time. That being said..." he released Jaunes head, "I really don't have the time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave me today, nor those ten pages Professor Hanaya gave me and my team mates. Think you could take care of those for me, buddy?" he rubbed Jaune's head almost mockingly, "That's what I thought." he walked back to where he had climbed up, "Don't worry, Jaune; your secret's safe with me." he smirked while climbing down.

* * *

Kiriya clicked his tongue as he listened into to what happened, as he had been all this time. He hid when Pyrrha left, but he was able to listen in on everything. Kiriya looked through the door at Jaune, who just sat there, staring at the sky.

"Ah...Jaune...you're making this hard for me here…" Kiriya sighed, "Now I need to do extra work just to fix this."

* * *

A week had passed since then, and Jaune had been…'helping' Cardin with some 'favors.' Whether it was homework, taking the blame on something he or his teammates did, or planting 'traps' on those he deemed as weak and unimportant. For that week, Jaune had been forced to ignore most everything else, such as friends...studies, and even training with the Gamer Driver for fear of his secrets being spilled if he didn't answer whatever outrageous call Cardin made. However, this was not going unnoticed by his friends who all were beginning to worry.

"How come Jaune gets home so late?" Nora asked as she jumped on her bed.

"He's become rather scarce ever since he began fraternizing with Cardin." Ren spoke as he performed maintenance for his guns.

"That's weird. Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our rest!" Nora declared, doing a flip in the air before landing on her back.

"I'm sure our leader knows _exactly_ what he's doing," Pyrrha replied, a bitter tone in her voice as she just glared out the window at the night sky.

"Hmm…" Nora thought, "I guess so."

Unaware to the three, Jaune was peeking in on them through the door, giving a depressed sigh at how his team was acting from his absence. But they were not wrong. He was letting them down. But he didn't know...what he could do to change the situation. Managing to close the door quietly and without notice by the others, he stood up and walked off, thinking a walk could help him.

"Hey, Jaune!"

"Gh?!" Jaune tensed as he turned around, seeing Ruby standing there in her PJs.

"Long time no see," Ruby smiled a bit, "Did you lock yourself out again?"

"Oh, uh...Nope!" Jaune held up his Scroll, giving a bit of sheepish forced laugh, "See? Got it!"

"So, where have you been lately?" Ruby asked.

"...I uh…" Jaune began, not sure of what to say...only to give a sigh in response, "I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have and now Cardin's got me on a leash, Pyrrha won't even talk to me, and Emu...trust me. You don't want to..."

"Hi guys."

"Gah!" Jaune freaked as he held his arms up in defense, "H-hey, Emu, buddy. What brings you here…?"

"Uh...my room is right there." he pointed to his room.

"Where are you getting back from?" Ruby noticed he was still in his regular clothes.

"I got back from a little...trip with Kiriya. A Bugster escaped from a student and we've been chasing it around the woods all day." he explained, "I wasn't able to see what character he was."

"A Bugster?" Jaune repeated.

"Yeah. There's a chance he might attack during the field trip tomorrow, so be ready," Emu advised as he walked off...only to stop for a second, "Oh, and one more thing. Jaune?"

"Y-yeah, buddy?"

"If you ever find the guy who carelessly erased half my game data…" Emu began as he turned around, a dark look in his eyes as they flashed pink, "You tell me."

"...Crystal," Jaune meeped.

"Thanks, buddy," Emu smiled as he walked back to his room.

"...I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea…" Jaune sighed, pressing his back against the door as he slid down it, "I'm a failure…"

"Nope!"

"?" Jaune looked up at a grinning Ruby, "'Nope?'"

"Nope! You're a leader now, Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure," Ruby replied.

"But, what if I'm a failure at being a leader?" Jaune asked.

"Mmm….nope!" Ruby answered, earning a small chuckle from Jaune.

"You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff," Jaune said as Ruby sat down next to him.

"Nope." she answered again, earning a sigh from him, "Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid," Jaune sighed as he slumped further against the door, "and you might've been a failure the first day we met," Jaune sighed once more as he slid further against the door again, "But you can't be one now. You know why?"

"Uhh….because…" Jaune began.

"Because it's not just about you now." Ruby explained, "You've got a team now, Jaune. We both do." she explained as he put her hands on her hips, "And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us. We have to put our teammates first…" she paused as she stood up, "And ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader, jaune. And I think that can be you." she smiled as she made her way back to her room, "Have a good night, Jaune."

Jaune stood up as he let the thoughts sink into his mind. He was about to walk off before his scroll went off, prompting him to open it up and check his messages.

=Hey! It's your buddy, Cardin= Cardin's voice spoke up =I know you're probably busy with that Dust project I gave you, buuuut I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag of Rapier Wasps=

"Gh?!" Jaune tensed at that.

=And make sure they've got some reaaaally big stingers. It's important, so don't screw this up!=

"Having troubles?" Kiriya's voice spoke, making Jaune jump in surprise, "That doesn't sound very safe, now does it? Rapier Wasps have some of the most dangerous stingers in the world."

"...How...much of that did you hear?" Jaune slowly and cautiously asked.

"Enough to know you're being blackmailed by Captain Bully McMeathead," Kiriya stated bluntly as he pushed his sunglasses up.

"Why are you wearing shades at night?" Jaune asked, trying to change the subject.

"These things have Thermal and X-Ray mode." he smirked with a whistle, making Jaune yelp and jump back into the wall, "Wow...you really are jumpy. And here I thought you'd be fun to mess with...looks like I was wrong about you."

"...Please don't tell anyone," Jaune begged, "If anyone found out, Cardin will know and I can say goodbye to Beacon."

"Eh...Is that all you care about?" Kiriya asked his face serious.

"What do you mean?"

"You have been picked to use…" he pushed Jaune to the wall before he yanked his Taddle Quest Gashat from Jaune's pocket, "This…" he noted, tapping his forehead with it, "You...get to use this for what...for what? To make yourself a hero? To get respect? No. This? ... _This_ is Responsibility." he said with a frown, "Did you forget this is to save people from a virus that will kill them? Or did the words 'Hero' ring in your head so loud you forgot everything else?"

"Don't you think I know that?!" Jaune hissed to him, "I want to do something, but I am literally on Cardin's leash! If I don't do what he says, I'll get myself in trouble, and the entire school will know about the Bugsters!"

"Then maybe you don't deserve this." Kiriya spoke, "I chose to work with Emu because I know he can do what needs to be done. He can help me avenge the people who have already died to this virus." he spoke, making Jaune freeze, "Let me tell you something, Jaune. You know why I'm doing this?" he asked, getting a head shake, "I already know what this virus does to people. My friend...he's one of the many victims." he explained with a frown, "So...if it means avenging him...I'll give up everything."

"Everything?" Jaune repeated.

" _Every single thing_ ," Kiriya replied, his eyes narrowing in confirmation, "You are able to do this...so tell me...what are you ready to give up? To save lives like a hero?" Kiriya asked as he held his Gashat up, "Maybe I should hold onto this...Don't want Cardin taking it." he added as he walked off, "I'll return it when you man up."

"..." Jaune gave a depressed sigh at that before a beep went off from his scroll again, earning a groan from him as he answered it.

=Hey, me again. Where are those Rapier Wasps I asked for?= Cardin's voice asked =If I don't get them within the next hour, then I might have to have a small chat with the headmaster=

"...Ugh…" Jaune sighed as he closed his scroll.

-linebreak.

The Forest of Forever Fall...a truly beautiful place. With it leaves of pure red, there was little wonder as to why it was known as a forest where Fall never ends. In a decently-sized clearing of the forest, Glynda Goodwitch looked at the group of students before her with a stern expression as they looked around with different emotions on their faces, many of them being in awe.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so," Glynda informed.

"Wait, if Professor Peach asked us to do this, why isn't Professor Peach here instead of you, Professor Goodwitch?" a student asked.

"Professor Peach is currently at the nurse's office due to an incident in the second year class. Apparently, a student tried to make a recipe both sweet, sour, spicy, bitter, and tasteful but it resulted in...well…"

* * *

"Ah! It's got me! It's got me!" Port yelped as a tentacle grabbed his legs and started dragging it off into a classroom, his clothes stained red and blue from a surprise attack by whatever it was.

"Remarkable, it appears to have developed sentience," Oobleck noted, his own clothing stained green and blue, before smacking a tentacle with his thermos before a scream was heard in the room, "Hang on, Peach! We're coming to save you!"

"I should be doing something more important!" Kamen Rider Snipe shouted, shooting a tentacle while the top of a roasted oversized mushroom was on his head.

"Mama mia!" Port screamed as two more tentacles made from chunks of ham and bacon and bits of vegetables grabbed him until Oobleck jumped on the tentacles and broke them apart.

"Oh good heavens...this mess is getting out of control," Oobleck groaned.

* * *

"So while it is being handled, I am tasked with watching all of you for this assignment," Goodwitch informed, "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Are there any questions?"

"When you say full...does it have to be full full…'cause...we have Nora," Kiriya pointed to the excited girl.

"There is a mark on each jar that you need to fill them up to," Glynda informed.

"Nora...skim the tops," Kiriya gave her a thumbs up.

"But a jar filled to the very top is worth extra credit," Glynda continued.

' _Okay, I am keeping my jar as far away from Nora as possible,'_ Weiss thought.

"Extra credit is for nerds!" Kiriya cheered.

"Yeah!" Ruby and Yang agreed, high-fiving him.

"C'mon, buddy! Let's go," Cardin ordered as he dragged Jaune off, who had his arms full of glass jars and a large box.

Jaune miserably looked over at where his team was. Ren and Nora were already heading off into the forest's depths while Pyrrha was staring sadly at the scene. Jaune dropped his gaze as he was dragged off by Cardin, sighing sadly as a disappointed Pyrrha looked on before following Ren and Nora.

* * *

"Ugh…" Jaune groaned as he walked into a small area Cardin and his team were resting in, the blonde carrying some jars full of a red sap before dropping them on the ground and followed suit.

"Hey. Great work, Jauney boy," Cardin smirked, "Now that wasn't too hard, was it?"

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff…" Jaune groaned, his eyes a bit unfocused as his voice came out a bit slurred.

"Greeeeat, great, great. So, Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect _six_ jars of tree sap when there's only _five_ of us?'"

"That is one of the many questions that I have asked myself today," Jaune admitted.

"Well...come with me and you'll find out," Cardin grinned, earning a gulp and moan of worry from Jaune.

* * *

"That's my jar done," Kiriya grinned as he sealed a jar of sap up.

"Mine, too," Emu smirked, holding his up.

"And no sign of Nora anywhere," Kiriya nodded before his and Emu's Scrolls went off, "...That better not be Ren calling us that Nora's vanished on him."

Emu pulled his Scroll out and opened it, "?!" he looked at Kiriya, "It's here."

"Welp...time for work." Kiriya said, pulling out his Gamer Driver, "How far?"

"It's closing in," Emu explained doing the same and pulling out his Gashat.

 **=MIGHTY ACTION X!=**

 **=BAKUSOU BIKE!=**

" **Shock!"** a voice roared as thunder rained on them both.

"Henshin!"

 **=I'M A KAMEN RIDER!=**

Level 1 Ex-Aid and Lazer jumped back as the smoke clear as out walked a figure. His body was all white and red and resembled armored robes; his face was a monstrous mask of red and white, shaped like a dragon with a third white eye on the center of the forehead. A hood folded down around his neck like a collar while his red clawed arms held a crimson scepter with a large red diamond at the end.

"Aranbura!" Ex-Aid shouted, "The Wizard boss who defends the Demon King!"

"Taddle Quest, right?" Lazer noted, "Ugh...and just our luck that the guy with that Gashat's a no-show. Mostly likely due to his leash being pulled."

"Wait. What's that mean?" Ex-Aid asked in confusion.

"Eh? You didn't notice that Cardin's been dragging him around like a beat dog all week? He has a lot of secrets over his head." Lazer explained.

"Nani?" Ex-Aid tilted his head before yelping as he jumped out of the way of a few fireballs.

" **Glacier...Drop!"** Aanbura said as a magic circle formed above them before spikes of ice formed from it and then fell down. The two jumped away as it hit the ground, causing a loud shake felt across the forest.

* * *

Ren stabbed one of his guns into the tree he was on, managing to keep himself from falling out of the tree as he finished filling his jar, "What was that just now?"

"Sounded like someone dropped a giant chunk of glass." Nora spoke, flipping upside down from the branch above Ren.

"Do you think one of the other teams ran into a Grimm?" Pyrrha asked, looking up at them from where she was filling her jar with sap.

* * *

"It sounds loud...lots of explosions. So I'm sure whoever is fighting must have the advantage." Ruby spoke.

"Ruby, stop eating the sap!" Weiss snapped.

* * *

"We do not have the advantage!" Lazer Level 1 shouted as Ex-Aid Level 2 swung his sword, cutting down fireballs.

"In this moment...Aranbura sticks to fireballs, lightning bolts and sometimes icicles." Ex-Aid spoke, "But when we drop him to half health, he switches to stronger spells."

Lazer fired a few shots at Aranbura, only for a barrage of fireballs blocking them from hitting, "Gah! And us without being able to get a hit on him!"

"In this situation, we have but one plan," Ex-Aid spoke before he turned around and began power jogging, "Run!"

"Seriously?!" Lazer barked before a bolt of lightning broke the tree beside him and ignited, "On second thought...Gear 2!"

" **Oh? Running away?"** Aranbura chuckled before firing more lightning, icicles, and fireballs at them.

"Meijin, what's the plan!?" Lazer asked.

"The trick to beating Aranbura is that he has a lot of power...but a normal amount of mana, so he wastes it soon! So when fighting him, you need to be on the defense 'till he runs low," Ex-Aid explained as they swerved around trees.

"So we cut loose by tiring him out then ride right over him," Lazer noted.

"It's either that or having the shield you start with in Taddle Quest equipped and charging through the attacks with it active," Ex-Aid replied, "...We need Jaune for that, though."

"Weeeeell…" Lazer drawled out.

"What did you do?"

"I confiscated his Gashat so he wouldn't be further blackmailed or screw things up."

"KIRIYA!"

"I'm sorry!"

" **DIE, KAMEN RIDER AND KAMEN RIDE!"**

* * *

"Ugh...okay. What is it y-" Jaune began as he joined Cardin and his team on the edge of a cliff, looking down below to see his teammates and Team RWBY, "...Cardin, what's going on?"

"Payback," Cardin replied as he looked down at Pyrrha and Blake, "There's those girls. Think they're so smart." he scowled for a moment before grinning as he pulled out a cardboard box with a 'W' on it, "Lucky for us, boys, I've got this. Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work."

"?!" Jaune's eyes widened at that.

"Now, according to one of the essays he wrote for me last week, these nasty things _looove_ sweets," Cardin explained, "I'm thinking it's time we teach them and their friends a lesson...and to know their place." He then stood up, dragging Jaune along with him before giving him a jar of sap, "And you're gonna do it...and start with the red head."

"Wh-What?"

"Hit her with the sap, or else I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon, and I'll reveal you and your nerd friends' little secret," Cardin threatened.

Jaune looked down at the jar of sap and then at the four grinning members of Team CRDL waiting to see what he would do. Jaune turned towards where the two teams were and aimed his throw at Pyrrha, who was unaware of what was about to happening and smiling as she tried to hold a conversation with Blake. Jaune closed his eyes for a moment before his talk with Ruby and Kiriya the other night came back to his head.

' _If it means avenging my friend, I'll give up everything._ Every single thing _.'_ Kiriya's voice rang in the back of his mind.

' _We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And I think that can be you,'_ Ruby's voice soon followed as his hand holding the jar began to shake.

"No…" Jaune sighed, lowering his arm.

"What did you just say?" Cardin narrowed his eyes.

"I said…" Jaune spun around, his eyes flashing once more, and threw the jar right at Cardin, shattering the glass and splattering the bigger teen's breastplate with the sap, "NO!"

"Oh-ho-ho," Cardin laughed, not angered...but more amused, "You've done it now." he smiled as his team walked around him and grabbed Jaune's shoulders.

* * *

"Haha!" Ex-Aid laughed, U-turning around a tree as he came back and slashed Aranbura across the chest with his sword mode Gashacon Breaker, taking him by surprise.

"Got you now, magic boy!" Lazer cheered as they swerved to a stop as the Magic using bugster groaned.

" **I am a wizard!"** Aranbura shook his staff at them.

"Wizard, Witch...what's the difference?" Lazer taunted as they drove around him before attacking him from behind, "Well one thing's for sure...maybe you shouldn't have wasted all your big spells...and made more flat ground for us to drive on." he taunted, noting the ground had turned into a larger clearing thanks to the number of destructive spell that hit the area.

" **Gh…"** Aranbura growled as he raised his scepter, " **Obey my orders, Creatures of Grimm!"** he ordered as the diamond began glowing.

The Riders pulled to a stop before Ex-Aid swung his sword and knocked away a Boarbatusk while more charged into the clearing. Lazer then fired lasers from the exhaust pipe that took down another of the boar themed monsters. Ex-Aid swapped his weapon back to Hammer mode as he smacked away yet another Boarbatusk that tried to crash into him.

"He controls Grimm now?!"

"Aranbura would show up and summon the bosses of the game when it was time for the boss battles before escaping until it was time to fight him," Ex-Aid informed.

"Oh, great. So he's a boss rush guy."

"Yeah...he's that kind." Ex-Aid said while smashing a Boarbatusk, "He'd summon them...to give him time to restore mana. This is what made his battle hard, since you'd need to waste your own to wipe out the bosses. It's a battle of time and patience!" he said as he smacked a Boarbatusk mid-roll and, like a baseball, sent it flying and smacking Aranbura in the rear as he tried to escape.

" **Ah, my back!"**

"Aranbura is an old fart of a magic user!" Ex-Aid explained, smacking another Boarbatusk.

" **Hey! I am not old!"**

"Your character bio says you're 300 years old!" Ex-Aid pointed.

"Daaaang...you ancient." Lazer added.

" **Gh! Why you little…"** Aranbura growled before his diamond glowed again, " **More creatures of Grimm! Bigger and nastier!"**

"I don't think that's good." Lazer spoke as the bushes and trees behind Aranbura shook.

"I'll handle the Grimm here." Ex-Aid said, "You go and warn the others and give Jaune back his Gashat. If he can't transform now, then when will he get a better chance?"

"I'm not sure now is the time to put the guy to a test!" Lazer complained, rising up and using his front tire to smack a Boarbatusk in the face knocking it away.

"Well no time like the present!"

"Okay, okay! I'm going! Lazer shouted as he drove off, running through a few Grimm in the process, "Just hope Jaune didn't do anything stupid."

* * *

"Oof!" Jaune grunted as he was thrown onto the ground, only to be picked up by his neck by Cardin before he was slugged in the face, "Gah!"

"You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy," Cardin frowned as he picked Jaune up against, "I'm going to make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny, tiny pieces."

"I don't care...what you do to me…" Jaune grunted out, a bruise underneath one of his eyes as he glared at Cardin, "But you are not messing with my team...with my _friends_."

"What? You think talk like that will make you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?" Cardin frowned as he grabbed Jaune with both hands and lifted him up, "Well you're wrong, because guess what? No matter what you say, you'll always be a loser, who-much like your friends will soon-should know your place in the world."

Jaune just gave him a smile in small act alone seemed to strike a chord of anger with Cardin. The mere thought that in spite of the difference in their skill and power...he just smiled at him. Cardin growled in anger as he raised his fist and punched at his face, intent on knocking the smile off his face.

However...the moment Cardin's fist connected with Jaune's skin...something...happened. A bright flash of light and loud ring went out that knocked the two away from one another. Cardin grunted holding his wrist, his fingers twitching in pain from the result of his own strength being reversed and sent coursing through his own arm. Jaune blinked confused as he was glowing white, all the bruises on his face healed as he looked at his body then down at his hands.

However, Jaune couldn't ponder this much as one of Cardin's team members kicked him from behind, sending him falling forward.

"Alright then, let's see how much of a man you really are…" Cardin stated as he walked forward, "You guys, start throwing those jars. I'll deal w-"

A loud noise soon caught their attention, causing them to turn and look out into the woods. Cardin turned around, only for a bike to come in and slam its front wheel into his face, sending him skidding away. Lazer stopped before his eyes turned to Jaune.

"So...you learned to man up, huh?" Lazer asked with a chuckle, "Alright... That's what we wanted to see from you, Jaune."

"Dude, is that bike talking?"

"Holy cow, it's a talking bike."

"Why is there a talking bike?!"

"Kiriya?!" Jaune shouted at seeing Lazer.

"No time to explain the situation. We have a real problem," Lazer spoke, "Emu is facing the Bugster Aranbura. We need you to make the Gashat work." he motioned to Taddle Quest in his Gashat holder clip on his Gamer Driver.

"Aranbura?!" Jaune repeated in shock.

"Emu claims he's a hard boss...Let me guess, you never beat him?" Lazer sighed, his eyes becoming an 'annoyed' emote.

"Well...y-yeah," Jaune replied, "I can easily count the number of times I lost when he was nearly defeated because I ended up wasting my mana potions on his hoard battles and I would need a healing spell to survive his next attack." he walked up to Lazer, "But…"

"Hey...Didn't you know your shield can deflect his attacks?" Lazer asked.

"Not really, no. I never bothered to get a guide for the game since I wanted to beat it without help," Jaune replied as he stood up and walked over to Lazer whose eye looked up at him given their differences in position.

"Without help, huh? Then why would you join a team then?" Lazer asked in a calm, almost happy, voice, "Isn't the point of a team that they give you their power...adding to your own?"

"Yeah...I know that now," Jaune nodded as he grabbed Taddle Quest, "I've got a lot to apologize for with Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora."

"Don't forget Emu." Lazer added, "You're his partner now, too. You're both Kamen Riders ain't ya?" he teased.

"...Yeah," Jaune nodded before they heard an explosion from where Lazer had come from, "!"

"Better get a move on!" Lazer called.

"Will we get there in time?"

"Uh...hello...Bike man." Lazer reminded.

"Oh. Right," Jaune nodded as he got on, "Any chance for a helmet?"

"Sorry. Bakusou Bike doesn't do helmets," Lazer revved his engine, "Now hold on!"

Lazer spun around and gunned his engine. For a few moments, he just kicked up dirt and bits of the broken jar and bits of sap at the last three members of CRDL, knocking them over into the other jars with the skinniest landing right on the box and busting it open. Lazer laughed as he drove off, leaving the four behind covered in dirt, broken glass, and sap.

"What just happened?" one of them asked before they all heard a buzzing noise, making them turn to a cloud of angry wasps with their stingers resembling rapiers.

"The box got...opened…" one of them gulped.

"RUN!" the three left Cardin, who was still dazed and with a large tire mark on his face.

"And that's the last jar," Ruby smiled before turning to Weiss, pulling out a pink jar with a chibi Beowulf on it out of her clothes, "So...Can I get some for our room now?"

Weiss opened her mouth when the bushes nearby rattled and shook. The seven teens whipped out their weapons and aimed their ammunition at them before the three mooks of Team CRDL ran out, screaming while covered in a mixture of dirt, sap, and broken glass.

"Rapier Wasps! Rapier Wasps!"

"I don't want to be stung! I don't want to be stung!"

"What did we do to make the talking bike sick them on us?! What did we do?!"

"Talking bike?" Yang asked, grabbing one of the three and lifting him up like a rag doll.

"Y-Yeah! It just came outta nowhere, threw the sap we were gonna throw at you guys, and let out the Rapier Wasps we had Jaune collect to throw with the s..." he spoke fast before covering his mouth.

"Explain. _Now._ Before you end up lacking a spleen," Yang ordered as Ren and Pyrrha joined in her glaring.

"Can I break their legs?" Nora asked innocently...while her hammer was out and being held tight by her.

"Not yet." Ren said, "So...answers, please. Nora can be very impatient." he added as, as if understanding, Nora smashed a boulder the size of a car with a single swing.

"Cardin was blackmailing Jaune with something! We have no clue what it is, but it got him so spooked that Jaune's been doing everything we want," the one held by Yang spilled the beans, "We've even been making him do all our assignments and the papers Professor Hanaya wanted us to do!"

"Yeah! He heard Jaune and Pyrrha talking on the roof!" another shouted.

"Oh no…" Pyrrha gasped as she realized what they knew.

"A-And Cardin was going to have him throw jars of sap at you and her before setting Rapier Wasps on you," the third added, shaking in his spot while motioning to Blake, "Because you two one-upped him in Doctor Oobleck's class!"

"Really?" Blake deadpanned.

"So...what else?" Ren asked, guessing they left a part out.

"Jaune threw the first jar at Cardin and then this talking bike came out of nowhere and knocked Cardin silly before taking off with Jaune to an explosion!"

"Yellow, with pink spike mohawk and blue eyes instead of headlights?" Yang asked, earning rapid nods from all three, "Okay. Yeah. Kiriya and Emu are dealing with another monster." she said, dropping him.

"Anything else any of you want to add?" Ren asked.

"...I stole twenty Lien from Locker 236!" the one Yang had been holding cried.

"Hey!" Ruby fumed as that was her locker, "I was gonna buy cookies with that!"

"Ruby, focus!" Weiss hissed, reminding her of the rest of the info they got from the three.

"Oh right! Yang! You and Blake go get Professor Goodwitch," Ruby ordered as they nodded.

"You two go with them," Pyrrha ordered to Ren and Nora, "Who knows what could happen in this situation, and these three frankly need all the protection they can get."

"And burn," Yang giggled.

"Aw…" Nora pouted, realizing she wouldn't get to break their legs.

"We'll go…" Ruby paused, " _Help_ Cardin." she said carefully as Weiss and Pyrrha got what she really meant.

"Sounds fine to me," Weiss agreed.

"Let's go," Pyrrha nodded as they left.

* * *

Ex-Aid panted as the last of the Ursa and Beowulfs summoned by the Bugster dissipated into ashes, "That's...the last of them…"

" **You've done well, Ex-Aid, but your health bar has already dropped by half!"** Aranbura noted as Ex-Aid's Rider gauge was on 55%.

"It's more than enough," Ex-Aid argued, swinging his hammer down.

" **True...But I've fully recovered!"** Aranbura laughed before he yelped as a wheel bounced off his head before Lazer landed by Ex-Aid, spinning around to face Aranbura, " **Gah!"**

"Oh…" Jaune groaned, "Well...at least I didn't eat anything...otherwise...It'd be all over the forest floor."

"If you had, I would've thrown you off and had you run all the way here," Lazer stated as Jaune got off him.

"Jaune!" Ex-Aid called out upon seeing him, "You okay?"

"Yeah...Never better," Jaune replied before looking over at Aranbura, "Wow. He looks exactly like the guy...even down to the fox head."

" **DRAGON! IT'S A DRAGON HEAD! WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY IT'S A FOX HEAD?!"** Aranbura snapped, stomping the ground childishly.

"He even overreacts when you call his head a fox head, too," Jaune chuckled.

"Jaune?" Ex-Aid spoke, turning to him, "It's now or never."

"Yeah," Jaune nodded as he pulled out his Gamer Driver and put it on, "...Hey, Emu?"

"Hm?"

"You want to do a co-op on Taddle Quest after this?" Jaune asked as he pulled out his Gashat.

"Heh…" Ex-Aid chuckled, scratching where his nose would be, "You don't even need to ask, buddy. I'm always game to play with my friends!"

Jaune nodded before holding up the Gashat, "Here goes…" he pushed down on the black piece on his Gashat.

 **=TADDLE QUEST!=**

An epic melody came out of the Gashat as a screen appeared behind Jaune. Blue waves of pixels spread out around Jaune as a multitude of treasure chests came out of the screen and around the area. In the center of the clearing, a sword embedded into a stone appeared.

"It worked...It worked!" Jaune cheered.

"Say it, Jaune!" Ex-Aid ordered, "Say the phrase and then insert the Gashat!" he went on like an instructor.

"Right!" Jaune spun the Gashat around before it was facing down in his hand, "Henshin!" he called before inserting it into the first slot of the Gamer Driver.

 **=GASHAT! LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?=**

The character select screen formed around Jaune before it stopped on a character with a Knight-themed helmet with bright yellow eyes. He reached out and touched the screen before it spun around and collided with him.

 **=I'M A KAMEN RIDER!=**

Jaune opened his eyes as he was greeted by a Heads up display. He was now clad in the white Level 1 armor. He held a small blue hexagonal shield in his left arm, his chest display was a vibrant yellow with the symbols of a Snowflake and Fire instead of weapons. His head was covered by a large blue helmet with blue hair seemingly slicked back to resemble the top of a helmet with it tied upwards like a ponytail which resembled the plumage of a Knight's helmet. A silver knight-like visor acted as the majority of his mask, only instead of multiple thin lines forming a grilled visor, two goggle like pieces revealed his animated yellow eyes, as a white chin strap of armor acted as a mouthpiece.

"Here he is!" Lazer shouted happily, "Kamen Rider...Brave!"

"Brave?" Jaune repeated as he looked at his hands and shield.

"The heroic knight who rises up past his own doubts to become a hero. Bravery is what that's called! So Kamen Rider Brave," Lazer explained, "Also, that is already the designated name for the armor anyway."

"Oh. Right," Brave nodded before yelping while jumping back from a fireball, "Whoa!"

" **So now you have the foolish knight?"** the Bugster growled, " **Fine! Thunder!"**

"Jaune, your shield!" Ex-Aid ordered.

"Huh...oh right!" he said as he stepped forward and raised his shield as the thunder struck it...only for the magic attack to bounce off and back at Aranbura.

"Now summon your weapon!" Ex-Aid added.

"How do I...?" he began before the ring formed and an App formed into a basic broadsword he grabbed, "Oh...okay...why not?" he muttered, annoyed it was just that...a sword.

"That!" Ex-Aid pointed at the sword in the center, "That's the legendary Holy Blade in the game! If you get that, you'll have an advantage over Aranbura."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Brave grinned.

"I'll run interference! You go for the sword," Ex-Aid spoke as he twirled his hammer around.

"Got it!" Brave nodded.

" **Gah! I won't let you!"** Aranbura screamed, preparing to fire a fireball at Brave only to move back from Ex-Aid's swing of his hammer.

"Go get it, Jauney-boy!" Lazer cheered as he rammed into Aranbura pushing him away.

Brave ran straight for the sword in the stone, making a long jump at the end to grab it by the handle. He grunted as he began pulling at it, making it slowly inch out. He then yelped as a Bugster grunt dressed as a monk/towns person jabbed at him with a pitchfork.

"What the heck?!" Brave exclaimed before turning to see more of them appearing, "Aw come on...Shouldn't he have been done with the Boss Rush by now?"

"Those are the normal grunts summoned by them!" Lazer said as he spun on his front tire and slammed his rear tire into Aranbura's face before making it peel out, sending the monster stumbling back and into Ex-Aid, who used his hammer like a golf club and smacked the Bugster's rear, sending him flying into a bush of poison oak.

" **GYAH! ITCHY~~~~! WHY AM I SO ITCHY?!"** Aranbura screamed as he jumped out, scratching himself madly.

"Jaune, you'll have to deal with them first before the sword!" Ex-Aid said as he super jumped before he slammed his hammer down, sending a shockwave that caused the ground under Aranbura to explode.

"Well...guess I should consider this a sidequest then," Brave sighed as his HUD let out a jingle and showed a screen, "...Did it just set up a sidequest?"

"Oh yeah. Our HUD's run off our games' individual mechanics." Lazer explained.

"...And this got sweeter," Brave chuckled before yelping as he jumped back from an attempted jab by pitchfork before skidding to a halt by a treasure chest, "Huh...So if these came from Taddle Quest…" he looked at it before sighing in relief, "Phew. Not a Mimic." he opened it and a large coin-like object came out, displaying the shadowed out image of a rider with blur lines trailing behind him, "Oh! Nice! A power up!"

"Nice idea!" Ex-Aid cheered as he jumped and crushed a block as a tan medal depicting a Rider 'falling' came out, "Item Get!" he cheered as it flew into his chest. He then began shrinking to the size of an action figure.

" **Ahahahaha!"** Aranbura laughed before Mini-Ex-Aid jumped on his shoulder...and punched him sending him skidding into a tree, " **WHY?!"**

"Shrink doesn't alter a Rider's power!" Ex-Aid's high pitched voice spoke as he jumped and grabbed Aranbura's robes before tossing him around like a rag doll, "But on Bugsters, it does affect power like this!" he said tossing Aranbura into a chest as it opened and a purple medal with a confused dizzy rider came out and into him.

 **=Konran(confusion)!=**

" **Where...I...ugh…"** Aranbura slurred stumbling around in a dizzy manner, " **Stop spinning world!"**

"My turn!" Brave said as the medal went into his armor.

 **=KOSOKU-KA!=**

"What's this one do...AH!?" he shouted, running around as a blur before he tackled into several of the grunts, "Super speed...got it…" he grunted, "How does Ruby control that?" he groaned before grabbing his regular looking sword as he cut down a grunt, making it fade into ash, before he swung and cut the pitchfork of another before he took its head off, "Not bad, classic." he chuckled as he snapped his fingers and pointed his his basic sword before an axe-wielding Bugster grunt chopped it in two, "..." he kicked a treasure chest beside him at the grunt before the chest opened to reveal a demonic mouth within that started mauling the grunt, "...Found a Mimic."

"Those things are here, too!?" Lazer asked as he spun around on his front wheel and rear-wheel slapped multiple grunts.

Brave bashed one more grunt with his shield before making it back to the sword in the sword, "Okay, let's try this again…" he grabbed the handle of his Gamer Driver, "But maybe doing this first would be better." he let out a thinking grunt for a moment before shrugging, "Can't think of anything for the call, so I guess it's 'Level Up' for now?"

" **Ugh...I can see...I won't let you take that blade!"** Aranbura shouted, forming a giant magic circle, " **My ultimate spell! Fracture!"** he shouted before jabbing his scepter into it.

"Brave!" Ex-aid shouted as he grabbed a silver medal.

 **=KOTETSUKA!=**

His body turned into metal as he spread his arms out and let the blast of magic hit him. "Gh…" he grunted, holding the orb of orange energy.

"E-I mean, Ex-Aid!" Brave called.

"Emu!" Lazer shouted.

" **What are you doing, fool? You're so weak already! This spell takes half your life bar away!"**

"Gh…" Ex-Aid grunted as the orb exploded, leaving him in his regular appearance as his Rider Gauge dropped down to 5 percent, "My friend...is busy doing his mission…" he grunted while standing up as smoke came off his armor, "I won't let you get in his way."

"Emu…" Brave whispered before grabbing the handle tighter and swung it open, "Level Up!"

 **=Gacchan! Level UP!=** Brave floated up as doors spun around him; one stopped right in front of him as his level one armor broke off while the door opened **= Taddle Meguru! Taddle Meguru! Taddle Quest~!=**

Out of the door walked the Level 2 form of Brave. He was clad in a black suit with blue lines and patterns forming an armor pattern of waist armor in the shape of an arrow going down his abdomen, blue patterns on his thighs forming the pattern of armor as well, white rings began the black legging with armor plating around his legs ending in white sneaker like shoes with blue stripes across them. Large rounded pieces of armor covered each shoulder with blades extending from each of them, green rings formed around his upper arms before white sleeves covered his entire forearms, his left arm had his shield grafted on as a gauntlet. Blue glove covered hands closed as his new sleeker helmet tilted up.

"Whoa!" Brave shouted, looking over his armor, "Oh...ah...this is so cool!"

"Way to break the tension…" Lazer noted.

" **Even I have to admit that…"**

"Jaune, the sword!" Ex-Aid shouted.

"Oh! Right!" Brave snapped out of it.

Turning around, he grabbed the handle of the sword in the stone. With a grunt, Brave pulled the blade out. Cracks formed along the blade before shattering, exposing a new one beneath. The new sword was a shiny combination of blue and silver. It had a hexagonal crossguard with an orange A and Blue B button and a Gashat slot in behind it. The silver blade was then ignited with fire and cold icy wind. The flames turned into a solid shape on one side and the icy wind on the other.

 **=GASHACON SWORD~!=**

"Oh, that's so cool." Brave awed while flipping it around to see both sides.

" **The Legendary sword…"** Aranbura spoke, raising his scepter with intent on blasting Brave now, but before he could, a rifle round hit him in the head, knocking him over, " **My giant red head!"** he cried in pain.

"Did he finally show up?" Lazer pondered, turning around and expecting to see Snipe...only for Ruby to wave towards them, "Nope."

"Ruby?" Ex-Aid called out as Brave landed next to him.

"You know...I wondered how long till they found us." Brave admitted.

"They?" Lazer repeated.

" **Fire…"** Aranbura began before another rifle shot him him in the face, " **Gah! Right in the third eye!"** following that was a glyph appearing beneath him before it pulsed, sending him into the air where more shots hit him, " **Whoa! Gah! Gee!"**

"Oh...them…" Lazer noted as Pyrrha and Weiss joined Ruby.

"Oh my gosh!" Ruby exclaimed before, in a scattering of rose petals, she was before Brave, looking over him and his sword, "You look so cool! You look like a knight of the future!" she gasped, "That sword is so beautiful! What does it do? Is is fueled by Fire Dust and Ice Dust? How much can it cut before it starts to dull?!"

"Uh, guys? Help!" Brave was being...not so brave...as he tried to back away from the excited little teen.

"Ruby...Ruby...Ruby…" Ex-Aid said before he picked her up and put her down away from Brave, "Stay."

"Thanks," Brave sighed in relief before turning to the dropped Aranbura, "Okay...This time, you're going down, you stupid fox."

" **DRAGON!"** Aranbura snapped before Brave charged at him, " **Fireball!"**

Brave held up his shield arm, blocking the spell once more. Grabbing his new weapon in both hands, Brave swung it at Aranbura. Brave's sword connected with the Bugster's shoulder, making him stumble back, before Brave took another swing of his blade. Aranbura blocked with his scepter only for the clash to push the spell user away.

"Tap the B button!" Ex-Aid shouted.

"B Button?" Brave blinked, doing so as a guitar riff came from the sword as the flames sparked brighter.

" **You brat! Die!"** Aranbura roared as he attempted to attack Brave from behind.

"Whoa!" Brave yelped, spinning around and striking Aranbura with the blade...setting him on fire.

" **GYAH! HOT! HOT! HOT!"**

"Awesome…" Brave awed.

"Try the A button to change its weapon mode." Ex-Aid instructed.

"Like this?" Brave pondered as he pressed the A button. The sword then spun around as it changed to pure icy blue, "Oh! Cool."

 **=KO-CHIIN~!=**

' _Yang infected him with bad puns, didn't she?'_ Ruby thought with a bead of sweat going down the back of her head.

Brave pondered what to do before he raised the sword to stop a fireball from Aranbura, the flames were dispersed as snow fell from the now cold blade. Brave awed at the realization of the new elemental affinity of the sword. He then charged as he slashed at Aranbura, but he noted...it felt harder to swing...like it was heavier. He clashed with the scepter of Aranbura...as ice spread across it and to his hands. Aranbura panicked as Brave slashed his side, spreading the ice to his waist and abdomen, hindering his movements.

"Nice. It's like the Frozen status in Taddle Quest," Brave noted, "I like it."

" **I d-d-d-d-don't…"** Aranbura shivered.

"Jaune, be careful! Aranbura still has more tricks up his sleeves." Ex-Aid warned, holding his side as the low Rider Guage resulted in more pain being felt by his body beneath the suit.

"Huh...oh right! He still has his other cheap tricks." Brave remembered, "In the game, hitting an opponent with the frozen status with a fire attack results in extra damage." he mumbled, reverting his sword to fire mode and tapping the B Button a total of four times. "Ha!" he roared as he slashed, unleashing a large burst of fire upon slashing the bugster.

Aranbura rolled away, steaming as he groaned in pain. He weakly held up his scepter as a magic portal formed over him as golden sparkles rained down on his body. The burns and ice vanished as he was lifted up with a laugh of victory.

" **I have been restored!"** he cheered.

"I hate when the bosses have Heal Spells," Brave groaned before blocking another fireball with his shield, "And did I mention that I am digging this shield right now?"

"Funny...you're using the same gear you normally do...but you're more excited for this version." Lazer noted.

"Well, wouldn't you be excited if you were essentially like your favorite game personified?" Ruby asked.

"I'm a bike...my level of excitement does not match yours for this set up," Lazer pointed out while reverting to Level 1. He then opened a chest before grabbing a white coin, "Emu!" he called while tossing it at Ex-Aid as his Rider Gauge rose up to 60 percent.

"How did you know that was in there?" Weiss asked as Ruby poked the life bar in amazement.

"Racing game. The lower you are on a leaderboard, IE if the others are ahead of you in regards such as level or progress, better stuff I get from item drops." Lazer explained, "What...is slower than Level 1?"

"Level 0?" Pyrrha guessed innocently.

"...We need to get you a few games to play once this is done," Lazer deadpanned, ' _Though Level 0 does sound kinda cool...hm…'_

"Eeyup," Ruby agreed with the same look.

"I don't get it...That sounds like a legitimate question," Weiss argued.

"I feel like I should explain...but we wouldn't have time for that…" Ex-Aid sighed, his eyes blinking in emotional exhaustion.

"Oh come on! Why is it that you start spamming thunder every time I fight you?!" Brave complained as he dodged another bolt of lightning.

" **It's a legitimate strategy!"**

"It's as annoying as camping in an online game!" Brave shook his sword at the Bugster.

" **Silence, you foolish knight!"** Aranbura shook his scepter right back.

"So...what's that thing?" Weiss asked.

"Aranbura the high mage and right hand to the Demon King in Taddle Quest. He's technically one of the hardest bosses, as the final boss battle is a heavy dialogue centric scene and is determined by your actions in the game 'till then. So as long as you did the game perfectly then the payoff is worth it." Ex-Aid explained in one breath.

"In short...the real big boss that tests your skills, as opposed to the story boss which is more for the sake of emotional fulfilment." Lazer simplified.

"Seriously? So the second-in-command is stronger than the leader?" Weiss questioned in disbelief, ' _...Huh...That seems to reflect my father and his best bodyguard.'_

"It's an RPG; it tends to be more for story," Ex-Aid shrugged, "The Action game remake does make it a full boss battle...but well..." he paused.

"He one hit kills you with demon magic," Lazer blurted.

"It sucks~" Ruby groaned.

"So...then it is good this is who we got instead?" Pyrrha asked as, in the background, the two were still arguing legitimate strategies.

"Big time." the three nodded, "He's strong...but stupid."

"Illegitimate!"

" **Legitimate!"**

"Illegitimate!"

" **Legitimate!"**

"Legitimate!"

" **Illegitimate and that's final!"**

"Okay, okay...it's Illegitimate." Brave gave up, holding his arms up to concede defeat of the argument.

" **Heh. Glad you understand!"** Aranbura snorted in glee before what just happened came to him, " **Wait a second…"**

"Nope," Brave replied as he pressed the 'B' on his blade several times while it was on its ice side. He then swung it down in a larger overhead arc and slashed Aranbura across the chest and abdomen. Sparks and icy mist came off the wound before his entire body was encased in ice. "Too cold for you?" Brave tapped the A and it switched to the fire side, "Why don't we warm ya up?" he looked at the blade to see a slot on it, "Huh? Hey, Emu, Kiriya, what's with this slot on the sword?"

"Hup," Ex-Aid said, jumping over and landing next to him, "That's the finisher slot." he explained as he yanked the Taddle Quest Gashat out of Brave's belt; he blew on it before he plugged it into the Gashacon Sword.

 **=KIMIWAZA!=**

"Then select attack mode and unleash the finisher by pressing that trigger."

"Right!" Brave nodded as he pressed the trigger while turning to Aranbura.

 **=TADDLE CRITICAL FINISH!=**

Ice and Fire began swirling around the blade and upwards, extending the length of Brave's weapon for his following attack. Brave grunted in surprise as he stumbled back a bit. Aranbura gawked as he turned to try to run only for Ex-Aid and Ruby to cut off his path.

"You don't get to run away from the finishing move!" they both said, slashing him with their weapons sending him stumbling back.

Aranbura then blinked as his legs were frozen in place. He looked up as Weiss yawned as her sword was stabbed into the ground. Aranbura grunted as he tried chipping the ice away with his scepter, to panicked to remember he has fire spells.

"How...how do I do this...overhead swing...side swing...diagonal...stab?" Brave asked in confusion, wondering how to deal his finisher blow.

Pyrrha smiled and rolled her eyes as she grabbed Brave by his shoulders and put him on the ice path Weiss made. The New Kamen Rider blinked before she grabbed one shoulder and spun him around, sending him gliding down the path, becoming a tornado of what could best be described of as blue fire.

" **When I get out of here, I…"** Aranbura snarled before Weiss, Ex-Aid, and Ruby pointed behind him, " **What's huh?"** he looked over his shoulder to see Brave's blade in mid-spin, " **Oh sh…!"** Brave shot by him, his blade striking multiple times in his tornado spin, " **GAH!"**

 **=KAISHIN NO IPPATSU!=**

"AH!" Brave shouted as he kept moving and crashed into a tree. Aranbura exploded into a large pillar of smoke that soon began falling as ice.

"Sorry!" Pyrrha apologized with a cringe at the sight of him hitting the tree.

"The armor is strong enough for that to be little more than an annoyance," Ex-Aid explained as they all heard a victory noise.

 **=GAME CLEAR!=**

"Woo...hoo…" Brave groaned as he pulled himself off the tree, revealing a perfect indent in the shape of his head in the bark.

"Well that was a heck of a finisher move." Lazer joked, "How you gonna top that one, Jaune?" he chuckled, smacking his wheel tonfa into his stomach.

"Honestly...hey...you're not calling me Jauney anymore." Brave noted.

"Huh...oh Cardin ruined that nickname for it. Along with all the others…" he sighed before he revved his handle as he had an idea, "Brave Boy! That's your new nickname!"

' _Better than Vomit Boy…'_ Brave thought.

"I like it!" Ruby smiled, "Speaking of...what do we do about Cardin?"

"In all the excitement...we had forgotten all about him." Pyrrha noted, "And he knows about...well a lot of things." she spoke carefully as Brave sighed.

"Yeah, I forgot about that too."

"Eh, don't worry about it." Lazer waved off, "I got him covered. You guys don't gotta worry bout a thing."

"I'm worried." Weiss pointed out, looking at Lazer who was roughly around her height given his Level 1 changes.

"Hehehe...I don't blame ya." Lazer replied as he closed his belt, reverting to Kiriya, "But if there's one thing I don't let fly, it's messing with a friend of mine. That's my job."

"...It doesn't involve locking him in a room with Nora after she's drunk coffee, does it?" Brave and Pyrrha asked at the same time, a terrified look evident on their faces.

"No...but that's a good one. I'm gonna have to write that down." Kiriya laughed as he fished his sunglasses out of his jacket.

' _Darn it…'_ both slumped, the eyes on Brave's mask emoting tears.

"So...The Bugster's gone and everything okay now, right?" Ruby asked, looking at Ex-Aid.

"That's right," Ex-Aid nodded as he changed back into Emu.

"Good, good. So now…" Emu blinked and a pile of roses falling to the ground was left of Ruby.

"HELP!" Brave yelped as he was trying to play keep away with the shorter girl trying to grab his Gashacon Sword.

"Lemme see it!" she shouted, trying to steal it, "I need to see it! I need to use it to cut stuff and burn it at the same time!"

"It freezes, too," Pyrrha added.

"HELP ME, NOT HER!"

"LEMME TOUCH IT!"

"I NEED AN ADULT!"

"They're buffoons," Weiss sighed.

* * *

"Well now...it seems that _nearly_ all of you got your jars," Goodwitch noted, giving a glare over at the tied up Team CRDL with Cardin covered in welts from stingers.

"Luckily...I found four conveniently full jars for Nora." Ren mused as Nora finished the last of the spare jars with her name written on them.

"I wonder where those came from?" Emu asked.

"I don't know…" Ruby shrugged.

"Well there went that scheme…" Kiriya whispered to himself.

"Do you four have any reason why you failed a simple task such as this?" Goodwitch asked.

Cardin tried to say something. However, due to the swelling of his lips, all that came out was mumbles and saliva. Goodwitch flicked her crop at them and the four were floated away from her.

"And this is a reason why you should take care of your assignments sooner rather than wait for the last moment," Goodwitch shook her head, "I expect a ten page report on why it's important to do your work first before slacking off from all four of you due tomorrow."

"I bet that's gonna suck with all the other assignments they need to redo," Kiriya blurted out, getting everyone's attention, "What? You know with how Cardin's been paying people to do his work for him and stuff."

"Excuse me?" Goodwitch narrowed her eyes.

"Everyone knows. Cardin and his boys have been bragging about it in the dorm halls." Kiriya explained, "Claiming the teachers aren't smart enough to figure it out." he went on as the four bullies paled at what he was doing to them, "I mean Jaune knows, right?" he asked, elbowing him in the side.

"...Y...yeah…"

"Yeah. I mean, they did try to get him to start a prank involving Rapier Wasp and all," Kiriya shrugged, making the four bullies pale further, "...What? Not like you're not getting away scott free." he smirked devilishly.

If looks could kill, the glare Goodwitch was delivering to the four bullies would've incinerated them with the force of a billion suns. Cardin tried to say something, but once more his swollen lips failed to produce words and only more spittle.

"Alright, let's go get some food!" Kiriya shouted, "I have an extra jar~!" he cheered to his friends, "Who's up for Ren Pancakes with this stuff?"

"ME!" Nora tried to grab the jar only for Kiriya to pull it up in time, letting her crash into Weiss.

"No, this is for everyone!" Kiriya shouted before Nora got up and lunged for the jar again resulting in their running around the forest.

"Nora…" Ren sighed.

"Well one thing came of our field trip." Emu noted patting Jaune's shoulder, "You were able to make your Gashat work. I'm sure Professor Hanaya is gonna blow a fuse when he hears you did it."

"Hahahaha….yeah…" Jaune muttered at the thought of an enraged Taiga facing his direction, "Speaking of...why didn't he show up?"

* * *

"Bang!" Snipe roared, unleashing a powerful beam from his rifle into a classroom, "Is it dead? ...Tell me it's dead. Or so gods help us I don't want to be the one to explain to Ozpin an entire class is now the home of a freaky food demon."

"It's dead!" Port cheered, holding Professor Peach, "And we saved Peach!"

"And apparently is going to bake us a cake as thanks," Oobleck added.

' _This is feeling so dang familiar...but where the heck does it come from?'_ Snipe pondered, taking in the events that just transpired, he groaned revetting to civilian state, "Joy...well, do we all agree...we're making students clean this up?"

"Oh no contesting that."

"Perhaps as a punishment for Students in detention at that."

"Or even those who are falling behind in their lessons?" Taiga offered with a smirk.

"Brilliant," Port agreed, "Now if you will excuse me, I am starving and for some reason I am craving spaghetti."

"I don't think I can eat…" Taiga muttered.

"Frankly, I find it impressive he can." Oobleck nodded in agreement.

"But I suppose a drink wouldn't upset the stomach," Taiga added as they all began leaving.

"You know, this reminds me of the time we went out and slaid that Grimm that breathed fireballs," Port recalled.

"Except less lava and more tentacles made of food," Oobleck replied, "Though now that I think of it, just how could a student have made something sentient from a simple recipe of making a ham and cheese omelette?"

"That's what they were trying to make?!" Taiga asked, shocked, "Whoever this student is...should never be allowed to cook...ever again."

"Agreed," Peach nodded, bits of pink flour on their clothes falling off.

' _Seriously, I have seen something like this before,'_ Taiga thought.

* * *

"Shield, Jaune, shield!" Emu yelped.

"Right, right!"

"Ugh! I know the guy was cheap in the real world, but now in a game and he does a slide kick that stuns you?! I call shenanigans!" Kiriya shook a fist at the screen, "Ren, I need healing!"

' _And this is why I don't let Nora make bets for me,'_ Ren thought as he used a healing spell on Kiriya's character before moving his character back out of range of Aranbura's spell range, "You're good."

"Break his legs!" Nora whooped from her spot in the school's rec room's bean bag chairs, the three teams all in there with the four boys of the three teams all playing the HD remake of Taddle Quest.

"Here he comes with his next spell set!" Emu shouted, "Jaune, get in the frontline position, me and Kiriya will flank him for a pincer attack, Ren will provide long range backup!"

"Got it!"

"I still find it hard to believe that the same beast we fought earlier was from this," Weiss admitted.

"He does look really different in the games artwork." Ruby added.

"So he looked different in real life?" Yang asked.

"More Monster-y and armor-ish." Ruby explained.

"And, from what we saw...a bit childish," Pyrrha admitted, "He even stopped his attacks to get into an argument on if a boss using a healing spell on himself when they're about to be defeated and this 'camping' thing are legitimate strategies with Jaune."

"Hahaha…" Ruby snorted, "Man that was funny, and you can tell that happens to him a lot."

"He's stunned! Get him before he uses a healing spell again! Quick!" Kiriya shouted.

"Strongest attacks now!" Emu ordered.

"Right!" Ren nodded

"Got it!" Jaune smirked as all four of them hit the boss with their strongest moves.

A victory tune went off on the screen and three of the four boys cheered, Ren just merely giving a satisfied smirk. Pyrrha shook her head with a small smile at seeing the look on Jaune's face.

"Whoo! They won!" Nora beamed as she jumped on the beanbag...only to stop for a moment as she blinked a bit, "...Say, what happened to Cardin and his team of buttmonkeys?" an unsettling glint appeared in her eye for a moment, "Is it too late for me to break their legs?"

"Where they are right now, they're gonna WISH they were dealing with you," Kiriya smirked.

-linebreak-

' _I'll get back at them…!'_ Cardin snarled as he and his team were trying to clean up the mess left behind in Peach's classroom.

"You missed a spot." Taiga spoke while walking past them as he spilled the contents of his mug on the ground.

"...H-"

"You even get one of your idiot teammates to do it, or even attempt to blackmail, harm, and/or manipulate any of your fellow students again...I don't care who you are...I don't care who your family is…" Taiga began as he shot Cardin a venomous look, "I...will...break...every bone in your _body_...with your own weapon." he exclaimed as he grabbed him by his school uniform and lifted him up, "Do I make myself clear?" he asked, his eyes glowing navy blue for emphasis.

"C-Crystal…" Cardin gulped.

"Good…" Taiga frowned as he dropped him, "After you're done here, you owe me a redo of those papers I ordered you to do a week ago...but make it a hundred...each."

"H-hundred?!"

"Want me to make it a _thousand_ each?" Taiga threatened.

"N-No sir," the four gulped.

"That's what I thought…" Taiga frowned as he left, slamming the door right behind him.

"...You know, I just thought of something?"

"What is it, Skye?"

"What _was_ the subject he wanted those papers on again?"

"I don't know…"

"So...then what do we give him?"

"I don't know…" one of them sobbed.

* * *

 **GT: That was a good chapter. And we got to finally introduce Brave to the fight!**

 **SZ: Eeyup...and we gave Cardin and his team of buttmonkeys a MAJOR case of karma.**

 **Z0: Trust us we could have taken that notch further, this was us controlling ourselves.**

 **GT: Agreed. *turns to a sad Ursa Grimm in RWBY Chibi form* Sorry, Fluffy. You got pushed out of the way by a Bugster. But we do have a consolation prize. Nora! We need someone who needs a hug and sap!**

 **Nora: I got it! *tackles Chibi Ursa and rolls across the ground***

 **GT: And while she takes care of Fluffy, let's go on to the preview!**

 **SZ: Preview time!**

* * *

Ex-Aid: That's...me…?

Kiriya: The Black Ex-Aid...or so he's called.

Ruby: You know him?

Kiriya: He's the mastermind behind everything...or so I theorize.

Everyone: Theory?!

Black Ex-Aid: **Kiriya Kujo...how much longer do you think you can lie to them? Eventually they will see what kind of human you really are.**

Nora: You never told us you had a twin brother, Emmy!

 **Chapter 4: The Finish Line of Lies!**

Kiriya: Friend...Don't make me laugh.

* * *

 **GT: Oof...This next chapter's gonna be bad.**

 **SZ: Very bad…**

 **GT: Very, very bad.**

 **Z0: Oh yeah it is.**

 **GT: Well, I do hope we'll get more reviews before then.**

 **Z0: Same here. This was fun to work on.**

 **SZ: Indeed. Anyways, we hope you enjoyed this, folks.**

 **Z0: Indeed, and we hope to see you guys next time for the next chapter which we promise will get out sooner.**

 **GT: So until then, Read and Review!**

 **Z0: And we're out! Goodbye everybody!**


	4. The Finish Line of Lies

**GammaTron: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **KamenRiderZER0: Ah a start to a new year, new things to be released, and another chance at a good year. As a toku fan what I look forward to most is new Super sentai at the start of a year and new rider at the end.**

 **GT: *nods* True.**

 **SZ: To true…**

 **Z0: So it's been a while since we got to work, and to be honest we might have gotten some stuff done during the holidays...but I had a computer set back. And etc and etc. Look new year new beginnings. And among those is getting more chapters for our stories out.**

 **SZ: Hai. More chapters for many of our other stories, including this, Zyuohger: Monarchs of Mobius, and (this one has been meaning to get updated in a while), our Persona/Ginga story.**

 **GT: True, true, true. Yokai Chronicles as well. BUT LET'S GET GOING! *picks everyone up and throws them into the linebreak* NO DISCLAIMER! GO! GO! GO! *jumps in after them***

* * *

 **(Cue Opening: Excite by Daichi Miura; TV size version)**

 **(I gotta believe...)**

 **I don't wanna know if the truth is disappointing.**

 **I don't wanna know ignorance is bliss.**

 **Why? Why? Why? Why? Before I knew it, I came too far**

 **I can't stop this premonition of**

 **The new beginning**

 **I will now open up this new unknown frontier**

 **I gotta believe!**

 **(Turn it on!) Extreme!**

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! Raise the beat!**

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! My heart**

 **is being guided to that place**

 **I'm just going to dash through!**

 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now!**

 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now!**

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! The answer is…**

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! The answer is...**

 **(One!) In my hands...**

 **(Two!) ...is a life that should continue...**

 **(Three!) ...just got to live!**

* * *

 **Narration: The 4 Kamen Riders have been gathered, 4 chosen warriors who have the power and bodies to fight against a new threat the Bugster virus. Each has begun down this path for their own reasons, but for why they fight are reasons all their own.**

* * *

" _Ah…"_ _Kiriya panted as he ran down the street in the rain._

 _He began pushing his way past people who were crowding around the streets. He finally broke through the people as he stopped at the scene of a car accident. A young man was lying on the ground...motionless. Kiriya screamed in terror as he ran over to him. He slowly moved the young man over trembling as he did._

 **-BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!-**

"Ah!" Kiriya shouted shooting up in his bead in cold sweat, his hand shot out and grabbed an alarm from his scroll as he turned it off, "Ah...ha…" he panted holding his head, "Ugh...no more coffee before bed." he groaned, getting up and noticing his roommate and partner still sound asleep.

Kiriya quickly changed into his uniform as he wore his blazer over his shoulders before he pulled out his circle rimmed sunglasses. He grabbed his Gamer Driver and Gashat before making his way out of the room. He pulled his scroll out before he typed in a number.

"Yeah... It's me. I'm checking into that favor I asked about."

=Oh...you're a cheeky one, you know that.= Taiga's voice came over the line.

"I think it might be useful."

=Looking into your partner's history behind his back? Some show of trust=

"Heh...well somehow I think he won't even know the answer I'm looking for." Kiriya smirked as he walked down the halls in the early hours of the morning, "He's not so bright honestly."

=Well I'll see what I can find for you. But I warn you...good chance Kuroto and Ozpin are keeping his secrets hidden=

"Heh...Oh, don't you worry about them. I know how to deal with those two." Kiriya smirked before hanging up.

"And how exactly would that be?" a voice spoke as Kiriya turned to see Ozpin standing around a corner, "I never took you for an early morning type, Mr. Kujo."

"Can't get a whole lot done with my entourage hanging around distracting me." Kiriya admitted, "But...on my own...I can do a fair bit."

"Funny...I don't believe that was the type of lessons I strived to teach." Ozpin replied, "You enjoy being the smartest person in the room."

"Don't you, too?" Kiriya smirked, "Besides...It's lucky I found ya. I need something from you."

"Something of me now?" he asked with a smirk, walking around Kiriya, "Funny...What would the oh so clever Kiriya Kujo need from a humble educator like me?"

"Hehe…" Kiriya smiled as his sunglasses slid down his nose slightly.

* * *

"So...he's just been vanishing for the past week?" Jaune asked as he and Emu clashed practice swords.

"Weird right? Normally he's always there to jumpscare me in the morning." Emu explained as he blocked another swing from his friend, "But this past week...nothing...He's just gone 'till First Period."

"...He jumpscares you?" Jaune pondered.

"You know his lack of understanding personal space?" Emu sighed.

"Big time."

"Imagine waking up to his face three inches away from yours every...single...morning." Emu shivered.

"..." Jaune gave a shudder.

"Tell me about it…" Emu groaned as he blocked another swing, "Try putting your shoulders into it more like a punch." he offered, pushing Jaune back, "The trick to one handed sword play is putting a wider arc and larger force behind it." he explained, "It's the difference between one handed and two handed sword play. Two hands allows for more force with less momentum. If you're gonna use one hand, you gotta master the skills of it."

"Right," Jaune nodded, "Thanks again with these lessons, Emu."

"No problem." Emu smiled, "But you should really ask Pyrrha for more lessons. I don't know much of sword and shield fighting." he added, "I've rarely gotten past three lucky hits the times I spared with her."

"Ah...I know...but you know how that armor works. If anyone can help me figure how to use it better, might as well go to you." Jaune sighed.

"What about Professor...Hanaya….No, you're right…" Emu sighed.

"Yep," Jaune nodded with a cringe, "I get the feeling he really doesn't like me."

"Does he like anybody?" Emu countered.

"No...yeah that's true. But when it comes to me. I see him glaring at me a lot." Jaune admitted, "I get the sense he really doesn't want me to be Brave."

"If it's any consolation...he still seems to enjoy throwing me by my hood." Emu added, making Jaune chuckle. "Come on. Let's try a little bit of armored practice before class." he said, putting his Gamer Driver on.

"Right…" Jaune nodded while doing the same.

"Henshin!"

 **=I'M A KAMEN RIDER!=**

Both Ex-Aid and Brave stood in Level 1 forms as they stood before one another.

"You didn't get a chance to practice with this form much, but keep in mind this form has a purpose." Ex-Aid spoke, "At first, I made the same goof and always went into Level 2, only later did I learn Level 1 is designed to help separate a Bugster from its host. Also for me, this form actually has a higher attack power."

"Wait, really?" Brave asked.

"Don't get carried away, man. I'm both faster then you and more skilled in hand to hand combat." Ex-Aid reminded.

"Ugh...That was the worst fight ever...you didn't even use your sword." Brave groaned.

"At least this way you and I are on the same level of klutzy." Ex-Aid chuckled, "Alright, Sparing round...Start!"

Their chest armor lit up at those words as a green layer appeared over their Rider gauges. This was a practice mode that was engaged amongst riders in fights that held no stakes. The two then charged as Ex-Aid jumped over Brave who missed an attempted shield bash. Ex-Aid jumped off a tree before rolling across the ground and around Brave.

"Whoa...how...how do you do that!?" Brave asked as Ex-Aid jumped and stomped on his head, "Ah!" he cried, falling over as his rider gauge dropped to 70 percent.

"Ah...Jaune...did you forget you have elemental powers?" Ex-Aid asked.

"Huh...oh right." he grunted, getting back up. He spread his arms and legs as he was covered in fire and charged at Ex-Aid. "Ha!" he shouted, trying to tackle into him only for Ex-Aid to somersault over him, "Wha?" he blinked before tackling into a tree and blowing it up.

"Hm...you're for sure strong...but you weren't fast enough to hit me before I could evade. I suppose a more defensive style would suit better." Ex-Aid muttered to himself, "The more you train with me, the more you'll just try and emulate my fighting style."

"And...I'm stuck… I feel like a turtle." Brave groaned before his mask's eyes flashed briefly, "...This thing has a snarky sense of humor. I just got a quest saying 'Get yourself unstuck, you stupid turtle.'"

"I suppose given you're an RPG-based game means yours has a lot of things sneaked in there," Ex-Aid muttered as he pulled his gashat out and reverted to Emu. He walked over and took the Gashat out of Brave's belt, reverting him to Jaune.

"Oof!" Jaune grunted as the loss of armor popped him free of where he was stuck.

"Maybe you should learn a fighting style that fits you better first." Emu spoke, "You have a lot of power, but your speed could be improved upon. So maybe a more defensive style would suit you."

"Right," Jaune nodded as he got up, "Guess I should've thought of that sooner. I mean, I have a shield when I turn into Brave. ...Hey, you think our stats are different depending on us? Like you use a platformer so you're more of a balanced character while Kiriya's faster since he's a racing game."

"Before meeting you guys, I was mostly a solo act." Emu admitted, "I'm only now beginning to see what my suit does special to just it. From the way I see it, the Four Riders are built like a team."

"How do you figure?"

"Ex-Aid, Lazer, Brave, and Snipe. Each have a specific field to them. Like you pointed out I seem rounded out while you have higher strength, Kiriya has his bike body and speed making him a great support type, and Professor Hanaya is a gunmen, and if I had to guess he might be better and smarter than us in this whole set up. I guess Kuroto made four on purpose."

"Huh...It's kinda like a Huntsman team. Four Riders, four members to a Huntsman team," Jaune noted.

"If only Professor Hanaya wasn't so hostile...he'd make a good team member. I swear his aim is even greater than Ruby's."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Jaune cringed, unconsciously rubbing his forehead, "I think he uses us as practice in his classroom."

"You remember that time he hit Ruby while she was moving with her super speed?" Emu reminded, "Should that have even been possible?"

"I have no idea," Jaune shrugged, "Still, it was a little funny how she looked like a mummy using her cloak after she tripped from that hit."

"Haha...I know right." he smirked as they began walking to make it to class.

* * *

A figure sat on the edge of a roof as he let his legs swing off the edge. The man sighed as his black coat decorated with USB cables and charger cords looked at the sun.

"What a boring day…" he groaned pulling out a handheld gaming device, "All we've been doing is boring jobs to steal Dust."

" **Humans have a lack of certain things."** Graphite spoke while standing behind him, he then cracked his neck as his body began glowing with green fire as his scaly humanoid dragon appearance was burned away leaving a man with wild black hair dressed in a long sleeve shirt with a grey torso and green sleeves, with a brown scaled vest over his chest and black baggy pants, "Ah…" he grunted, rubbing his neck, "I hate this form...but it conserves energy."

"You know you draw less attention as a human, right..." Parad mumbled childishly.

"I despise the fact I need to put on a human face…"

"Why not make yourself a Faunus then?" Parad offered, "You seem to like them well enough."

"Because they aren't humans." Graphite argued.

"I don't see any difference besides a few cosmetic changes." Parad admitted.

"Well People can't freely change their faces like us Bugsters." Graphite argued.

"Well even still, I'm bored. Acting in the shadows, sneaking around. It's fun for a game where you get points for it. But those are only fun for so long before you want to enjoy a nice violent action game." Parad spoke, "I think it's time we made a move on the Kamen Riders."

"Yes...yes…" Graphite smiled at that, "I can have an all out battle with Ex-Aid again."

"I was thinking more like send a new friend after them to make their lives at school worse."

"...You're kidding, right?" Graphite asked.

"What?"

"You'd rather just taunt them...while we can kill them now?!"

"That's not part of the plan." Parad spoke.

"Screw their plan...I hate listening to their orders. Why should we have to hold back for their stupid plans? We should be going in there and fighting the Kamen Riders face to face." Graphite argued as he punched a wall, cracking it.

"True, but plans have timing. Mess up a single part of it, and it all comes crashing down. Besides...you don't want to anger you-know-who now...do you, especially considering they're always watching?"

"Grr…" Graphite growled at that, "Mark my words...I'm gonna be the one to take the Kamen Riders down."

"We'll see. Fate is like a puzzle game after all, once you have all the pieces, you can fit them into a real masterpiece." Parad smiled, "I can't wait to see what story this puzzle tells."

"Tsk…" Graphite clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Fine...I have just the guy to mess with them."

"Oh? Who?"

"If I have to watch...I'd enjoy watching something entertaining." he smirked, holding up his hand mounted device from before. He typed on the buttons, cycling through game menus before stopping on one with a familiar title reading: Bakusou Bike.

* * *

Kiriya sat at his seat in class as he leaned on his hand. Once again, the day winded down to Professor Port's class. Try as he might, the cheeky Kamen Rider was unable to keep his eyes open during the lecture. He groaned as his head leaned down multiple times, his eyes finally closing. Not even a minute later, he shot awake with a surprised snort from what he saw within his own mind.

"Kiriya...you okay?" Emu asked.

"Fine! Yeah...yep...yeah…" he spoke, shaking his head rapidly, "Ah...just...phew...did not get enough sleep last night. I need to cut back on the coffee...weird dreams."

"Ah, Mr. Kujo, I see you're rather eager today," Professor Port noted, Kiriya realizing he had stood up when he had shot awake, "Well, come now. Step down to face the Grimm I was able to catch this week."

"Eh?!" he gasped.

"Oh just get it over with, Kiriya!" Yang spoke up, "Come on! It's not like it'll be anything you haven't handled before."

"...Yang, you better not have invoked Murphy's Law on me," Kiriya grumbled, his eye twitching.

"Oh stop crying already." Yang grinned, "Now be a man and get down there!" she said before tossing him down.

"That was assault!" Kiriya shouted, "Oh-ho...you just think you can do anything, huh?"

"Ahem," Port cleared his throat, "If we can get on with this, Mr. Kujo?"

"Alright...bring it on Teach. What...you catch a Beowulf...Ursa...Boarbatusk...some...creepy tentacle monster? Or better yet, something nightmare fuel inducing?"

"Oho...someone is excited, I see the adrenaline has caught hold of you." He smiled, "Well, I was hoping for one of our Ace students like Mr. Hojo or Ms. Nikos. But you should be able to handle this little fellow." he said as he walked over to the cage before he cut the padlock.

The door fell down as a set of red eyes blinked. A long serpentine figure crawled out as its skeletal dragon head opened its jaw. It was a solid 8 feet long with black scales all over its body and spikes along its spine. Kiriya frowned before looking up at Yang.

"You invoked Murphy," he deadpanned.

"How was I supposed to know he caught a freakin' Dragon!?" she shouted back.

"You...I blame You!" Kiriya pointed at her, "Oh...I am so getting you back for this one!"

"Kiriya…" Ruby spoke up.

"Not now, Ruby!" Kiriya groaned, "Seriously...This is that time at the nightclub all over again!" he went back to arguing with Yang.

"But Kiriya…" Jaune started.

"I will dye all your stuff pink, Jauney, if you do not let me argue!" Kiriya pointed while still focused on Yang, "And you still owe me ten bucks for that drink you ordered!"

"Oh, you are so not doing that! You are the one who ordered when you knew full well what I was going to do."

"You couldn't wait ten minutes for me to get my drink!"

"I never got mine either."

"Kiriya!" Emu shouted.

"What is it…?!" Kiriya snapped before something growled, "Oh...right…" he said as he felt drool fall on his shoulder.

"Survive!" Port declared...from behind the cage with his weapon in hand.

"Ah!" Kiriya screamed as he jumped out of the path of a blast of lightning, "It breathes Lightning?! How...WHY!?"

"I caught it during Tuesday's thunderstorm!" Port replied.

"What even is this thing?!" Kiriya shouted as he flipped over another blast.

"I don't know the real name, but it looks like the Storm Wyvern from Taddle Quest," Jaune noted, "Ugh...I died so many times against that thing…Kept forgetting that electricity healed it because it looked like the Aero Wyvern all because of a difference of just one pixel being a different color."

"Oh...it kind of is...but wingless." Emu nodded.

"It's trying to eat me!" Kiriya shouted as he ran up a wall, letting the beast crash into it. He then swung around and kicked it across the face, cracking the bone mask on its skull, "Oh no...that just made it mad…"

The Grimm roared as it lunged at him again. Kiriya jumped over each of its snaps to bite him before he kicked it again. As the Grimm backed away from the strike to its head, it roared before turning back to face the human who continued to evade and enrage it.

"What are you doing?" Weiss hissed as she saw Emu had taken out his handheld game.

"Pulling up the current version of Taddle Quest, Re-1.5 Final Mix," Emu explained earning a blank stare from her, "...What?"

"I'll give it once...twice even...but you really expect me to think the monsters in that game lines up with this thing?" Weiss pointed out as Kiriya ran across its back while panicking in a high pitched scream.

"Found it," Emu replied as Jaune looked at the screen.

"Oh, they call it a Storm Wyrm in the game," Jaune noted before looking over at Weiss, who had slammed her head on her desk.

"Let's see...electrical breath, aquatic body, comes out during storm, wings hidden on its back…" he read, "However...young ones are smaller...lack wings and can't fully control their electric breath attacks."

"You mean this thing is a baby?!" Kiriya screamed as he rode on its back as it thrashed about, trying to buck him off.

"Wow. You _really_ called Murphy's Law out, Yang," Ruby blinked owlishly.

"Oh come on! Who expects a _baby_ Dragon?!" Yang complained.

"AH!" Kiriya cried as he slammed onto the floor, "Ugh...I hate my life…" he groaned before he shot his legs up and stopped the beasts jaws from biting his face off, "Ah...boy...you don't smell like a baby...smells like death….and Professor Port's Lunch…" he gagged.

"So that's where my sandwich went!"

"So...how do you kill it?" Blake asked while Weiss was still banging her forehead on the desk.

"Well...normally this...and this is just video game logic, it takes a long range fighter…" Emu began.

"Bowmen." Jaune elborated.

"...To shoot its wings, and then the others attack while it's stunned and grounded." Emu finished. "So...Kiriya has the opportunity now as its grounded and it should not be able to grow its full flight wings."

"In short...stop messing around and actually fight it." Blake shortened.

"Yes," Emu nodded.

"Kiriya...are you done?" Yang asked.

"Did I make you feel bad?" Kiriya asked with a smile.

"Ugh...yes! I'm sorry for doing that and I'll make it up to you later. Okay?" Yang groaned as she leaned her head on the desk.

"Say you're sorry with a cherry on top?" Kiriya smiled as he grabbed the Grimm's tongue that was trying to either taste...or whip him.

"Don't push it, Bike Boy."

"Alright, that's fair." he smirked before he kicked the Grimm's head, making it skid across the ground.

"Wait, what?!" Weiss shouted, stopping mid swing to smack the desk, "You mean this has all been a bit?!"

"Duh...Kiriya is easily one of the strongest guys from my class." Yang smirked as Kiriya put his blazer on properly and tossed his sunglasses over to his seat.

"I hope you liked the ride, folks." Kiriya smirked as the Grimm lunged at him.

Kiriya swung his arm in an uppercut as he nailed the bottom of its jaw, the punch forcing its jaw to snap shut before he sent its body shooting up and hitting the roof.

Ozpin blinked as his coffee suddenly began shaking. He stared at it for a few seconds before he shrugged it off.

The dragon Grimm began falling down as Kiriya moved his leg back. He then swung it and his whole body around as he hit it in the same place its mask cracked before. The power behind his leg spread spider web cracks all across its head until the dragon's head finally...well...exploded. Everyone took a second to blink a few times at what just happened. Kiriya spun on his sneakers as he let the momentum of his kick fade away. He smirked as he watched the body twitch for a few moments as its body registered that it lost its head. It began fading away as Kiriya took his blazer off and put it on over his shoulders like a cape again.

"Uhm...well, yes...quite impressive, Mr. Kujo…" Port complimented, "May just have to find a fully grown one the next time you volunteer."

"Please don't." Kiriya asked nicely, "The only reason I'm this strong is 'cause I was the only one not afraid to partner up with Yang for sparring practice." he pointed over his shoulder to said girl as Ruby and Blake looked at her, "That girl has no concept of holding back."

"Where's the fun in holding back?" Yang shrugged.

"See!?" Kiriya shouted before the bell rang.

"Yes, well...That's all for today, students. Please write a team report on the Grimm that Mr. Kujo fought today due next week," Port informed.

"Team Report…" Emu blinked.

"I'm gonna have to do everything." Weiss muttered.

Ren nodded.

"Ugh…" Kiriya groaned, walking back up as he grabbed his glasses, "So now what guys?" he asked.

"Kiriya...you okay?" Emu asked, "You've been...having sleeping trouble?"

"Ah...it's nothing to worry about." he shrugged off.

"Maybe you've been lacking pancakes," Nora noted, popping up between the two and startling them, "I always get funny when I don't get a pancake a day. And Ren never lets me go a day without a pancake, but I don't mind! Because pancakes are oh so yummy!" she paused to give Kiriya a wary look, "...You can't have Ren Pancakes. They're mine."

"Nora," Ren said, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and dragging her away, "You...learn to get use to it…" he sighed as Nora gave the 'I'm watching you' hand gesture as she was dragged off.

"What's with you again?" Yang asked after that, "You normally aren't bad at getting good hours of sleep...sometimes you get in extra hours of it."

"What can I say? I've been...distracted." he shrugged after a few, "It's no big deal. I'm just being myself." he smirked as he began walking off to leave his friends, "I'll catch you guys later. I'm gonna go...mess with someone." he smiled as he left them all behind.

"This isn't normal for him, is it?" Pyrrha asked once he was gone.

"Nope," Yang replied, "I haven't seen him acting like this since…" her eyes widened a bit, "Oh…"

"Yang...What are you hiding?" Ruby asked sketpcily eyeing her older sister, and invading her personal space as well.

"Would you mind filling us in on what you've realized?" Blake asked calmly.

"Hah…" Yang sighed, "How do I say this…" she pondered, scratching the back of her head, "It's not exactly...a story I'm happy remembering myself."

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked, interested now and a little wary given the normally happy Yang seemed so upset.

"This all happened before Kiriya got that belt." Yang blurted out, figuring just to start somewhere, "Back before we came here to Beacon. We would spend each day at comat school same as normal, goofing off...practicing. But Kiriya and I had this friend. He was a real brainy type. He was Kiriya's best friend before…"

"Before?" Emu asked.

"Did...something happen to him?" Blake asked now caught up in the worried atmosphere.

"..." Yang sighed, looking down at the ground.

* * *

-flashback-

"Bugster...virus?" Kiriya asked as he and a friend taller than him dressed in a white coat looked at a computer, "What's this?"

"It's something I found. I was able to find all sorts of hidden files in the computers at Genm Corp," he explained.

"So...what is it?" Yang asked, looking over Kiriya's shoulder.

"It's a virus...duh." Kiriya replied.

"I know that, Mr Sarcasm. I mean what's the big deal about it?" She complained, punching him in the shoulder and sending him flying out of the seat.

"I traced an outbreak of the virus back to an event where...a lot of people disappeared," their friend explained, not looking towards them.

"What? Like a magic trick or something?" Yang asked.

"...A magic trick that makes an entire city become a ghost town…" he muttered, holding his arm as they didn't notice.

"Come on, Jungo...that sounds...like something out of a horror movie!" Kiriya laughed as he got up and walked to the computer, "Sure you didn't find the plot for a new game they're making?" he offered.

"I'd play it," Yang smirked, "The mystery sounds spooky~"

"Guys...I'm not joking… Why would they hide this...in such a way as if to make sure no one would find them...and then connect to _actual missing person reports_?" Jungo asked, clearly shaken by his revelation.

"Hey come on, dude...it can't really be something like that." Kiriya spoke.

"You talk like someone is watching us." Yang pointed out.

"..." Jungo sighed as if trying to calm down.

"Hey, if you want, I'll give this look over." Kiriya offered as he got comfy in the chair.

"Oh yeah? What can you do?" Yang asked.

"Hey...who hacked who's Scroll to get them unlimited data?" Kiriya countered as she backed off, "See? Is it so painful to give me a little credit and respect?"

"Yes, I actually feel like I died a little inside." Yang snarked back.

"Thanks…" Jungo spoke after a while as he seemed less tense, "I swear I'd go nuts without you guys…"

"Aw...he loves us." Yang teased.

-time skip-

"Jungo...I think you might be onto something." Kiriya admitted, having found all sorts of data files in the data his friend brought, "According to this, this Bugster virus is some...weird virus that can actually alter DNA...and reconstruct it…"

"I told you it was something to look into." Jungo nodded.

"Yeah...but according to this, it can be in a person for years...and not show any symptoms… The thing that turns it on is...stress?" he blinked, looking at the files, "Stress...really…? How are we all not dead then?"

"Kiriya…"

"I'm just saying. Not everyone is able to shake stress off with punching folks like Yang."

"My ears are burning~!" Yang sang as she entered their secret little hideout in an old computer room.

"Ah! She's evolving new super powers!" Kiriya panicked.

"..." Jungo just gave Kiriya a deadpan look at that.

"So what's up? Kiriya find out it's a new game or something?" Yang asked.

"Man, I wish…" Kiriya grumbled, "If you understand...even the slightest bit of medical mumbo-jumbo, then this a legit virus that they have...discovered. Why does a Game company even have this stuff?" he complained mid-explanation, "Anyway...it looks like our jumpy best buddy...did find something legit scary."

"Oh…" Yang blinked twice, "So any symptoms or vaccines for it?"

"Cure…" he scrolled down to a section saying 'No known cure, possibly incurable.'

"No cure?"

"Yeah...at least as of this note. These are all...four years old." Kiriya explained, "As for symptoms, there are several. Chest pains, cold and hot flashes, sudden pain and muscle spasms, and it seems it increases with stress. My best guess if this well...blanked out part...are worse effects they didn't feel like mentioning." he highlighted text sections that were replaced by empty black boxes.

"Why not brighten the page? Remember when we did it on that game site and found it was hiding cheat codes?" Yang suggested.

"Oh please. like someone….Son of a…." Kiriya grumbled as he grabbed an old Keyboard and began bashing it, "Really?! That worked?"

"Well, they are a gaming company…" Jungo noted.

"Alright...in worse cases symptoms will evolve into...personality changes, mental psychosis, lost of body control, and in some cases...development...of multiple personality disorder. Even more intense cases will result in genetic altercation...and eventually...death...Jeez!" Kiriya groaned finishing reading all that, "What the hell even is this virus?"

"And you're sure this isn't the plot from some horror game?" Yang asked just to be sure.

"Trust me. I'd have found data files for a game...These are all medical notes and study reports." Kiriya sighed, "Okay...we need...to tell someone about this." he stated.

"Tell someone?" Jungo repeated.

"Yeah...What are we supposed to do, man? I'm not a doctor...and pretty sure not even Yang can punch someone so hard she knocks a virus out of them." Kiriya pointed out.

"Nope. Not yet anyway…" she smiled, trying to lighten the mood, "But Kiriya's right. We should totally tell someone. I bet one of my Uncles can help." she offered.

"See? Progress." Kiriya smiled.

"I don't know…" Jungo spoke nervously, "Would they even believe us if they don't know about it? Plus, even if they did, what would happen to us for discovering this?"

"Come on man, you talk like this is all some big conspiracy." Yang pointed out.

"Look. We got this info...it's a good backup plan in case we think the talk is going south." Kiriya offered the option of Blackmailing the powerful leader figures of their world.

-Pause-

* * *

"You were going to _WHAT_?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"No...no...no," Yang quickly replied, holding her hand up, " _Kiriya_ was...and...uh...I think he did...otherwise, how else did he get his Gamer Driver?" she shrugged, "Darn. Now I wish I was with him….maybe I could have gotten one."

"Uh, let's get back to it. So what happened after that?" Jaune asked, backing away with Ren and Emu at the twitchy look Weiss was giving Yang, the two Rider of the trio even slowly pulling their Gashats out.

"Oh...right...the part I hate most of all." Yang sighed.

* * *

-Resume-

"Kiriya, this isn't a joke."

"Hey I'm just saying...I bet they'd like this." he smirked, typing at the computer.

"What?"

"I...made an App that can track the virus."

"You did...what?" Yang blinked, "How?! You barely even know how to take care of yourself."

"Don't doubt my skills." Kiriya smirked, "See, I found these...scans for a tracking device to find them. It wasn't that complex to turn that data and jury rig my scrolls to ping for the Bugsters' data signature."

"What?"

"Kiriya make magic app to find the bad things." Kiriya shortened it in a condescending sweet talk tone.

"Hey!" Yang pouted.

"Tracking is good and all, but there's still issues like containment or-or even trying to make a vaccine," Jungo ruffled his hair in annoyance.

"Hey...I'm not a doctor, man. I'm sure some egghead somewhere knows how to do that." Kiriya replied.

"You seem awfully worried about a cure?" Yang noted, "It's not like you're sick or anything."

"And...test…" Kiriya muttered to himself, ignoring his friends in favor of testing his invention.

 **=BEEP!=** His scroll went off as an arrow pointed towards the frantic Jungo.

"Uh...dude...is...there something you forgot to tell us?" Kiriya asked in a worried tone as the arrow continued pointing to him.

"Kiriya, a-are you sure you made that right?" Yang asked.

"It's a first test...I wasn't thinking it'd even find some of this bugster stuff…" he spoke as their friend turned away as he held his arm.

"..." Yang's eyes widened before she looked at their friend, "How long and how?"

"Ever since I found those files…" he breathed out, moving his hand as the skin he was hiding was...for lack of a better word...glitching, "When...I turned on that old computer...a cloud of dust came out…" he added as his arm returned to normal, "Once I began reading, I found a file explaining how the virus can be spread using technology...like games...or computers."

"Why didn't you tell us…?" Kiriya asked.

"I wasn't sure at first. When...you read the symptoms...I began feeling them." he added, holding his chest, "And it's been getting worse. I'm seeing things. Some...guy in black has been following me around."

"What guy in black?" Yang asked as she moved to get closer only for him to shoot away and back into a wall.

"Don't…" he shook his head as his eyes were glowing a sickly yellow, "Now that I'm sure...I'm not safe to be around. I dragged you guys into this. You need to stay away from me." he said as he ran for the door.

"Oi!" Kiriya shouted as they ran after him.

-end-

* * *

"And...then?" Emu asked as Yang stopped.

"He kept running...until...he ended up in the middle of the road." she began, "One of his symptoms started up because he just dropped and...no one saw him there…"

Blake's eyes widened a hint, "You mean…?"

"Yeah...as far as anybody thinks, it was an accident." Yang sighed.

"But really...it was the virus." Emu spoke, holding his chest as he put the pieces together.

"The symptoms made him unable to move in time." Ren added.

"So...that's what Kiriya meant when he said the virus took his friend's life." Jaune spoke.

"This is why Kiriya became Lazer." Pyrrha realized, "For his friend who died because he discovered this virus."

"Pretty much…" Yang nodded before Ruby ran up and hugged her, Yang smiled before returning the warm hug, "It'll be a year since then tomorrow." Yang explained on, "I guess that's why Kiriya is so...out of it. After that, he kinda disappeared for a few...weeks." she shrugged sheepishly.

"I guess that's why you were feeling a lot more fight happy back then, huh?" Ruby asked.

"It wasn't that bad."

"You wrecked the training field to the point they had to hold a big fundraiser to rebuild it," the youngest member deadpanned.

"...Do we even want to know?" Weiss blinked.

"I'd rather not relive it." Yang chuckled.

"You also tossed Dad through the table one morning." Ruby added before Yang pinched her cheeks.

"You should learn when to take a hint baby sis…" Yang smiled maliciously.

"Uh...Don't you mean _into_ the table, Ruby?" Jaune asked before flinching and holding up Taddle Quest when Yang's look aimed at him.

"Shh...don't question how angry Yang can get." Emu whispered.

"You really shouldn't." Blake added.

"So...what will happen with Kiriya?" Nora changed the subject.

"...Not sure. If it gets as bad as last time...he'll disappear for a week or two and come back with something neat." Yang offered her best assumption.

"It better not be something like the last time he gave us 'something neat,'" Ruby glowered.

"What happened th…" Weiss began before the two sisters gave her looks that made her flinch.

"We don't bring up the Cloth Massacre," Ruby informed.

"And just like that, I'm terrified," Emu blinked along with the others.

"Ditto," Brave LV1 squeaked, holding his shield up to the sisters.

* * *

Kiriya stood on the roof looking out at the view from Beacon. He sighed, taking out his Bakuso Bike Gashat. It was his source of power, but at the same time it made him feel so powerless. He had no ability for proper combat. He was just...a bike.

"Glitch my ass…" Kiriya groaned, putting it back in his jacket. He then blinked as he found a can of soda suddenly next to him; he took a moment to look at it, wondering several things. How did it get here, when did it get here, is this possibly a trap. It was only when he looked at the type of soda it was did he realize how this got here, "Seriously Little Red, Strawberry is _your_ favorite flavor." he smirked, popping it open.

"Ruby…" Yang groaned as they walked out from behind the door.

"It's a good flavor," Ruby defended herself.

"Sup?" Kiriya asked as he took a sip, "You're being nice to me...why...oh my god, you're here to kill me for that Massacre thing aren't you!? I thought we were cool!"

"Oh we are…" Ruby smiled sweetly...while Crescent Rose was out in scythe mode, "Perfectly cool."

Yang shook her head before walking over to Kiriya, "You okay?"

"Me? ...I'm always fine." he smirked as she stood next to him, "...He never got to go here…" he sighed, looking up, "Jungo, he'd like it here...He would...have liked it here." he groaned, pushing his sunglasses up.

"Yeah...He always did like these big views," Yang agreed, "Remember when he got caught climbing the flagpole to get a better view of the school?"

"Hehe...who do you think kept shouting jump?" Kiriya laughed before sighing, "It's not fair...He was better than me at all of this. He should be here...but…" he sighed again as he took another drink of his gift soda, "Well...at least now we know...there is...kind of a cure."

"And all it takes is looking like pure white Smurfs with different helmets," Yang joked.

"Hey, I make it look good," Kiriya chuckled.

"Well at least you got Emu and Jaune to help." Ruby added.

"I have Emu…" Kiriya bluntly corrected.

"Yeah, give it time with Vomit Boy," Yang shrugged, "He actually went LV1 because of Ruby earlier."

"Pfft...Hahaha...Little Red scared Brave Boy into transforming?" he laughed.

"Hey! I can be scary!"

"Yeah, by acting like a creepy stalker." Kiriya countered, "You followed him around for two days just to get him to let you borrow his new Gashacon Sword."

"N-Not true!" Ruby blushed.

"Ember Celica, Age 12," Yang deadpanned, causing Ruby's blush to only grow brighter, "Found you in the closet with them and your toy scythe having a tea party."

"Aw...that's adorable." Kiriya laughed.

"Mmm…" Ruby pouted, her face glowing red all over.

"You're right, teasing her is fun." Kiriya laughed with Yang.

"Told ya~" Yang laughed.

"I am so gonna get you two back for this…" Ruby huffed as Yang hugged her in apology.

* * *

"Hm...let's see...I found that beasty here…" Peter Port muttered to himself, looking over a map as he walked down the paths around Beacon, "So...then maybe it came from further up here…" he noted before he bumped into someone in a black hoodie, "Oh! Terribly sorry, young man."

"No...it's fine." he replied before he smirked and pulled something out of his jacket as Professor Port turned away from him, he held the Bugvisor up before clicking a button as it sprayed the professor with a black mist.

"Ah…" he coughed as the mist surrounded him for a moment. He turned towards the man as he ran off, "Wait…" he called out as he began coughing more.

* * *

"Hm…" Kiriya blinked as his scroll went off, "A Virus outbreak?" he read, "Well...time to get to work as they say." he grunted, sending the same message to Emu and Jaune.

"What do you mean outbreak?" Yang asked.

"I updated this bad boy to detect Airborne Bugster virus. Best guess, someone might have been recently infected." Kiriya smiled.

"Air born?" Ruby repeated, thinking of a Bugster being carried by a glitchy Stork.

"Airborne is a term for a Virus that travels through the air and breathed in." Kiriya explained, "You know...like in those apocalypse movies where a virus has killed almost everybody but the main characters."

"Huh?" Ruby blinked still confused.

"Achoo!" Yang fake sneezed on her.

"Ew~! Yang!"

"Now you have Bugster virus." Yang smirked.

"What?! No~!" Ruby panicked.

"No, you don't...but that's what we mean by Airborne." Kiriya smiled, "Well might as well go see who got sick."

"I wonder what poor person got infected?" Ruby asked.

* * *

"Hello Students!" Professor Port greeted those who followed the Kamen Riders to Taiga's infirmary.

"Sit back, Professor." Taiga ordered as he used his stephescop scanner to do as its title implied.

"Right-O." he smiled.

"Professor Port...you...you have a Bugster?" Emu asked, shocked.

"It would appear so, my boy. Quiet sudden. I was in the middle of my great plotting to hunt down yet another of the mighty Sea dragon grimm, when all of a sudden a mysterious figure clad in black and hidden by a large hood appeared from out of the shadows and blasted me with a cloud of black miasma." he explained in a dramatic tone.

"Dude in a black hoodie sprayed him with aerosol Bugster virus." Taiga translated.

"Thank you, Professor Hanaya." Blake nodded.

"...You think it's that dragon guy from initiation in disguise?" Nora asked, "Because if it was, black is a terrible color for him."

"Dragon…?" Taiga growled out, making everyone shiver, "Was his name...Graphite?"

"Yeah...why?" Jaune asked.

"He's mine to kill." Taiga replied simply before he sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose, "But...that's not important. Professor Port, you should just sit here and rest."

"What...but I'm fine!"

"For now, but if you let yourself get stressed, the virus will grow to a point it'll take full form. So...sit...and rest." Taiga ordered while crossing his arms.

"It feels like the roles of our old days have been suddenly reversed…." he muttered.

"Ooh!" Nora bounced over and whispered into Taiga's ear.

"No, you can't perform that if he gets too rowdy," Taiga frowned at Nora, "Detention and three pages on why you shouldn't do that due tomorrow."

"Aw...you're no fun."

"Of course not; I'm a teacher." Taiga smirked.

"Ah...So you _can_ smile!" Nora gasped.

"And yet, somehow...he's still scary." Jaune pointed out.

"How do we treat Professor Port?" Emu asked walking over to their teacher who was infected.

"For now, he just needs to rest." Taiga informed, "By tomorrow, the virus will be stable enough we can call it out with our Gashats and from there we just need to kill the bugster." he explained, "But...no...stress. That means no hunting."

"D'oh!"

"No going out for drinks."

"Oh!"

"And most importantly...no...work…"

"You know, this might not be as bad as I first thought." He smiled as his eyes opened in realization.

"I'll deal with your paperwork for tonight and I'll inform Ozpin."

' _Is paperwork that bad?'_ the students all thought.

"Hojo, I'll leave you and your friends to watch over him." Taiga said as he wrapped his medical tool around his shoulders, "Keep him from stressing himself out. Anything he needs, get it." he said, walking off.

"Uhm...Professor…" Jaune began as he realized what orders they were given.

"What, you said you wanted to help fight Bugsters, didn't you? Well...you're helping." he replied before walking off.

"Only issue is if he wants an alcoholic drink," Weiss noted before seeing Yang whistling innocently and Kiriya avoiding her gaze, "..."

"So…" Professor Port spoke up, "Who wants to hear a story?"

"Oh, look at the…" Ruby began before Emu and Kiriya blocked the door.

"If we gotta do it, all of you have to do it," Kiriya hissed.

"Wha…?" Ruby began before Jaune picked her up and carried her over to Port.

"We are not suffering alone," Jaune whispered.

"D'oh!" Ruby groaned.

"Oh, it can't be that bad. It's for his own good after all." Pyrrha spoke up.

"I demand freedom!" Nora and Yang complained to Emu and Kiriya.

"You invoked Murphy!" Kiriya declared, pointing at Pyrrha.

"You need to stop referencing a tool for fiction." she sighed.

"Oh believe me. It always happens." Port spoke up, "In fact, I have a few stories about this."

"Okay, that time it was you!" Emu pointed at Kiriya.

* * *

"So Peter is infected this time," Ozpin noted as he sat across Taiga, "And we have confirmation that they now have developed it to be Airborne."

"I won't call it pandemic levels, but they can infect people from a distance and not inject them." Taiga nodded, "It makes it a lot harder to find the culprit if they can stand across a rooftop and spray a walkways worth of people."

Ozpin nodded as he took a sip of his mug, "Now then…" he reached under the desk before coming out with a stack of papers as tall as him standing, "This is Peter's paperwork."

"Good lord...is this...?"

"Yes, three months of backed up paperwork," he nodded.

"...Peter…" Taiga groaned.

"And these…" Ozpin continued as he motioned for Glynda to come in...levitating several other staks, "Are his assignments that he's forgotten to grade for the students this year."

"...I should have made the brats do this job." he groaned, shaking his head, "But...if anything, they can better handle his...sick behavior."

"Do be careful. I've heard that backed up paperwork multiplies like normal rabbits," Ozpin warned.

"It wouldn't be the first time I've faced inhuman odds before." Taiga sighed.

"Yes, but compared to this? A swarm of Beowulf seems far more enticing." Ozpin argued.

"Ya know, despite how much I respect you...you're not making this any easier." Taiga complained, his eye twitching.

"This is why I have employees...do the things I don't want to." Ozpin smiled.

"This is Senior year all over again." Taiga groaned, picking the papers up.

"No one made you take the job as my student aid." Ozpin called out.

"Glynda can back me up...this is a Thankless Job!" Taiga shouted as he left.

"...So...How long do you think he'll realize that those are just the papers for the first years?" Glynda asked.

"...with any luck...we'll have to pull out that file you made for: 'Incase a teacher loses it and shoots up their paperwork' and that'll be best case scenario," he replied, taking a calming sip of his coffee.

"And...worst case?" she asked with worried eyes

"Call a contractor and blame Doctor Oobleck being given decaf again."

"That was the worst decision you made in regards to the staff room."

"Trust me...that day lives on in my dreams." Ozpin deadpanned.

* * *

"...And that is why Taiga never says 'Don't touch that button' without explaining why."

"Oh my god...that explains so much. He's been through all this stuff before." Kiriya blinked.

"So his hair really did use to be all black?" Yang asked.

"Indeed." Port nodded, sipping his tea.

"I honestly thought he was joking about that…" Jaune muttered, holding a hand to his hair.

"You're blond...who will notice the difference?" Kiriya pointed out.

"My Mom," Jaune replied with a look of terror.

"So...somewhat serious question?" Yang spoke up again, "Has he always been so angry?"

"Taiga...heavens no!" their Profesor laughed, "He use to be the kindest student in his year, always smiling, always helping others. Very popular among his lady classmates, too." he laughed while wiggling his eyebrows in a wave like manner to let them understand what he actually meant.

"Taiga...was...happy?" Kiriya spoke.

"And Popular?" Jaune blinked.

"And smiled without being scary?" Nora added before Ren lightly elbowed her.

"Oh yes, Taiga was no different from any of you. He was a bright Huntsmen and easily the top of his class, and even the school, within his first year." he laughed at the memory, "He formed one of the best first year teams in all of history here. A student, skilled, natural leader."

"Wow...he sounds...perfect." Blake noted, "Wha...what happened?" she couldn't help but ask given what the current Taiga was.

"Oh...that…" Port sighed, his mood dropping suddenly, "I suppose everyone has to get a good chunk of reality sometimes," he sighed looking down, "Taiga went on a mission in his senior year...and part of him never came back."

"..." Nora began to raise her hand before Ren pushed it down, knowing very well what Nora was going to ask.

"During that mission…" Emu spoke up, "Was he...?"

"Yes, he was Snipe at the time." Port nodded, "That was the year Taiga was turned into the first Rider. Ozpin didn't like it. But I thought if anyone could handle the responsibility, it'd be our star student Taiga. So I pushed him to reconsider...ha...it is my fault Taiga is stuck here. He should be out there making a name for himself as the greatest Huntsmen. But...instead...he suffered. Now he can't move on."

"Come on, Professor Port...it's not your fault." Ruby spoke up.

"Taiga had to have known what would happen when he agreed." Jaune spoke.

"He made his choice. I'm positive he doesn't blame you in the slightest." Weiss added, "You just had faith in him and wanted to help. You never would have known what could happen."

"No...even in spite of that truth, my dear, the fact I pushed Taiga to accept means I had a hand in making him suffer the pain he went through." he added, looking at the frame on Taiga's desk.

"Professor…" Emu spoke up.

"Ah…" he coughed, "Ah...oh...what was that?" he asked, breaking the mood, "Ooh...that was a nasty one."

Ruby dope slapped the back of Blake's head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"We're supposed to lower the stress, not increase it," Ruby fumed cutely.

"Hmm...I think I do have something," Kiriya noted before pulling out a toy helicopter.

"AH!" Ruby freaked, jumping into Yang's arms, "He's got another one! Keep it away from our clothes and Zwei!"

"Hahaha…" Port laughed slightly before stopping, "I'm sorry...but that was adorable."

"What?"

"It's true. That was adorable, Ruby," Pyrrha tried to not giggle, "I'm sorry, but it really was."

"It's not cute! That thing is evil!" Ruby pointed at the toy still in Kiriya's hand...while still in Yang's arms.

"Who wants to hear the story of why Little Red fears toy copters?" Kiriya spoke up loudly.

"AH! NO!" Ruby freaked only for Yang to keep a grip on her, "Yaaaang~"

"Oh come on, we need to lighten the mood." Yang sighed, "So...suck it up, baby sister. We'll murder Kiriya later." she winked with a low whisper for the last part.

"Okay, it all started on a normal old day!" Kiriya began.

"Will it be painful?" Ruby cried, waterfall tears comically falling from her eyes.

"Shh...yes, yes it will, my dear sister." Yang soothingly patting her head.

"I got back from a family trip and brought souvenirs for my buddy Yang and Little Red. One just happened to be a little toy helicopter with the blades shaped like little swords that would fly when you wound the blades up. Of course, this was around when Little Red had issues with controlling her Semblance when startled," Kiriya continued, "And just as she was winding it up, her pet puppy Zwei chose to bark loudly."

"Aw, Puppy!" Nora spoke up.

"A dog?" Blake tensed.

"Yep. And it was a really loud bark, too," Kiriya chuckled, "She was startled and ended up winding it up at top speed."

"Oh Zwei, you were so cute...why?" Ruby grumbled, "Well you still are cute but you where a puppy...so you where by default cuter…" she rambled to herself.

"And when she let go, it shot off all around before ending up in her closet...with her and Zwei in it since both were chasing it to either stop it or because it was fun to chase," Kiriya chuckled, "She came into school the next day wearing one of Yang's old outfits from when she was her age."

"So...wait...all your clothing got...?" Weiss paused.

"Even Cloakey~" Ruby whined, hugging her cloak.

"It was her first cloak," Yang explained, "She used to wear it all the time...that is 'till...that happened."

"What's hilarious was that all your clothes she had to wear until your dad could get more were all sporting…"

"Ah! No, no, no, no!" Ruby yelped, managing to get out and tackle Kiriya over, "No one here needs to know what was on them!"

"Ack...my back…" Kiriya groaned, "She hits like a bullet...small...fast and deadly."

"...She named her clothes?" Jaune asked.

"You're one to talk…" Nora snorted, "You named…" she began before both Ren and Jaune covered her mouth, "Mmph!"

"We agreed never to talk of that. I thought I was alone!" Jaune hissed as Ren nodded.

"I'm still trying to forget," Ren shivered slightly.

Port couldn't help but laugh. From the story to the antics and even the commentary of his students. It was entertaining to him to hear these young ones tell such stories for his sake. More than a little heartwarming as well that they'd go so far for his sake.

* * *

"..." Taiga sighed as he finished one stack of papers. His good eyes and steady hands let him finish multiple at the same time, but it only did so much to defeat the beast before him. "That guy…" he shook his head as he got up, "I better check on those brats to make sure that the Old guy hasn't bored them into comas."

Taiga made his way down to his office where he found everyone having succumbed to sleep in several forms. The girls commondered and shared the extra beds in the inframry. They seemed comfortable enough that it was even kind of cute. Taiga looked at Port, who had fallen asleep and was contently snoring...how no one was woken up was a mystery to the elder Kamen Rider, but then again Taiga had slept through what he can happily describe as firefights. He then looked down to see the boys of the group had all been fighting for a place to sleep, Emu and Ren had claimed the only comfy chairs to sleep in while sitting. Kiriya and Jaune were forced to share a couch...with the two unintentionally sleeping in each other's arms due to them both falling over to the side. Taiga stifled a laugh before pulling out his scroll and taking a picture.

"Oh I'm gonna slip this into the next health class slideshow…" Taiga laughed under his breath before checking on the virus inside of Port, "The virus isn't as far as I expected. Seems they weren't as stressful as I thought they'd be...either that or Port made himself fall asleep from one of his own stories."

After a short moment to himself, Taiga sighed as he put his scanner back around his neck. He went over and pulled out blankets before putting one over everyone and a big one over every sleeping group/pair. After he made sure everyone was warm, he turned off the lights before closing the door silently. Taiga sighed to himself as he began walking while rolling his shoulders, best to get to work and finish another stack or two of Port's backlog of paperwork. At the very least with all he did, he can call in a favor in the future. With all that was going on now, he might need a favor or two from his new work colleagues. But first...he needed the power of caffeine, and lots of it. Time to raid Ozpin's personal stash.

* * *

Morning, the wonderful start to a new day where a new sunrise shines on the world. Typically a time for early risers to awaken and begin the day. Let us see what this morning brings upon our young heroes.

"Hmmm…." Kiriya mumbled in his sleep, seemingly no nightmares just yet this sleep.

"Hehe...why yes Weiss...I am working on my skills…" Jaune drooled in his sleep.

"No Nora...no...coffee…" Ren muttered.

"Snrk! Ah! What time is it?!" Emu shouted, waking up as he got out of his chair.

"Ah...what?" Ruby yawned while waking up.

"AH!" Kiriya and Jaune screamed, waking up to see one another.

"What happened?" Yang asked, shooting up while holding up her hands ready to fight, "Who screamed?"

"It's too early for this…" Weiss groaned.

"On that...I agree…" Blake muttered.

"When did we pass out?" Ren asked Emu, who was laughing at his friends as they shuddered in disgust.

"Not sure...last I remember was calling dibs on the comfy looking swivel chair." Emu shook the laughter off before he noticed the blanket he tossed off when he woke up.

"Did you boys get these out for us?" Pyrrha asked, having woken up along with the rest, she herself holding up the blanket that had been covering her, Ruby, and Nora.

"Wasn't us." Ren shook his head.

"Ren and I just took the chairs and enjoyed the look on Jaune and Kiriya's faces when they had to share the couch." Emu admitted.

"I'm unclean…" Kiriya shivered.

"Not even an acid bath would be good enough to sterilize me…" Jaune shuddered.

"What did we miss?" Yang asked, standing up.

"Nothing!" Kiriya and Jaune replied a bit too quickly.

"Are you s…"

 ***click***

 ***shing***

"Nothing. Happened," Brave and Lazer stated, guns and blade at Emu's now sweating head and neck.

"Right...hehe...nothing…" he chuckled sheepishly.

"How did they change so fast?" Yang whispered.

"Rule of Funny," Nora replied.

"That...can't be a thing." Blake blinked, "But then again video game viruses are a thing so…"

"Ah! That's right!" Ruby exclaimed as she looked over at the waking Port, "I'll go get Professor Hanaya!"

"Oh right." Emu nodded.

"Armor off." Lazer pointed out, "If we stick around in this too long, we could force the Bugster out." He reminded, reverting to Kiriya.

"Oh. Right," Brave nodded, reverting to Jaune, "...It never happened?"

"Agreed," Kiriya shook Jaune's hand in agreement.

"What are you guys on about?" Pyrrha couldn't help but wonder.

"Something they'll no doubt take to their graves." Ren muttered.

With Ruby, she opened the door to Taiga's classroom, "Professor Hanaya, we…" she blinked a few times at Taiga glaring at a stack of papers on one side of his desk while the other half of the room was filled with stacks, "...Uh, Professor?"

"Shh...Ms. Rose, I am in the middle of the greatest battle of wills ever," he spoke, "This better be important 'cause I'm on kind of a caffeine rush at the moment and not sure I can control any sudden temperamental changes."

"Um...well...We need a check up on Professor Port's Bugster Virus to see if it's ready to be extracted and blown up?" Ruby blinked twice.

"...Blown up?" he took a second before dropping his pen, "Crap!" he fully remembered, "Go! Go!" he ordered, grabbing his jacket and Gamer Driver.

"Yes, sir!" Ruby yelped before going off, leaving a trail of rose petals behind her.

"I wonder how long it will take for the janitors to start complaining on those," Taiga pondered before turning to look back at his desk...with two stacks of paper on one side, "...Was there always two there?"

"Professor!" Ruby complained.

"Right!" he shouted.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Taiga asked Port.

"Well I'm as ready as I'll ever be to have a monster extracted from me!" he laughed, sitting up in bed. "Question...how much does this tend to hurt?"

"The side effects will be bad while we fight the bugster." Taiga explained, "But don't worry. You're one of this academy's strongest teachers. If anyone can handle a little pain, it's you." he smiled.

"Haha! Right you are, Ta...Professor Hanaya!" he corrected himself, "Then I leave my care in your hands, my former Pupil."

"So how does this work, Professor Hanaya?" Jaune asked, this being his first time removing a Bugster from a patient.

"Simple enough." Taiga said while putting his belt on, "A Kamen Rider holds his Gashat up, and activates it. Once the Game Field spreads, the Bugster Virus will gain more stability to its structure, enough to defend itself and, indirectly, its host."

"Then from there, we use Level One to fight their weakened primary state. Level 1 has the special to only itself power to separate a Bugster from their host." Emu went on as he stood next to Taiga, "It might be tricky as, in an ironic twist, their weaker primary forms are Larger than our shorter Level 1 selves."

"Oh, I get...Wait, _larger_?!" Yang gawked.

"The normal First Stage Bugster is about two meters tall and/or bigger," Taiga spoke.

"Wow. ...Um...is that big?" Ruby asked.

"It's 6.5 feet or even taller," Blake replied.

"Two times bigger than you." Nora simplified even further.

"Oh...Hey!" Ruby pouted, "I'm not that short."

"You're taller than Weiss maybe." Yang smirked.

"Hey!" Weiss exclaimed in annoyance.

"So...after the big scary form?" Jaune asked.

"Then the Bugster takes humanoid form, which is trickier and more developed mentally," Kiriya went on, "That's where Level 2 comes into play. You kill the Bugster in this state and-Boom!-, Game Cleared and our patient cured."

"Right," Jaune nodded, ' _Though now I have to wonder how stupid that guy's giant form was…'_

"As soon as the Bugster comes out, Ex-Aid will activate Stage Select to take us to an isolated location. Brave, you will take care of Profesor Port while Ex-Aid and I finish the Bugster. Lazer will provide support depending on what type comes out. Most likely, it will be easy enough," Taiga ordered.

"Wait...I'm sitting this out?" Jaune blinked.

"Don't complain. You're the rookie here, so you take grunt work," Taiga stated.

"Oh. Right," Jaune slumped a little.

"Seniority and skill takes precedence." Kiriya shrugged.

"Let's get going then." Emu spoke, "Professor...don't worry. We'll change this fate with our own hands."

"Mission...Start!" Taiga called out, clicking his Gashat.

 **=BANG BANG SHOOTING/MIGHTY ACTION X/BAKUSOU BIKE/TADDLE QUEST!=**

Four fields of data spread across the room. Professor Port groaned in pain as orange data formed around him before it took on a blob like appearance. After enveloping him it changed and took shape. The mass began growing until it looked like a giant spiked wheel, with the spokes connecting to a large eye in it's center. The Eye blinked as it looked at the four Riders as they plugged their Gashats in.

"HENSHIN!" all four shouted.

 **=LETS GAME! METCHA GAME! MUCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!=**

"Target...Lock." Snipe spoke summoning his Magnum.

"I'll clear this game with no Continues!" Ex-Aid shouted, holding up his Breaker.

"Let's take him for a ride!" Lazer laughed, swinging his tire tonfa around.

"Wait...you...ALL have catchphrases?!" Brave blinked.

"What? You don't?" Lazer chuckled.

"Well...I knew Emu did...but I thought that was just his thing!" he complained as Stage Select activated, sending them all to an empty parking lot before his eyes flashed once, "'Quest Added: Put the peanut you use as a brain to work on a catchphrase.' ...I need to voice a complaint to Mr. Dan. I think my Gashat likes insulting me."

"Go!" Snipe shouted as they charged at the giant tire monster.

The tire monster roared from its eye as it spun around them before pointing directly at them. It raced down the road intent on crushing them. It was stopped when Ex-Aid rolled forward and crashed into it, sending it skidding backwards across the asphalt. Snipe rolled around the side as he shot at the eye, making it blink in pain from each HIT the shots earned. Lazer went over and smashed a trophy case summoned by his game as he got an Orange energy item.

 **=Chohatsu!=**

"Oi, Ugly! You're the stupidest monster I've ever seen! What? A tire?! You couldn't be a mutant Armadillo or something?" Lazer taunted the Bugster as he was glowing orange.

The Bugster stopped as it tried to run over Ex-Aid. It looked at Lazer before its eye was covered in angry fire. It rolled back and readjusted to charge at Lazer. Lazer ran away as the monster chased him. Snipe aimed and began shooting as Ex-Aid began jumping on his blocks to gain a higher ground for attack. Brave looked on, confused, before shrugging as he cut open a chest. A blue medal flew into his chest.

 **=Jump Kyo-Ka!=**

"Jump….This is a jump boost...Oh, I get it!" he nodded as he jumped up and used his fall to slash the Bugster as it ignored all their attacks in favor of chasing the rider that angered it AKA Lazer.

* * *

"Wait...we didn't go with them this time?!" Ruby shouted, outraged.

"We went last time though…" Weiss noted.

"Emu must not have done it right." Nora muttered.

"I kind of wanted to see how this goes." Yang admitted.

"Hm…" Pyrrha blinked, seeing a blinking light on Taiga's TV, she pressed on the light and the TV displayed the Riders fighting with the Tire monster, "Uh...everyone, I think I found them."

"No way!" Ruby shouted.

=Whoop-Whoop-Whoop!= Lazer laughed as the monster chased him =Come on! You know you want to kill me!= he taunted smacking his rear as he dodged an attempt to run him over =Miss me! Miss me! Whoop-Whoop!=,

=You're aware it has to kiss you now, right?= Brave asked.

=AH!= Lazer panicked, running from the monster =No! No! Don't follow that rule! For the love Ozpin's Coffee, don't!=

"Is it wrong to feel vindication from his freak out?" Weiss asked, keeping a hand over her mouth to try to hide her amused smile, as Yang and Nora were holding each other in their laughter.

"What a freaky experience…" Blake noted bluntly, "I never in all my life...would have expected to see four Chibi Armored heroes fight a Tire Monster."

"I never in all my life would have expected that sentence to be spoken," Ruby blinked twice.

=Brave, you and Ex-Aid pincer attack it. Lazer...keep trying not to die= Snipe ordered in a very bored tone at the end.

=Right!= Ex-Aid and Brave agreed.

=Why does no one care for Bike Guy?!= Lazer complained, running as best as his stubby legs could.

=Ready...Attack!= Snipe ordered as he aimed and shot the eye, making the monster stop.

As it did, Lazer turned around and aimed with his right handed tonfa and began unleashing a machine gun barrage of energy bullets, keeping the monster in place. Ex-Aid and Brave ran at the beast before splitting up. Ex-Aid held his hammer above his head before he began rolling forward, turning into a pink and white ball. Brave held his sword out before he began spinning like a top as he was covered in fire. Both Riders tackled into the monster, causing a large explosion as most of the tire part of the monster was destroyed. The central eye section flew into the air, looking around before blinking at Snipe.

=Time to end it= he spoke, jumping into the air before he spun around covered in energy that formed the shape of a bullet, he then shot forward like an actual bullet and hit the final part of the monster, annihilating it.

"He...became...the bullet?" Blake blinked.

"Oh my gosh...that was so COOL!" Ruby squeed, seeing that attack.

* * *

"Professor!" Snipe called out, grabbing Peter in his arms as he rolled to the ground safely.

"He's okay!" Ex-Aid excitedly spoke, running up to them. "Is he okay?" he double checked incase he jumped that gun.

"Pfft….ahhhhh!" Port took a deep breath, "That has got to be the second worse event in my life."

"Oh thank god he's oka...wait... _second_?" Lazer asked.

"My boys...some memories are better left in the past. Trust this wise elder gentlemen's advice." he quickly spoke.

"Uh...oookay," Brave nodded before clapping his hands together, "So...Where's the second form?"

"Give it a second…" Snipe held his hand up as they all turned around to see all the orange had collected into a humanoid shape.

Standing there was a tall golden armored figure who looked like he turned a biker suit and bike parts into body armor; save for his right hand, which was like Graphite's and covered in blue spikes that contradicted his overall design. The Bugster tapped his flat tortoise-like head, two exhaust pipes poked from the back of his shoulder like mufflers as smoke puffed from them.

" **YO! Motors in the house!"** he cheered in a stereotypical wannabe tough biker voice.

"..." the other Riders looked at Lazer.

"What?" he asked.

"He's your bugster isn't he?" Brave asked.

"What...well...yeah, I can see it." Lazer sighed.

" **Come on, my cherry ride!"** Motors called out as a mass of bugster virus formed into a motorcycle with a virus grunts head acting as the headlight.

"..." everyone looked at Snipe.

"...What?"

"As I told Yang yesterday...You. Invoked. Murphy," Lazer deadpanned.

"Excuse you?" Snipe blinked.

* * *

"How was I supposed to know he caught a dragon?!" Yang barked, her hair starting to ignite.

"Yang...are…"

"Not now!" Yang snapped, making Ruby jump into Nora's arms.

"Sorry!" Ruby cried in fear of her elder sister.

"...You think we can roast marshmallows over her hair if we get her angry enough?" Nora asked.

"But...what if you overcook it and it falls into her hair?" Ren pointed out.

"Oh that's easy! I just have to be faster than anyone else," Nora beamed.

"That's surprisingly cold…" the others bluntly muttered due to the irony of the hypothetical situation.

* * *

" **Yeehaw!"** Motors whooped as he jumped onto his vehicle ally and revved the motor.

"So what's the new plan?" Brave gulped.

"Emu and I can handle this one!" Lazer spoke as he held both Tonfa in one hand.

" **Hmm...Four on two, eh? Let's flip the script!"** Motors laughed as more Bugster virus appeared to make an entire biker gang of grunts.

"Okay this is just cruel."

" **Go for the Pink one! He's the one who made this virtual space we're trapped in."** Motors ordered to his goons who all revved their bikes, " **YAHOO! I am one with the wind!"** Motors cried as they encircled them.

"This is bad...this field helps them." Snipe spoke as the riders stood back to back.

"Big open area with lots of flat road to ride over…" Brave muttered, "Yeah...advantage them."

"Then let's take that away." Ex-Aid spoke.

"I like the way you think partner!" Lazer spoke, "2nd Gear!"

"Dai~HENSHIN!"

"Dai-Ni Senjutsu."

"Oh come on! You all even have catchphrases for leveling up?!" Brave complained, "Not now, Achievements!" he groaned before grabbing the lever, "Um...Second Quest?"

 **=LEVEL UP=**

 **=BANG BANG SHOOTING GO/BAKUSOU BIKE/TADDLE~QUEST/MIGHTY-MIGHTY ACTION...X!=**

Snipe and Braved landed on their feet while Lazer landed between them, his engine revving as Ex-Aid landed sitting on the Bike formed Kamen Rider. Ex-Aid revved the handles as the biker gang of Bugsters surrounded them.

"We'll clear this game with No Continues!" Ex-Aid shouted, holding up his Gashacon Breaker sword mode.

"Ex-Aid, what's the plan?" Snipe asked as he helped Port up.

"Lets see who's control of a bike is greater them...or us!" Ex-Aid shouted.

"I like the way you think, Emu!" Lazer shouted as Ex-Aid pressed on his Stage Select button.

The Bugsters blinked as the field changed. They all found themselves in an indoor skatepark. Several of the grunts ended up driving into a halfpipe and crashing, causing small explosions, while others overshot ramps, sending them flying off their mounts.

"A skate park?" Brave asked.

"It's the unlockable RADICAL Difficulty Level from Bakusou Bike." Lazer explained, "If you can't control your ride then these ramps, halfpipes, and rails will slaughter you."

"Let's Ride!" Ex-Aid shouted, driving off with Lazer.

The two rode across the map as they jumped the half pipes and went up ramps with controlled speed. The two stopped at the top of a ramp before turning around. Ex-Aid rode down the ramp as he slashed at a Bugster biker sending him flying off his bike. The Riders made their way to the other end of the area before riding up the wall and turning around as two of the Bugsters failed to perform the same trick and crashed into a wall. Ex-Aid ran forward before turning and pulling the brakes sending him and Lazer skidding across the ground as they tripped the duo of grunts who tried to crash into him while popped up on their rear wheels. Ex-Aid and Lazer skid across the ground before Ex-Aid slammed his hammer into the ground lifting them back up right.

Snipe got on one knee next to Port as he aimed around while shooting from his Magnum pistol mode, shooting out the tires of the Biker gang grunts. Brave swung around, slashing one of the grunts and sending him flying away, before he turned around and jammed his sword into the spokes of a bike, sending it and its rider flipping through the air and crashing into a wall. Snipe aimed and shot the tire off a bike sending it and its rider flipping into the air, as the Bugster grunt came down, Brave slashed it. Brave grunted, catching it on his sword before he spun around in a circle, building up momentum along with heat on his sword before he tossed the Bugster back into its bike, making both explode as the words 'GREAT' appeared in the air.

" **Damn you!"** Motors growed as he rode down a ramp aiming at Brave, " **I'll run you down and leave you in my rearview!"** he shouted as his bike lifted up on its rear tire as the front tire kept spinning while covered in razor blades of energy.

"Not gonna happen!" Ex-Aid shouted as Lazer slammed his front wheel into Motors Bike, Lazer's power overtaking Motors' own bike.

" **What? That's impossible...no machine is stronger then mine…"** he grunted.

"I'm not ordinary run of the mill Bike." Lazer spoke, "Good luck getting that puny thing to overpower me."

" **PUNY?!"** Motors snapped.

"Lets go! Bike Duel, you and me Motors!" Ex-Aid taunted.

" **I'll run you off my road you wannabe Anime Main character!"** Motors shouted as the two charged at one another.

Both passed each other before turning around to aim at one another again. As if it were some game of chicken, both just kept accelerating towards one another as adrenaline and speed seemed to slow their perception of time. Both neared one another as Ex-Aid held up his sword at the same time Motors summoned an exhaust pipe as his weapon. Both passed one another while swinging their weapons, causing a burst of sparks upon their weapons clashing. The two riders skidded to a halt before glaring at one another. They turned their bikes around and charged once more. Both then took a sudden turn as they raced alongside one another. Both clashed weapons multiple times while crashing bikes into one another to try and knock the other over.

" **Haha!"** Motors laughed as he locked his arm around Ex-Aid's.

"What?"

" **Got you know, Pink Boy!"** he taunted before he looked down and clicked on Ex-Aid's stage selection button.

* * *

"What happened...it turned off?" Yang asked as the TV shut off suddenly.

"The Bugster did something to Emu's belt." Blake noted.

"Did he send them somewhere else?" Pyrrha asked.

"But...we followed them when Ex-Aid sent them to the skate park." Ren noted.

 **=STAGE SELECT!=**

Everyone blinked as the two bikes suddenly appeared and crashed into the door, Ex-Aid crying in surprise as they drove down the hall.

"WE'RE BACK AT SCHOOL!? HOW!?"

"KUROTO, YOU IDIOT! YOU DIDN'T MAKE IT SO ONLY WE CAN WORK THAT?!" Lazer shouted.

* * *

Kuroto sneezed, hitting a key on his computer by mistake.

=Deleting current document= the computer stated.

"AH!" he screamed before fainting.

* * *

"Ugh…" Snipe groaned as he walked out the now broken door frame, "Glynda is gonna have my ass for this…"

"Uhm, guys...why did I teleport into the closet?" Brave asked as he walked out of it with a bucket stuck to his helmet and a plunger on his shield.

"Get back here!" Ex-Aid shouted, chasing Motros down the halls of Beacon.

" **Yeehaw! I AM THE WIND!"** he laughed turning a corner as Ex-Aid and Lazer continued following him.

"This is insane...How do we get him out of here so we can kill him?" Lazer asked as they drove up the stairs.

"More importantly...before Ozpin finds out and gives us detention…" Ex-Aid muttered.

"It's strange how we fear that more than a monster," Lazer pointed out, "But damn if I don't ever want to do that again!"

"Aw geeze…" Brave sighed before looking at Blake's Gamboul Shroud before noticing Ruby glancing at it as well, "...Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yep!" Ruby beamed before the two racers shot by, "Hey, you guys! Get that Bugster to come by here again!"

"Got it!" Ex-Aid shouted, turning the corner.

"We're trusting you!" Lazer shouted as they continued chasing Motors.

" **Move it, stupid humans!"** Motors shouted, pushing Cardin into his locker as he passed him by.

Ex-Aid and Lazer skidded to a halt before their eyes emote their malicious intent. Ex-Aid slammed the locker closed before typing in some numbers and sending it flying off. Both Riders laughed evilly as it flew away. They then shot off again.

"Emu, the Trophies!" Lazer shouted as trophy podiums lined the halls, "These are my Energy Item containers, so break them!"

"Got it!" Ex-Aid nodded as he pulled out his hammer and smashed multiple trophies until a pair yellow energy item flew into both of them.

 **=KOSOKU-KA!=**

The two shot off as a burst of yellow light. Motors laughed before blinking as Ex-Aid and Lazer ran past him. The bugster shook his head as his eyes...well...bugged out of his head as the two taunted him.

"Later, Slow-poke!" Ex-Aid shouted.

"Enjoy looking at our asses!" Lazer laughed.

" **Why you…"** Motors snarled before noticing they were outside the cafeteria, " **...Idea~"**

"Is he taking the bait?" Lazer asked.

"I don't...Where did he go?" Ex-Aid blinked, slowing down, "Did we go too fast?"

"...Oh yeah…" Ex-Aid looked down at Lazer, "Remember what my game's about? Bakusou Bike is a racing game…" the doors to the cafeteria slammed into their faces as Motors cackled, driving out with a meatball sub in his mouth, "...where...there...are no...rules…"

"Ugh…" Ex-Aid groaned, his head stuck in the door, "Ah man~" he complained, realizing they already broke stuff.

" **KISS MY ASS, YA SLOW-MOS!"** Motors cackled between bites of his sub, " **Oh! This is good!"**

"I'm stuck…" Ex-Aid groaned pulling himself free after a considerable push, but a good chunk of door still stuck around his neck, "Oh come on!"

"I got an idea too…" Lazer spoke up, "Hang on a sec." he ordered as they drove off.

"Kiriya...Kiriya?!"

Motors blinked and turned around, expecting them to come after him but so far nothing. He scratched his head before screaming as he heard something land on the headlight of his bike.

"Boo!" Ex-Aid spoke as he flipped over Motors and wrapped his arms under his, keeping him from steering his bike properly.

" **GAH! Where did you come from?!"** Motors freaked.

"Hello~" two voices spoke from right next to him.

"Nice driving, Yang." Lazer laughed as Yang was driving this time.

"I know right? And you said I couldn't drive a bike through school that fast." Yang smirked.

" **That's not fair! You can't just change drivers!"** Motors shouted.

"Bakusou Bike has no rules," Lazer reminded.

" **...Son of a Grimm, I hate it when that gets turned on me,"** Motors grumbled.

"Emu, take the next left!" Yang ordered, going to the right.

"Got it!" Ex-Aid said as he used one of his hands to turn the bike to the left and down a hall, "Bye-bye!" he said, jumping off and leaving Motors confused as he turned around to shake his fist and make rude gestures at him.

" **You little brat! I'll…"**

"Now, guys, now!" Ruby shouted quickly.

" **What?"** Motors turned to look ahead just in time to see Blake and Nora pulled Gamboul Shroud's ribbon tight until it was even with his height, " **Oh you gotta be kidding…"** he hit the line and was sent off his bike and out the window, " **MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

"Professor!" Brave called as he pulled out his Gashat while he and Snipe looked up at the falling Motors.

"Target...Lock." Snipe said, doing the same with his Gashat.

Both Riders loaded their Gashats into their weapons as Motors screamed like a child while falling.

 **=GASHATO! Kimiwaza! TADDLE/BANG BANG CRITICAL FINISH!=**

"Ha!" Brave shouted, swinging his sword and sending a wave of fire.

"Bang…" Snipe aimed his rifle as he fired a powerful beam that hit the wave of fire, igniting it blue as it hit Motors, causing a large explosion and sending him higher into the air, "Lazer...it's up to you!"

"Now Yang!" Lazer shouted as she slotted the Gashat into his finisher slot.

 **=BAKUSO CRITICAL STRIKE!=**

Yang and Lazer jumped the roof as Lazer's tail pipe began unleashing a stream of fire and energy that bombarded Motors. The Bugster cried in pain as he was sent flying away.

 **=GAME CLEAR!=**

" **It's the end of the line for me!"** Motors screamed as he exploded in the distance.

"Wow...that was oddly fulfilling," Yang smiled as Lazer's eyes followed something falling from the smoke, "Huh...whoa! Kiriya?!" she shouted as he drove off, leaving the others behind.

"Kiriya?" Ex-Aid asked as the others saw him leave and take Yang along with him, "What…?"

"Where are they going?" Ruby blinked.

"You think he's taking her off to have his way with her?" Nora asked, causing Pyrrha and Weiss to gawk at her.

"Stop it." Ren spoke up, quickly bonking her on the head.

"Huh? Have his way with her? What are you guys talking about?" Ruby tilted her head.

"We can't reply since your father didn't sign your slip," Snipe replied.

"Dang it Dad!"

"I'm going after them." Ex-Aid spoke as he super jumped away.

"Yang's my partner. I might as well go save her...or scold her depending on what we find." Blake spoke before running off.

* * *

"Kiriya...where are you taking me?" Yang asked as the two stopped, having made it to the bottom of the cliff side on the beach.

"That." Lazer spoke as she saw Motors' charred body, his eyes empty of light.

"Uh...don't they blow up?"

"If you put in the normal amount of force...yes." Lazer spoke, reverting to level one as he walked over, "But...if you do it just right...you can keep the body around and clear the game. You just have to have the matching game Gashat." he explained, "And from there...you can collect samples."

"Samples?" Yang blinked, "...Wait a second...Kiriya, are you going to um...er...shoot, what's the opposite of dissect again? When they're alive and all that?"

"Vivisect." he explained, "It's how you study a virus...a live sample." he added as he reached behind his back and pulled an empty Gashat out, "And I've already got the perfect tool to collect a sample." he said as he held it upside down before he stabbed it into Motors' back, making him twitch for a moment, the Gashat began glowing as it turned yellow and the sticker remained blank as the data card sucked in Motors' energy and data, "Living Sample obtained." he smirked before taking the Gashat back, "Thank you for progressing science, Motorhead." he laughed, holding the Gashat.

"So you're going to study that and try to make a vaccine?" Yang asked.

"Of sorts. It's just one strain, but with this I can make the basic designs for _A_ vaccine." he explained as he hid the Gashat in his armor, "But...I can't say more than that, don't want to jinx a good thing ya know."

"...This is about the dragon, isn't it?"

"Murphy's. Law." he countered.

"I'm just saying I won't judge you if this is about the Dragon." she held up her hands.

"Kiriya/Yang!" Both tensed at the voice of their partners catching up.

"Wow...you guys caught up fast." Lazer laughed awkwardly.

"Aw poo. And I was hoping they'd stay with the others," Yang pouted as she kept her back to them, imitating she was putting her shirt back on.

"Ah!" Ex-Aid panicked, covering his eyes, "I saw nothing, I swear!"

"Emu, she's lying," Blake pointed out.

"I can never tell with her…" he admitted/sobbed into his hands, his helmet's eyes emoting them being shut and welled up with tears and a blush.

"There there…" she smiled patting his shoulder, "Also...what...is that thing still doing alive?!" she pointed at Motors' body as it twitched.

"EH? Motors?!" Ex-Aid shouted, getting over his little emotional turmoil, all while pulling out his sword, "How...we got a Game Clear!"

"Guess he put the no rules from the game into making sure he wouldn't die from that," Lazer replied.

"So that's what you two were doing...making sure what you saw was this?" Blake guessed as she and Ex-Aid walked over to the Bugster.

"Yes…" Lazer spoke after a moment of pause, "Yes we did. Ain't that right, Yang? Just making sure we double tapped him!" he said, holding his gun tonfa up for emphasis.

"You got that right," Yang nodded, banding her Ember Celica together.

"It's so weird seeing one upclose that isn't trying to kill me," Ex-Aid spoke, poking Motors with his sword, "It's like he's brain dead…"

"He could be. He got hit by three finishers in a row with two being a combined attack," Lazer replied, "Add in the fall…"

"It might be useful to...take him to Mr Dan." Blake offered, "He's a live sample to study."

"That's a good idea." Ex-Aid nodded, reaching for the back of his belt to get his scroll.

 **=CHU DON!=**

Suddenly, two beams of energy hit Motors' body, causing a large explosion.

"Emu/Blake!" Lazer and Yang shouted.

The sand was parted as Ex-Aid lowered his arm, having protected them both from the explosion. Both held their swords up as someone walked in from around the corner of the cliff. Everyone blinked as standing there was….a Black Ex-Aid. What was pink was pitch black as night, the stripes on his suit were purple instead along with purple shoulder armor. His eyes were made up of two white pupils and multiple red glowing rings. He walked forward in a strutting confident stride as he lowered a Bugvisor, its barrels smoking from being freshly fired.

 **=MIGH~TY ACTIO~N X!=** came from his belt as he stood before them fully.

"Another Ex-Aid?" Blake raised a brow.

"We share the same armor…" Ex-Aid spoke as he stood up to face his doppleganger, "It's like a Mirror Match."

" _ **Hmph…"**_ He spoke in an altered electronic voice that could either be male or female. He reached to his side before he pulled out a green Gashat. He showed it off before clicking it.

 **=SHAKARIKI SPORTS!=**

"A second Gashat?" Ex-Aid blinked as the Black Ex-Aid loaded it into the second slot on his Driver before closing the lever and opening it.

 **=Gachan! Level up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Migh~ty Actio~n X! A Gacha! Shakariki! Shakariki! Bad Bad! Shaka to Riki to Shakariki Sports!=**

At that, a neon pink and green pedal bike flew out of a green screen before racing around him. It flipped around before it folded into chest armor as a helmet formed above it. The chest armor docked over his torso as the two tires formed into shoulder flap. The neon pink and green helmet locked in place above the Black Ex-Aid's goggles like a crown.

"What…" Ex-Aid gasped.

" _ **Level 3…"**_ Black Ex-Aid spoke as he yanked the pike tire off his right shoulder.

 **=SHAKARIKI CRITICAL STRIKE!=**

The tire was covered in bladed energy before Black Ex-Aid tossed it. It crashed into Ex-Aid, causing an explosion as he was sent flying away and across the ground. His Rider gauge dropped to 30 percent before his armor shut off on its own. Emu gasped for air as a gash formed in his clothing and his aura faded away.

"Emu!" Yang gasped before glaring at the Black Ex-Aid, her eyes turning red, "Okay, you jerk! No one does that to one of my buddies!"

" _ **Hmph...I expected more from the Genius M. Here I thought the Rider with the greatest potential...would be stronger."**_ Black Ex-Aid taunted Emu, " _ **Maybe he's just too...Human."**_ he sighed before turning around.

"Hey!" Lazer called out only for the tire to swing around and hit him, knocking him out of his armor, "Punk ass...biiiiiiiiitch…" he coughed in pain.

"Kiriya?!" Yang gasped surprised again.

"Emu, are you okay?" Blake asked, helping him sit up.

"Ah...that hurt a lot… That's the power of Level 3?" Emu grunted, holding the long streaking bruise left across his chest, "It took out my armor and aura in one blow…"

"Get back here!" Yang barked as she charged at the Black Ex-Aid, her hair lit up in flames while cocking a fist back.

The Black Ex-Aid sighed as he turned around and slapped her punch away as it caused a large hole in the cliff wall beside them. Yang blinked as she turned around to punch again only for Black Ex-Aid to grab her by her shoulders. He then began walking as he pushed Yang through the sand until she was trapped from the waist down.

"What the heck?!" Yang gasped trying to pusher herself up and free.

" _ **I'll see you again, Emu Hojo."**_ He spoke to Emu, " _ **Try not to disappoint me next time."**_ he said as he left in a blur of purple and black wind.

"Ack! Ptui! Pffft!" Yang spat out some sand that slammed into her face from his leave, "Ugh! What was with that jerk?!"

"I don't know...I didn't even think there was a fifth Gamer Driver." Emu grunted as Blake helped him stand.

"Ugh...Yang...you okay?" Kiriya grunted, not even trying to get up, "Punch the ground once for yes, twice for no." the ground shook once as everyone who was standing stumbled for a bit, "She's okay!"

"Can someone help me out please? ...I'm stuck." Yang muttered, crossing her arms.

"Blake, can you clap for me?" Kiriya groaned, "I would...but my body hurts too much."

"Emu can stand just fine and he got the worse hit…" Blake pointed out.

"I'm not that strong...bleh…" he said, pretending to pass out.

"..." Yang looked around, "Blake, can you find me a seashell? One with a pointy top?"

Blake sighed, ' _My partner for four years…'_ Emu despite his pain patted her shoulder, fully understanding her pain.

* * *

"A...Black Ex-Aid?" Taiga blinked as they returned, Emu laying back on a bed with his chest bandaged up to help his wounds heal safely, "No, I've never heard of one." he shook his head.

"So...what? He's...new?" Yang asked.

"Relatively…" Taiga muttered.

"What's that mean?" Ruby asked, eying their teacher in suspicion.

"I mean the person might be a new element, but I think they are using a Proto Gashat." Taiga explained with a nod to himself.

"What's that?" they all blinked.

"First generation Gashats. They work the same as the normal ones, however they are just that...prototypes. Using them gives great power...but they lack safety measures. The stress is too much for any normal human or Faunus to handle...without dying from exhaustion...or going totally insane." he explained, reaching for his desk and pulling out a box before punching in a complicated code as it opened to reveal a black version of his Bang Bang Shooting Gashat inside, "If you're lucky...you'll end up half as messed up as I am."

"You got that white hair from using that on your first mission as Snipe," Ren realized.

"Not exactly." Taiga spoke, "That's a story for another day, but let's just say I'm lucky. Just turning this thing on could kill a weaker person." he explained, putting it back as the case locked itself with a few beeps before it vacuum sealed itself for added measure, "But regardless...that Black Ex-Aid is using one. The Proto Mighty Action X, clearly. But this is bad as he's clearly on the side of the Bugsters."

"And a bicycle enthusiast going by that other Gashat," Yang noted.

"Other Gashat?"

"He put another Gashat into his Game Driver and it summoned a bike that became armor that let him beat them both with one hit," Yang explained.

"Level 3…" Taiga spoke.

"Wait...we have a Level 3?" Jaune blinked.

"Why do you think we got two slots?" Kiriya asked from another bed, "It's not so you can't mess up putting it in the belt that's for sure."

"Level 3 are the next step in the Gamer Driver's system." Emu spoke, "Mr. Dan is currently working on them now...but how did this guy...?" he was stopped by the Riders scrolls all ringing suddenly.

=Riders! Bad News, the Level 3 Gashats have been stolen!= Kuroto spoke as Jaune was the one who answered =Oh good! You're all in one location...anyway...The Level 3 Gashats have all been stolen!= he panicked.

"...Asked...and answered," Weiss sighed.

"Whoa! Whoa! Back on up, Uncle Dan! What happened and how?" Yang blinked.

=Well as I was working, an alarm went off and suddenly my security caught sight of a strange man making off with the five level 3 Gashats: Shakariki Sports, Gekitotsu Robots, DoReMiFa Beat, Girigiri Chanbara, and Jet Combat=

"Well...we found Shakariki Sports…" Kiriya replied, "It left a skid mark on Emu's chest and gave me a concussion."

=So...they have already begun using them...this is not good...this is bad...Very Very Bad!=

"Yeah, no Duh!" Kiriya snapped, tossing a pillow at Jaune's scroll.

"Look, Kuroto, we'll handle it. You...deal with Ozpin and a certain other individual who won't be happy to hear that." Taiga spoke.

=No wait! Taiga, don't make me tell James alone!= Kuroto begged.

"We're getting a bad signal, whatcha say?" Taiga asked before he turned the scroll off and threw it out of a window, hitting a raven flying by.

"Birdie no!" Ruby cried.

"Aw man...I really hope I can find it before Professor Goodwitch finds out," Jaune gulped.

"Who threw their Scroll?" a cold voice called outside.

"..." Kiriya chuckled as Jaune let out a whimper, "Murphy...I love ya right now."

"Gets some rest, Dumber and Ex-Aid, you've earned it." Taiga sighed, "Rest of you, take the rest of the day. I'll handle it with Ozpin."

"Ack!" Jaune yelped as the front of his shirt was grabbed by something and pulled out the window.

"...Um...What about Professor Goodwitch?" Nora raised a hand.

"I'm already dealing with explaining...that!" he pointed to the messed up halls, "You guys can handle hiding in your rooms and resting. Don't push your luck."

"Professor Hanaya, help me!" Jaune pleaded outside.

"..." Kiriya closed the window and quickly went off to see Ozpin.

"Traitor!"

"Sorry, but I'd rather live!"

"HELP~!"

* * *

 **SZ: Ahh...poor Jaune.**

 **Z0: We all knew this would happen when he accepted being Brave.**

 **GT: Eeyup. But now we've got a mystery on our hands. There's a new Rider...a Dark Rider at that. And he's most likely stolen the Gashats for LV3.**

 **Z0: He must have a lot of dangerous tools on him then, how will these heros deal with him.**

 **GT: No idea. The preview, on the other hand…**

 **Z0: Right-O!**

* * *

Kuroto: This is the man who stole the Level 3 Gashats.

Taiga: That's the guy who infected Professor Port.

Emu: New Bugsters?

Kuroto: Yes...it would appear that the virus has taken in data of different games in the past years…

Weiss: You stupid overgrown turtle! I'm not a princess!

Ex-Aid: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH!

Lazer: We are not going go-karting with him. You hear me?

Brave: I wonder if Ren knows a good recipe that uses freezer-burnt or roasted turtle-dragons in it.

 **Chapter 5: The Battles Level up!**

Ex-Aid: OH MY GOSH! It's actually him! Bowser!

Weiss: For the last time, I AM NOT A PRINCESS!

* * *

 **GT: Yep...We are going there.**

 **Z0: Oh my God...Oh my God *joins Emu in the fan freak out corner***

 **SZ: Oh yeah. Time to bring the OC Bugsters!**

 **Z0: OC as in in terms of Bugsters they are new and not part of Ex-Aid's cannon. But let's face it if Toei had the OK they would have done more stuff like this. I mean they had Ex-Aid fight Pac Man of all characters...so clearly other games are capable of turning into bugsters. But you get the point we're gonna take the fight game villains concept and crank it all the way up to freakin' 11!**

 **SZ: YEAH~~!**

 **GT: So until we get to the next chapter, we hope everyone Reads and Reviews this chapter! We love reviews!**

 **Z0: Indeed we do and we've been getting some good ones. So thank you. But anyway we feel that's all the times we have for this chapter folks.**

 **SZ: So until next time, we are Team X-Over signing off. Ja ne.**


	5. The Battles Level up!

_Z0: Ah time for another chapter of Ex-Aid. Who's ready to bring in real game bosses as enemies?_

 _GT: I don't mind. Only question is: Do we only allow bosses from games that started as games or do we also include ones based off other sources like anime, manga, reality TV, or cartoons?_

 _SZ:...That's a good question. Because most games these days are based off something from manga, tv, cartoons, and/or anime._

 _Z0: Hm...good point...but then again in the case with Pac Man...Pac Man took on his cartoon appearance before becoming his atypical ball form...so...I guess everything is fair game. Not to mention that's all based on how much of our media we want to make canon as well Media to the RWBY world. Hm...let's make that a to talk about as we go topic._

 _SZ: Good idea._

 _Z0: Yeah Remnant is NOT Earth, but they have things like our books, since Blake was reading the classic novella 'Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'. So we can just as easily say other forms of our media exists there._

 _GT: True. But that can be discussed outside of writing this chapter. Now do we have to do a disclaimer or can we get on with the fun stuff?_

 _Z0: Onto the fun stuff!_

 _GT: WHOO! *pulls out a sign and hangs it on the curtains before fleeing for the hills*_

 _Sign reads 'Spaghetti sucks and doesn't love ya.'_

 _SZ: 0-0….*runs for it*_

 _SMG4 Mario: *breaks a wall down, roaring before attacking the curtains*_

* * *

 **(Cue Opening: Excite by Daichi Miura; TV size version)**

 **(I gotta believe...)**

 **I don't wanna know if the truth is disappointing.**

 **I don't wanna know ignorance is bliss.**

 **Why? Why? Why? Why? Before I knew it, I came too far**

 **I can't stop this premonition of**

 **The new beginning**

 **I will now open up this new unknown frontier**

 **I gotta believe!**

 **(Turn it on!) Extreme!**

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! Raise the beat!**

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! My heart**

 **is being guided to that place**

 **I'm just going to dash through!**

 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now!**

 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now!**

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! The answer is…**

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! The answer is...**

 **(One!) In my hands...**

 **(Two!) ...is a life that should continue...**

 **(Three!) ...just got to live!**

* * *

" **Mwahahaha!"** a Bugster with blue and white body armor with a snail-themed head laughed as he fixed his top hat. He swung a cape as he dodged a punch from Ex-Aid level 2, " **You're attempts are cute Ex-Aid!"**

"Ugh...Salty! This is like the third time I've fought you…this month" Ex-Aid groaned as the two battled atop a building during the dead of night.

" **Hey, hey, hey~ The people like the game I'm from! You shouldn't be shocked!"** Salty shook a fist.

"Why can't there other bosses from the game I could fight…?" Ex-Aid muttered as he blocked an electrified punch before kicking Salty away, "I've faced a boss from at least every game the Gashats are based on, before and after getting into Beacon." he went on, "And they're always the same ones I fought before."

" **Why are you complaining like this is some old tired relationship?!"** Salty complained.

"I'm 18 and kicking your butt. What's your excuse, Mister Final Boss?"

" **Duh! I am the Final Boss of the game! Strongest there is!"**

"Actually...you were fairly easy compared to world 7's boss."

" **WHAT?! I AM THE TOUGHEST BOSS, DAMMIT!"**

"And I beat you with this," Ex-Aid said, inserting his Gashat into his Finisher Slot.

 **=Kimiwaza! Mighty Critical Strike!=**

" **Wait, what?"** Salty blinked before seeing the glowing foot aimed at him, " **Ah spilled salt shakers..."**

"HA!" Ex-Aid shouted, landing his kick, before he bounced off and came back for a bicycle kick, which then spun into a flying roundhouse kick...before he spun and landed another kick.

 **=Kaishin no Ippatsu!=**

" **THAT WAS OVERKILL!"** Salty cried as he exploded as Ex-Aid landed in a crouch on the ground.

"That must have left him feeling...salty!" Ex-Aid smiled to himself, "...No one's here and even I know that was bad."

* * *

Yang snorted awake, sitting up in her bed, "Someone just told a pun and I wasn't there to enjoy it."

Ruby's pillow smacked into Yang's face as the younger sister mumbled, "Go back to sleep…"

"I'll be there next time!" she shouted.

"YANG!" the other three girls shouted, throwing their pillows at her.

"Jokes on you! Now all the pillows are mine!" Yang smiled.

* * *

"I get the feeling I just made things troublesome for three of my friends," Ex-Aid noted as he began building jumping; while teleporting was cool, it was always disorenting for him when he wasn't in the zone. So at times Emu would use his superior leg and jumping powers to traverse the city like some kind of atypical comic book hero, "And probably not gonna have another Bugster to deal with for a while. And still no sign of the missing Gashats or my doppelganger." he grunted landing on another building wall before jumping down to another rooftop, "Oh great, now I'm brooding...I'm like one supervillain watching me away from living like a legit superhero."

"Now that's rude...I'm not a supervillain." Parad spoke, watching over Ex-Aid from a skyscraper.

" **I feel almost flattered,"** the Black Ex-Aid spoke, " **He is progressing well, but I feel he made a point. It feels...boring using just a limited number of Bugsters."**

"And I agree with him on the fact that World 7's boss is way harder than the final boss."

" **..."** the Black Ex-Aid raised his unusual weapon at the back of Parad's head before shaking and lowering it.

"But I mean it's not like there are...There are other Bugsters, aren't there?"

" **Tons."** he replied.

"Well, how have we not seen them then?"

" **They didn't seem of use to me. I didn't need them, so I locked them away within my Bugvisor. But...I suppose I** _ **could**_ **trade Bugvisors with you and Graphite for...a favor."**

"I am not winning a gaming championship for you to give you the prize money."

" **That was Roman and you know it…"**

"How can I tell...I never listen to you or Miss Burn-It-All anyway." Parad replied with a shrug.

" **Do you want the power of pop culture or not?"** Black Ex-Aid blankly asked.

"Hm? Pop Culture?" Parad raised a brow before the Black Ex-Aid showed the list of locked Bugsters, "...Okay, so how many championships should I beat?"

" **None...and next time that orange headed knucklehead tells you I ordered that...blow up half his supply of stolen goods."**

"Graphite does that anyway."

" **I need new data. Once one of these loses, suck them back in and press the A button. That will send me all the collected data on the battle."** he explained.

"That's it?"

" **So...you don't want them?"**

"No, no. I do."

" **Then get me the data I need."**

"Alrighty!" he smiled, taking the Bugvisor.

" **One more thing,"** Black Ex-Aid spoke as he pulled out four Gashats, " **See if you can find a way to hand these out to the test players."** he explained, handing them over to Parad, " **With these, we can test their progress and further gain more data. But don't make it easy. Otherwise, the tests are pointless."**

"Got it, got it. Give 'em power ups, test them with fight after fight. Bring the noise!" he cheered, scrolling through names on the Bugvisor, "Ooh...so many new friends...hehehe...This is like nerd heaven~!"

* * *

"Aw...It was just Salty again?" Ruby whined as the three teams were at a table for breakfast, "Why can't the Bugsters change things? Like having the World 7 boss? She's awesome and harder than Salty."

"Maybe Budget issues when the virus was made?" Nora suggested between multiple layers of pancake shoved into her mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Nora," Ren sighed, taking a sip of a green smoothie.

"Well I suppose it makes it easy." Emu spoke, taking a sip of morning coffee, "I mean, at least I've faced the Bugsters from almost all the Gashats. Salty, Revol, Motors, Aranbura, Kaiden, Vernier, Gatton...and that's about it." he muttered.

"Wait...when where those last three?!" Ruby asked.

"Before I came to Beacon," Emu revealed.

"Oh yeah...You already had your Gamer Driver before coming to Beacon," Jaune recalled, "So, wait...it's just only those guys as Bugsters?"

"So far, yes." Emu nodded, "From what I can tell, the Boss for DoReMiFa Beat isn't really villainous, so they haven't manifested; and Shakariki Sports hasn't manifested yet due to being the last of the games."

"Who's the boss of DoReMiFa Beat? And, well, what is that game?" Pyrrha asked.

"DoReMiFa Beat's a dancing game. You don't use a normal controller but a mat that you stand on to follow the beat of the songs in a list," Jaune explained before Emu could say anything, "The only character that could be considered a 'boss' is Poppy Popipipao, who is actually the tutorial trainer for one player and two player games."

"Poppy Popa...Popop…" Ruby tried to repeat the name.

"When she introduces herself, she tell the player that if you can't pronounce her last name, you can just call her Poppy for short," Jaune replied.

"...How did you…?" Kiriya began.

"I live with seven sisters who love playing the game and often pull me into playing it," Jaune replied, "It's a good game."

"Huh... For once, we get game info from someone other than Emu," Yang noted.

"I feel like I was too slow on the draw," Emu chuckled, "But that is the gist of the game. It's become easier to play at home with the advent of motion trackers, but people prefer the stepping pads...more accurate."

"Three of my sisters prefer the motion trackers since those, as they put it, are a better challenge," Jaune shrugged, "I personally don't mind either way."

"So that explains that game then." Blake spoke.

"Then what about the last game?" Pyrrha asked.

"Shakariki Sports is an Xtreme sports game, skateboarding, rollerblading, but mainly BMX bikes ar the means of transportation. The game has a sort of story and a bully boss character Charlie...but hard pressed to see how that translates to a monster." Emu explained, his hand reflexively moving to his chest where he was struck by the Black Ex-Aid.

"I call dibs on breaking Charlie's legs when he becomes a Bugster~!" Nora declared after swallowing her latest mouthful.

"Nora...please...no talking while eating," Ren groaned.

"You know... thinking of it that way, it's not a lot of monsters to look forward to," Ruby spoke, "I'm more excited for the chance to see this Black copy of Emu's armor."

"Ugh...that guy." Yang groaned as Blake was the only one to notice Emu's hand grip his shirt.

"It's odd for him to choose to use the Prototype Ex-Aid armor. He must have done so for some reason." Ren spoke, "Possibly to spite Emu."

"It does seem odd to steal the more dangerous version, considering what Professor Hanaya warned us of the consequences." Pyrrha spoke.

"It's also a video game cliche for evil versions of your playable character to be a prototype version." Jaune added.

"So...he's being Meta...joy." Yang rolled her eyes.

"Hey. It could be worse," Kiriya shrugged, "He could be a clone of Emu who desires to replace him in every facet of life."

"..." Everyone turned to Kiriya before tossing their leftovers at him.

"Hey! Hey!" Kiriya complained before Nora tossed Ren's smoothie in his face, "Pft…" he spit whatever landed in his mouth out, "Ugh! What was in that, Ren?!"

"Lettuce, wheat grass, vanilla protein powder, raw spinach, cooked spinach…" Ren began to list.

"Aside from the protein powder, it's all super healthy icky stuff," Nora stuck her tongue out.

"It's not that bad," Emu noted.

"That's 'cause you like healthy junk!" Kiriya complained.

"My body is a temple." Ren and Emu joked in a zen monotone.

"Ugh...sugar...junk food...I need ten hamburgers in my body now!" Kiriya shouted, walking off.

"Hahaha…" everyone laughed.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"So what's the plan for today?" Yang changed the subject.

"Considering it's Saturday...wanna go down to Vale?" Ruby asked.

"I could use a day of fresh air." Weiss added.

"Sounds like fun." Blake replied in a monotone voice.

"Sure," Emu shrugged, "I heard Genm Corp's gonna reveal something involving retro games." he muttered, trying to recall.

"Uncle Kuroto is having a reveal?" Yang blinked as Ruby stiffened, "What did you do?"

"Wha!? Why do you think I had...okay he asked me to keep you away because last time you came to one of his public events, you punched a dude through the wall of his new building, and pushed construction back by a month." Ruby buckled quickly.

"Hey, hey, hey. He was the one who grabbed me," Yang defended.

"Security cameras from it say differently," Ruby deadpanned.

"Regardless...I know what we're doing today." Yang smiled mischievously.

"Oh no…" Ruby cried.

"Way to go, Emu…" Weiss groaned.

"I didn't know…" Emu replied before Ruby began shaking him.

"You did this!" she kept crying, "Jinx! You invoked Murphy! You tempted fate! You put the salt in place of the sugar!"

"What was that last one?" Blake raised a brow.

"Onwards to the event!" Yang declared.

"The ship to Vale doesn't come for another hour," Ren noted plainly.

"...To preparations for an hour and then onwards to the event!" Yang declared, a foot on the table and a finger in the air.

"Yang, you're stepping in my breakfast," Weiss's eye twitched.

"You can eat at the event!" Yang replied.

"I'm...gonna...get...brain...damage…" Emu shakily spoke as Weiss joined Ruby in throttling him.

"Should we stop them?" Pyrrha pondered.

"I think so," Jaune replied before flinching.

"What was that about?"

"Sorry. I think I've been practicing a little too much as Brave. Thought I was about to get another sidequest notification," Jaune admitted.

"Maybe we can use this trip to talk to Mr. Dan about fixing your support AI," Pyrrha offered.

"Yeah," Jaune nodded before seeing Emu was foaming at the mouth with swirls replacing his eyes, "Hoo boy. Uh...Ruby, the cooks are about to throw out yesterday's unsold cookies and strawberry parfaits."

"What!?" Ruby gasped, halting her shaking of Emu to grab Weiss, "I need your cold powers for the parfaits!"

"Wait, wha…" Weiss began before the two were gone with only a downed Emu and rose petals as any sign of them being there.

"Emu...are you okay?" Pyrrha asked, worried, as she knelt down to the Gamer.

Emu just rosed his hand in a thumbs up, "Blarg…" he groaned, passing out.

"At least it wasn't 'Herk, bleh,'" Jaune noted.

"You should know all about that one!" Yang teased.

"I thought we were done with that!" Jaune complained.

* * *

"Hm...so the brats are leaving for the day," Taiga noted from his desk in the medical office before the door was kicked open, "Ms. Adel...you know I hate it when you kick the door." he groaned, rubbing his eyes at the fact he'd need to fix another boot-shaped crack in the door tonight.

"Medical emergency," the kicker responded as they walked in.

The kicker was a young woman with fair skin, short dark-brown hair, and dark-brown eyes. She had wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that started in dark brown and transitions to caramel. Her attire was rather fashionable with a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher, long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with bullets and another cocoa-colored belt of bullets with a gold crosshairs buckle above that with a drape of a black skirt on her right side.

"I'll be the judge of that…" Taiga sighed, standing up and putting his white coat on.

Two boys, one big wearing various shades of green and the other with dark skin and bright orange hair carried in Velvet. The rabbit Faunus was barely conscious, groaning in the bigger male's arms.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"When we woke up, she was perfectly fine," Ms. Adel explained, adjusting her sunglasses, "Velvet went to go turn in a book at the school's library and said she'd meet us at breakfast. When she didn't show up, we looked for her. Fox found her halfway in a bush like this."

"Put her down on the bed and stand back," Taiga ordered, taking out various tools.

"Yatsuhashi," Ms. Adel nodded.

The bigger boy nodded and gently placed her on the bed before moving back to the other two members of their team. Taiga walked up as he went through various scans of his hightech stethoscope, after several scans he blinked.

"No…" he shook, his head confused, "...tell me, before this morning, did she interact with anyone...odd?" he asked as he pulled out his scroll and read through a list of symptoms, "None of these match...what strain is it?" he muttered to himself.

"I heard her talking with someone about this event hosted by Genm Corp," Fox noted.

"Anything to note?" Taiga asked.

"The other's voice was...kinda growling underneath it all, almost like a dragon Grimm's growling," Fox replied.

' _Right...Forgot he was blind…'_ Taiga mentally reminded himself, ' _But still...good enough. It had to have been Graphite. This...must be a new strand of the virus. That's not good. I can't tell what effects it will have… That could stress her out further and push development faster. I need to think…'_

"Why was she talking about an event by Genm Corp?" Yatsuhashi pondered.

"She told me she had gotten tickets to it and was going to ask this first year she met at lunch a few weeks back that she's been hanging around on the way to some classes she has without us to it," Fox replied.

"Hoh? Velvet's got a crush?" Ms. Adel's sunglasses gained a glint to them as she adopted a smirk.

"Hmm…" Taiga muttered, seeing the stress level suddenly rise, "That was odd…"

"Anything about him you can tell us?"

"From the one time I ran into the two together, he seemed...really excitable when games were brought up and Velvet seemed to stammer a little at random times when he smiled at her from how I heard the air move and the muscles in his mouth shift," Fox replied.

"Excitable...games...Hojo…" Taiga realized, having overheard them, "Even on a day off, he becomes a part of my days issues…"

"So a Gamer? Well, that's interesting. Didn't think our shy little bunny would be into someone excitable like that," Ms. Adel giggled.

"If it at all helps…" Taiga spoke, "He's second rank among the first years, losing only to Miss Niskos. He's also somewhat popular and is supported by Genm Corp, who gives him his weapons. But he's an utter...goof." he rose a brow as the stress level rose up again, ' _Okay...what's going on here?'_

"A goof? So he makes her laugh, too? Okay, I think I'm gonna have to meet his Hojo guy," Ms. Adel noted, "See just what he's about."

' _WHY IS IT RISING SO FAST?!'_ Taiga's eye twitched madly at the stress levels going up faster, ' _Calm yourself, Taiga...think...they are teenagers...think...wait…'_ he blinked as a lightbulb turned on in his brain.

"You're not going to do what you to the last guy you thought Velvet liked, are you, Coco?" Fox deadpanned.

"Oh come on. So he transferred all the way to Atlas. Not my fault he wasn't up to my standards for our Velvet," Ms. Adel huffed.

' _Her best friend is also the cause of all her new stress!'_ Taiga mentally shouted.

Velvet let out another groan before crying out in pain on the bed, grabbing her chest.

"Velvet!" the trio of students exclaimed before Taiga fired a shot into the ceiling, making the three look at him.

"If you care at all about what happens to her, you will be silent from this moment on until she is better," Taiga ordered simply before hearing a scream and looked up at the hole he made in the ceiling, "Sorry, Peter."

"My biscuits!"

"He'll be fine…" Taiga replied, "Anyway...your friend is sick with a rare virus...under the right circumstances, it can be cured with minimal issues. But the key to time is stress. Lowering her stress level is key right now. If at all possible...try not to discuss things that stress her out…" he looked directly at Coco, "You know what I mean." he said in response to her look of shock and outrage.

"...Fine…" Coco sighed, "We'll be back to check on Velvet later, Doc." she grabbed the shoulders of the two boys and dragged them out, "Come on. Let's give Velvet a chance to destress."

"But…" Fox began.

"We are going to find the guy who probably did this to her," Coco whispered as silently as possible.

"Yes, please do!" Taiga responded, "I can read lips."

Coco flinched but didn't stop dragging them out. Once they were gone, Taiga shook his head before looking back at the infected student.

"...Come to think of it...She's actually the first Faunus that's been infected that I've encountered," Taiga admitted, "Could it be this is acting differently due to the animal genes in her?" he asked, "Hm...this is worth noting." he admitted, taking out his scroll and hitting record, "Taiga's notes: First Bugster infected Faunus." he began as he setup the scanner to keep a constant monitor on her, "Lets hope we can get some info out of this incident...so others don't have to suffer this badly."

* * *

"Wow. This is crowded." Yang spoke as the group of teenage Hunters found the event packed with people, from expert elder gamers to families here for a happy event involving games for their kids.

"Small issue before we can get in," Ren noted.

"What's that?" Ruby asked.

"Tickets," Weiss replied as the two sanest members of the two four-man teams pointed at the ticket booth reading 'SOLD OUT' on the glass.

"Sold out?!" Yang exclaimed, "Aw come on!"

"Well, too bad I guess," Ruby admitted, "Maybe we could check out some shops or…"

"Beat the highest score of the Two Player Nightmare Mode of DoReMiFa Beat and win ten tickets for the event!" Ruby paused in her attempt to get Yang away at that call.

"I didn't do it!" Emu shouted.

"Come on! Come on! If two people can work together and beat the high score, I will give away ten genuine tickets!" a man in a bowler top atop a black afro and a very bushy mustache called, showing the tickets and showing a badge on his salesman getup showing he was with the event, "Just fifty lien a try! All proceeds from this go to charity!"

"That's…" Jaune began before he and Emu froze, feeling like a giant dragon was glaring down at them both with glowing red eyes and shining golden scales.

" _ **Win. Those. Tickets."**_

"Yes'm," both squeaked before Yang beamed as her hair went out and her red eyes went lilac.

"Oh boy... Here we go…" Ruby groaned.

"Are we gonna just ignore that?!" Weiss asked as Blake hid behind Pyrrha with wide eyes aimed at Yang.

"It might just be for the best…" Pyrrha answered with an awkward chuckle, her hands twitching as if she was trying not to grab her weapons, ' _I haven't seen something like that since the last fight I was in before coming to Beacon…'_

"Let's win those tickets!" Emu spoke in forced excitement

"For our lives…" Jaune whimpered.

"What was that?"

"For a day of fun!" Jaune quickly corrected, sweating heavily and trying extremely hard to _not_ look behind him, ' _Oh god...It's June when she wanted that game all over again!'_

"We got two new contenders!" the man shouted as Emu already paid.

"Might as well...get it over with." Emu sighed.

"Y-Yeah…" Jaune agreed before smiling, "Still...at least we're playing a good game, right?"

"Be ready…" Emu sighed, "I've only beat Nightmare mode once...and that was on a professional machine. This is easily the hardest mode of the game as you need to not only get the steps right but match the tune of the song."

"...Hoo boy," Jaune gulped.

"Jaune, my friend...This will be a battle even more intense then any bugster or Grimm we have faced 'till now." Emu spoke as a gust of wind blew his hair back slightly, a smirk forming on his face, "Bring out everything you got, man. We got to give it every ounce of effort we can." he smiled as his eyes began glowing pink.

"...Got it," Jaune nodded, "Because if we don't…" both flinched as they swore they heard a dragon growling right in their ears, "We're gonna be killed by an angry golden dragon."

"To victory!" Emu cheered, pumping himself back up to gamer mode.

"Do you think they can win?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe," Ren shrugged.

"Come on! You guys can win! I'll break your legs if ya don't!"

"Nora!"

"Motivation~!" Nora smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"It needs work!" Jaune complained.

"Ready you two?" the man asked.

"Uh, I could use a sec-"

"Drop the beat!" Emu shouted, his formerly black eyes pure pink now.

"Got it!" the man grinned as he pressed play on Nightmare Mode and the first of three songs started.

"?! I know this song," Jaune noted under his breath, "This is one of the ones my sisters play constantly when they drag me into playing it with them." he grinned, "I got this."

"Oh, we got some hot shots!" the guy in charge spoke, "Look at 'em go folks!" he cheered as Emu and Jaune moved to the song perfectly.

Emu and Jaune moved their legs to the instructions perfectly as they got every single arrow. They even began adding extra moves such as jumps and spins to their moves as the song kept going.

"They're really good!" Ruby awed.

"I've never seen dancing like this," Weiss admitted.

"I think Jaune's actually doing better on the improvisational moves," Pyrrha admitted, noticing that Jaune's eyes were flashing between their normal color and the dark blue at times, staying on the Bugster side longer when improvisation happened.

"Yeah...they are good at this." Yang smirked, "We should invite them next time we go out dancing."

"Never again." Blake and Weiss spoke with glares.

"It wasn't that bad…"

"Is this from your Girls Night a week ago?" Ren asked confused.

"...Yes, yes it was…" Ruby slumped.

"Suddenly, I think spending the day with Jaune was safer," Ren muttered.

"Let's do Girls Night again!" Nora cheered.

"No!" Pyrrha, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake freaked, the former two's face bright red with blushes due to embarrassment from a memory no one wishes to repeat.

"Oh, that's two songs down!" the guy cheered as Emu and Jaune beat the second song, "But can they handle the third song?"

Emu and Jaune took a moment to breath as the next song was loading. Both nodded as it began playing. The two began stepping to the instructions. The moment they noticed a gap in difficulty between lyrics, the two grabbed hands and jumped to one another's spot before dancing to the next set of instructions. The two continued before Jaune helped Emu do a backflip which lead into a solo section for his part. Emu spun and high fived Jaune, giving the next solo section over to him. By this point, the two had attracted a rather large crowd of people to watch them.

"Holy…! Look at them go, folks! Can they go all! The! Way?!" the guy asked as the crowd cheered loudly.

"Go guys!" Ruby cheered as they were close to finishing the song.

"Whoo!" Yang cheered as well.

Emu and Jaune both nodded as they hit the last combo of steps before they both flipped and landed on the last step just as the song finished to punctuate the completion of the song.

=You Win~!= The female announcer cheered.

"AMAZING!-!-!" the event announcer spoke in an over-dramatic tone, "They managed to complete all three songs on the hardest settings without a single misstep!"

"Go guys!" Ruby cheered.

"We'll be taking those tickets please." Yang smirked.

"Now let's see if they managed to beat the top score for two player mode!" the event announcer declared as the screen displayed a list of high scores with a chibi girl with pink hair and a yellow dress watching as the combine score of Jaune and Emu's was carried up by a pair of music notes until it reached the very top, causing the chibi girl to start hopping up and down in glee, "And new top high score! Congrats to you both! You've won the free tickets!" he handed Jaune the tickets, "That was some amazing footwork from you both."

"Thanks…" Emu breathed.

"What I miss?" Kirya asked, walking in with a pretzel.

"Jaune and Emu won us tickets to enter." Ruby explained.

"Cool." Kiriya replied, eating away without a care.

"Man...that was...awesome." Jaune admitted as he handed the tickets out to their friends.

"Where did you learn to dance like that outside of the required steps?" Yang asked.

"A lot of lessons from my mom alongside my sisters," Jaune shrugged.

"Well it seems you're pretty good at this game." Blake noted.

"Seven sister who all love this game," Jaune deadpanned.

"Maybe we should give him the Gashat for it." Emu smiled, "Once we get it back of course. But for now, Retro game time!"

* * *

"Welcome, people of all ages!" Kuroto spoke on a stage, "I am Kuroto Dan, the CEO of Genm Corporation! Today I am happy to host this event in respect of games new and old. Everyone here has fond memories of video games from their childhood. Today, the Genm Corporation is proud to reveal that, in cooperation with other game companies, we will be bringing you the greatest games in history!" he spoke as screens showed the titles of multiple retro games, "I present to you Video Game History HD!" he smiled as a title formed, "A new subscription system that will allow you to play retro games of older platforms, 5 games of greatness from the past each month all for you." he spoke as people began cheering, "But first, please enjoy the festivities and have a taste of all the games you will be playing very soon."

"Wow...five free games a month? Talk about a good deal," Kiriya noted, "Right M...meijin?"

Emu said nothing as he just stood there, stars in his eyes as he had a huge smile on his face. Yang waved her hand in his face a few times, getting no response.

"Oh boy... He's like Ruby but for video games…" she groaned.

"Yeah. He's like m…" Ruby began before she realized what Yang said, "Hey~!"

"...Oh….my….god…." Emu finally spoke as he blurred around the area, "Final Fantasy, Legend of Zelda, Sonic, Megaman, they have them all! Th-OH MY GOD IS THAT A MARIO GAME?!" he shouted becoming a blur again as they found him clear across the giant room and hugging a machine.

"Wow...he's weird." Ruby laughed, earning stares from her team, "...What?...What?!"

"Pot...meet kettle." Weiss deadpanned.

"What am I weird abo...OH MY GOD! IS THAT A MAN AT ARMS RECREATION OF ZANGETSU~?!"

"See…" the rest of Team RWBY sighed as Ruby vanished in a rain of rose petals.

"Wait oh no...last time this happen she got ban from a shop."

"What did she do?" Weiss asked clearly worried.

"Trust me. If a inanimate object could sue for molestation…"

"Stop...Stop!" Weiss shouted, "I'm sorry I asked."

"Now I'm disturbed." Kiriya muttered.

"Guys…" Kuroto called out as he spotted them, "How...nice...to see you. Why are you here?" he quickly changed his tone as he zeroed in on Yang.

"What? We're scoping out your competition uncle."

"Yang…" he leaned in making her lean back and chuckle awkwardly. "What is Ruby doing to that sword?"

"Oh god Ruby not again!" Yang panicked, running off.

"This is why I asked Ruby to keep Yang away...mostly because I asked the Man at Arms booth to be here...and to keep herself away." Kuroto sighed

"So...how's it feel knowing your games lost out to Super Mario Odyssey?" Kiriya smirked.

"Yeah the sales are amazing." Blake said, looking at a review.

"Yes they did amazing on their newest console." Kuroto spoke.

"Hmm." Blake pondered.

"What's wrong, Blake?" Weiss asked.

"Well...honestly i'm a bit worred about this collab." she admitted.

"Why?" Jaune asked confused, "I mean Genm Corp sells all sorts of games, and companies contract them to revise them all the time."

"And so far all the bugsters we've fought are from Genm corp games." Blake reminded.

"Ah...yes…" Kuroto spoke overhearing that, "You see that is my worry as well. In fact the very reason we haven't seen a bugster outside of our original games is amazing. At the moment the strongest on record is Graphite, and he is the final boss from Drago Knight Hunter Z."

"So if he's the strongest why are all the others...Stagnant?" Weiss asked, "Each time we've seen them they seem about the same power level as before."

"Bugsters are an odd thing. They have an odd and unpredictable evolution. Even Graphite has the potential to grow and he's a perfect Bugster." Kuroto added, "But I'd feel remiss if I didn't admit something to you kids." he sighed, "The truth is the virus did gather data of other games all those years ago."

"That's a problem." Blake said as everyone looked at her, "Take games like Megaman, for example. It's an old classic and has grown exponentially as a series. Who's to say Bugster data isn't influenced by that? Like Tekken the greatest fighting game of all time. At this point, it could create a Bugster we're not ready for,"

"Blake...why do you suddenly know so much about video games?" Kiriya blinked.

"As soon as Emu explained all Bugsters gain form from video games, I began studying them." she admitted. "Someone had to do that incase Emu isn't around when we need his brain. Also I asked you once and you didn't know the difference between Side scroller and platformer...so clearly you know nothing."

"Ouch…" Kiriya spoke, holding his hand over his heart in mock pain, "That stings, goth girl...it really does."

"We should be happy so far no such instance has happened." Kuroto spoke, "It'd be difficult as we have only recorded…" he began.

"Jinx! Jinx! Jinx! Jinxed!" Nora shouted.

"Ha! Suck it! For once, it ain't me! Its Mr. CEO!" Kiriya shouted.

"Come now...this is not how the world works. I doubt my talking about it will actually cause a new strain of Bugsters to happen." Kuroto spoke.

"I don't know… We've had a lot of bad luck involving these things." Blake admitted.

"True," Pyrrha sighed.

"Why?!" Jaune cried to the ceiling as he fell to his knees.

"You kids are overreacting…" Kuroto shook his head before he pulled out a black scroll that was ringing, "Ah Doctor Hanaya! Perfect timing. Tell these kids no such thing as jinxes exist."

=Oh my god... What have you done?= Taiga asked.

"Nothing. I just told them I doubt a new Bugster strain would just pop...why are you shaking your head? ...Stop giving me that look." Kuroto complained.

=Turn me to the kids…= Taiga sighed as Kuroto did so =Yeah he jinxed you...Badly...like real bad=

"How bad?" Emu asked having just returned as Weiss dragged him by his hoodie.

=...= Taiga simply turned his scroll to show Velvet on a medical bed.

"Velvet?" Emu asked worried.

=A brand new strain that matches none of the ten games. It's completely new and foreign. I can't track the symptoms and, furthermore, this is the first case of a Faunus being infected. I'm afraid I'm stuck in the dark here= he explained, turning back to him =Ex-Aid, I need you back here now. You're the only one I can rely on to be able to fight whatever forms=

"..." Nora aimed her hammer at Kuroto's head, imagining it as a golf ball.

"No…" Ren spoke, taking the hammer and letting it drop on the ground, "Just...just no."

"I have a date with your toes." she promised Kuroto.

"What does that mean?" Kuroto asked worried.

"Better you not know." Ren sighed.

"Alright. I'll be right there." Emu spoke, holding Kuroto's scroll at the moment.

=I just need you...You can bring Brave or Lazer...but no one else...trust me= Taiga spoke.

"Eh?"

=Trust me...just...just don't bring any of those girls= he then ducked as fire almost hit him =Son of a…= the connection was cut.

"Okay...I'm...gonna...go." Emu spoke, tossing the scroll back to Kuroto.

"Why do you think Taiga doesn't want any girls to follow?" Jaune blinked.

"We can bring Weiss. I think she counts as a animal more," Kiriya said before he was smacked upside the head, "AH! Son of a...ugh that hurt! Woman, why you hit so hard?!"

"Me...your toes. Don't sleep tonight." Nora informed kuroto.

"...Lock every single thing," Ren warned.

"Why can't I know normal teenagers?" Kuroto sighed as he watched Yang drag Ruby away...who was holding on tight to a Final Fantasy 7 Buster Sword.

"Uncle Dan~ Your favorite niece needs an allowance,"

"I'll...handle it…" he sighed, "Just...please...go deal with monsters instead." he pleaded.

* * *

"Whoa!" Taiga ducked at the tossed bed, "Do you know how much of my money that comes out of...don't you think about fireballing me." he ducked a large fireball, "You just fireballed me!" he growled, putting on his Gamer Driver, "That's it...I've tried being civil...but quite frankly...I prefer shooting."

"Taiga! We're here!" Emu panted as he ran in with Jaune, "Okay. I'm... Oh my god! What is that on her back?!" he shouted, seeing an orange and green spiky shell on her back.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!" Taiga shouted, "Her Bugster entered its Level 1 phase but...it just formed as that shell that is indestructible!"

"Hmm?" Velvet blinked as, in her eyes, Emu changed into a plump man with a mustache in a red hat, red shirt, and blue coveralls and Jaune looked like a tall, skinnier version of the first guy with the red replaced with green and Kiriya looked like an extremely fat man with a fat purple nose, spiky mustache, yellow shirt, yellow hat, purple overalls, and white gloves, "RAHHH! Mario!"

"Huh?!" Emu blinked, "Who? What...oh no...no...no…" he spoke as instead of fear, his face grew into a large smile, "No...freakin'...way!-!" she then roared, spitting fire out of her mouth.

"WHA!" Kiriya and Jaune panicked, holding onto one another, "WHY ARE YOU HAPPY!?"

"It can't be...but it is...she called me Mario! That has to be it! This...this...this is a Bugster from the Mario games!" Emu gasped stars in his eyes, "Mamamia!" he cheered, jumping over a fireball as he plugged his Gashat into his driver and transformed into Level 1, "Henshin!" he spoke landing, "Let'sa go!"

"WHAT'S THE BUGSTER?!" Taiga demanded.

"It'sa Bowser!" Ex-Aid replied happily, adopting an Italian accent.

"...Is...Why is he speaking like that?" Kiriya asked.

"He's gone into Game Zone in his head," Jaune facepalmed.

"And here I was hoping he was trying to play along with the Bugster..." Taiga said as it looked at him.

"Captain Toad, we meet again!"

"I'm a frog?" Taiga asked confused.

"Mini-mushroom man the size of a child," Ex-Aid explained.

"..." Kamen Rider Snipe Level 1 took Taiga's place, "That feels more insulting."

"Why are you letting that antagonize you?!" the two untransformed ones asked.

"Shut it!" Snipe shouted as Ex-Aid jumped around, bouncing off the walls, "Ex-Aid, how do you deal with a...whatever this is?"

"Mario...villains...are immune to conventional attacks. You need to...stomp them!" he grunted using his hammer to knock a fireball out the window.

"Seriously?" Snipe slumped his shoulders in disbelief.

"And it has to be pretty hard, too. Like jumping on top of him, or using his son's flying clown car to..." Ex-aid went on, "ahh ahh!"

"What what's wrong?"

"If this Bugster follows the rule, then this might be a fake castle! Only thing missing is the princess!"

"Why is there a princess involved?!" Snipe snapped.

"Wait. We might be lucky. I'll destroy it now...Velvet, I'm coming to save you!" Ex-Aid spoke as he activated stage select.

Everyone blinked, finding themselves in a large open field suddenly. Ex-Aid landed as he began running forward, using his Gashacon Breaker to block fireball after fireball. Once he was within range, he jumped up before forming a block he used to jump further up into the air.

"Snipe, Bullet attack now!" Ex-Aid ordered.

"This better work!" Snipe complained as he rolled into a bullet that fired directly at her, only for the shell to grow out and act as a shield, knocking him away, "Gah!"

"Got ya!" Ex-Aid shouted as he landed on the shell and brought his hammer down on it, causing it to crack, "Hehe...I figured you must be able to do something like this!" he smirked as the shell fully cracked to pieces as Ex-Aid landed and caught Velvet.

"Wait...you used me as a distraction!?" Snipe complained.

"Well, I knew the Bugster must have taken a form like this to trick us, so I figured the shell must be the Level 1 stage and you needed to make it grow to full size first. Then from there, I applied the Mario mechanic of dropping and stomping along with my Breaker." he revealed, "But I needed it to consider doing so first. Best way is to block an attack too big for its shrunken form. Your giant bullet spin of doom thing was the best option."

"Come here!" Snipe complained as he began chasing Ex-Aid around, the two Level 1 Kamen Riders running around with their comedic small bodies.

"Ah! Dr. Hanaya, wait!"

"You used me as bait, dang it!"

"Eek! Be careful where you aim! That was too low!"

"I was aiming there!"

"HELP~!" Ex-Aid freaked.

"...Are you really recording this?" Jaune asked, seeing Kiriya was indeed recording it on his Scroll.

"We show this to the girls and Ren later with popcorn. Revenge for the Gaming Marathon he pulled us into."

"...Keep it going," Jaune grinned sinisterly.

"Ex-Aid!" Snipe shouted as Ex-Aid's eyes emoted tears as he kept running.

"I feel like we're ignoring something." Kiriya blinked.

"Oh...where am I?" Velvet groaned.

"Velvet!?" Ex-Aid asked while stopping, causing Snipe to run into him and knocking them both down, "Oh...my giant head…" he groaned, his eyes replaced by pink spirals.

"Oh good... Velvet fin…" Jaune paused as did Kiriya while little chicks ran over their heads as they had a realization.

"WHERE'S THE BUGSTER?!" They panicked.

"Ah!" Snipe and Ex-Aid both gawked, realizing...the Bugster didn't form in this area.

"What's happening here?" Velvet blinked, confused as she began to get up.

"You did this!" Snipe shouted as he smacked Ex-Aid.

"Ow..." Ex-Aid complained, getting up, "Teachers aren't supposed to do that!"

"Shut up!" Snipe complained, kicking him over, "You darn tick! You let the Bugster escape."

"You're the sniper! How'd you miss him?!" Ex-Aid countered before a gun was aimed in his face, "Sorry, sir. I apologize for my tone."

"After this, detention." he groaned as they both canceled their armor, causing the stage select to cancel and return them all to the infirmary, "Any ideas where the Bugster might have gone?"

"Hunting, gentlemen...hunting." Emu said with a grin, "Oh, I am going to make so many references today, I don't know where to start."

"Answer the question," Taiga frowned, aiming his gun at him once more.

"Right...right...well if it is Bowser...then most likely he'll go after a prin….cess…." he paused for a moment, before a timer formed in his mind as it began ringing, "AH! I know where he's going!"

"Can someone explain what happened today?" Velvet muttered confused, worried, and wondering why these short chibi figures where talking in the voices of people she knew, also the potential several hours of lost memory worried her as well.

"A bit of a story," Jaune replied.

* * *

"Seriously, Ren, isn't that a bit much?" Weiss asked as Ren put himself and Nora in handcuffs.

"It is for the safety of Mr. Dan and the Genm Corp employees who work late hours in the building." Ren explained, "This way, I know she won't get far."

"Kinky," Yang teased as she dragged Ruby alone as she happily hugged her new collector's item to proudly display in their room.

"You're gonna keep momma safe when she sleeps with Crescent Rose tonight...no Crescent Rose, she's not replacing you. It's not like that!" Ruby spoke to her weapons.

"...She's talking to the weapons again." Blake pointed out.

"She'll get over it…." Yang sighed, "Why can't I have a normal little sister?"

"I heard that!" Ruby shouted.

"Why can't I have normal teammates…?" Weiss deadpanned.

"Define 'normal' in our lives," Blake countered.

"...Point," Weiss admitted.

"Hey, look...giant turtle dragon." Nora spoke while looking up.

"Giant what?" Blake blinked.

Ren stopped and looked up as his eyes widened. He raised his hand not cuffed to Nora's as he slowly pointed Blake's head upwards to see what he saw. Everyone else followed their eyes as the all gawked in shock at the figure standing on a building and roaring.

*Cue Big Bad Bosses - The Raid*

The figure was a massive turtle-dragon with a bright green shell littered in silver spikes while its scales were a vivid yellow/gold. Spiked bands covered just below the shoulders and over the wrists. Its head was green with a large peach-colored muzzle with vivid fiery hair stuck out of the top like a mohawk and bushy eyebrows while horns grew out of the sides of its head. Even the back of its tail had spikes growing down it. It also...was looking through a coin-operated pair of binoculars on the building right at them?

"Ggrrr?" it zoomed in at Ruby, imagining her as a genderbent Mario, "Rah rah rah! Blech." it then moved to Yang...seeing a golden Eastern Dragon, "Ruh-uhn." it moved to Blake...seeing a blond-haired, very tall lady in a black cat suit, "...Rrr." it shrugged before landing on Weiss...and seeing her in a princess dress, "?! AWOO~!" it panted, stamping the ground while hearts replaced its eyes.

"You think it spotted some meat?" Nora asked, "If so, I call dibs! My meat!"

"Nora, that is a dragon-turtle. I think it has priority dibs on meat," Ren deadpanned.

"...Huh. He looks familiar…" Yang muttered as Blake took a better look with a pair of binoculars.

"Is that…" Blake lowered them, "Bowser?"

"Who?" Weiss asked before the dragon-turtle jumped off the building and landed right before her, the impact sending everyone a few feet in the air and letting the turtle grab Weiss, "Hey!"

"Rrrr~!" the dragon-turtle's nose flared as pink steam came out of the nostrils; it then made kissy-faces.

"...What the heck?" Pyrrha blinked twice.

"Oh gods…" Blake facepalmed, "Don't tell me…"

"Hey, what are...Help!" Weiss freaked as she was tucked under one arm and was unable to use both her arms, and she didn't have her sword at the moment anyway. Bowser turned and ran off giddily, carrying her off.

"Ruby, Weiss is eloping!" Nora exclaimed.

"What? No, Weiss! Don't leave me best friend!" Ruby freaked, running after them.

"...Why did you make it worse?" Ren sighed.

"And what did you just imply about my baby sister?" Yang cracked her knuckles.

"Oh come on! I imply nothing! I told her eloping means leaving the school." she said, "Oh, and besides, she likes Weiss more than you, Yang."

"Nora…"

"Ahh!" Ruby panicked while running back, before anyone could ask why, they noticed something was chasing after her in mass.

"Oh, look those grun...what the heck are those?!"

"Used plungers and toilet scrubbers," Ren replied, his nose scrunching a bit.

"DAAAAAAAAAAH!-!-!" a swarm of Bugster minions roared...their heads now white with rabbit like ears, with red eyes and some in boxers, panties, blonde wigs, or traffic cones. Each one seemed to employ some form of large plumbing/household tool as a weapon, like plungers, wrenches, hammers and so on.

"Are those supposed to be...rabbits?" Pyrrha pondered.

"Worst…" Blake whispered," They're...Rabbids!"

"They're rabid?!" Nora freaked a bit.

"No. Ra…" Blake began before ducking under a plunger aimed right at her, "..."

"Are they...using plungers as weapons?" Pyrrha blinked, ducking under a random swing from one of the Bugster virus grunts. It helped they swung so wildly and clearly dodging was easy, but it did little to diminish everyone's shared desire to gag at the fact it was a _plunger_!

"HELP ME!" Ruby screamed.

"Ruby?" Yang blinked as she heard her sister run from some Bugsters, one of which was swinging her scythe wildly, "...How did…"

"I tried attacking them and they stole my Crescent Rose!" Ruby screamed, "And the worst part...they're not even using it right~!"

"HOW?!" Yang cried in shock at that.

"And she was the only one who brought her weapon…" Ren pointed out as he pushed his palm into one, sending it flying away and into a tightly bunched group of them.

"...That wasn't a good idea…."

"Huh? Wh-"

"DAAAAAAH~!" the Rabbid Bugsters screamed as they shot up, their eyes bulging out and turning red.

"Hitting them only makes them angry."

"So...now…"

"Duck and cover brats!" a familiar angry voice shouted as they heard a warning siren, "Shoot!" Snipe shouted,aiming and firing his rifle, unleashing a giant energy blast that incinerated a bunch of the Rabbid Viruses.

"Professor Ha-er...Snipe!" Ruby exclaimed, correcting herself since they were still in public.

"Happy Birthday, brats." he spoke while jumping down to the street, revealing he was carrying a giant backpack holding everyone's weapons, "Figured Miss Rose would take hers, s-WHY IS THAT BUGSTER HOLDING IT?!"

"And it's just swinging it around~" Ruby sobbed.

"Ugh…" Snipe groaned as he lifted up his rifle, "Scratch it and you're doomed to three months of detention." he sighed, holding it up to her, "Well...do you want it or not?"

"..." an unsettling glint appeared in Ruby's eyes as she took it and aimed at the Rabbid Bugsters, "It's Rabbid Season…"

"I've been meaning to get in some old hand to hand practice anyway." Snipe grunted in annoyance as he charged forward and tackled down one of the Rabbid Bugsters before he rolled forward and kicked a second. He then pushed himself up on his right arm and spun around, kicking a large mob of the odd minions sending them all flying into the air, "Now Miss Rose, f-"

 ***BANG***

A bullet kept ricocheting off each of the Bugsters before it knocked Crescent Rose out of the hands of the one that was holding it, causing it to fall to the ground as the airborn Rabbid Bugsters blew up.

"...what just happened?" Snipe slowly blinked, his one visible eye actually blinking as the white of his pupil grew to emote his shock and awe.

"You _may_ want to scrub it in a sink filled with boiling alcohol," Yang advised.

"I don't even want to know…" Snipe replied as he raised his hand up and back fisted a Rabbid Bugster, making it groan and fall down, "And you haven't change _why_ , Brave Boy?!" he snapped at Jaune, who was just arriving while short of breath.

"Give me...a break…" Jaune panted, but inserted the Gashat and opened the Gamer Driver.

 **=LEVEL UP! Taddle Meguru! Taddle Meguru! Taddle Quest~!=**

"Ugh…'Drink more stamina potions. Thou art a slowpoke,'" Brave read the new subquest notification before another popped up, "'Slay yon Rabbids.'"

"BWAAAAAA…"

 ***SHINK***

"Thank you for being my venting tool for these subquests almost always insulting me!" Brave thanked, Gashacon Sword impaling the Bugster grunt's face. He then pulled out as it burned down to, well, whatever happened when they blew up. He then charged as he slashed several of them with his flaming sword, the grunts all cried in pain before exploding, "Know what? At first I questioned the point of grunts...but I'm starting to like them." he admitted, switching to Ice sword mode as he charged and slashed more of them down.

"Wait...where're Emu and Kiriya?" Yang asked, punching one of the Rabbid Bugsters into the sky where it exploded.

"Looking for the Level 2 of the Bugster!" Brave replied before repeatedly stabbing a Rabbid Bugster with its own plunger, his mask's eyes emulating one twitching madly and the other going slit like a cat's eye in rage, "And! left me! behind to run! to get here! WITH! NO! TRANSPORT!"

"Man up…" Snipe complained as he blocked a weak swing from a grunt before he landed multiple pressure point blows, ending the chain of attacks by flicking its head and letting it explode, "Besides, they're probably having it easy right now."

* * *

"Why does he keep tossing blue spiked shells at us?!" Lazer snapped as Ex-Aid barely dodged another blue spiked shell with wings on it, said shell exploding upon hitting the ground.

"It doesn't make sense! We're not in the lead! He is!" Ex-Aid complained.

"LET ME GO!" Weiss snapped, whacking her rapier on Bowser's head.

"Rrr grah grrrr!" Bowser beamed before pulling out a pile of round bombs with feet and threw them behind them.

"Ah! Bob-Ombs!" Ex-Aid freaked.

"Why do they have wind up legs and...who invents this stuff?!" Lazer panicked as they jumped the first row of little explosive figures.

"Nintendo, that's who!"

"Why did he kidnap Ice Queen!?" Lazer asked, still in panic mode as they weaved around explosions.

"Bowser likes princesses. Most likely, from how Weiss acts, he thought she was a princess," Ex-Aid replied.

"I don't know if she feels insulted or flattered…" Lazer grumbled sarcastically.

"I can hear you!" she snapped.

"You were meant to hear it!"

"Is now really the time for your guys' hate-hate relationship?" Ex-Aid asked in a deadpan tone.

"SHUT UP!" Weiss and Lazer snapped.

"Save me from the scaled lunatic!" Weiss exclaimed, "He keeps making kissy faces at me."

"Oh...this must be Bowser from Super Mario Odyssey then," Ex-Aid noted.

"...And that's bad why…?"

"Simple; he wants to marry her."

"WHAT?!" Weiss shrieked in panic.

"Oh don't worry! He takes forever to actually get to it. I mean I played the game for like a couple of weeks just to get everything first and the thing was just barely starting by the end of it." Ex-Aid laughed off the panic episode.

"That doesn't make me feel better, you pink idiot!"

"Hey! Call me an idiot, but do not insult the color pink!" Ex-Aid countered.

"She's so irritating even Meijin falls into arguing...well, while in gamer mode at least. None Gamer Mode can barely even stand up to her angry expressions…" Lazer noted.

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!" Weiss snapped.

"I'm trying to see if I get you angry enough the big turtle will dump ya." Lazer laughed.

"..." Weiss began to think.

"You're not really gonna make him so mad he'll dump ya, are you?" Lazer deadpanned.

"NO!" Weiss barked before making a glyph appear ahead of Bowser.

Bowser took a step on it before screaming as it shot him into the air...with Weiss still being held by the dragon-turtle. Ex-Aid and Lazer both gawked behind their masks before Ex-Aid smashed a trophy and grabbed the Jump Energy Item, making them jump after them. At the apex of their rise and then the fall, Bowser yelped as his 'princess' came out of his claws.

"I'm smaller and lighter," Weiss explained as Bowser fell faster than her.

"Rargh?!" Bowser exclaimed, trying to hover by kicking his legs as fast as he could until Lazer's rear tire smacked him in the face and used him as a springboard to let Ex-Aid catch Weiss.

"Princess get!" he cheered as he landed back on Lazer and revved the gas, sending them all away from Bowser with a burst from Lazer's tailpipes and left them to land on a building and let the Bugster to fall to the streets below.

"I am not a princess," Weiss glowered.

"And here I thought you enjoyed having people do stuff for you?" Lazer arched one of his eyes.

"I swear I will pay Mr. Dan and the company that makes that drumming game to make a Gashat together based off that game and switch your Gashat for it just to beat you in the face with the sticks in the Level 2 form!"

"..." Ex-Aid looked down at Lazer.

"...You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking," Lazer warned, his mask's left eye emulating a twitchy eye.

"I didn't say nothin'," Ex-Aid laughed.

"Did you destroy the Bugster?" Weiss asked before they heard a loud roar.

"...I knew I forgot to ask him to do something," Lazer admitted as a shadow came over them.

The trio looked to see Bowser above them...riding in a strange contraption. It looked white the bottom half of a white orb with a clown face drawn on the front with green detailing and a propeller on the bottom. Bowser pointed at Ex-Aid and Lazer before pointing at himself and them smashed his fist into an open palm.

"Oh my gosh….Oh my Gosh!" Ex-Aid spoke as he clapped his hands to his helmet, his eyes growing wide and sparkly, "Oh my Gosh~!-!"

"Will you snap out of it?!" Weiss clocked up on the head with the hilt of her revolver rapier, "We're in danger again, darn it!"

"You gotta slap him." Lazer sighed.

"It's the Clown Car~!" Ex-Aid squeed before a chunk of ice smacked into the back of his head, "That hurt~!" he spoke, still excited, before a larger chunk hit him, "I'm back! What day is it?! Mom, did you find out about my wasted allowance on games?!" he panicked.

"Wow...You smacked him down to adolescence," Lazer noted, "I'm impressed."

"Actually, that was last year," Ex-Aid sheepishly chuckled before he ducked under a drill on a long mechanical arm coming from the machine Bowser was in, "Ack! It's got Bowser Jr's modifications from Smash Bros! ..." the sparkly eyes returned, "I want it~!"

"EMU!" the others shouted as even Bowser was sweatdropping from the awkwardness.

"Right!" Ex-Aid shouted, revving the handle as he drove Lazer around each attempted strike from the drill.

"Grrrr!" Bowser growled before flying above the roof and ducked into the machine.

"Now what's he doing?" Weiss groaned.

The Clown Car flipped upside down...and a giant cannonball the size of Bowser fell out at them.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Weiss freaked.

"I got it!" Ex-Aid shouted as he jumped off Lazer and swung his Gashacon Breaker hammer at one of his choco blocks that broke to reveal the Strength Energy item, "Item Get!" he cheered, glowing red as he kicked his leg and punted the cannonball right back at Bowser, who had corrected the Clown Car and poked out.

"Grah?!" Bowser gawked before adopting an annoyed expression as he looked at the distance...AKA the screen you're reading this from, "Mrrrgh…"

"What's he looking at?" Lazer and Weiss both asked as the cannonball smacked into Bowser, blowing up the machine and sending him falling back down to the ground beside the tall building, screaming.

"Okay...I think that's...that's the last one," Blake noted.

"Thank god…" Snipe groaned, sitting down on a downed Brave's back.

"There there, Rosey," Ruby cooed, cuddling her scythe-sniper gun like a baby, "We'll get you all cleaned up and polished and lots of cuddles! The mean bunny can't touch you anymore…"

"That is the second most disturbing sight I've ever seen," Snipe admitted.

"Why do all the teachers say that?!" the students gawked, Ruby ignoring it in favor of cuddling and comforting her weapon.

"You'll learn sooner or…" Snipe began before a shadow came over him, "Huh?" he looked up in time to see Bowser's screaming face inches from his own, "Oh sh…!"

 ***BOOM!***

"What was that?!" Nora yelped, looking at the cloud of debris that came up from the impact.

"Uhm...Professor?" Ren asked.

"Jaune! Are you alright?" Pyrrha asked, remembering he was with Snipe.

"No, no, no. It's like this," Nora corrected, clearing her throat and adopting an accent, "Jaune! Are you still alive?"

"Yes, I'm still alive!" Brave replied as the debris cloud settled, revealing he was beside a turtle shell-shaped hole.

"Ah...I saw my life flash before my eyes…" Snipe gasped, beside Brave, "Oh great...now I'm emotionally scarred again."

"How did you avoid whatever that was?" Yang asked.

"He hit me in my ribs and I fell over when he looked up," Brave explained, rubbing his side.

"I dodged…" Snipe muttered bluntly and sarcastically.

"Rrrrr…" a growl came from the hole.

"..." Brave and Snipe looked at the hole before it exploded as Bowser jumped out of it, roaring while uppercutting them both, "GWAH!"

"Ugh…" Brave groaned, his Rider Gauge dropping to 60 percent as Snipe rolled backwards and onto his feet, his gauge dropping to 55 percent.

"He hits really hard...That took a big chunk of our gauges," Snipe groaned, helping Brave back to his feet.

"RARGH! GRWARGH! RRRRAAAWRGH!" Bowser roared, stomping on the ground and pointing at the building Ex-Aid, Lazer, and Weiss were on.

"What is he doing?" Yang asked, confused by his actions, "Also...isn't that the turtle thing from Mario?"

"...Oh, so this is the Bugster that came out of Ms. Scarletina," Snipe realized before aiming his gun at Bowser, "All the more reason I'm going to enjoy this."

"I guess this Bowser doesn't have speech," Ex-Aid noted, hearing the roaring from up where they were.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss asked, "He's basically calling you a stupid pink plumber."

"YOU CAN UNDERSTAND HIM!?" Lazer freaked, falling over in surprise.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss raised a brow before hearing a 'thwock' and something hissing before a lit Bob-Omb was before them, "...Emu?"

"There was a tennis game...well, multiple," Ex-Aid replied, his eyes emoting tears. The little bomb began glowing red as the fuse disappeared into its shell. Ex-Aid grabbed Weiss and used his own body as a shield as it exploded, taking a chunk of the roof.

"And now he's blowing up buildings! That's my dream, darn it!" Nora snapped as she swung her hammer down on Bowser's head, only to start bouncing away like she was on a jackhammer, "Stro-o-o-o-ong head!"

"Rrr?" Bowser turned around, noticing all of them, "Rar?" he noticed Snipe about to pull the trigger and quickly ducked into his shell, spinning around just as Snipe fired at him, the shot bouncing back at Snipe and knocking him away before Bowser got up, roaring as the chunk of broken roof crashed behind him, "RAWRGH!"

"WHY WON'T HE GO DOWN?!" Snipe snapped.

"He is known as one of the Big Bad Bosses after all," Ex-Aid simplified as he crawled out of a crater with Weiss.

"Big bad what?" Snipe questioned.

"Bowser, Dr. Eggman, Sephiroth, and Ganondorf. They're known as the Big Bad Bosses AKA the four most famous bosses in Video Games," Ex-Aid explained, dusting his armor off, "Also they are most commonly the most updated and often used in other games as well."

"And how do we beat this guy then?"

"Well...if we go retro, we'll need a castle with lava in it, a bridge, and an axe on the other side," Ex-Aid replied.

"Where are we gonna get a...a castle…" Brave began before looking at his Gamer Driver, "..." he began pressing the Stage Select until a screen displaying a demonic castle on a volcano, "This one good?"

"Yup! Now hit it!"

"We never agreed to this!" Most of their friends shouted a little too late as the screen washed over all of them, their scenery now replaced with a sinister castle interior, the walls made of obsidian bricks with gargoyle statues holding up the ceiling.

"...WHY ARE WE 8-BIT?!" Lazer, back in Level 1, exclaimed as the group were now 8-Bit sprites.

"Oh...now this...this is retro!" Ex-Aid laughed, unaware of Weiss stomping up and messing with Brave's Stage Select button until everything reverted to normal and making everything MUCH scarier, "Ah…" Ex-Aid slumped his shoulders.

"At least we're still in the Demon King's castle," Brave noted, moving away from Weiss and keeping a hand over his Stage Select so no one would push it again.

"Ugh...curse you, Kuroto Dan!" Lazer complained to the ceiling.

"I felt like Weiss while we were 8-Bit," Yang noted.

"Huh? What do you…?" Weiss began before she connected the dots and frowned at her, "Oh, you are _really_ going there? I do not have a fl…" Weiss began before a green and yellow blur ran by, grabbing her and leaving a trail of hearts, "AGAIN?!"

"Come back here, Bowser! Fight me!" Ex-Aid shouted, chasing after them.

"Pyrrha, any chance can your shield and spear combine into an axe?" Brave sighed.

"Uhm...no." she sadly shook her head, "I'm sorry."

"No...longshot anyway…" Brave sighed as they watched Ex-Aid chase Bowser across different levels of the castle.

"Come back here, Bowser!" Ex-Aid shouted, chasing him down the walkway on a higher level of the building, "I just want to fight you to the end in an honorable battle of video game characters!" he shouted, swinging his hammer around as Bowser somehow kept a good distance from the fastest on their feet Kamen Rider among them.

"For a big guy, he sure runs fast," Nora blinked.

"I'm impressed it's so surprisingly nimble on its feet." Snipe added, Ren agreeing.

"SOMEONE HELP ME ALREADY!" Weiss snapped.

"Get back here, King of the Koopa, and face me!" Ex-Aid shouted as he swung his hammer and smacked away spikes fired from Bowser's shell, "Coward!"

"Emu, stop trying to fight him and save me!" Weiss complained.

"Well...it is a castle. Bowser's always in castles in the original games and quite a few recent ones," Brave noted.

"...You mean to tell me that you brought us to a place that is almost second nature to a giant dragon-turtle?!" Yang demanded.

"...Ten page essay on why you plan things before doing them. My desk. _Due tomorrow_ ," Snipe growled, "You _and_ Emu both!"

"Shut it! I got it, teach!" Ex-Aid chuckled, taking him by surprise with his tone.

"Did…" Snipe blinked more confused than upset.

"He's...been getting a lot more snippy since we found out it was Bowser." Brave noted, "Emu almost never does that. It's like he a different person when he gets like this."

"He acted differently when you two played DoReMiFa Beat as well," Ren recalled before they saw Bowser and Ex-Aid going in and out of doors in a long hallway up ahead until Bowser dropped a banana peel that Ex-Aid slipped on and resulted in the pink Rider hitting a wall, causing Bowser to cackle and run off.

"Wait!" Ex-Aid grunted as he pulled his face free, "You have to fight me!"

"The longer this Bugster is out and about, the more likely the patient is going to expire," Snipe scowled under his mask.

"Velvet's going to what?!" Brave exclaimed.

"It's as I feared," Snipe sighed, "Ex-Aid synchronizes too well with his Gashat." he revealed, "This is causing him to further grow a combat personality to allow him to use his fullest potential."

"You mean he's acting like Yang when she loses a strand of her hair?" Ruby asked.

"I have no idea what that is, but it sounds bad." Snipe muttered, "She almost broke my ribs when I commented on her long hair once…"

"I said sorry…" Yang shrugged.

"Back to...Emu." Ruby spoke, "How do we bring him back to normal?"

"Bowser!" Ex-Aid shouted, running while made of Metal.

"Rahh!" Bowser complained.

"It's your own fault for him being so determined to catch you because you kidnapped me," Weiss frowned.

"Okay, okay...we, uh, I think I have an idea," Brave noted before running around, "Now if I remember right…" he stopped before a pair of double doors and pushed them open, revealing a platform over the volcano, "There it is. That's where you fight Aranbura. Now we just need to get Bowser on there and..."

"HEY! BOWSER!" Nora shouted, "THE PINK GUY CAN'T JUMP ON FLOATING PLATFORMS OVER LAVA!"

"Huh?" Brave looked at Nora before he was run over by Bowser, who used him as a springboard to get onto the floating platform, "Ow…"

Bowser landed on the platform, "Rawr!" he turned to the castle, pulled down an eyelid, and blew a raspberry, "Rar-rawr-ra-rah-rawr~!"

"Ew~! You got spit all over me!" Weiss exclaimed in disgust.

"Emu!" Ruby shouted as Ex-Aid jumped through the door and double jumped onto the platform.

"GRA?!" Bowser's jaw dropped as his eyes comically bulged out.

"Oopsie~! I lied~" Nora pulled an eyelid down while sticking her tongue out at Bowser.

"GRAA!" Bowser snapped, shaking a fist at Nora...before noticing that it was the hand that had held Weiss, "Rawr?!"

"You okay?" Ex-Aid asked, holding Weiss.

"I am covered in dragon-turtle saliva...what do _you_ think?" Weiss glowered.

"..." Ex-Aid chuckled as he pulled out a handkerchief from his suit somehow.

"Hmph," Weiss huffed, but accepted the handkerchief.

 **=GAME CLEAR!=**

"...Why did it announce the game cleared when Bowser's still here?" Ren asked.

"D'oh! The goal isn't to beat Bowser…" Brave facepalmed, "It's to save the princess."

"Ah…" Ex-Aid blinked, remembering that.

"Wait...you mean this whole time all you had to do to beat the game was save me?!" Weiss snapped at Ex-Aid.

"Sorry! Sorry!" he quickly replied, the pink glow in his eyes behind his mask fading.

"Clearing the game reverts him to his base personality…" Snipe noted.

"Look look! The game's over, so we don't have to worry!" Ex-Aid assured, "...As long as he doesn't change into Giga Bowser."

"...I-I'm sorry. GIGA Bowser?"

"Uhm...think...oh wait...what would be a term you understand…" Ex-Aid muttered lost in thought, "Well the game term is when you beat a boss they revive bigger, stronger, badder...worse-er…"

"That's not a word!" Weiss snapped at him for that nonsense.

"How else would you explain it?" he countered, "Besides that Bowser is from the Smash Bros games and...it's...not like we...recently...got a new one...announced...mother…" Ex-Aid panicked as his eyes dilated in fear.

"...He's in the latest one, isn't he?"

"..." Ex-Aid slowly turned around as Bowser grew even taller than before.

His skin became far more pale and his scales became far more detailed, his figure becoming more dragon like as well. His horns started to grow out, becoming more devil like as the spikes on his shell grew out while said shell started getting more rougher and scalier. Finally, his eyes snapped open, revealing them to be a crimson red and slit as eh gave out a roar, the entire area shaking.

"Ah…" Brave sighed as he fainted into Pyrrha's arms.

"What is that?!" Weiss cried in shock.

"Giga Bowser...I told you...Worse-er!" Ex-Aid panicked as Giga Bowser loomed over him, "Not the face!" he cried as Bowser grabbed his head and slammed him into the platform repeatedly.

"...You know... In hindsight? We're lucky." Blake informed.

"How and why?!" Snipe complained as Bowser kept tossing Ex-Aid around like a rag doll.

"He's obviously forgotten the fact he can go godzilla size any time he wants." she replied.

"...Never say that again." Snipe ordered.

"Oof!" Ex-Aid cried, hitting the ground as his rider gauge dropped to 80.

"Rah rah trah!"

"He said I finally got you now, Mario." Weiss informed.

"Wait... he thinks I'm Mario still?" Ex-Aid grunted, pushing himself up, "Also...how did you learn his grunt 'n growl language again?" he asked before rolling out of the way of a fireblast.

"I...don't even know. I just do."

"...Wait...If he still thinks that Meijin's Mario...and maybe," Lazer blinked, "Hey, Snipe, hit him."

"I am!"

"Rah rah!"

"He said 'Back off, Captain Toad.'"

"...Jackpot!" Lazer said.

"Oh, I see where you're going with this." Blake realize, "But how are we gonna convince Weiss?"

"Well simple; reverse psychology." he elaborated.

"What happened?!" Brave asked, sitting up only to see Ex-Aid running up Giga Bowser's back before smacking his head with his hammer, "Night-night…" he fainted again.

"Look. Bowser is still Bowser, and what he wants is his crush's attention." Lazer added, "I don't think he particularly cares what type!" he said in a panicked tone as the ground shook due to Ex-Aid and Bowser punching at each other, causing the shockwave in question, "So...just taunt her into taking some initiative, Little Red..." he began.

"I got it!" Nora grinned, "Hey, Weiss! Lazer said you make a terrible princess!"

"What?!"

"Nora...what are you doing?" Ren blinked.

"Ha!" Ex-Aid roared, grabbing a strength item as he and Bowser clashed fists again and pushed against one another.

"And Emu said you act horrible for a damsel in distress."

"Excuse you!?"

"Kinda busy!" Ex-Aid shook her shout off as he and Bowser punched repeatedly at one another each time the ground shaking from their strength clashing.

"...Something's off here…" Snipe muttered, ' _If we clear the game, shouldn't the Bugster have just died or vanish…'_

"Hey, Weiss! You suck so bad at being a princess, _Ruby_ can do it way better in! Her! Sleep!" Nora added.

"I can?" Ruby blinked, confused.

"Oh no she can't!" Weiss snapped, "Hey you!" she snapped as Bowser paused and looked at her. "Why are you wasting time with him? Hurry up and kidnap me! We'll do it right this time!"

"Rah?" Bowser blinked, his jaw falling down in shock.

"Meijin, now!" Lazer grinned as Bowser got sucker punched by Ex-Aid.

"Grah!?" Bowser gawked, stumbling back, before Ex-Aid continued punching with his enhanced power, pushing the new Bugster back across their platform. Ex-Aid landed a last punch...only for the red glow to fade away. Bowser didn't move much and looked down at the Kamen Rider, raising a brow.

"...Ow!" Ex-Aid shouted, shaking his hand.

"Oh great...Now what?" Snipe looked at Lazer.

"Uh...Brave...wake up! You know game stuff!" Lazer slapped Brave repeatedly.

"Wha?! My head...I had a nightmare...Emu was trapped in a lava pit with Weiss as Giga...why are you all looking at me like…" he paused, turning to see Bowser, and, before he could faint again, Lazer slapped him with his tire tonfa, "OW! I'm up!" he shot up, "What is going on?! What now?"

"Taddle Quest. Cheating magic fox's platform over a volcano. Any traps or anything?" Lazer asked.

"Um...Oh! There's a panel that, if you step on it, makes a three-by-three grid around it vanish, the spot the panel's on included," Brave explained, "But the panel randomizes each time it activates."

"Great…" Lazer groaned, "So where could it be?"

"We'd need a Third Sight Potion for anyone to see it," Brave explained before turning back to the castle, "And if memory serves right...There's a single one at the end of the third floor corridor past a gargoyle that you either have to guess the riddle he gives correctly or, if you get it wrong, smash it with a wooden mallet dyed orange and yellow and named 'Context Sensitive.'"

"Why is this game so specific?!" Lazer shouted while going through information overload.

"It's a good game and adds in more play time," Brave shrugged.

"Good, so go get it," Snipe ordered; Brave made a move to argue, only to get a gun aimed at his face, "Get it."

"G-Got it…" Brave gulped before running off before coming back, picking up Ren, and ran back in, "I need your brain! I am terrible with the gargoyle's riddles and there is smith shop in the castle to purchase a wooden mallet!"

"Without context, this would be odd," was all Ren said as they left.

"Whoa!" Ex-Aid panicked, jumping over another swing from Bowser before slashing his arm with his sword.

Bowser roared as he unleashed a stream of fire only it to collide with a wall of ice. Bowser gawked at the sudden wall before it was smashed by Ex-Aid's hammer, sending ice chunks as projectiles at the new breed of Bugster. Ex-Aid jumped as he swung forward to strike with his hammer only for Bowser to catch him and toss him down to the platform and sending him sliding over towards the edge. Ex-Aid was able to grab onto the edge just in time before he fell off. He looked down, making his eyes bug out of his goggles almost as he saw the lava below.

"Well...now I'm hot pink…" Ex-Aid laughed awkwardly, trying not to panic. He snapped his head up as he heard a familiar laugh and looked up to see Bowser above him, the monster lifting his leg intent on stomping on Ex-Aid's hand, "Oh the situational irony…" he grimaced.

"Weiss, you suck at being a princess!" Nora called.

"Alright! I've had enough of this bit," Weiss groaned as she pointed her sword as a glyph stopped Bowser's foot and instead launched him, flying away from Ex-Aid.

Bowser, in his confusion, just rolled with the sudden force before stopping on the clear opposite end of the platform. Bowser looked up at the ceiling while groaning as if asking in a dramatic manner 'Why?', all the while not able to see as Weiss walked over to Ex-Aid.

"Aren't you supposed to be good at this nonsense?!" she snapped at him.

"Hehe...normally? Yeah. But I never got this good instantly. Natural skill just takes a person so far." he grunted, pulling himself up with one arm as his other had to hold onto his Gashacon Breaker, "Besides I think I got a long way to go before I'm good enough to really be called a hero. I can't even control my own impulses. Some hero huh?" he chuckled.

"Ugh…" Weiss just facepalmed at that.

"But...can't let that stop me now." Ex-Aid added as he swung his legs forward until he touched the bottom of the platform before pushing them off. As his body straightened out, he pushed his legs down as he shot himself up and over Weiss and landed on one knee, "I still got a game to clear with no continues."

"Why do you say that anyway?" Weiss asked, somewhat interested in his catchphrase, "In video games, aren't continues good?"

"Yeah...in video games, yes. But real lives don't get the option to continue after they die." he explained as Bowser struggled to roll back onto his feet, "So that's what I mean by no continues. You only have one life: yours. So...you have to make it count for all it's worth. That's why I agreed to be Ex-Aid. Extreme Aid, going to any length to help."

"Wait...your name is derived from 'Extreme Aid'?" she blinked, surprised.

"That didn't make sense?" Ex-Aid tilted his head surprised, he honestly thought everyone figured his armor's name out already.

"I...nevermind…" Weiss groaned.

"Hahaha…" Ex-Aid laughed, surprising her.

"What's so funny?" Weiss blinked.

"Nothing, I just figured if anything you'd figure my name out first. I guess you really are just a normal person in the end." He laughed in a happy good natured tone.

"H-Hey!" Weiss snapped, a tiny blush gracing her cheeks.

"WILL YOU JUST BLOW UP THE BUGSTER ALREADY?!" Lazer shouted.

"Right," Ex-Aid nodded pushing the A Button on his Gashacon Breaker as he began twirling his hammer as it extended into sword mode, "Let's end this odyssey!"

"Do you always have to be clever?" Weiss asked.

"My partner is Kiriya...one of us has to." Ex-Aid chuckled, earning a small one from Weiss.

"Hey!" Lazer complained.

"He made Weiss laugh! He is amazing!" Ruby joked.

Bowser finally got up only to get slashed across the face by Ex-Aid. Bowser growled before he was pelted by icicles from multiple angles around him. Bowser spun around, spewing fire, only to get his leg slashed by Ex-Aid. Bowser fell down, stopping himself with his arm. The bugster blinked only for a white blur to strike him multiple times across his arm and face. Bowser grunted before he was slashed across the chest. This time, a scratch was left in his torso's armoring making him stagger back a step. Ex-Aid spun around as he kicked Bowser making him stagger another step. The bugster then grunted as he felt Weiss's sword strike his torso where he was scratched, digging an even deeper mark into his armor.

"We got the potion!" Brave called as he and Ren ran in.

"I don't get why you always lost to that riddle," Ren noted, "It was easy."

"How does 'The baby fell from the first floor' be the right answer in a panic-inducing scenario riddle?!" Brave complained.

"Give me that!" Snipe complained, taking the potion, "Things like this work just like energy items." he noted before crushing the vial; the contents turned into mist-like energy that he breathed into his mask. His visible eye began glowing as he looked over the platform, "Got it." he spoke, taking out his gun and unfolding to rifle mode, "Ex-Aid, move the Bugster towards the southern end of the platform!"

"Got it!" Ex-Aid shouted, tapping the B button 5 times as he slashed, causing five pink streaks to cut up Bowser's chest, leaving multiple scratches.

"This better be an actual plan!" Weiss added as she thrust her sword forward multiple times, chipping away at the chest armor.

"The diameter of the squares and the bugsters feet…correlate size, add for weight and volume..." Snipe muttered to himself as he scanned the entire area and doing math in his head, "15 more steps back and 8 steps to your left!" he ordered.

"Got it...I know the plan now!" Ex-Aid smirked as he jumped and drop kicked Bowser, sending him sliding back, "Weiss, ice slide!"

Weiss rotated her blade's revolver before the blue dust in it glowed. She stabbed it into the ground and a trail of ice formed in Bowser's path. Ex-Aid jumped as he slashed Bowser sending him stumbling onto and slipping on the ice. Bowser slid back along the desired path to where he needed to go. Snipe aimed and shot a square that made up the platform, causing a large chunk to crack and fall to the lava bellow. Bowser stopped himself just short of the pitfall, only to look up at Ex-Aid as he pulled his Gashat out.

"Time for the finisher." Ex-Aid smirked, blowing on his Gashat before slotting it into the finisher slot on his hip and double tapping the button.

 **=Mighty Critical Finish!=**

Ex-Aid roared as he ran forward before he jumped up and rolled forward before he extended his leg as it began glowing with pink and green energy. A Glyph formed in his path as he kicked it, the magic symbol holding him in the air for a few moments before multiple rings of the Glyph formed around him and began spinning as if building energy. The glyphs suddenly changed color before shooting Ex-Aid like a bullet as the energy around his foot turned bright blue and pink. Bowser gawked as the kick hit his chest, causing large cracks to spread across his chest. The built up pressure and speed turned into a large burst of kinetic force that sent Bowser flying off and falling to the lava below.

"..." Weiss waited until Bowser was fully submerged in lava before looking at Ex-Aid, "Please tell me he doesn't have a lava-proof form."

"I don't think he has that. It was exclusive to a crossover set of Amiibo for the Wii and WiiU versions of Skylanders Suerchargers, so I don't think Nintendo owns all the rights to the form," Ex-Aid replied, "But normally a dunk in the lava is how the game ends so…" he waited as a large explosion came from beneath them, "I think we're good."

"Oh thank goodness…" Weiss sighed in relief, "That's a relief. I don't want to do anything with that big brute anymore."

"Judging from what I've read off her lips and her posture, we're good," Snipe informed.

"Jaune...take us home please." Pyrrha ordered.

"So can I keep these things I found in the treasure chests?" Yang asked, wearing several gold crowns on her person.

Brave tapped his Level Select and the area reverted to normal. The crowns glowed before vanishing in a poof of smoke.

"Aw...I had to punch a lot of fake boxes to find those," Yang pouted.

"Nora tried it before you in practice once," Brave explained.

"I still blame you!" Nora complained.

"It's not my fault!" Brave complained as the Kamen Riders all reverted to normal.

* * *

"Ah...that was fun," Parad spoke as he sucked black mist into the Bugvisor, the screen lit up to showed a confused and injured Bowser; Bowser looked around before he began tapping the screen, growling to be let back out, "Don't worry, buddy. You'll get another chance to get your princess, but right now time to ride the bench."

=RAR?! RAAAAAAA…= Bowser began to roar before Parad taped a picture to the screen, making him pause.

"Good thing I photoshopped this when I saw him abduct that girl," Parad noted as giddy growling was heard from the Bugvisor, "Now, who's next? And who would look good with an upgrade?" he asked himself, holding up a red Gashat titled 'Gekitotsu Robots', "Oh, the fun has just begun for me." he smiled happily as he walked away, "Hey, what do you feel like, sushi?" he asked Bowser.

=Rr?= Bowser paused in his giddy growling =Rrrr...Rah!=

"Hmm...good point. You are such a good conversationalist, you know that?" Parad smiled.

* * *

"Ow!" Emu cried as Taiga applied topical cream to wounds on his back.

"Oh shut up. They're minor burns and scratches," Taiga shook his head as he slapped his back.

"Ow…" Emu groaned.

"You're lucky this is the worst you got with the punishment that walking, almost talking, fire breathing turtle did to you," Taiga sighed, "Okay. We're done here. Just keep that cream on you for the night and they'll be healed by morning."

"Got it." he grunted, putting his shirt back on.

"Arc, get out of bed. You're not hurt." Taiga sighed, moving one of the curtains, revealing Jaune laying back in the bed.

"Hiding from Yang since she's still mad about the crowns," Jaune informed, "Nora only added fuel to the fire."

"Boohoo. Girl's chasing you. Get out of my office," Taiga muttered, not even paying attention.

"I'll be back in ten minutes or less," Jaune whimpered as he peeked out, seeing no signs of the blonde or his orange-haired teammate, before going out.

"The women in this place are insane… He's gonna die," Taiga bluntly spoke.

"You talk as if that is something that's...constant." Emu noted.

"..."

"...That is something that's constant," Emu's eyes widened.

"Oh, look, there's someone waiting for you. Get going," Taiga informed before literally punting Emu out.

"Ow...Why kick me?" Emu groaned.

"You're not the first one he's done that to," Emu looked up at Velvet.

"Normally he grabs me by my hoodie," Emu grunted while getting up, at that his hoodie was tossed out and onto his face, "Thank you…"

Taiga's response was closing the door.

"While he doesn't have a good attitude, he is a good doctor," Velvet chuckled awkwardly at Taiga's attitude.

"You know, I bet deep down he's not half bad." Emu sighed, putting his jacket on wincing at the stinging to his wounds from how he moved his shoulders, "But he always gets the job done."

"True," Velvet agreed before rubbing her arm, "Thank you."

"Hm?" He blinked a bit of worry running through his head.

"For helping me when that thing was using my body to attack you and the others," Velvet explained, "Before Professor Hanaya let me out, he said you were the one who did the most to help cure me."

"Oh...it was nothing really...I mean…." he muttered to himself, "I just did what I thought was right. What I had to, and that's it." he blurted out, "I'm not good with...being thanked honestly…"

"Oh...Still, I am glad for what you did to help me," Velvet noted before sighing, "Though it's just my luck, I suppose."

"Hm?" Emu raised a brow before Velvet took out a pair of tickets, "Oh! Those were for the expo today?"

"I was, well, hoping to ask if you wanted to go there today, but as you can tell…"

"Yeah...things...got crazy." Emu chuckled, "To be fair, I don't think I'll be welcomed back after I chased a graphics team around with a hundred weird questions. Also...I think I've had my fill of video games today." he sighed, "How about instead...a movie? I hear there are some fun old black and white film screenings this week."

"...I'd like that," Velvet smiled.

"Yeah, I could use a little normal fun." Emu chuckled, "Besides the seats at the theater are pretty comfy." he groaned, rubbing his shoulder.

"True...though I wish they wouldn't charge so much for snacks," Velvet admitted.

"Tell me about it… It's like going to the movies is paying for one big ride. But there are times having a sneaky and crafty roommate turns out useful. Such as showing you how to sneak things in." Emu smirked as they began walking down the hall to leave the building.

"Really now?" Velvet blinked twice.

"Yup."

"...Your teammate, Kiriya?" she guessed.

"...Yup," he sighed after a small pause, "Don't tell him, but he's a good friend when he wants to be." he chuckled.

"I HEARD THAT, MEIJIN!" Kiriya's voice echoed throughout the hall, until it was overshadowed by a loud clanging sound, "OW!"

"You idiot! They were having a moment!" Yang's voice hissed.

"Not cool," Blake added.

"Maybe I need new friends." Emu chuckled awkwardly.

* * *

"...What are you doing?" Graphite raised a brow, seeing Parad looking over the Bugvisor with a giddy grin.

"So many more new Bugsters...so...little...time…" Parad whispered.

"That look in your eyes...it's unsettling, Parad." Graphite muttered.

"Shh...I'm fantasizing."

"Creepy is more like it…" Torchwick muttered.

=Rawr!=

"...What are you playing now?"

"Oh no. That's our new buddy," Parad grinned before showing Torchwick the screen...where Bowser was picking his nose with his pinky claw with a bored expression.

"What in the sweet name of money is that supposed to be?" he blinked.

=RAH!?=

"Yeah, I know right? Such a tool," Parad spoke to Bowser.

=Rawr. Rah harh= Bowser snorted before digging into his shell and pulled out a giant gold coin =Raw-rawr~=

"...He makes money?" Torchwick asked.

"Correction: The game he's from has a TON of money in the form of GOLD. COINS~"

"Most Bugsters can manifest typical objects of importance from their games," Graphite explained, "Others can turn their games mechanics into powers that never would make sense in the game world themselves. I suppose for Bowser he can form the game currency on a dime so to speak. His castles tend to have giant rooms filled with bundles of 'em."

"...Can we bring him out to do a little cash exchange for better hired men?" Torchwick asked while, as if on cue, a Bugster grunt that Graphite made screamed as it landed flat on its back...before a large crate filled with Dust crushed it, "See?"

"My game is filled with all monsters. It has no such thing as...competent grunts," Graphite sighed.

=Rah-gra-rah-bwa? rah-rah-gra-grawr=

"...What'd he say?"

"'What are you complaining about? I've got Koopas that are so scared that when they go into their shells, they don't come out for days even if they're gonna fall into lava and shiitake mushrooms with useless fangs,'" Parad translated.

"Great. So both of our dragon residents have useless grunts..." Torchwick sighed, "Why don't you just summon the actual dragons and demons from your game then?"

"It doesn't work that way; only the boss characters can come out." Graphite groaned.

"Besides, you know how messed up it would be if a Deviljho from Monster Hunter were caught roaming around here?" Parad asked.

"What's a Deviljho?"

"Hahahaha,...ah...oh...you poor, stupid, dollar store crook!" Parad laughed, "What's a Deviljho? ...oh...that's rich!" he kept laughing as he walked off and plugged the Bugvisor into a computer as Bowser was uploaded to the screen, the giant turtle enjoying the larger space, "But he does make a point on the minion thing...think we should employ Ganondorf?"

=RAWR?!=

"...You're right. Too competent, so maybe a last resort. Hmm…" Parad began to ponder as he looked through the list on a seperate screen, "We need someone who is good with large numbers but is actually good at leading them around. Hm...well, that's a small list all things considered. Maybe one of these strategy games, or something like Dynasty Warriors..." he muttered as he narrowed the list down, "Hmm...so many of these are based off animes...some maybe a bit too OP, so maybe go with something simple, like...oh...oh~ oh, this will be an interesting game."

=Grr?= Bowser raised a brow as he looked at the game Parad was looking at =...Grr?=

"No. It's not because of how...ahem... _shapely_ the girls in that game are. Besides, there's more than looks when it comes to certain characters."

=Grr?=

"You'll see once the game begins…"

* * *

 _SZ: Hoo...this one took a while to finish…_

 _Z0: My bad, I'm having a lot of computer issues, my bad._

 _GT: It's fine, Z0. There's also been a matter of real life stuff getting in my way of helping write this, too. Honestly, I thought I was done tearing down walls and putting up new sheets of drywall in their place…_

 _SZ: And I've been sick as of late…_

 _Z0: Life sucks...plain and simple._

 _GT: *shrugs* But it does have its ups with its downs. *holds up a Gunpla for Burning/God Gundam from G Gundam* Did I mention that I love having a store that sells all things anime, manga, and model kits here?_

 _Z0: Several times._

 _SZ: A lot...wish I had something like that, but at least I have a place I can go hang out at on thursdays for Yugioh tournaments._

 _Z0: I spend my time video gaming in the sanctity of my room. Re-playing Persona 5! But eh that's besides the point, I'm working on my computer things, we'll try and find more time to work on this, cause this is a lot of fun._

 _SZ: Agreed._

 _GT: Very true!_

 _Z0: Anyway we hope to get these out far more regularly from now on, and hope to keep doing our best. So that's about it, we'll end it with a preview for next time folks. Things should get interesting for our heroes._

 _GT: Very true. But for now...PREVIEW! *throws an egg wrapped in paper at the screen, blowing up in a plume of purple and black smoke*_

* * *

Weiss: What's this about a new student?

Blake: Something about a new girl who's getting everyone's attention. You know...the usual cliches.

Ruby: Whoa~ Did she just out-ninja _Blake_?!

Yang: Wow...now that's some skill.

Kiriya: Is no one gonna mention the fact she's…?

Team RWBY: Kiriya, shut up.

Save File 6: RWBY vs Shinobi

Emu/Jaune/Kiriya/Taiga: EH?!

* * *

 _SZ: ohh~ this should be interesting._

 _Z0: Welp the boys are gonna be useless next time._

 _SZ: So it'll be the girls' time to shine._

 _GT: Very true._

 _Z0: I can just smell the shenanigans._

 _SZ: Oh yeah, so tune in next time folks._

 _GT: So until then, Read and Review! PLEASE!_


	6. RWBY vs Shinobi

_GammaTron: ...Okay...so our reviewers better guessers than I thought._

 _ZER0: Knowing the internet...we just gave them enough to narrow it down to what fanservice filled series fits the mold._

 _SZ: Eeyup, so...we may need to bump this story up to am M rating…_

 _Z0: Not...really...I mean, we're not exactly gonna do more cursing...or nudity...or bloody murder…_

 _GT: True. But well...the game involved with the Bugster...involves clothes being torn to shreds...except for bras, panties, and boxers/briefs._

 _Z0: *raises eyebrow* What were you two knuckleheads planning?_

 _GT: ...I blame ON! *flees*_

 _Z0: *snaps finger as GT runs into the door* Guys...that's what happens in the game, it's not like we're gonna enforce that rule. Mainly because I'm not that entirely interested in the concept. Besides the rule of that type of Fan service is subjective._

 _SZ: Oh...so to the one who posted that suggestion...we're not gonna go M rating._

 _Z0: Besides the M rating is more for if you plan to curse a lot, and or show more explicit content. While the game itself is M rated due to the fact it relies on just the fan service for the rating, we don't exactly have to bring that out. That's all I have to say about it, GT you still okay to write?_

 _GT: *disoriented and slurred voiced* Meema~ The razz berries are rebelling against the monkeys in the ballroom toilets~ *collapses*_

 _Z0: He's had worse._

 _SZ: Yeah...ahem. Anyways, we don't own anything in this story aside from OCs and OC Bugsters. Now...let us begin!_

* * *

 **(Cue Opening: This Will Be The Day**

 **They see you as small and helpless**

 **They see you as just a child**

 **Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild**

 **Prepare for your greatest moments**

 **Prepare for your finest hour**

 **The dream that you've always dreamed is**

 **Suddenly about to flower**

 **We are lightning**

 **Straying from the thunder**

 **Miracles of ancient wonder**

 **This will be the day we've waited for**

 **This will be the day we open up the door**

 **I don't wanna hear your absolution**

 **Hope your ready for a revolution**

 **Welcome to a world of new solutions**

 **Welcome to a world of bloody evolution**

 **In time-your heart will open minds**

 **A story will be told**

 **and victory is in a simple soul**

* * *

Another calm and peaceful morning at Beacon. The students all began to drag themselves from bed and prepare themselves for the day ahead: classes, studies, combat practice. All of that and more awaited them, but first... The daily morning rituals for many of the students. For one such girl mornings where once a calming time, but as of making some...interesting new friends. It has changed into something much more interesting.

"You'll never take me alive!" Kiriya shouted as he was being chased by an angry Weiss.

"Wait until I catch you, Kiriya!" she shouted.

"Guys wait!" Emu called out as he chased them down.

Blake held a mug of tea up as she just watched the scene slowly grow into greater chaos as somehow Yang and Jaune got involved, which dragged along Nora and Ruby...and only seemed to snowball further and further into insanity. She sighed, taking another sip, as, once again, the lounge for their dorm had become a miniature warzone of nonsense.

"One normal morning...Is that too much to ask for around here?" Blake sighed to herself.

"This is normal for me most mornings, even before Beacon," Ren admitted, sitting beside her while drinking his own morning tea.

"Ack...Meijin...help!" Kiriya gagged as Weiss strangled him.

"I've heard normal is relative...but this has to count as not normal," Blake admitted bluntly.

"Ah...ah…" Emu gasped for air, dragging himself up onto the table and taking a seat across from the two calm friends of his before letting his head fall onto a pile of napkins, "I don't know why I bother at times...It's like Kiriya won't be happy 'till he makes someone so mad they snap."

"Meijin seriously, help! Help before she goes total ice queen on m-ACK! COLD!"

"Weiss no! We talked about this! No murder!" Ruby cried, trying to pry her partner off Kiriya.

"Grandpa...is that you? ...I didn't think you went up that way…" Kiriya groaned.

"No, Kiri! Don't walk towards the light!" Nora exclaimed.

Blake facepalmed, giving a sigh of annoyance at it all.

"Well...at least it's only the start of the day." Ren sighed.

"So all it can do is...is go up from here...oh god, these friends are gonna be the early death of me." Emu groaned, "Yang...why did you punch me in the kidney?!"

"Eh, why not?" Yang shrugged, which only earned another facepalm from Blake.

"Can't….Breath…" Kirya wheezed out.

"Weiss, no!"

"Weiss, yes!"

"I'd give anything for this to end…" Blake groaned to herself.

"I can make that happen…" Emu groaned, "Professor Hanaya said we have early class today because of a test." he spoke up, making everyone snap to attention.

"What?! Why didn't you say so sooner!?" Weiss snapped as she let go of Kiriya and ran out.

"Ahh! Air...sweet blissful air~!" Kiriya exclaimed.

"Well I didn't say so because it's not true." Emu grumbled, rubbing his head, "I just know what makes her rush off faster then Ruby when you say the C word."

"C word?" Rwby repeated.

"Oh, that's easy!" Nora smiled.

"Hmm?"

"Wait Nora please…" everyone began to say.

"COOKIE!-!"

"Cookie?! WHERE?!" Ruby exclaimed, pulling her weapon out as she looked frantically around the room, "Where?! Where the cookie at?!"

Blake did not put her hand on her face. This time...she hit her head on the table, groaning in annoyance.

* * *

Parad plugged the Bugvisor into a computer as he scrolled through lists and streams of code. He typed away madly until he found what he needed.

"This should be fine as it stands." he muttered, looking over at the Bugvisor as he hit the A button, causing a stream of orange mist to shoot out, "Hey, Fritz!"

The door before the orange mist slid open and one of Torchwick's hired men entered, "What do y…" he inhaled the mist, "?!"

"You stole the wrong version I asked for," Parad stated, holding up a Nintendo 3DS inches before him, "I wanted Ultra _Sun_ , not Ultra _Moon_."

"But...aren't they the s-"

"Finish that sentence…I _dare_ you," Parad growled, "5AM! I have to get up at 5AM just to get my cute little puppy into an awesome orange wolf! I can't mess with the clock on my system or it'll mess up my other games and lock me out of daily events for days at a time!"

"Hey Parad…" Graphite began as he entered and saw the scene, "Nevermind…" he quickly replied as he left.

Fritz grit his teeth as he eye twitched, inhaling more of the mist unknowingly, "So? You're more focused on that game, so why should it matter?"

"...Matter? Why should it matter?" Parad's eye twitched, "It matters, I am a completionist! I finish everything and anything, this is the will of a Gamer!"

"It's a game meant for little kids!"

"...Did…?" he blinked before he unleashed another burst of Bugster Virus mist right into his face, "For that...you pay."

"?!" Fritz began to convulse as the Bugster virus took effect.

"Oh it can't be that bad, Dragon Breath. I'm sure the kid's...just murdering someone...ugh...Gonna need to hire more folks." Roman groaned upon seeing the scene.

"He got the wrong version and insulted the entire franchise," Parad informed, unleashing a few more blasts of the virus into Fritz's face.

"I keep telling the recruits don't insult games in front of the tech kid...but do they listen? ...No!" Roman groaned while walking out, "Gonna need to ask Beasty boy to send us over some temps."

Fritz gave out an agonized cry as his body convulsed further while it appeared to be glitching out. After a few more moments, his body broke apart into data, leaving behind a new figure that slowly stood up.

"Are you done killing humans now?" Graphite knocked on the door.

"Yep," Parad replied before offering a hand to the figure, "And welcome to your new life."

"Really...this is who you went with?" Graphite blinked, seeing the new figure, "Just...why?"

"I can explain," Parad quickly responded.

"This better not be one of those fantasies you're trying to make a…"

"Oi-oi-oi! I-It's not like that!" Parad sputtered, blushing now.

"Sure it's not…" Graphite crossed his arms, "I knew we never should have let you have at those M rated games."

"Just listen to what I have planned, okay?" Parad did his best not to whine in embarrassment.

"I'm listening…"

"It's like trying to explain things to a pesky older brother with you."

"I question the fact you're kinda older as well…" Graphite argued.

"Grrr...will...will you just let me explain already?!"

"Oh by all means. This has just been a bit to get back at you for turning our telecommunications room into your personal game room."

"...ugh…" Parad groaned, "Look, we know where those guys are living right now, right? And that one guy knows what you look like, right?" he motioned to himself and the new figure, "So why not send in spies?"

"Hm...interesting," Graphite nodded in understanding, "I can see your point. Spy on their progress and comrades and search for a weakness to exploit before we finish them off once and for all. Sneaky and not my style, but I respect it as military strategy."

"Yep. And what better way to spy than with one of the best?" Parad grinned.

"Parad...you know I don't know the game she is from…" Graphite reminded.

"Only because you took one look at the poster and said 'nope' and just walked away without letting me try to explain."

"Ugh…" Graphite groaned, "Just...Just go and get fake documents set up already…And don't forget to make a color-themed last name for her."

"Wait, why?"

"I don't know! The Humans just enjoy that nonsense!" Graphite snapped.

"Come to think of it, even your name…" Parad began before Graphite's giant double ended dragon fang sword was embedded in the wall next to him, "Message received…"

* * *

"Now class, now that we have covered the Great War, let us cover a new topic shall we?" Dr. Oobleck spoke quickly as he moved about quicker than most of the students could follow, writing forming on the blackboard the instant he went by, "Now let us speak of a unique kind of Hunstman that first appeared in Menagerie; the Ninja." Blake's eyes looked at Oobleck as he was now before his desk, "Who here can tell me where ninja came from? Any guesses? Come now, show a hand! Mr. Lie, yes! Good on you!"

"They were simple farmers at first," Ren replied.

"Yes, exactly! Simple farm folk who toiled day and night for the upper class of society. They decided to fight back. They utilized simple tools and reforged them into weapons that can counter those of their oppressors. These everyday people who fought back and became something which modern society enjoys as a great mythical warrior of sorts. Accurately or not," Dr. Oobleck noted, "Now then, for something to coincide with this, each Team is going to have their Leader come down and pick a name from this hat." everyone blinked and a hat was suddenly in Dr. Oobleck's freehand, filled with slips of paper, "Your Team will have one week to study the character or group that is on the paper and prove that they are either accurate ninja or inaccurate ninja."

"Wait...you want us to disprove if someone who is famously called a Ninja...fits the actual mold of one is meant to be?" Kiriya asked, "Unfair. Team RWBY has an actual Ninja!"

"Wait, what?" Blake blinked twice as quite a few other students were all looking at her.

"Oh come now, Mister Kujo. That is just exaggeration."

"Actually...not that Kiriya's random shouts make sense often...but to Blake's credit...she can be rather...ninja like," Emu spoke up.

"Yes. 'Ninja like.' But truly a ninja? That is something that needs to be studied further before you can say whether she is one or not," Dr. Oobleck replied, "Now come. Team Leaders line up please. Once you all have your slip, we'll continue to discuss about the history of the ninja."

Soon, class ended for the day. The three teams were some of the last to leave with Jaune, Emu, and Ruby all looking at the slips they got.

"So...What do we have, Fearless Leader?" Nora asked.

"Some guy named Hanzo from a game called Overwatch," Jaune replied.

"Ahh~" Emu complained, he really wanted that one.

"What did you get, Emu?" Pyrrha asked.

"Some bat guy," Emu replied as Nora peeked.

"The Batman?!" Nora gawked, "Aw man~ So lucky~"

"What about you, little Red? Who'd you draw from the magic hat?" Kiriya asked.

"A girl named Asuka. There's a name, but the source is rubbed out," Ruby replied, showing the bottom of the slip had a smear followed by 'Senran Kagura,' "So I don't know if she's from a book, a show, or something."

"Wait a tick…" Kiriya lifted his shades, reading the name, "I think I know this...hehehehe...Hahahaha!" he began laughing happily, "Oh god...You have to tell me when you show the other two what the series is!" he pointed at Weiss and Blake.

"Huh?" Ruby blinked twice.

"I'm lost too, Ruby," Emu added.

"Wait...what!?" Kiriya blinked, turning to Emu with wide eyes.

"I've never heard of this 'Senran Kagura' thing," Emu admitted.

"I think I have...but I might've been distracted by my sisters about the latest Dancing game when I heard of it," Jaune added.

"Meijin...how do you not know this? You're the master of video games. Genius Gamer M is your literal title!" Kiriya spoke, still shocked.

"Oh...so it's a video game…!" Ruby realized.

"I don't know...I'm mostly a pro at competitive games." Emu shrugged, "Most other things are for fun." he frowned at his slip, "And I have no idea who this guy is we're supposed to write about."

"How have you not heard of the Batman?!" Nora threw her hands up in disbelief.

"So...you're a video game nerd...but not comic books?" Kiriya asked.

"Nope," Emu shook his head.

"...Well...we're in deep trouble with this assignment then," Kiriya sweatdropped.

"Hmhm." Nora smiled, "Not necessarily. There is a game that will handle your issue perfectly."

"Eh!? Really? A game that will teach Meijin everything?!" Kiriya gawked, "Wait...I know that look. It's the 'you want one of us to do you a favor' look, isn't it?"

"Maaaaybe~"

"I wouldn't risk it…" Ren spoke, "It's probably enough to know there is a game for you to find."

"Aw, Renny~" Nora whined.

"Hey, Blake, what do you…" Ruby began before she noticed Blake was gone, "...Where'd she go?"

"Told ya...Ninja!" Kiriya laughed.

"Or she got tired of all this and left to go read something," Emu offered, "Also, wouldn't the correct term be Kunoichi?"

"...How…"

"I've played a few of the Disgaea games."

"You means those tactics RPGs that are massive grind fest?"

"I don't see your argument…" Emu blinked, confused.

"The max level for those games are 9999, and the stats go up to ridiculous levels."

"Ehehe...I know, right? They're awesome." Emu smiled happily.

"So to be clear...rather than Senran Kagura...you spent your days grinding a game 'till you hit level 9999!?" Kiriya asked.

"I still don't know what that is." Emu replied, making him toss his arms up in exasperation.

"Think those two kunoichi from the Dead or Alive fighting games, but more in a sc-" Kiriya began.

"Isn't that game filled with fanservice?"

"What's your point?" Kiriya asked, annoyed he was getting interrupted.

"I mean you're comparing this Senran Kagura game to a game filled...with….it's a fanservice game too, isn't it?" Emu deadpanned.

"...no…?"

"It is, isn't it?" Weiss deadpanned.

"...It also has Dynasty Warriors Style fighting in it?" Kiriya offered.

"They run around half naked, don't they?" Yang asked.

"That's...possible debatable with one of the characters," Kiriya admitted, "…Then again, who has time to look when she starts kicking with with those rocket boots of hers,"

"Uh-huh…" Almost everyone replied.

"I'm telling you guys there's more to it then that!-!" Kiriya snapped.

"Sure it is…" Yang deadpanned, "Though rocket boots do sound pretty awesome…"

"As fun as messing with Kiriya is becoming, we should get to work," Ren offered.

"Good idea."

"...Eh. Might as well try and look up info on it," Yang shrugged as she pulled out her scroll.

"Sure that's a good idea?" Kiriya asked as he walked off with Emu.

"Oh relax. I…" Yang began as she pulled up the series, "...Oh...oh wow…"

"What did you find?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing," Yang quickly replied as she pocketed her scroll.

* * *

The Black Ex-Aid watched Parad work furiously at a computer. The Doppelganger Rider arrived to check on the progress of his associates, only to find Parad hard at work at making fake files and a full history for someone.

" **What...what is he doing?"** he asked, walking up to Graphite.

"Making fake papers for his newest friend," Graphite replied, "He is sending humanoid Bugsters in undercover."

" **Humanoid...interesting plan. With the amount of RPG series in his files, he should be able to summon forth characters not even Ex-Aid will automatically recognise."**

"True."

" **So...Who is he making the papers for now?"**

Graphite pointed to the new Bugster, looking around.

" **...Are we sure that he didn't pick her because of him fulfilling some sort of personal fantasy?"** The Black Ex-Aid bluntly asked, " **I mean, his body is that of a teenager...maybe he has virtual puberty."**

"Very tempted on deleting the entire Megaman X games on here!" Parad threatened, not once looking at him.

" **Don't! I just finally found the entire collection, and the spin off RPG game!"**

"Sometimes I wonder who's the worst video game nerd?" Graphite muttered to himself as the two began arguing.

* * *

"Let me see~!" Ruby begged.

"No." Yang denied.

"We need the info to study~!"

"Uh-uh," Yang kept her scroll out of reach of Ruby.

"I'm...with Ruby on this. Why…" Weiss began before Yang quickly showed her what was on her Scroll, "...ok. That's just unfair."

"What? What was it?" Ruby asked, "Was it a weapon far more cooler than what we use? Did it transform into a bigger weapon? *gasp* Can it combine with other weapons?!"

"...We need to go see Dr. Oobleck and ask for a different character and series," Weiss informed.

"What? Why?" Ruby asked.

"Trust us!" they both shouted.

"...No. I wanna know why! Why are you to so adamant on not letting me see?!" Ruby demanded as she tried reaching for Yang's Scroll again.

"I'll let you see them when you're older."

"Aw man…" Ruby pouted with her arms crossed under her chest and puffing her cheeks out, "You and dad always say that…"

"Just...trust her on this," Weiss added, ' _Ugh...seriously, not...fair. Practically half the girls in that image alone were...ugh! Who would make a series like this?!'_

"Guys, I lost Meijin!" Kiriya shouted, "I showed him the games Nora told us about...and-poof!-he vanished."

"Eh?!" the girls gawked before Ruby noticed Yang's arms were down.

"...Chance!" Ruby beamed as she snatched Yang's Scroll and ran.

"Dang it! Look what you did, Kiriya!" Yang snapped.

"I'm freaking out! How do you lose a person into thin air?!" he snapped back in response.

"Is there any reason why Emu nearly ran me over to get to the game systems?" Blake asked, carrying a Scroll that she gave to Yang, "And you're welcome, Yang."

"Oh...thank god...For a moment, I was worried I'd have to explain puberty to Ruby," Yang sighed in relief.

"Yang...she's not that young. You and your dad can't possible shelter her forever." Blake pointed out, "I mean...one of your friends is...this." she pointed at Kiriya who had calmed down knowing Emu was...well alive and proceeded to clean his ears like an ape.

"Oh Blake, Blake, Blake…" Yang shook her head as she put her hand on her shoulder, "You clearly have no idea how much conviction my dear old dad can have in these scenarios."

Blake raised a brow.

"Come to think of it, why does it seem your father babies Ruby...and yet you are well...you?" Weiss pointed out.

"Well...I think it's because I got upset when I was nine, and he unlocked my Aura for my ninth birthday since it's a family tradition, I triggered my Semblence and hit him between the legs," Yang shrugged, "Don't fully remember why I got upset, but I think it involved cutting my hair."

"Well that somewhat explains it. But why does he treat Ruby...like well...a sheltered kid? She runs around swinging a giant scythe and has a strange obsession for weapons that at times...borders on unhealthy."

"Caught her having a tea party with Crescent Rose?" Yang asked.

"I saw nothing…" she quickly replied.

"Well...look at her," Yang noted, "She's like a little puppy at times and, well, when dad told her the Tooth Fairy isn't real…" she tapped her chin, "Come to think of it, I can't fully remember what happened. All I do remember is lots of cuddling a sad Ruby and cookies and strawberries."

"In short, Little Red is so innocent that both Dad and Sis agreed never to ruin it… They couldn't take the crying," Kiriya shortened.

"Says the jerk who told her that the Dust AK47 dad keeps on the mantle doesn't talk," Yang deadpanned before both of them shuddered.

"We lost a week and had no idea how that happened..." Kiriya admitted, "Also I thought you were over that after you knocked out my wisdom teeth as payback!"

"It'll take more then teeth that I don't get cash from for putting it under pillows to make me get over losing a week and missing the prime time event on the TV that I had been excited to watch," Yang deadpanned.

"I said I was sorry!"

"No, you didn't!"

"Oh, I didn't, that's right…" he nodded to himself.

"Can we get back to focusing on why you don't want Ruby to see a picture on your Scroll?" Blake asked.

"Oh right," the others nodded.

"Yang...show her," Kiriya smiled in anticipation of her reaction.

Yang rolled her eyes. Taking the Scroll offered by Blake, she brought the picture back up and showed it to Blake. Blake raised a brow.

"Okay...So you don't want her to feel inferior to the figures of seven of these girls and feel sympathy for the shortest?" Blake asked.

"No that's this one." Kiriya pointed at Weiss.

"Hey!" Weiss scowled.

"If I had to guess, you and your dad still don't think Ruby can handle suggestive content?" Blake asked.

"A little for me; a ton for dad," Yang admitted.

"Well she has to learn sooner or later. I mean the clothing you wear normally wouldn't seem out of place in this." Blake added.

"She got you there, Yang." Kiriya added.

"..." Yang looked back and forth between the picture and then down at her clothes, "...Huh...True. Then again...with the outfit the smallest one is wearing, Weiss' would fit, too...maybe Pyrrha's...okay, maybe a lot of Huntresses could have outfits meant for this franchise."

"My point exactly." Blake sighed, crossing her arms, "It'd be better to slowly introduce her to these things so she's not a grown woman who doesn't understand things she should know about...like modesty."

Yang sighed, "Fine, fine. I get the point. But I am aiming dad at you if things go south."

"I'll just say it was Kiriya's fault." Blake smirked in response.

"Hey! Only Yang gets to do that!" he complained.

"So we're keeping this as our assignment?" Weiss asked.

"Well I'd rather we take something else, but I guess in the end this could help Ruby," Blake spoke, "And inadvertently Yang."

"Hey!" Yang scowled.

"So I think it would be good to keep this, if at the least a benefit could be helping Ruby mature," Blake added as Weiss agreed with the suggestion.

"Right. And Kiriya, aren't you going to go find Emu?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, right!" Kiriya nodded as he ran off to the common room for the dorms, "Yo, Meijin, are…"

"I finished the game!" Emu informed, sitting before the TV with game controller in hand.

"...You work fast," Kiriya blinked twice.

"Next game!" Emu cheered, pulling out another disk as he flung it into the game player just as the first one ejected.

"Only you, Meijin," Kiriya rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

* * *

"Okay, Ruby, you want to know what this is about?" Yang asked, holding her Scroll.

"Uh-huh!" Ruby nodded, Team RWBY in their dorm for the night and in their pajamas.

"Well, I got the first game on here," Yang informed, holding a 3DS to Ruby, "Have fun."

"Yay!" Ruby cheered as she grabbed the 3DS...only for Yang to not let go, "Uh…" she tugged, "...Uh, Yang?"

"Let it go, Yang," Blake sighed.

"Mmm…" Yang struggled with herself before finally letting go at the same time Ruby tugged and sent her self tumbling into one of the beds.

"I'm okay!" she cheered.

"Okay, Ruby, now there's a reason why Yang's been trying to not let you play this," Blake noted, "But Weiss and I think you're more than ready for the content."

"What is it?" Ruby asked after hearing that, "Is this one of those games that start nice but then get Super creepy after a while. Where the nice girl turns out to be a crazy stalker?"

"Wait...what?"

"It's this scary net game Emu's been playing at night. I watched him play once...and MAN did it get creepy fast!" Ruby explained, "We had to stop after a while 'cause it was really creepy for a visual novel."

"I'm afraid to ask…" Blake admitted.

"..." Yang reached for Ember Celica when a glyph cut her off.

"No…" Weiss scolded.

"But…"

"No…"

"If anything this shows she can handle things you didn't expect," Blake noted.

"So I get to play it now?" Ruby asked.

"Go ahead," Blake replied.

"Yay!" Ruby cheered as she opened the 3DS and turned on the game, "Huh...A lot of these girls have boobs like Yang."

"Huh, Kiriya was right…" Blake muttered.

"Ah! She has a parasol that turns into guns?! Oh wow~!" Ruby smiled as stars formed in her eyes.

"And like that...we have nothing to worry about," Blake smiled, "Notice how when weapons are involved, everything else becomes...pointless."

"Oh my gosh! She has rocket boots! How c-SIX SWORDS?! She can use SIX Swords?!

"Ruby, anything else you notice?" Weiss asked.

"No, not really why? Oh wow~ That's so cool! She uses 3 swords in each hand like claws! Uh...anything else I should pay attention to?" she blinked, looking up for a second.

"OH I don't know...some of their outfits maybe?!"

"Yang has worse in her closet at home." she muttered, half heartedly.

"Hey! That is not true!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Ruby shook her hand at her team, "Boss lady's gonna be busy."

"Just remember to study the character named Asuka in there, Ruby," Weiss reminded.

"Ooh~They can interchange their-EEK!" Ruby freaked as she jumped into Yang's arms with wide eyes, "Giant pink bunny!"

"Oh come on! Of all that things, _that's_ what freaks her out?!" Weiss snapped.

"To be fair...Our ex-neighbor had a pink rabbit that actually attacked Ruby when she was four," Yang admitted.

"Exactly how many things are wrong with the two of you?" Weiss asked honestly.

"Okay...So Ruby is not allowed to play as this Hibari character since she uses the 'giant pink bunny,'" Blake noted.

"Make it go away…" Ruby cried.

' _This is going to be a long assignment…'_ Weiss and Blake sweatdropped.

* * *

"Okay...so he uses bows and arrows to fight…" Jaune noted, looking at some gameplay videos for their character.

"Says that they got rid of this one arrow that performed a shrapnel attack," Pyrrha noted, looking at an article on her Scroll.

"That seems like a bummer," Jaune admitted, "That sounds pretty useful."

"True. Ren, what do you think?" Pyrrha asked, looking over at Ren as he was just staring at a picture of Hanzo, "...Ren?"

"Hmm?" he blinked, coming back to his senses, "I'm sorry. What?" he shook his head a few times.

"You...were pretty quiet there for a while there. Is something wrong?"

"Oh! It...it's nothing," Ren replied.

"Are you sure? You've never done that before Ren." Pyrrha added, "If anything's the matter you can always tell us."

"No, really. It's fine." he replied, "I was just lost in thought all of a sudden. I don't think it's worth worrying over. Maybe all the crazy hijinks are just finally catching up with me."

"Like with Blake?" Jaune asked.

"I guess," Ren replied, giving another glance at the image of Hanzo, drawing his bow's string back with arrow notched...and all he heard was a demented shriek of a monster and a man's final cries of life amidst a city in flames. Ren shook his head again at that, "Maybe I just need a little air. How about I go get us some snacks?" he smiled to his friends as he stood up.

"Good idea."

"Well that was...odd. And this is Ren; he's our pillar of normal." Jaune pointed out once their friend had left.

"I guess it was only a matter of time," Pyrrha admitted.

* * *

The next morning was...rather interesting for our group of young heroes. After all nighters of studying - if one could call what they did 'studying,' that is. After completing their normal homework and studies, they all focused on researching whatever character they had been assigned for this Ninja study assignment. Most just spent the night watching films, playing games and reading graphic novels. To some...it was the best homework assignment ever. To the more studious, however, it was just bizarre.

"Seriously you played all night and nothing but the bunny strikes you as wrong?" Weiss complained, walking alongside Ruby.

"Nope," Ruby replied.

"Not even some of the more...questionable…'weapons' they had?" Weiss deadpanned, recalling one had a squid replacing an umbrella as an alternate weapon and another getting a paper fan on a stick to replace an axe-like blade.

"Haha...I know. Weird, right? But alternate skins will do that sometimes." Ruby laughed, "I mean come on, Weiss! You act like there is something very wrong about this game. It just seems silly to me. I mean, that's not how clothes work...silly game designers."

Weiss sighed as she facepalmed.

"Ah...man, that was a fun night." Emu smiled as he walked up alongside them, "Who thought playing a game about a man dressed as a bat and beating up criminals would be so much fun?"

"I did~!" Nora cheered, popping up between him and Kiriya, "But those Riddler things are such a pain to find in City, right?"

"Oh you have no idea. Quite a few of those were real brain scratchers, but I got 'em all." Emu gloated proudly.

"How was looking up your character?" Yang asked.

"It was kinda cool. Especially when he summoned two dragons from an arrow," Jaune grinned.

"Yes. It seems the series is rather popular with a good list of diverse characters." Pyrrha added, "Though...Ren are you sure you feel alright to go to class today? You seemed really distracted last night." she turned to their resident silent member.

"It's okay. I'm feeling much better," Ren assured, pulling out a drink bottle with a green mixture in it, "I have a nutritional smoothie on hand. It has a few roots, bacteria from wheatgrass, beets, lettuce, spinach..."

"Blech…" Nora and Ruby shuddered in disgust at how...healthy...it sounded.

"Boy, you drinking a salad!" Kiriya gawked.

"Well it does seem healthy," Emu spoke, "Gives the proper energy for the day and easy to process the vitamins and minerals while also bolstering immunity."

"Than you. I'm glad someone understands it," Ren nodded as they soon got to their seats in Professor Port's class.

Once the bell rang, Port looked around, "Now, class, before we start, we have a pair of transfer students to introduce."

The professor moved to the side, revealing two kids around their ages had been behind him. One was Parad, wearing the male Beacon Academy uniform and tugging on bits of it with a raised brow. The other was a young girl with long black hair pulled into a ponytail while he wore a pair of black-rimmed glasses. She wore the female Beacon Academy uniform, but was also modified with the white replaced with a rich black. A few of the males in the class were the first to notice she had a generous figure with a slim waist, firm behind, and ample chest.

"These are Kagura Shade and Parad Phlox," Professor Port introduced.

"Greetings," Parad smiled happily.

"Hello," Kagura bowed.

"Our new students come to us from Mistral. They will be studying with us as new students for the rest of the year. Please treat them as you would your fellow classmates," Port informed before looking around, "Now let's see...ah. Right these beside Emu and Kiriya will do nicely. Please take the empty seats by them, you two, and we'll get started on today's lecture."

"Of course," Parad smiled as they walked up and took the seats.

"Hey," Kiriya smirked to the new girl sitting next to him.

"Down boy," Weiss ordered as she smacked him with a book.

"Now then, let's begin today's class with an interesting story about the time Dr. Oobleck, Professor Peach, and myself encountered a Beringel on a trip to Atlas," Port spoke.

"And like that...nap time," Kiriya spoke as he replaced his book with a pillow, took off his shades, and let his face fall down on the pillow.

"Ah…" Emu shook his head as he turned to the new students, "Hi, I'm Emu Hojo." he greeted politely.

"I know," Parad smiled, "Genius Gamer M, everyone knows you back home. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Hi! I'm Ruby! Welcome to Beacon," Ruby greeted.

"Ah...Hello," Kagura nodded, "A pleasure to meet you."

* * *

"And so that is why Professor Peach, Dr. Oobleck, and myself are banned from Atlas and why Professor Peach has a fear of heights and Beringel," Professor Port wrapped up his tale, "Now then, who is up for this week's Grimm?" he looked around before seeing Kagura holding up a hand, "Ah. Ms. Shade! How wonderful of you to volunteer!"

"So what do you think we're going to see him bring out this time?" Yang pondered as Kagura went off to get changed.

"This time?" Parad repeated.

"Professor Port catches Grimm and has a student fight one," Yang explained.

"And I'm the only one that got stuck with a frickin' dragon," Kiriya grumbled.

"I said I was sorry."

"You. invoked. Murphy."

"I think I'm gonna like it here," Parad smiled. ' _I hope Graphite doesn't take my leaving as excuse to do whatever…'_

* * *

" **Riot!"** Graphite, in his monster form, roared as he chased after the criminals who worked around his hideout.

"What's going on in…" Torchwick began as he looked in, only to pull away slowly as he saw the carnage that was going on, "Ugh...why do I need to watch the monsters? All while Gamer Boy goes to live school life...for some reason."

=Rar-rawr-rah?= Bowser replied on the computer screen nearby, a caption program reading out 'Because he's getting insider information on the Academy?'

"Oh yeah…" Torchwick recalled before ducking under a thrown grunt, "Just wish he stayed and sent another human-like Bugster out there…so he can stay here to keep dragon boy from going adrenaline crazy."

" **WHOO!"** Graphite roared as he threw a couch.

"Aw come on! That was real Mistralian leather!"

* * *

"Are you ready?" Port asked as Kagura stood before a cage, the girl wearing a black skirt, black stockings with pouches on the sides, a black blouse, and a tiny black cape like Glynda's while she had a nodachi on her back.

"I am."

"Then face your opponent!" Port declared before shooting the lock off the cage and quickly jumped behind his desk...just before the lights turned off.

In the dark classroom's cage, two three-clawed hands reached out and grabbed the sides of the cage. Giving a gurgling snarl, a Grimm stepped out of the cage. It appeared to be a Beowolf at first, however its head was shaped like a cobra's, hood included, while its back and snake-like tail had bone spikes growing down them, seemingly soaking in any visible light.

"A Shadewolf," Jaune gasped, "In Taddle Quest, they can cast a Darkness Spell, causing a Blind Status which makes it nearly impossible to hit them."

"But in real life, they absorb light to make it hard for anyone to see them," Blake noted as the area around the Grimm grew darker to the point no one could see it at all.

The dark area tensed before shooting out, engulfing Kagura. The girl giggled before throwing a tiny sphere onto the ground, creating a large flash of light and a loud bang. The Shadewolf screeched as it stumbled back from Kagura. The dark-haired girl grinned before becoming a blur and appeared behind the Grimm, nodachi partway out of its sheath. She slowly slid it back into its sheath before, with the final bit clicking into place, the Grimm collapsed in two, cut vertically down the middle.

"?!"

"Owie…" Ruby groaned, covering her ears, "Why did it have to be so loud?"

"..." Blake's eye twitched as her ears were still ringing loudly from the flashbang.

"I still can't see…" Yang complained, rubbing her eyes.

"She used a Flashbang to illuminate the area and both blind and deafen the Grimm…" Ren noted, lowering an arm he used to block the light, "Giving her time to strike."

"A very tricky and sneaky trick," Kiriya replied, lowering his shades, "I think she out-ninja'd Blake."

"Why do you keep calling me a ninja?" Blake complained, rubbing her head around her bow.

"You like dark clothing, your weapon is a sword that becomes a ballistic chain scythe, you make copies of yourself and have an underhanded way of getting out of anything...and everything." Kiriya listed.

"Kusarigama," Ruby corrected as the lights turned back on, "Her weapon turns into a Kusarigama."

"That was a fast victory, Ms. Shade," Port applauded, "While it was an excellent use of flashbang as a distraction, mayhaps a bit of advice? Please try to not use those in an enclosed space such as the classroom."

"What did he say?!" Jaune shouted.

"Jaune…" Pyrrha sighed with a smile as she wrote something down on paper: 'Wait until your ears pop, please. And please speak quietly.'

"Oh...you got it, Pyrrha," he nodded in a quiet tone.

"While we didn't get to see all it could do, you all have your homework for tonight: a team report on today's Grimm. Class dismissed!" Port informed, "And take those who have trouble with hearing or seeing to Professor Hanaya, please."

"What did he say?" Jaune whispered.

Kiriya held up a sign reading: 'You're gonna die of ruptured ear drums.'

"..." Jaune looked at Pyrrha.

"..." Pyrrha held up a paper saying 'OK' before covering her ear closest to Jaune.

"NOT FUNNY!"

"Ow~" Kiriya groaned, flat on his back and his ears ringing.

* * *

"Well, despite the vision and hearing loss, that was pretty cool," Yang smiled as she walked out with her sunglasses on to both help her eyes slowly adjust to light again and because they look cool.

"The new girl seems to be really talented," Weiss admitted, who seemed to be one of the few who got away from class with almost no issues whatsoever.

"I didn't get to fully see her sword…" Ruby pouted before adopting a thinking pose, "Do you think she'd let me look at it if I asked her?"

"...There better not be a tea party with it when I go to the dorm later," Yang deadpanned.

"Yang! I'm not that excited...I mean it's a nice sword...but it's just a sword. It's not something cool like a sword that can turn into a gun...or spear...or axe...or use fire and ice like Gashacon Sword…"

"We get it. You like big mechanized weapons of doom and destruction," Yang sighed with a roll of her eyes and ruffled Ruby's hair.

"Ah! Yang, no~!"

"Still that was some surprising skill. Not many people can act that fast against a rare Grimm like that," Ren added.

"I know, right? She was just like 'blink' and into action and going all kungfu on that thing!" Nora added, "You know, in retrospect, was the Flashbang really needed? If she was that fast, she could have done it without it. At least then, we could see how cool she looked. Oh...maybe she's shy!"

"Not exactly. In Taddle Quest, the Shadewolf is immune to all damage until you use a Light Spell on it," Emu noted.

"Emu...that's a video game," Weiss reminded, "Unless it's a Bugster, it doesn't count."

"The Boarbatusk," Emu recalled.

"...Th-that doesn't count!"

"The dragon," Kiriya shot a glare at Yang.

"I said sorry!"

"I demand more than a 'sorry,' woman!"

"Mr. Dan...seems to know a lot about Grimm," Jaune added, "I mean, so far he's programmed in weaknesses that more or less _are_ what works on the real deal Grimm they are based on. Maybe Light Magic is just a replacement for something like a flash of light from a flashbang or Dust weaponry?"

"Ugh…" Weiss groaned as they entered the cafeteria and saw Parad playing on a 3DS while sitting beside a large pile of candy being eaten by someone behind it.

"Oh my...that can't be healthy." Pyrrha spoke as Jauna and Kiriya stared in shock.

"Oh...my…" Nora paused as she stared at all the sweets, "Gimme…" she spoke as Ren held her back.

"Yummy~!" a little girl's voice awed, muffled from something.

Blake leaned to the side to see a little girl in a tiny version of the female Beacon Academy uniform with short black hair and glasses munching away at the pile. She didn't wear shoes and she had a open bag with several red orbs by her.

"Um...Parad?"

"Her Semblance lets her alter her age from her current to younger," Parad explained, not looking up from his game, "Ah! My Croconaw! Darn you, Salandits…" he sighed, "Why did I go with a Nuzlocke?"

"Eh!?" Emu shouted as he rushed past Jaune and Kiriya, knocking them over, "You play Nuzlockes?!"

"Only when I complete the game first. Then I go back and do a Nuzlocke if I liked the version enough," Parad replied, "And right now, I'm livid with a pair of male and female Salandit that know a Dragon-Type move that took down my Croconaw." he pressed a few buttons, "Drown, you stinkin' non-evolving gecko."

"So cute~!" Ruby and Nora squealed upon seeing Child-Kagura.

"Why are you using your Semblance like this?" Pyrrha asked.

"Candy is sweeter when I'm younger," Child-Kagura giggled after she swallowed the candy in her mouth, "Wanna share?"

"Oh, no thank you." Pyrrha smiled.

"I will!" Ruby and Nora shouted.

"No!" Weiss, Yang and Ren all shouted in panic.

"We're okay, if anyone cares." Kiriya groaned from the floor with Jaune.

"So favorite Gen of Pokemon?" Parad asked Emu, having taken a seat beside Parad.

"I have to admit that Gen IV is one of my favorites...mainly because of Lucario and the Shinx line."

"Luxray should've gotten a Mega Evolution alongside Lucario," Parad nodded.

"I know, right? And what's up with that one Mega Evolution? I swear, he just grew so much fur and they shaped it into a lightning bolt."

"So good~" Ruby, Nora, and Child-Kagura moaned happily, mouths filled with sweets.

' _ALL OF MY HATE!'_ Kiriya and Jaune thought.

"Well...they seem to mesh well with our friends," Blake noted.

"Is that a good thing or…?" Weiss trailed off.

Blake shrugged.

"Well, aren't we the glowing conversationalist today," Weiss sarcastically deadpanned.

* * *

"Finally...finished with compiling the data on Ms. Scareltina's Bugster infection," Taiga sighed as he looked at a monitor, the broken moon shining outside his office window, "I'm still unsure if her unique patterns are due to her being a Faunus or from the Bugster being from another game company, though. While it would be a bad thing to have another infected with a Bugster, it would be good to study..." he sighed, "I need to look into this further...If this was a test, this could mean they'll actively choose to infect Faunus from now on. With how different one is from another...treating them the same would be a useless process." something tapped against his foot, "Hm?" he looked down to see a tiny ball, "Wh…" the ball exploded, engulfing the room with a blue smoke, "What?!"

Taiga jumped back from his seat, knocking his chair over, as he moved his arm up over his mouth and nose. He coughed behind his arm as his eyes began glowing, trying to focus and look around. The wall of smoke was too thick, but his eyes slowly transitioned to a different spectrum due to his Semblance...he could make out someone hiding behind the door...but it was too late. He had already inhaled too much gas. His sight began to blur as his body began to go slack. Within a few moments, he collapsed, fast asleep. The door opened once the smoke dissipated and the figure entered. Kneeling down, the figure reaching into Taiga's coat and pulled out the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat before leaving. As the figure walked away, they failed to notice a very small device stuck to the back of the Gashat as it beeped.

* * *

"Ah! Where is it? Where is it?" Jaune's frantic questioning was the first thing to awake Pyrrha.

The Mistralan sat up to see her leader searching around the messed up room of Team JNPR for something, "Jaune...is everything okay?"

"Taddle Quest is gone!" Jaune informed before Nora popped out of a pile of laundry.

"Not in the dirty laundry!" Nora called before pulling out a black lacy thong, "But I did find these~!"

"Ah! N-Nora!" Pyrrha shouted as Jaune didn't even pay attention as he began to check under his and Pyrrha's bunk bed.

"What?" Nora asked, confused as to what she did, before freaking out as a spear almost hit her, "Eep! Putting them back down..."

Frantic knocking erupted at the door. Ren came out of the closet where he was either searching or hiding from the chaos; and opened the door.

"Have you seen our Gashats?" Emu asked, he and Kiriya outside the door.

"Emu!" Jaune ran over, "I can't find Taddle Quest!" he looked over at Kiriya, "Are you pranking me or something, Kiriya?"

"Hey, hey, hey! Bakusou Bike is missing too!" Kiriya frowned, "Besides, that was only once."

"We had to pump Nora's stomach since she ate the cake you hid it in whole!"

"What's going on?" Blake asked after opening RWBY's door across from Team JNPR's door, the other three girls of RWBY groaning in their beds at being woken up so early.

"Oh...we've lost our tools used to save humanity from evil video game virus monsters, so...we can't save people and the world is now doomed. But not until Snipe finds and murders all of us with personal conviction. Other then that? Breakfast is chocolate chip waffles!" Kiriya snapped.

"WAFFLES?! NORA SMA…" Nora whipped out her hammer before Ren pinched a spot on her neck, making her collapse into loud snores.

"Wait. You lost your Gashats?" Blake blinked twice.

"Stolen more like it," Emu spoke, "I...uh...sleep with my Gashat under my pillow."

"You too?" Jaune asked.

"Whoever took it must have nerves of freakin' steel...I hide mine in my boxer drawer," Kiriya smirked, making most of the girls gag at that admittance.

 ***BANG***

The three teams slowly looked out their doors or down the hallway to see Taiga glaring at them.

"Kiriya...Did you steal my Gashat?" he asked, loading an actual sniper rifle with a bullet the size of his finger, said bullet glowing bright red with fire Dust.

"...That does sound like something you'd do," Blake noted.

"Wait! Wait! Time-Time!" Kiriya panicked as a red pointer light was on his forehead right between his eyes.

"Are you ready to repent?" Taiga asked, cocking the gun.

"Professor, wait! They've lost their Gashats as well," Pyrrha exclaimed.

" _What_?" he asked with a snarl as two more sniper lights aimed at Emu and Jaune as well, making them yelp at how that even happened.

"Oh! Do you hide your Gashat under your pillow or in your boxer drawer, too?" Nora asked.

"What nonsense are you talking about? I keep it inside my jacket at all times." Taiga groaned.

"What about when you don't have your jacket?" Yang asked bluntly.

"In my boot." he motioned to his combat boots, "Now tell me...why have I tracked my Gashat down to this floor!?"

"You put a tracking device on it?" Emu blinked.

"It's not that special. I also implanted one in Arc's skin...oops…" he realized what he revealed.

"Wait, what?" Jaune gawked, " _WHAT?!_ "

"It's not that illegal…" Taiga countered calmly, "Look...my stuff is here...I'm gonna find it...even if I need to go back to bounty hunting to pay for the damages I'm gonna do to this floor."

' _Bounty hunting?!'_ the students thought.

"Look, you kids don't know this but those things have more power then you know. You could use them to evolve any of the Bugsters from the game they are based on or summon the same one repeatedly."

"...Not again with Salty…" Emu groaned, "Why can't it be the World 7 boss for once...?"

"Emu, focus," Blake ordered before seeing Taiga aim his rifle at a door, "Ah! Professor, wait!"

A faint black aura came off the sniper rifle before it pointed up at the same time Taiga pulled the trigger. The good news was that the door wasn't blasted in, but the bad news was that there was a new hole in the ceiling.

"What was that for?!" Weiss gawked.

"What's going on o…" Cardin growled as he started to come out of his dorm room before yelping as a bullet grazed his cheek, "AH!" he ran back into his room and slammed it shut followed by the sound of multiple locks locking mixed in with nails being hammered into wood.

"..." the three teams slowly looked at Taiga as he reloaded.

"Block the doors!" Ruby called, "Mad Professor on the move!"

"I'm too young and pretty to die!" Kiriya freaked.

"Where is my Gashat?" Taiga growled as he charged down the hallway.

A door opened and a student started to come out. Before a bullet could hit the student, a flurry of rose petals knocked the student over back into their room before Ruby slammed the door shut, ducking under the shot. A door started to open before the handle glowed with a black aura and it was slammed shut.

"...Uh…"

"Shh! He'll hear us!" Ruby whispered.

"?"

"Profesor Hanaya…"

"...Meep."

* * *

"What is going on over at the first year dorms?" Glynda frowned, looking out the window of Ozpin's office.

"Hmm…" Ozpin pulled out a tablet and pulled up the camera feed, "It seems Professor Hanaya is shooting at anyone that opens their doors."

"He's what?!"

"It would appear someone stole his Gashat," he revealed, "He tracked it to the dorm, so now he's using any means necessary to get it back before and I quote: 'Some idiot brat gets themselves killed trying to use that thing.'" he quoted, even copying Taiga's gruff gravelly tone of voice.

"Of all the…" Glynda's eye twitched.

"Let it be, Glynda," Ozpin advised, holding a hand up, "We'll deduct the repairs from his paychecks for the next few months. Plus...it is better to let Taiga...be Taiga then let a student possibly hurt themselves with that infernal device."

* * *

"Just how much Dust ammo does he have?!" Yang groaned, the hallways littered in scorch marks, broken debris, and even bits of ice.

"How many _guns_ does he have?!" Kiriya shouted as Taiga pumped a shotgun with orange Earth Dust before he shot a burst of rocks at a door, tearing it down; before he began searching the room.

"There was the fire Dust sniper rifle, this earth Dust shotgun, that ice Dust revolver...the lightning Dust derringer." Ruby listed, "He also has some kind of Dust combat knife holstered behind his back and hidden under his coat." she paused for a moment, "...Can I borrow his guns later?"

"If you can find the Gashats...I'll let you keep one." Taiga spoke as he reloaded his shotgun.

 ***BANG!***

"WHERE ARE THE GASHATS?!" Ruby roared behind a door with a Ruby-shaped hole in it as screams followed.

"...And things have gone from bad to worse," Weiss facepalmed.

"Well...I suppose this is better than someone using our Gashats," Emu sighed.

"How?!" Weiss snapped.

"Well if a normal person without the compatibility surgery tried to use a Gashat...they would...well…" he trailed off.

"Dead! Gone! Six feet under! Dressed in wooden nightgown! Gonzo Kemosabe~" Kiriya listed bluntly, "You ain't like us...just turning the darn thing on would kill ya! If not instantly then slowly and painfully as a Bugster forms."

"Ulp…" Jaune paled.

"Okay... yeah... That's kinda worse than...this!" Yang panicked, "Why didn't you guys tell us those things are deadly to normal people!?"

"We never thought we'd lose them!" Emu shouted in panic, "And please stop yelling at me! I'm already panicking as it is!"

"I'll yell all I want!" Yang countered.

"Stop yelling, you dolts!" Weiss snapped at them.

"I didn't find it in the bullies room!" Ruby called out running by.

Taiga nearly kicked open a door before noticing the number on it. He knocked twice gently and Velvet opened the door.

"Yes? Oh, good morning, Professor."

"Do you remember the item you asked me about taking a picture of?"

"Your transforming gun with the two buttons?" Velvet asked, her ears sticking up.

"Yes."

"What about it?"

"I'll let you take as many pictures as you want in trade of you looking in your dorm room for a set of device," Taiga informed, showing a picture of Bang Bang Shooting, "Do _not_ touch the black piece on them."

"...One moment," Velvet replied before she closed the door.

"...Okay...I'll bite," Yang noted, "Why did you knock instead of knocking down their door like all the others?"

"Because no one likes to see startled Velvet in tears if Coco has her handbag around," Taiga admitted, "I'm bad...but that's 'no more Dorms at all' bad."

The door opened and Velvet poked her head out, "Coco's annoyed with it all, but I checked everywhere and there isn't anything like that in here."

"Thank you, Ms. Scarletina. I'll contact you when I have time to give you your chance to take pictures," Taiga thanked.

"You're welcome!" Velvet beamed before going back in.

"...You sure it's not because you like bunny girls?" Kiriya asked.

"No, that's Hojo."

"Wh-What?!" Emu stammered while blushing.

"No he's right…" Kiriya nodded.

"Why do you two chose now to agree on something?!" Emu complained before hearing another door being crashed through.

"WHAT THE HECK?!"

"NOT IN HERE!" Ruby called as she ran out and through another door before Parad poked his head through the Ruby-shaped hole, wearing a pair of blue and red PJs.

"...This too early for this crud…" Parad grumbled before noticing the time, "5AM?!" he opened his 3DS and pulled his head back in, "I'm getting that Dusk Form."

"Uhm...Emu?" Yang blinked.

"Video game thing," he explained simply.

"Ah…" Yang nodded before Taiga kicked open Team RWBY's room, "What?!"

"Hey, you can't…" Weiss began before Taiga flipped over Ruby's pillow...revealing Bang Bang Shooting, "...Ruby?"

"NOT IN THE JANITOR'S CLOSET!" Ruby called, dashing by before Taiga's hand shot out and caught her cloak by the end, causing her to gag and fall flat on her back.

"Ruby...Rose…" Taiga growled, slowly turning around with his eyes glowing brightly.

"That's freakin' terrifying!" Nora screamed in terror.

"Ruby! Why is the Gashat here in our room?!" Weiss snapped.

"Howzit?" Ruby blinked, sitting up.

"This…" Taiga showed Ruby the Gashat, "Was under _your_ pillow."

"What?!" she shouted, "No, wait! I swear I…"

"You didn't what?" Taiga asked, "Steal my Gashat? Hide it in your room and then faked your dumb act to get me to believe it wasn't you?"

"Well...with due respect, sir...it's not an act. She really is dumb," Weiss added.

"Hey!" Ruby spun around to Weiss, knocking off the pillow on Yang's bed...exposing the Bakusou Bike Gashat.

"The heck Yang?!" Kiriya snapped.

"Wait, what?!" she shouted.

"So the two sisters are thieves..." Taiga glowered at the two, his eyes glowing ominously while pumping his Shotgun.

"No! Wait, hold on! I didn't steal nothin'!" Yang shouted, "I would never steal that thing!"

"You would after Emu found out he can summon a bike by just plugging it into the finisher slot of his belt," Kiriya pointed out.

"Wait, it can?" Yang spun around to Kiriya.

 ***BANG!***

"Enough!" Taiga growled before hearing a wall crack, "..." the ropes holding up Weiss's bed ripped out of the damaged wall from Taiga's shot, breaking Ruby's bed underneath it while also tossing off Weiss's sheets...letting Taddle Quest clatter down to Jaune's feet.

"W-Weiss?" Jaune looked at Weiss with shocked eyes, "Y...You took Taddle Quest?"

"What?! Don't be absurd! That would imply I walked into your room and put my hand under your pillow…" she responded with a look of disgust, "Nora says you leave all your laundry around your bed! As if I'd ever get that close!"

"Some of that pile's Pyrrha's," Nora noted before flinching under the look Ren gave her to be silent.

"And from this pattern…" Taiga grabbed Blake's pillow and threw it off, revealing a book, "...Ms. Belladona, you are aware that Ninjas of Love is a banned book on the campus, correct?"

"That's not mine," she denied quickly as Yang and Weiss just stared at her while Ruby blinked, confused as to how a book could be banned. .

"So Blake didn't take Mighty Action X?" Emu asked.

"Oh-hoh-hoh~ Ninja girl's kinky," Kiriya chuckled before Taiga opened it and showed them the inside was hollowed out...exposing Mighty Action X inside of it, "...And a thief."

"Ahh!" Emu screamed before falling over.

"Yes...disappointing," Taiga nodded.

"No! I read one of the pages!" Emu explained.

"Oh, meijin…" Kiriya facepalmed before everyone froze at Taiga cocking his gun.

"You four…" Taiga growled, glaring at Team RWBY in pure rage, "Ozpin's office with me... _NOW_!"

"But we didn't…" Yang began.

"No negotiations…" Taiga growled as he tossed the Gashats back to their owners and put his back in its pocket in his jacket.

"But…" Weiss began as she looked to see the others trying to not look at her.

"Just go with him," Jaune spoke, Weiss flinching a little at his, surprisingly, cold tone before he walked out.

"I'm...just gonna...go be me," Kiriya added as he left, "Good luck in prison, Yang!"

"Ugh…" Emu groaned while getting up; he looked at his Gashat and then at the girls, "..." He sighed before looking at the hollowed out book in Taiga's hands, "Those pages are really worn out...like if she reads this a lot?" he realized, looking between it and all of Blake's other books, "Hm…" he pondered as he was the only one who followed after the four girls and livid professor.

* * *

"Ah. Good morning, Professor Hanaya," Ozpin greeted before seeing Team RWBY behind him, "...Or not so good morning, it appears."

"I found the stolen Gashats." Taiga stated simply, "In the very last place I looked no less. Any guesses as to who's room it was?"

"Really now?" Ozpin glanced at the four girls, "I'm rather surprised, in all honesty."

"I can't say I am...then again, I hardly trust most people." Taiga explained.

"So then...you want me to expect these four girls here somehow made a knockout gas so strong it put _you_ under? A man whom I personally know has once gone weeks without sleep, and developed an immunity to certain toxins? And these girls knew how to make a gas too strong even for you?" Ozpin asked with an arched eyebrow.

"You're aware of Ms. Schnee's connections," Taiga informed, "She could use them to create that and send it to her in private."

"Hmmhmm…" he thought for a moment, "True." he admitted, "However, that would require her to go a few steps up the ladder as it were...and I hardly feel she has the desire to make that unpleasant call." he argued, "But...then how did the other girls grab the others then? Did they sneak into their friends rooms in the dead of night? These girls who are often in your class just under the wire due to sleeping in? You also want me to believe they had the knowledge of where the Riders hide them at night?"

"Nora Valkyrie," Taiga stated.

"..." he glanced at the girls with a raised brow.

"She knows things…" Yang sighed.

"Oh...well then I guess he has you on that one, girls," Ozpin apologised, "I'm afraid not even I know how to counter that one. Honestly vexes me each year when we have that one student whose name alone explains so much."

"..." the four nodded slowly.

"But I do have one simple question, Taiga: What was their motives that you theorize on their supposed stealing?"

"Ms. Rose has a...fascination with the weapons made by the Gashats; Ms. Xiao Long would most likely figure out how to modify her own motorcycle to be powered by Bakusou Bike, and Ms. Schnee...considering Atlas has been trying to obtain a Gashat of their own for 'research'..."

"Let us not bring up that topic…" Ozpin quickly spoke, "That theory is not acceptable in my office." he took a sip of his hot chocolate, Taiga looking away with a look of annoyance, "Still...You found the Gashats in their room?"

"Underneath their pillows...and in a hollowed out banned book in one case," Taiga informed as he put said book on the table.

"Hmm...Ms. Belladonna, even if your team does get off, this _is_ a contraband, so you'll still be dealing with a smidgen of detention or a week in ISS, if there are...ehem more," Ozpin informed, showing the inside of the book's cover had her name written.

"..." Blake just rubbed her arm...ashamed to really say anything at the moment.

"Keep in mind that this is more a big school in general thing...I personally don't care for what students read or view for...entertainment." he coughed, "But rules are rules after all, young lady."

"Ozpin...you and I both know what that thing is…"

"WHAT IS IT!?" Ruby shouted, tired of everyone seeming to know what this book is while she didn't, before flinching under the cold harsh glare from Taiga.

"I'm afraid, Ms. Rose, that you're not allowed to know. If it helps anything, your father not signing that permission slip is the reason," Ozpin informed.

"Dad…" she groaned in annoyance.

"Ozpin…" Taiga sighed trying to get back on topic.

"Taiga...I'm afraid you haven't been making this easy for me." Ozpin countered, "You have done this before mind you...Yes, I know you found the Gashats there...and that these girls could maybe have a reason as to why they stole them. But in the same instance, we also have to remember these girls are friends with the Riders; And thanks to their continued help and support, they are still around and proving you wrong about them. I am inclined to think these girls are innocent until firmly proven guilty. Before you say anything...no. Much like when you were 18...your gut instinct is not proof."

"Grrr…"

"Now, girls, I feel you need to return to your dorm and get ready for the day," Ozpin informed, motioning that they were still in their sleeping clothes.

"I wondered why Weiss was extra short…" Yang spoke.

"Hey!"

"Ozpin, you…" Taiga began once the girls left.

"This was an attempt at subterfuge," Ozpin stated.

"What?"

"Taiga, you are a brilliant fighter, a warrior, and a Hunter... but you are not a General," he sighed, "You are not the strategic leader type, I'm afraid. You are impulsive and follow your instincts...at times I'm almost sure your Id is controlling your every action. But a general in combat could tell what this is: this is an attempt to ruin the names of others and turn them against their allies." he went on, "I'm sure that their friends are confused and wondering why...and I'm certain that those among them who trust them utmost know the same thing. In fact...come on in, Mr. Hojo."

"Hojo?" Taiga repeated before Emu walked out from behind one of the pillars in the spacious office.

"Hi…" he awkwardly greeted.

"How did he...?"

"You would not believe how easy it is to sneak around after playing stealth games for over 24 hours straight." Emu spoke, "I jumped up to the ceiling and used the tall roofs to follow after you guys."

"As for how I know...security cameras. I have them all over the outside of my office," Ozpin replied, "So do you agree with what I've noticed so far, Mr. Hojo?"

"I do, sir." Emu nodded as he walked up and looked at the book, "This book...despite what its about...is something important to Blake. She would never carve it out for something like that." he explained, "I wondered about why they had them...but only when things got to Blake and why she went the extra step of hiding it in a hollowed out book did I begin to wonder. I know them… They are my friends, and yes...Ruby and Yang would probably do those things. But…"

"They'd be very in your face about it," Ozpin laughed a little.

"Majorly. They can't do stealth for their lives." Emu sighed, "Weiss...she's cranky...and kinda mean. But she'd never do that...never."

"Yes, I believe so to be true as well." Ozpin smiled, "But do you know why Blake would steal it?"

"She'd never steal it. Even if she could, she wouldn't. She just seems the type to try things on her own...plus, I don't think pink is her color anyway." he joked.

"...Then if those girls didn't do it, who do you think did, Mr. Hojo?"

"Well...I know it might be rude...but what about looking into our newest transfer students?" Emu asked, "I don't like having to point at people in accusation, but this only happened shortly after their arrival. I'm no detective...but...isn't that, you know...incriminating?"

"True," Ozpin admitted looking up at Taiga who grumbled something, "We'll look into them. How about it Taiga...want to do some digging?"

"...Tsk…" Taiga spoke, as he walked past Emu, "Don't go getting cocky now...You're still far from my accepting you as a Kamen Rider."

"Headmaster, sh…"

"Just be there for Team RWBY at this time, Emu," Ozpin noted.

"Right." Emu nodded as he walked off.

* * *

"Ugh...this stinks!" Yang complained as they made it back to their room. Several of their fellow students worked on fixing their doors after the mad search...many of whom that had a Ruby-shaped hole in their door glared at them as they walked down the hall.

"...Sorry…" Ruby whispered, cringing at the glares she and her team were getting.

"I swear if this is someone's attempt at framing us…" Weiss growled out.

"That would make sense...but the next question is why us? Who could be so mad at us to do this? Or what could they gain from deflecting all of this to us?" Blake asked.

"...Good question…" Yang admitted as the group pondered for a bit.

"...I don't wanna accuse anyone, but...maybe it's one of the new students?" Ruby suggested.

"Ruby, that's…" Weiss began before blinking, "...Very plausible…"

"But kinda stereotyped for cartoons," Yang added.

"...Cartoons?" Blake repeated.

"Speaking of new students…" Yang motioned to where Kagura was tilting her head at the Ruby-shaped hole in her and Parad's door while she was carrying two trays with pancakes on them.

"Yes! Finally!" Parad cheered on his knees as he held his 3DS up in the air, "It's amazing! Now to save before the battery runs out!"

"It's like looking at a taller, lanky Emu…" Ruby whispered to her team.

"Maybe he's Emu's long lost brother…" Yang joked a bit.

"But Emu says he's an only child," Ruby blinked, "How could he have a brother he doesn't know about?"

"That's a topic I'm not explaining to her." Weiss muttered.

"...Hmm…" Blake muttered a bit, shooting a suspicious gaze at Kagura as she walked in.

"Come on. Let's go try and clear up our names with our friends..." Yang sighed as she and Ruby began walking, "Blake?"

"Oh...right. I'll be right there." She answered as she gave one last look at the new students.

* * *

Kiriya sighed as he sat next to Jaune. He sighed even louder as he leaned against him...and he then sighed even louder as he leaned in so much, he pushed him off the table.

"Hey!" Jaune yelped.

"Oh good. You're paying attention." Kiriya grinned, laying down on the seats, "Good, so you guys ready to find the real thief?"

"Let's break their legs!" Nora encouraged enthusiastically.

"Real thief?" Jaune blinked.

"Well, duh! You were faking you believed it to fool the thief, right?" Kiriya asked.

"...Right," Jaune nodded, ' _Aaaaahh!-!-!-!-! Everyone was in on some act and I wasn't?!'_

"Alright...so Meijin is working with Ozpin, so we need to think of how we can fix this from our side." Kiriya spoke up, "Best bet...new kids. Ren, you're slick and smart. Anything you noticed?"

"Wow Kiriya...you're...not your normal goofy self." Nora noted.

"Never pick on my friends… _never_." he spoke, fixing his shades, "I once financially ruined a dick who made fun of Yang while we were walking to school." he smiled.

"What did he do?"

"Let's just say he said a certain word you _NEVER_ call a certain lady." he replied, "Now...back on track."

"Kiriya...has anyone ever told you that you can be scary?" Jaune gulped a bit.

"Eh...just my parents and anyone else who has pissed me off." Kiriya smiled, "Now where was we? Ah yes, finding the people who picked on our friends. So, Ren, got the goods?"

"Well, Parad seems to be an excitable gamer like Emu," Ren noted.

"Cool, cool...and anything on Miss. Curvy-ninja-who-can-turn-little?"

"Nothing."

"Okay we...wait. Nothing?"

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked, equally confused.

"There was nothing on her. And when we tried spying on her...she just vanished without a trace, almost as if she never existed," Ren explained, "She even managed to avoid Nora."

"...I call bull," Kirya bluntly stated.

"She had pancakes, Kiriya, _pancakes_!" Nora informed, "And I couldn't track her!"

"Meh. I prefer waffles."

" _WAFFLES_?! NORA SMA…!" Nora began, whipping Magnhild out before Ren pinched her shoulder/neck once more, knocking her out into loud snores.

"Lock your door and windows...actually...barricade them," Ren advised, "With the strongest metal you can find."

"So let me get this right...nothing on this girl at all?" Kiriya asked.

* * *

"Yes. It seems this girl is a 'total ghost' as the term goes." Ozpin told Emu who had just come back after being told a discovery was made, "The record was good enough to get her in, but once we dug past middle school...nothing of sorts to be shown. So it seems this girl...is not who we believe her to be."

"So...then I was right to assume," Emu spoke.

"I can't look into these things too often. Searching for people in different kingdoms is not an easy task." Ozpin sighed, "So we may need to be on our toes from here on."

"Yeah..Let's hope Professor Hanaya can find anything on her."

* * *

"...You do not have a signed slip either?" Taiga's eye twitched.

"Sorry, sir," Kagura apologized, bowing.

"Well...There goes today's lesson," Taiga snorted as he looked at the class, "Since we have _two_ who don't have signed permission slips, we now have to skip another two chapters. And before anyone asks, blame the Vale Education Committee and not me for why the loss of chapters correlates to the amount of unsigned permission slips." as groans followed, Taiga watched Kagura, ' _Observation 1: After being provided information from Ozpin, I'm studying the enigma that is Kagura. Height: 173cm; BWH: 95cm-55cm-87cm. Judging by the lighting of the room...she has no lenses in her glasses.'_

Taiga continued to watch the class as he handed out worksheets for them to do. These were for the next chapter so as to prepare them. He walked back to his desk and sat back as he watched over Kagura closely, his eyes flashing for a moment as he switched between spectrums of vision.

' _...What are you hiding? Why are you trying to hide yourself...hmm...maybe a quick examination or a sample of her blood will help sort things out…'_ Taiga thought, "Kagura, mind coming over here for a second?"

"Yes, Professor?" Kagura asked as she walked down.

"There's been an issue with your medical records."

"Really?"

"Yes, so I need to do a quick examination and need a blood sample from you."

"..."

"...Is that a problem?" Taiga asked with a slight frown.

"...No. Not at all."

"Good...then meet me at my office after class." Taiga nodded simply, "You may return to your seat."

"Yes, Professor."

* * *

"Okay...so what do we know about our new classmates?" Ruby asked her teammates quietly.

"Two new kids. Tall gamer guy who shares a lot in common with Emu." Yang began, "Then we got ninja girl who is a bit odd. She can change size, and seems she is really fast."

"She loves sweets, too," Ruby nodded.

"A _lot_ of sweets."

"We get it," Weiss deadpanned, "She likes-are you seriously playing that game now?"

"Hm?" Ruby looked up, "No. I finished Senran Kagura last night before bed. This is the sequel."

"How many games of those are there?" Weiss asked.

"Um...I think just the first two on the 3DS and the rest on the PS4 with the latest being a water gun shooting game," Ruby replied, "I looked it up last night, too."

"Wait...let me guess: in the water gun game, they all run around in swimsuits?" Weiss deadpanned.

"Yep! And they all have neat water guns!" Ruby beamed, "Oh, I wonder if I can remake them and challenge Team JNPR to a water gun fight for shooting training…" she went back to the 3DS, "But I wanna finish this first. I'm in the third scroll and…" she paused as the cutscene was playing, "...Uh…"

"Oh thank you! It finally caught up to her what the issue with the game is!" Weiss praised to the ceiling.

"Huh?" Ruby tilted her head, "No, no. But...um…" she quickly finished the level and brought up the cutscene, "Does _this_ little girl look familiar to you guys?"

The three watched the cutscene. It depicted a young woman in orange running...while carrying a little girl with short black hair with red ribbons in it.

"Oh my…" Blake realized first.

"Aw~She looks like Ruby when she was five and I put those ribbons in her hair," Yang cooed.

"No...well...I mean that does sound cute. But look closer, Yang. Doesn't she seem like someone...we've met before?" Blake reminded as Weiss was next to process that.

"...wait...that's….!" Yang began with wide eyes.

"See!" Ruby shouted, "We need to tell the guys!"

* * *

"Alright, so we have no clues...no leads...and so far, we know about as much as Jaune during a pop quiz?" Kiriya spoke as he walked down the hall with Team JNPR.

"Ah...hey, that's not fair...I'm surprised because we never know they are coming!" Jaune argued, "Besides it's not like you got any leads."

"Hey...I'm already thinking of revenge. I need someone to be my logic half of the brain and Emu's gone so like it or not it's you, Brave boy." Kiriya complained, "'Cause lets face it, if Emu ever leaves, you're gonna have to learn to deal with me from now on."

"...yeah. Way to put pressure on me…" Jaune whispered.

"Anyway, this means someone who not only knows about our Gashats is here but is a danger as they can clearly just take them off of us in our sleep. Our own home is no longer safe," Kiriya added.

"With that in mind...what can you four even do? If they can attack us at any moment in your safest of places...how can you see their next attack coming?" Pyrrha asked.

"Honestly...we can't." Kiriya sighed, "We just have to hope we can hit harder than them as we have been. Now they are taking a big leap at us. The Gashats are the only thing that can clear a Bugster's game and destroy them 'till they can reforme via reinfecting people."

"If only there was a vaccine for them."

"If only…" Kiriya sighed, "But for now, this is the best we got. So...let's go find Emu and group up. Say sorry to Yang and Weiss and then get to the look for a sneaky bastard." he said, walking into his room.

"Yeah, you can say that...cause you're not the plan guy!" Jaune complained while entering with him; as they did, the door suddenly slammed shut, "Guys…"

"Oi...why'd you close the door? Emu cleans this place!" Kiriya complained, trying to open the door, "It's stuck...locked from the outside...we trapped, Jauney boy!" he panicked.

"WHAT?!" Jaune freaked.

"Guys...what happened?" Ren asked.

"The door is stuck!" Kiriya shouted from the other side, "Open it for us!"

"HELP!"

"It must be jammed with something." Ren said as he jiggled the handle for a bit.

"Can you make it fast please? I'm worried Jaune is gonna projectile worry all over our room!"

"I told you that I don't do that!" Jaune shouted.

"This thing really is locked." Ren spoke.

"I got it!" Nora shouted, kicking the door swinging it open and flinging Ren as he was still holding the door handle, "Open!" she cheered before it slammed shut again, "Oh come on!"

"WHAT'S WITH THIS DOOR?!" Kiriya and Jaune exclaimed.

"And now I'm stuck in here…" Ren spoke up, "Speaking of...Kiriya...why is your half of the room so messy?"

"It's not a mess; it's organized chaos!" Kiriya defended.

"It is a mess!" Ren argued, "Not even Jaune and Pyrrha are this messy with their side of the room in ours!"

"And it just got worse…" Jaune sighed, "Nora, try it again!"

"Hayah!" Nora shouted, kicking the door, but the force of her leg just pushed her back and into the wall, "Owie…"

"It seems to be...really stuck now." Pyrrha sighed, "We're going to have to call someone...or make things worse for Ms. Goodwitch by breaking another door."

"Find a locksmith…" the boys groaned in defeat.

"Oh! Pyrrha, magnet it!" Nora exclaimed.

"Mag-what now?" Kiriya asked.

"Don't focus on them; focus on me beating you in this argument on cleaning this filth," Ren ordered.

"Come on!" Ruby shouted, running out of her room and into Nora and Pyrrha, "Oof!"

"Hi, Ruby!" Nora greeted, "Hey...There's a big pile of weapons about to be melted behind this door."

"WHAT?!"

 ***WHAM!***

"Ow~" Ruby groaned as she slid down the door, twitching.

"Wow...Not even a panicking Ruby can't break it down," Nora blinked.

"Oh yeah...I broke the door our first week here and we had to buy a hyper reinforced door," Kiriya recalled.

"I'mma kill him!" Jaune screamed, "Let me go, Ren!" he cried in protest.

"Haha...good luck! I tested that one with Yang knocking on the door!" Kiriya smiled, "Yeah, we stuck...Let's just climb out the window!"

"There are bars on the window," Ren noted.

"WHAT?! WHEN?!"

"I'm gonna spend the rest of my life trapped in Kiriya's room!" Jaune panicked.

"Who's crying?" Yang asked as the rest of Team RWBY walked out.

"Jaune, Renny, and Kiriya are trapped in Kiriya's room and Renny's gonna commit murder if Kiriya doesn't clean up his side of the room," Nora explained.

"NEVAH!"

"Is...Is that a sock covered in _mold_?! It hasn't even been two months since we had these places! How did you grow mold that fast?!"

"Still not cleaning up th-ACK!"

"Ah! How'd he get Gashacon Sword?!"

"CLEAN THIS UP NOW!"

"...Yeah...we should leave," Nora cringed.

"Ren! Please don't murder Kiriya!" Pyrrha called out.

"Thank y…"

"He owes me five Lien still!"

"Aauugh! ALL OF MY HATE!" Kiriya groaned as it seemed he was attacked again.

"Emu's still out there along with Professor Hanaya," Weiss noted, "Let's hurry."

"Oh good the competent Kamen Riders." Yang smirked.

"AH! HE FROZE MY LEG! HE FROZE MY LEG!"

"Ah! My butt's on fire!"

"CLEAN UP THIS ROOM!"

"Emphasis...on competent." the other girls muttered.

"What's wrong?" Pyrrha asked, trying to ignore the other room.

"We think Kagura's a Bugster," Yang informed.

"I knew it!" Nora exclaimed.

"No…" Pyrrha quickly shook her head, "No, you didn't."

"Here's the evidence," Ruby added, showing her the 3DS.

"Wow...Those girls have got Yang Boobies," Nora noted, "Except the gothic kitty girl; she's got Weiss Boobies."

"Rrrr…" Weiss's eye twitched.

"Nora...focus, please. Or at least spend time trying to free the boys," Pyrrha sighed.

"Oh god! Don't attack me here! If I dodge, you'll get us both killed by Meijin!"

"Wait, Ren, stop! You've seen Emu in his wild state! You'll get us all murdered!" Jaune shouted.

"...I thought Ren was the sane one…" Blake sweatdropped.

"Oh, he is. But when he's stuck in a room with a slob and the mess level gets too bad...he snaps," Nora informed, "Now onwards to Emu and Professor Hannibal!"

"Hanaya, Nora," Ren calmly corrected on the other side.

"Him too!"

* * *

"Alright...let's see what you're hiding…" Taiga whispered as he held a sample of blood underneath a stethoscope, "Hmm..nothing peculiar here...seems normal...too normal…" he stopped, "Cross check...this is not hers. It's almost as if..." a frown soon grew on his face, "Someone switched it out…lucky for me, I got a backup..." he soon reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin thread of hair, "I was lucky to obtain this before Port had his class cleaned up. Now let's try this again..." he took out the blood sample and put the hair under the scope, "Hmm...son of a…." he lingered as the computer began beeping like crazy. "That sneaky little….she's a Bugst-!" he began before a hand grabbed his neck...and a shock went through his body, knocking him out.

"It's a good thing his aura was relaxed," Parad smiled, "Otherwise that would have never worked." he sighed, "And...she actually left...god damn it... making me hide the body on my own…" he grumbled dragging Taiga off, "This guy is...like...all muscle…" he grunted, "Also, it's rude to leave a guy hanging as he begins gloating...Rude!"

* * *

"What do you mean they are trapped in my room?!" Emu panicked as he got a call from Pyrrha, "Oh yeah...I reinforced the door...sorry. That's my bad. But in retrospect, with all our friends it felt like a good call. Last thing I needed was Yang or Ruby barging into the room while I was changing to either steal Bakusou bike or my Gashacon weapons respectively. Also please don't tell her I'm designing a new one…"

=Emu? Emergency?= Pyrrha reminded.

"Oh right!" he snapped back to attention, "Alright...I'll be right there. I have a master key for the door. But for now they are kinda useless in there. You guys go find Professor Hanaya and tell him what you found out. Once I get the guys out, we'll regroup."

=Understood=

"I really hope they haven't broken anything in there…" Emu sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

"Ah!" Kiriya cried in panic, "No Ren! That's Emu's! If you move it, he'll go ballistic!"

"I almost wish we could see what was happening." Yang muttered.

"Uhm…" Ruby spoke as she returned in a sudden gust of wind and rose petals, "Professor Hanaya...is gone."

"Gone? Now?" Weiss asked.

"He's not in his office," Ruby replied, "Not at the shooting range nor the cafeteria nor the forges nor the track…"

"Ruby, those are places _you_ go to often," Weiss deadpanned.

"Your point?"

Weiss facepalmed with an annoyed sigh.

"Oh yeah... Also his office was a big mess, like if someone was struggling." Ruby added, "And I looked at his computer."

"Wait...how?" Blake asked quickly.

"His password is Snipe1…" she revealed.

"How did you find that out?" Yang asked.

"I guessed," Ruby shrugged, "Ah! That's not the point! He proved our point! That girl is a Bugster!"

"Well...I guess that's the good news." Weiss grumbled, "But...where did he go then?"

"Who knows." Yang shrugged.

"There's also a bit of bad news," Blake noted, playing the 3DS, "It depends on if Grimm could act as a substitute of the Yoma enemies in this game."

"...Why do you need to know?" Weiss asked.

"Because it says here that when Kagura kills enough Yoma, her body breaks down into what's called a Reincarnation Sphere."

"Oh! So if that's true, then we just need to find her and drop her in a big Grimm-populated area and problem solved!" Nora beamed.

"Problem _not_ solved. When her body breaks down into the Reincarnation Sphere, there is an immeasurable amount of heat that goes off when it happens, leveling the area surrounding it," Blake informed.

"How much heat?"

"...The city becomes a hole in the ground." she bluntly explained.

"Bad! Very Bad!" Weiss panicked.

"Wait, wait, wait. The _whole_ city?"

"Yang, the main city, _including_ Beacon and the Emerald Forest, is an estimated 1,780 square miles give or take a few square miles. The blast of heat that Kagura will release is recorded to be _1,781_ square miles," Blake informed.

"Oh...well...that's not good."

"Oh you think!?" Weiss hissed.

"Okay...so we need to make sure she _doesn't_ kill Grimm then if they _are_ good substitutes," Ruby noted, "Which we live smack dab in the middle of a few areas abundant with them…"

"So...now what?" Nora asked.

"Hey, I know currently I am locked in a room with a cleaning ninja and a panicky knight...but I have one useful thing to say...STOP HER!-!-!" Kiriya shouted/shrieked in panic.

"Right!" the girls replied as they ran off.

* * *

"Ugh! This is useless!" Weiss threw her arms up, "We've searched all over the school! Where the heck is she?!"

"Found her~!" Nora called, waving beside an open window.

The five other girls ran over to the orangette and looked out. Standing and facing out towards where they had their initiation was Kagura. However...she looked different as well. She looked older, possibly in her mid-twenties in terms of appearance, with longer hair. She wore a pitch-black sailor uniform/dress fusion reaching down to just above her ankles with the scarf of it being a dull silver.

"And she grew…" Nora added, "So to recap...she can become younger...and older."

"How is she…?" Pyrrha pondered.

"Apparently, she uses Red Orbs to age her to her strongest form," Blake explained, "And she can cough them up to revert to her younger forms and, if anyone else eats one, they'll become a chibi version of themselves."

"You are scary fast at reading stuff…" Ruby pointed out.

"I got her!" Yang shouted, jumping out the window. Yang boosted herself with bursts from her Ember Celica sending her flying directly at her as she readied a fist to punch her, "TAKE THIS!"

"..." Kagura said nothing as she sidestepped, causing Yang to miss.

"Whoa!" Yang shouted as rolled across the ground, stopping herself just short of falling over the cliff.

"If you're going for an ambush, you need to be far quieter. Firing guns and shouting only exposes yourself," Kagura noted.

"Oh great...now she lectures people." Yang grumbled, rolling to her feet, "Alright...what kind of Bugster are you? You're not...a monster."

"Monsters can come in all shapes and sizes. Even humans and Faunus are capable of becoming monsters," Kagura noted before vanishing and letting Ruby collide with Yang while she appeared sitting where Ozpin and Glynda had been when they were launching students into the forest, "I heard the gunshots from your weapon."

"She's...really good at that," Yang grunted while getting up and gently placing Ruby beside her.

"You've been playing the game I am the final boss in. It should be obvious I am not meant to be taken lightly," Kagura noted.

"I don't know. Blake's been playing for the last hour…" Ruby muttered, getting up, "But we know not all your powers can be used out here in the real world. Emu explained it to us!"

"True," Kagura noted, "I can't dimensional travel."

"...What?" Yang blinked twice.

"And I've attempted to use Susanō a few times since I was 'born' in this world to no avail."

"Phew…" Ruby wiped her forehead to sweep away the sweat from her worrying.

"However…" Kagura waved a hand and several red 'tears' appeared behind her, "I can still summon these."

"Move!" a white glyph appeared beneath the two sisters before it pulsed and sent them into the air in time to avoid a barrage of red sword-like objects shooting out of the portal and stabbing into where the two had been.

"All we need now is Ms. Belladona to complete the set of four," Kagura noted in amusement, glancing over her shoulder to see Weiss with her weapon out.

"Yeah, well if I didn't have to save the savant sisters, I might have been able to get a shot in," Weiss complained.

"What'd she call us?" Ruby complained as she and Yang landed in a tree.

"Forget that! She got sticks in my hair!" Yang growled as her hair erupted into flames...along with the tree's leaves around them.

"Ah! Yang! Fire!" Ruby freaked, "It's the treehouse all over again!"

"Savants might be too high a compliment...but they are good at hurting and breaking things."

"I suppose so," Kagura giggled before catching Blake's weapon's blade between her index and pointer fingers without even looking and let it drop to her feet, "You disturbed the grass."

"So stealth is utterly useless on you then," Blake noted as she backed away and regrouped with Weiss while the two siblings of their team jumped out of the burning tree.

"Considering not a single one of you awoke when I hid the Gashats under your pillows, it should have been obvious."

"Speaking of which…" Blake muttered a low growl in her voice, "Why did you destroy my book only?"

"It was filth," Kagura deadpanned, "I only had to read the first sentence to come to that conclusion. That and to see if anyone was smart enough to realize that Gashat was hidden."

"Well...I guess that makes sense." Weiss replied with heavy sarcasm.

"Why us?" Ruby asked.

"Why not you four? You were, outside of those who use them and the three teammates of one, to know of their existence in this academy and each with a good reason to obtain one," Kagura noted, "The weapons, the armor specifications that could be implemented into the latest in whatever Atlas can make, the bike…" her eyes settled on Blake, "Though you...I must say that I couldn't think of a valid reason."

"Don't I feel special..." Blake replied, "So you used our personalities as the motives for stealing the Gashats, dangerous items that would be deadly for us. But then again...if that were common knowledge, your plan would have been a bust."

"Admittedly, yes" Kagura acquiesced, "But that is not all. Please note this...where are the users at this time?"

"..."

"Where are they?" Ruby asked innocently.

* * *

"Okay. On three?" Brave LV2 asked.

"Wait, wait, wait. Do we go when you say '3,' or do we go when you say '3' and then 'go'?" Lazer LV1 asked.

"On 3…" Snipe LV2 replied.

"Right," the two Riders and Ren agreed as the four turned to the closed door.

"One...Two…" Snipe counted, "THREE!"

With that, all three shooters began to open fire on the door as Brave stabbed at it with his sword. They continued until the door was covered in smoke from the impacts. The four stayed tense as it dissipated...to reveal an unmarked door.

"...What kind of door did you two buy?" Ren asked as he, Brave, and Snipe slowly turned their heads to Lazer, their eyes all wide.

"Oi, oi, oi! Don't look at me! Meijin was the one who bought it!"

"I thought it was a good idea at the time!"

"JUST GET US OUT ALREADY!" Lazer shouted as Emu was on the other side of the door going through a large ring of keys.

"Locker for the shooting games...locker for the RPGs...locker for the other RPGs…"

"Why do you have so many keys?!"

"I'm sorry I have a lot of things I need to lock up here!" Emu shouted.

"This is why we made the locks electronic to these things!"

"Well I'm not letting that douche Cardin destroy them! Do you know how hard it was to get everything he deleted back?!" Emu snapped.

"Of course it was Team CRDL…" Snipe groaned, "That's it! Next time I see them, they're getting a twenty page report on the history on the doors here in Beacon due in two hours after being assigned it!"

"Wait...wait...wait!" Lazer spoke, "That's it! We don't need to break the door...just the wall!"

"Excuse you?"

"Think about it! If we destroy the wall around the door or next to us, we can get out!" he explained, "We can worry about the demon door later."

"...I swear if this backfires and it comes out of my paycheck...you're getting in-school suspension."

"That's not a thing!" Lazer laughed, "Also...what do you have to worry about! It's our wall! You got your own dang room in the teachers dorm."

"Port and Oobleck are my neighbors to both sides," Snipe rolled his one visible eye.

"..."

"Are you giving me a look of _pity_?"

"AH! BUST DOWN THE WALL!"

"How?!"

"We have the Rider with the highest defense stat as a battering ram." Lazer looked at Brave.

"Wait...what?"

"Your helmet is double reinforced and layered. You are meant for this!" he shouted, "Well...maybe Meijin's. His Ride Hair is strong enough to deflect missiles explosion."

"Don't ask how we figured that one out," Emu noted.

"Brave, use your head," Snipe ordered.

"Wait, what?!" the sounds of struggling went off, "BUT I DON'T WANT TO USE MY HEAD!"

* * *

"Let us say...they are all sufficiently distracted."

"Well...getting them out of the picture seems like the smart thing to do. Their powers are the only thing that can kill you," Blake spoke up.

"Yes, their pesky powers are a burden." She replied, giving a small nod of agreement, "And I'd rather not let them get in my way."

"In the way of what?" Weiss asked, "You're a Bugster. What do you even do now that you're free?"

"Kill the Grimm."

"What?" Ruby blinked, "You want to kill Grimm?"

"Ruby, remember that power I explained?" Blake spoke up.

"My duty has always been to end the Yoma, but since they are not here...the Grimm are more than an acceptable substitute," Kagura informed aas she closed her eyes, "The way they feel...the way they act...their merciless acts upon the lives trying to live...It is what I must do every century that I am reborn."

"But you're not reborn!" Yang pointed out, "This isn't your world. And if it wasn't for that whole

blow up a city thing,' it might not be a bad idea to let you out there...but again. You could waste an entire city!"

"We do what me must, even if it is something we wish to not do," Kagura replied as a red aura began to come off her.

"Now I see why Emu tries to enjoy fighting them...Bugsters are insane," Weiss groaned before noticing Ruby...was crying comically, "Ruby!?"

"E-Even if she's gonna die, she still wants to protect people~!" Ruby cried.

"Now is not the time for that!" Weiss barked, "City! Blowing up! Extreme danger if she kills enough of them! Did you forget that?!"

"I'm sorry! I was absorbed in the emotions!"

"She's insane!"

"We get that you want to continue what you did against the Yoma, but if you do then you're going to most likely go into the Reincarnation Sphere again!" Blake argued.

"And? The meaning of my life is to follow the course of my fate."

"And blow up a city and all the people in it!" Yang added, "Can't you just...chill or something?! I mean, what's so important about following that silly rule from the game?"

"...Yang, that's not a rule. That's canon to her character," Blake noted.

"So she can't just stop because she wants to?" Ruby asked.

"Yes," Blake nodded.

"Well...Then why not change it around?" Ruby pondered.

"Change it around?" Kagura repeated.

"Well...what if we kill all the Grimm before you?" Ruby asked.

"What?!" WBY all looked at Ruby with wide eyes.

"...You must truly be a fool. Such a thing would only be possible if you were stronger than I," Kagura noted.

"Well...I'm just saying…"

"You idiot! How would we possibly do that?! They are everywhere and just respawn faster then they can be killed!" Weiss snapped.

"Hey now...You said that'd only be possible if we were stronger than you, right?" Yang asked.

"Of course," Kagura replied, an amused smile as she crossed her arms under her impressive bust.

"And in Goodwitch's class when you beat up one of Cardin's teammates, you proved you had aura," Yang noted, "So...how's about this? We'll prove our team's stronger than you by beating you 'till your aura shatters! You lose, you're not going to hunt any Grimm!"

"Yang…" Blake spoke up in objection.

"Yang's right! If we can break your Aura, then you gotta promise to not go after any Grimm!" Ruby declared.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted.

"If we can do that then it proves to her that she doesn't have to go after the Grimm and leave it to us," Ruby explained, "She won't have to blow up and no one will die tonight."

"..." Weiss sighed after a few moments before holding up her blade, "Let me be clear that I'm against this, but to make sure Beacon and Vale aren't destroyed then fine."

"Since it seems like the only viable option we have, no choice but to do it," Blake added, "We need to stop her somehow. But for the record...don't sign me up for something stupid like this again."

"You four young women have a strange sense of humor. Very well," the aura around Kagura collected into a black, red, and gold scroll, "I will consider you a warm up exercise." her eyes snapped open, revealing their color had changed to a crimson red, "Shinobi...Tenshin!" the scroll glowed before engulfing her in red energy, dispersing to reveal a long flowing red cloak draped over her shoulders as an armor breastplate pitch black with gold detailing covered her chest with more covering her shoulders while she began to float a few feet in the air, "Come. Feel the true power of Kagura!"

"Well that happened…" Yang blinked before shaking it off.

"Blake, you and Weiss attack from the sides!" Ruby ordered, "Yang, I'll cover you!"

Kagura swung her arms out in a pair of horizontal swipes, creating two red slashes in the air that fired a barrage of red swords at the four. The girls dodged before Kagura was before Ruby. She flicked a hand and a crescent of red energy appeared above Ruby. The red-wearing member of the team yelped, rolling out of the way of a series of spikes that shot out of the crescent and impaled the ground where she had been. Kagura backed away as she avoided multiple swings from both of Blake's swords, she leaned back from each swing while backing away. Kagura turned away from the last swing, letting Blake rush past her. As she stepped back, she stepped into a Glyph placed in her path and trapped her foot in place.

"Ha!" Yang shouted as she landed a punch that struck Kagura's abdomen, sending her flying away with a burst of flames from Ember Celica, "Got her!"

Kagura flipped in the air before landing on her feet. She clenched her hands before swinging them downwards, creating two large crimson rifts. The girls barely avoided two massive swords shooting out of them before going back into the rifts as they sealed shut.

"Well...that's not disheartening..." Blake grumbled.

"No, we can get her. We just have to keep her from moving around," Ruby spoke, "Um...oh! Weiss, freeze the ground! Yang, blow it up!"

"Come again?" Weiss blinked.

"Trust me!" Ruby quickly shouted.

Kagura began to move her hands when Weiss stabbed the ground, forming a sheet of ice before the four. Yang roared as she slammed a fist on the ice, firing off a round from her gauntlet shotguns. The heat from the attack evaporated the ice into a thick steamy mist that engulfed the human-looking Bugster. Kagura stopped as she realized the new development and tactic. She began looking around as the mist became thick enough that it was hard to see the four. She closed her eyes and began to listen for them. Grass crunched as she spun around before her back lit up with an explosion. She came out of the mist from the force of it and landed near where she heard the grass being crunched...exposing a block of ice that had been thrown there that Yang quickly punched, engulfing them in another mist.

Kagura turned around as she heard something rush past her from behind. She turned towards the sound only for her foot to snag on a black ribbon. Suddenly a gunshot went off as it sprang up and wrapped itself around her legs. Her balance disrupted she was dragged down and through the mist until the person pulling lifted her off the ground. The human-like Bugster twisted her body, freeing her from the binding mid-air. But as she floated in the air for a moment, she was distracted long enough to miss hearing the sound of a trigger being pulled. She turned towards the sound of the rifle fire, only to be blasted by a bullet of lightning Dust, sending her crashing into several trees. After a few moments, there was a red glow amidst the tree's before they exploded and Kagura shot out. A rift appeared underneath a hand and she pulled out a red sword from it. Weiss formed a wall of ice, but it shattered with one swing of Kagura's blade.

"Okay seriously. That's pretty cheap," Yang frowned to herself.

"She's the final boss of the second game! Of course she's not going to be easy!" Blake informed.

"Yang, Blake, keep her distracted," Ruby ordered, "Weiss, can you make a glyph that I can shoot through to make them faster and blow up bigger?"

"Are you really asking that?" Weiss deadpanned.

"Just try it."

"Of course I can do it, you dolt. What do you take me for?" Weiss countered, forming one of her glyphs.

Kagura prepared to summon another sword before using the one she already had to block shots sent by Yang's punches. She moved back to avoid Blake's attempt to strike her with a blade before summoning a rift to fire a barrage at Blake. Blake was impaled by them all...before exploding into flames that forced Kagura to shield herself with her cloak before having to dismiss her heavy blade to jump back from the real Blake's swipes. Kagura summoned another sword that blocked a swing from both sides. As she prepared to counter attack, she turned around to cut down an explosive round fired from Yang. Blake used the smoke to back away as their enemy cleared it with a swing of one of her swords. She heard Ruby fire her sniper rifle in its Scythe Mode and spun around to block with a blade when her entire arm and the blade were engulfed in ice.

"What?!" Kagura's eyes widened before a shining white bullet slammed into her other blade, engulfing it and her arm in more ice before another coated her lower body in ice as well.

"Got her!" Ruby smiled, "Yang! Blake! Hit her now!" she ordered as the two charged in at her command.

Blake held both her swords up as she reached Kagura first and spun around before slashing Kagura several times, the sword striking her Aura and chipping away at the ice near her torso. Yang roared as she charged in and began to deliver a series of punches right in Kagura's face. Yang finished it with one final blow to her torso, sending her flying away as the ice covering her shattered with the explosive shotgun burst from her blow.

Kagura bounced across the ground a few times upon landing. With a grunt, however, she corrected herself and landed on her feet. Yang dashed forward as she aimed her arms back and blasted herself forward with her Ember Celica. Yang jumped and punched down to down their enemy, only for Kagura to duck under the swing and kick her, sending the blonde up higher into the air. Blake, seeing this, tossed her Gambol Shroud in its kusarigama mode. It shot a bullet, sending itself flying faster with the recoil until it reached Yang, who quickly wrapped the ribbon around her arm and grabbed the handle of the weapon. Blake pulled at the same time as Yang as the tension of the ribbon snapped and brought her forward. Yang aimed her free arm back and fired her Ember Celica, sending her rocketing faster and faster towards Kagura who was frankly taken aback by this tactic. She couldn't even summon a rift before Yang slammed a fist into her face once more.

The two tumbled across the ground with Yang pushed herself up and regrouped with her team as they watched Kagura slowly get back on her feet. She began to summon a rift only for it to dissipate as soon as it was made. Her eyes widened as she tried to make another, only for it to fail as well. Blake pulled out her Scroll and sighed in relief.

"She's drained of her Aura," Blake informed.

"We finally made a dent...good." Weiss sighed, "Best not to give her a chance to get her second wind."

"Yup, so let's get her," Yang added

"Wait!" Ruby called before looking over at Kagura, "We broke your Aura, so we win!"

"My Aura…?" Kagura's eyes widened, "It...It can't be."

"Are you convinced now?" Ruby asked.

"Oh yeah...our bet. You underestimated us, and now we won." Yang gloated.

"Even in my true form, I still lost…" Kagura looked at her hands.

"Yeah. You lost to the four of us," Ruby pointed out, "So if we can win against you, doesn't that mean we can handle the Grimm just as easily?"

"She's right, and we are just four examples of first year students," Blake added, "This entire school trains people like us to do this. We're not even the strongest people here."

"Yeah. Pyrrha would have smoked you way faster. But she got too worried about the guys, so she's looking for them." Yang muttered.

* * *

"Emu!" Pyrrha called as she ran over.

"BUT I DON'T WANNA USE MY HEAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

 ***CRASH!***

"...Huh...That didn't hurt," Brave LV1 noted, looking around...his head being the only thing poking out of the new hole in the wall, "Oh. Hey, Pyrrha."

"Okay...now cancel the armor and crawl out," Emu ordered.

"I would, but uh...My arms are stuck now," Brave admitted sheepishly, his eyes emoting waterfall tears.

"Not it!" Lazer and Snipe both shouted from the otherside.

"Emu, Kiriya was going to use one of your consols as a…" Ren spoke up calmly.

"I'll do it!" Lazer changed his mind quickly.

"That was cruel, undermined, and vicious. ...Why are you not the leader of your team again?"

"Hey!" Brave complained as his armor faded away while Emu and Pyrrha helped pull him out of the hole, "Yes! We're free!"

"Okay! We're good to go!" Emu cheered as he poked his head in, "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PS4?!"

"Kiriya and Ren did it!" Jaune called, hiding behind his shield with Pyrrha...down the hallway.

"No wait, Meijin!"

 **=MIGHTY ACTION X!=**

"Come here!" Ex-Aid shouted, jumping in after them inside the room.

"Let's get going," Snipe ordered, crawling through the hole as he ignored Lazer's pleas of mercy.

"She's this way!" Pyrrha informed as she ran off with the two following.

* * *

"Alright...so we win. What is stopping her from not keeping her word again?" Weiss asked Blake.

"No need for that," Kagura sighed, "If I could not defeat you four working as one, it wouldn't be much hope for victory against all the Grimm in the world."

"That's what. Despite what we might assume, she has a sense of honor." Blake explained, "So you promise you won't attempt to…" she paused, trying to think of a better term to get her point across.

"Go boom?" Yang finished for her.

"Considering you fought me to this point, I won't," Kagura replied.

"Considering how much you're talking right now, you wouldn't happen to know where the missing Gashats are?" Weiss questioned.

"I do. They're with…" Kagura began before shots went off, hitting the girls' weapons and sending them scattering, two shots even managing to force off Ember Celica from Yang.

"What?!" Ruby gasped before her eyes widened, seeing the black Ex-Aid approach.

" **..."** the Black Ex-Aid leaned back as he took a deep breath before he let out an annoyed sigh, " **And here I was hoping this little scheme would work. The effort to fake those papers and brainwash that kid to give you a backstory."** he shook his head, " **This is why I don't like characters who don't fit the level design."** he sighed as he pulled out Shakariki Sports Gashat, " **They ruin the investment."** he sighed again, slotting it into his Bugvisor as he flipped it around to chainsaw mode.

 **=Shakariki Critical Finish!=**

Black Ex-Aid raised his arm as green energy pooled into the chainsaw before forming into a giant green circular saw blade. He raised the weapon wielding arm into the air as the blade began spinning. He then grunted as he tossed it. Like a boomerang, it flew past the girls before curving around and flying straight at its target: Kagura. She cried out as the blade went through her, causing her to collapse with sparks coming off her. It returned to the Black Ex-Aid and vanished.

"Kagura!" Ruby gasped as she ran over to the Bugster.

" **I regret to say that while you did well, you failed to collect the data I wanted,"** Black Ex-Aid spoke, " **But I suppose it was worth something. However I'm afraid this is Game Over for you."**

"Why you…" Yang growled as she charged at the Black Ex-Aid.

"Yang, wait!" Blake called.

"HIYAH!" Yang roared as she threw a punch at Black Ex-Aid, only for him to catch her fist.

" **Hmph,"** Black Ex-Aid snorted before throwing Yang at Weiss and Blake, knocking the two over, before walking off.

"Ow...that's just annoying." Yang groaned.

"Did you forget he blocked your punches before, you dolt?!" Weiss grunted while pushing Yang off her and Blake.

"Ruby...Rose…" Kagura whispered, "Can...can you…"

"Kagura, hold on please!"

Kagura weakly shook her head, "Please...tell Parad...I'm sorry for…for..." her body gave in and exploded, making Ruby back away.

"Tell Parad that she's sorry? But...for what?" Yang pondered.

"Didn't you hear what that fake Ex-Aid said? He must have brainwashed Parad to think that Kagura was his partner," Blake scowled, "That dark Rider...how could he do something like that to someone innocent like him?"

"I bet there are a lot of things he's okay with doing," Weiss frowned before glancing over at Ruby, who was still looking at where Kagura had been just moments ago, "Ruby?"

"She didn't seem evil…." she explained, "All this time, Emu and everyone has believed all the Bugsters are evil, but…"

"What if some are actually good?" Blake finished for her.

"Uh-huh," Ruby nodded, looking over at the ninja of the four.

"Oi! Girls!" Brave LV2 shouted as he skidded to a halt, "Where's the Bugster?"

"...You're late!" Weiss complained, kicking him over.

"Gah!" Brave yelped as the others ran over.

"Alright! Where's the Bug...ster…We missed it, didn't we?" Lazer asked, lowering his tire tonfas.

"Yeah…" Yang nodded.

"Everyone's sad...What the hell did we miss?" Lazer asked.

"And you and Ren are...well…" Yang motioned to the two, revealing they were covered in bandages with huge bumps growing out of their heads, Lazer's somehow visible through his giant helmet.

"The blame is fully on Ren," Lazer pointed.

"If you had a clean side of the room, neither of us would've been attacked by an Angry Video Game Nerd," Ren's eye twitched.

"Yeah...past tense," Ex-Aid said, holding his sword up behind them.

"Professor, we were about to learn who stole the Gashats, but...the fake Ex-Aid appeared," Weiss explained.

Snipe looked at all of them, lingering on Ruby for a second, "...Forget it. You're alright. That's all that matters. The Black Ex-Aid is _our_ issue; let me and those who need to worry about it handle it. You kids...go...relax." he sighed, patting Ruby's head, "I'll go see if I can catch him. Ex-Aid, take care of things while I'm out."

"Got it," Ex-Aid nodded.

"Ah! Wait! He messed with Parad's mind, too!" Yang added.

"Hm?"

"When he came, he said that it was a lot of hassle to fake her paperwork and hypnotize Parad for her to have a backstory," Yang explained.

"I'll tell someone who's better at mental stuff then me," Snipe spoke, "I can pop an arm back in its socket and do surgery...but I'm not one to come to for...that."

He went off at that to try to find the Black Ex-Aid, leaving the teens alone.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait. She was from a game...and you never knew it?!" Kiriya gawked at Emu as Ruby showed them Senran Kagura 2.

"Hmm...nope. I never played these kinds of games," Emu explained.

"Why?" Kiriya asked.

"Eh-heh-heh...Mom wouldn't let me get any M-Rated games," Emu sheepishly explained.

"Hah?" Kiriya asked, his eye twitching erratically at that.

"Huh? But...M is for 'Mature' games…" Ruby tilted her head, "I don't get it. I mean, aside from one girl, they all have Yang's body type and it's so cool to play."

"Oh…" Emu blinked, "Huh... You're right. They do share a similar figure…"

"That gothic lolita cat girl's got a Weiss body type," Kiriya chuckled before Weiss's fist slammed repeatedly on the very top of his head, "Ugh…"

"...I don't get it, so...she was a Bugster, but she wasn't evil. Has that ever happened before?" Jaune asked.

"Not 'till now…" Emu shook his head, "Each and every Bugster I have come across has been violent and cruel. They attacked people without reason and tormented their hosts to the point of despair."

"Despair?" Ruby repeated.

"Yup. Despair…"

' _...Note to self; pray there's isn't a Bugster based on that psycho bear from those Danganronpa games,'_ Kiriya thought.

"So this is the first time you've heard of a Bugster who's kinda nice?" Ruby asked.

"Very first time," Emu nodded.

"Yo~" Parad greeted as he walked over, "Hey, uh, have...any of you seen Kagura?"

"Uh, well, see…" Kiriya began.

"She had to go home," Ruby explained/interrupted, "It was an emergency and, if I wasn't going out to get some water from the vending machine in the rec room, I wouldn't have bumped into her. She asked me to tell you that she's sorry she had to go." she said all in one breath before taking a big gulp of much needed oxygen.

"Oh...wow, really? ...I figured she'd leave a note. Must have been a big deal," Parad shrugged, "I'm sure our friends back home will know. I'll ask them once they arrive next semester."

"Hubba wha?" Ruby blinked.

"Eh, well...I made plans to check out the game shops around town with her. Guess I'm going solo. More game money for me!" he smiled walking off, "Later!"

"Why did you tell him that?" Nora asked once he was gone.

"Kagura asked me to tell him she was sorry," Ruby replied, "I didn't know how to tell him she was a virus person who brainwashed him, so I thought maybe this would be easier, and he knows she was sorry. Plus, maybe he'll slowly remember himself and things will go back to normal for him."

"Ahh...I suppose that's fair," Pyrrha nodded.

"Still...I…" Emu began.

"Hmm?" Kiriya began before he opened his scroll, "...welp. Looks like our next assignment is a group project, this time on a game called….Fate Extella? What kind of title is…?"

"YES! YES!" Emu beamed as he shot up.

"What's Fate Extella?" Weiss asked.

"Dynasty Warriors style game where you play as characters from the Fate series, which was a light novel series turned anime."

"Wait. How do you make a game out of something based on light novels?"

"Look it up, and then let's get to playing the game."

"Wait, wait, wait. What's the assignment meant to be?" Weiss asked.

"All the characters are loosely based off real life people, so we're going to have to pick one each per team and do a history report on them," Kiriya explained.

"Well there's one that's not…" Emu muttered, "I'm calling dibs on the cool antagonist character Gilgamesh!" he cheered leaving, "Professor!"

"...Yang, check and see that it's nothing like Senran Kagura please," Weiss ordered.

"On it," Yang complied as she looked up the series on her scroll, "...Oh...oh wow! This is a...really...REALLY big series."

"...What about the ones just in Fate Extella?"

"Well, it has two female leads…" she muttered, looking at Weiss, "...Maybe it's not the series for you. Why not Fate Zero? It's considered a dark drama series."

"...Yang, show me the female leads," Weiss's eye twitched.

"Uh...Drive, Kiriya, Drive!" Yang freaked, jumping onto Kiriya's back

"Ack! Not again!" Kiriya panicked as he ran off, carrying Yang, "You'll never catch us, Ice Queen!"

"I said show me!" Weiss snapped as she ran after them.

"..." Blake blinked as she looked up the game, "...Wow."

"Hm?" Ruby looked over at the image, "...Huh. More Yang body types...Wait. Is that one girl with the fox ears and tail a Faunus?"

"Not sure. But…" Blake began as she looked at the girl with said fox ears and tail on the image, "Maybe…" she shrugged indifferently.

"Why is this beginning to feel normal?" Jaune asked, referencing to the chaos going on around them.

"I'm...unsure," Pyrrha admitted.

* * *

"Well...that was a bust…" Parad whispered as he looked at his screen, "Couldn't get some data either…welp. Back to the drawing board..."

=Grr?=

"Not sure yet…"

=...Grr?= Bowser pulled up an image of a black and white bear.

"...Oh god no. I am _not_ gonna turn this school into an arena for a killing game," Parad frowned.

=Rrr?= Bowser held up a picture of a boy in blue armor with a blaster for an arm.

"He's a good guy, Bowser."

=Rawr= Bowser put it down and held up a teenager with long blond hair with a glowing omega symbol on his left glove.

"That is overkill, even for you."

=...Rrr?=

"...Now that's MASSIVE overkill!" Parad paled at the image shown to him.

=...= Bowser held up a sign reading 'Ganondorf.'

"You got your ass handed to you on a web series by him. You tell me if that's a good idea," Parad deadpanned.

=...= Bowser immediately threw the sign away at that before searching through the images =Rrr?= he pulled out a poorly drawn picture of Parad and Kagura kissing.

"ACK!" Parad quickly deleted it, "You never saw that."

=Grr~= Bowser wagged his eyebrows.

"Stop it or else I'll throw you in a Mario Kart level with nothing but blue shells aimed right at you."

=...Rawr…=

"Ugh...come on. I need a Bugster that can be sneaky and resourceful, but is pretty powerful and hold themselves in a fight. Someone that can give those girls and the Riders a run for their money."

=...Grr?= Bowser held up a pair of images showing a fox girl and a woman in priestess robes

"...Hmm...Hard to say," Parad admitted.

=Rrr?= Bowser then held up a robot resembling a knight with blades on the lower arms.

"Fulgore? Hmm...Well...I do need to give these Gashats out," Parad admitted as he pulled out a red Gashat displaying a robot with the words 'Gekitotsu Robots' on it.

* * *

 _Z0: Are we done?_

 _SZ: I think so….yeah. Yeah I think we're done with this chapter outside the preview._

 _GT: Onwards to the preview!_

* * *

Emu: What the...that's Fulgore...but it's different. He has Red armor.

Ruby: EEEEEEEEEEEEEE~! OH MY GOSH~! ALL THOSE WEAPONS~!

Kiriya: You do know that it runs off the brain of a murdered Guy, right?

Ruby: Messed up...but still cool!

Taiga: It has one of the stolen Gashats inside it. Be careful; its power is much higher than any Bugster we've faced before.

Emu: Need a level up…

Black Ex-Aid: **Yes, keep battling, Emu Hojo, grow further, evolve faster.**

Save File 7: Great Gathering! Clash Ex-Aid!

Emu: Dai-Dai-Dai-HENSHIN!

* * *

 _GT: Hoo boy...Fulgore...That is gonna be scary…_

 _SZ: Oh yeah...let's just hope our heroes can handle this deadly machine._

 _Z0: Things gonna get intense! I plan to make the next fight scenes intense as hell!_

 _SZ: Awesome, so until next time readers…_

 _GT: Please Read and Review!_

 _Z0: Bye-bye~!_


	7. Great Gathering! Clash Ex-Aid!

_GammaTron: *pokes a mound of reviews and PMs before yelping when Z0 pokes out* Bwah!_

 _Z0: People really want the next chapter...they really...really...REALLLLLLY want the next chapter. *another pile of messages fall on my head* Help me~!_

 _GT: *pulls out a fishing rod and tosses the line into the pile* … *gets a bite and reels in Z0 by his boxers*_

 _Z0: Oh if only I had humility...anyway thanks buddy. You wouldn't believe the number of fans we have for this story._

 _GT: True. Guess they're not fans of us trying to take a small break from toku._

 _Z0: To be fair I think we had a nice little break and now have fics to work on to recharge when in need of such. But I digress, we'd wake SZ but…*looks at the bed resting in the middle of our work space where someone is sleeping* He needs him some sleep_

 _GT: Yeah...He's on rest after a 5K run. Might be up in the end author notes._

 _Z0: Yep so for now it's just me and GT so read on readers._

 _GT: Yep. We own only OCs. We don't own Kamen Rider nor RWBY nor any non-OC games that we use. *puts up a sign reading 'Fulgore's a piece of rusty scrap.' before leaving*_

 _Z0: I keep forgetting that…*tosses SZ and his bed out an open window as I swan dive out another window breaking it* I mean to do that!-!-!-!_

 _Fulgore: *smashes through the wall before destroying everything in sight*_

* * *

The Black Ex-Aid stood before a computer as he typed away, he turned around as a door opened and Graphite and Parad stood there. The Black Ex-Aid sighed turning around to meet them.

" **I thought you had a study group to...be absorbed into?"** Black Ex-Aid asked Parad.

"Undercover gets boring. Besides, is it ready?" he asked in an excited tone.

"He's been hyper all week," Graphite complained.

" **Yes…"** he sighed, holding up a BugVisor with a red gashat docked inside of it, " **With this, you will infect the next person sprayed with both viruses, with the stronger Bugster absorbing the weaker and adding them to their power."** he explained, " **Fusing the data of two games into one Bugster is hard you know...but I was able to make it work."**

"Oh, nice~" Parad chuckled giddily, "So...wanna do bets on which one's gonna be dominate?"

"The robot," Graphite stated.

" **But they're…"**

"I know."

"No, but I meant which one of the…"

"The Robot." Graphite repeated simply.

"You are just no fun…" Parad pouted.

" **Do you have a target in mind?"** Black Ex-Aid asked, " **The Gekitotsu Robot Gashat is best synced with the Mighty Action X Gashat, so Ex-Aid is the best target. One of his friends or maybe even his love interest would be targets of interest. Force him to go all out. Remember, the goal is to force Ex-Aid to stop holding back and let out all his potential."**

"I have one in mind," Graphite informed, earning their attention.

* * *

Yatsuhashi sat beneath a tree, his legs crossed while his fists were pressed together in meditation. It had been almost a month and they still had yet to find a lead on whoever Velvet had spoken to that Fox had heard. It was rather difficult, considering that whoever Fox had heard her speak with had a subtle static in their voice. An explosion made him look up to see Parad sitting on the branch above, scrambling to turn off his volume on his game.

"Sorry. Finger slipped," Parad apologized with a sheepish chuckle, "Hahaha...bonus level…got a little to excited." he chuckled, "I'm Parad!" he smiled jumping down, "You're the tall guy on the same team as Emu's...uh...I want to say girlfriend...their relationship is not clear."

Yatsuhashi nodded before shrugging a bit. Coco thought they were a cute couple and was always trying to get Velvet to hang out more with Emu. Currently, it was a bit of a hit and miss in his opinion.

"Ah. Building up to a full one then," Parad noted with a nod, "Ya know, I couldn't help but notice that aside from one of you, the rest of your team seems to be looking for someone. Need a hand?"

"..."

"Huh...Well, I did hear a rumor about a guy with that kinda voice," Parad noted, earning his full attention, "Now mind you, it's just a rumor, but I heard the guy normally shows up at the launching pad area around 2PM every day. Some students think the guy's actually the ghost of a student who got eaten by a Beowolf during initiation or died from a malfunction in his launching pad since he shows up there."

"..." Yatsuhashi stood up, shook Parad's hand, and walked off with his sword on his back.

"...Heh," Parad smirked, "And Graphite says I'm bad at acting...Ooh tacos!" he shouted, blurring off as red and blue energy.

* * *

Emu typed away on a small computer while everyone around him happily ate. He typed enter as the code he wrote up altered the 3D model forming a sword-like shape with a curved gun-like handle. An error message came across the screen suddenly as flaws in the build and design were all pointed out.

"Ugh...another flaw…" he groaned, letting his face hit the table next to his computer.

"Is everything okay?" he looked up to see Velvet, carrying two cups of cocoa.

"Oh, Velvet. Sorry…" he grumbled, "I've been working on something for a while now." he sighed, picking the computer up and showing it and some notes that rested under it, "In a funny way I got the idea from a joke Ruby made. Pretty much everything in this place...is also a gun."

"True. Aside from a few exceptions, everyone pretty much uses a gun in their designs," Velvet agreed as she looked at it, "I have to admit, this is rather ingenious. No transformation feature taking up time between shooting and slashing and using dust to create lasers instead of firing the actual ammunition."

"I need something to deploy fast. So I figured this would be a useful design base. I just can't make the energy condenser work. The idea is it can take its internally stored energy to sharpen its blade and shooting. But each time I run a test...the code says it either blows up...or just makes a beam saber...which defeats the purpose of the sword part…" he groaned, "Or explodes…" he groaned, letting his forehead hit the table once more.

"Well...It looks like the refracting lens you're using in the model could be a cause for it," Velvet noted, earning his attention, "It's too thick, causing it to reflect back inside of the barrel and hit the dust ammunition, setting it off inside of the chamber."

"Ah!" he gasped upon seeing it, "I'm an idiot…"

Velvet giggled a little at his reaction before looking at it again, "Hmm...I'm not sure, but...I think it's also lacking something."

"Hm?" Emu blinked, looking at the image, "Something else...?" he muttered.

"I just feel that it's missing something to its design," Velvet admitted, "But aside from that, it seems like an amazing weapon to see in combat."

"Thanks, Velvet…" Emu sighed, closing his computer, "You're a real big help, you know that?"

As the two kept talking, they failed to notice their shared friends all watching them from across the dining hall. Kiriya pulled out a pair of comically large binoculars as he and Yang peeked up from a table.

"First class couple located!" he spoke like a soldier addressing the captain.

"Excellent, Private Kiriya," Ruby responded with a nod, "Commander Valkyrie, analysis?"

"They're so cute together." Nora spoke while wearing a naval hat over her head spoke with a happy giggle.

"How did they drag us into this?" Blake sighed.

"Considering your team leader and mine? Inevitable," Fox admitted.

"Shush, you two!" Yang complained.

"Hey...wait, where's Private Jaune?" Kiriya asked, holding a fake cigar in his mouth; which Yang grabbed and tossed out a window, "Hey...the joke shop charged me extra for that…"

"Shush," Coco hushed, taking pictures of the two.

"Seriously, though. Where's Jaune?" Kiriya asked.

"Don't know...when we brought up the fact everyone voted Emu and Velvet first class couple, he developed this super surprised look and just stood still for a minute," Ruby explained.

"Ah...he's jealous Emu beat him to the first love bit…" Kiriya spoke, "Which is probably due to his unkillable crush on ice queen."

"Hey…" said 'ice queen' exclaimed in annoyance.

"Shush!" everyone hissed.

"Remind me how I got dragged into this?" Weiss complained.

"You're bored, got nothing better to do, and think they are cute together," Yang listed.

"..."

"Nailed it," Yang chuckled with a smirk.

"Question?" Blake spoke, "Do they know you knuckleheads coined this term and title on them?"

"And are you prepared for how Emu will react?" Ren asked subconsciously, reminding them of the time they unplugged his PS4 while in the middle of a limited time event...and were chased by a Red Eyed Ex-Aid for five hours.

"Says the guy who caused the first 'Akuma Ex-Aid' encounter," Kiriya deadpanned before winching as a phantom pain from the beat-down went through him.

"He targeted you more…"

"Yeah, and he used _you_ to beat _me_!" Kiriya snapped.

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty. Now hush up or I will get my purse," Coco threatened.

"...Why do…"

"Gatling gun that shatters concrete," Fox informed.

"...Aye, ma'am," both responded, Kiriya squeaking his out.

"Velvet...you ever get the feeling someone...or someone's, are watching us?" Emu asked as he drew an altered design to his weapon on his notebook.

"Yes, I've felt that before," Velvet replied.

"And not in the dangerous creepy way...but just the regular creepy way?" he specified.

"Oh very much so," Velvet replied, a subtle annoyed twitch coming from her left rabbit ear.

=Would Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and students Emu and Kiriya please report to Professor Hanaya's office please? I repeat: Would Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and students Emu and Kiriya please report to Professor Hanaya's office please=

"Oh lord what have they done?" Emu and Velvet both asked in unison.

"I didn't do it!" Jaune panicked from outside.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Kiriya hissed to everyone as Emu and Velvet ran off.

* * *

"For the record, none of us did anything to anyone...today!" Kiriya informed as the teams entered...to see Yatsuhashi in one of the beds, casts on his arms and tightly-bound bandages over his torso and over the top of his head.

"Yatsu!" Coco gasped, "What happened to him?"

"I sensed a surge of Bugster Virus," Taiga informed, his jacket on a table as he bandaged his own arms, "Found Graphite standing over him…" he grumbled, tightening the bandages with his teeth.

"Graphite?" Fox repeated as Velvet gasped, "Velvet?"

"That's the guy's name before I got sick that day," Velvet recalled.

"Now we got a name and another reason to find him," Coco scowled.

"No," Taiga informed, "He was playing around with Yatsuhashi. Oh, and Ruby?" he grabbed a covered object on the table beside him, "Do not scream." He removed it and Ruby screamed, "What did I just say…?"

"Oh, this is terrible!" Ruby exclaimed, looking over the shattered sword that had been revealed, "Parts were shattered by a fist, sliced through by a blade, and even eaten!"

"Graphite doesn't take well to humans...but he seems okay with Faunus...A note for another day…" Taiga grumbled, "Your friend was just pushed and blasted by his BugVisor. Physically, aside from some slight burns, he's fine…"

"And the casts?"

"A salve that's helping mend the broken bones from the push that were exacerbated by him trying to fight with them broken," Taiga noted.

"HOW IS THAT FINE?!"

"Graphite took down a sky ship. It could have been worse," Taiga explained, "But regardless, he needed him alive...to infect him."

"He's not going to grow a shell like me, is he?" Velvet asked, recalling what Emu told her about her infection time.

"No. it's unique for whoever's infected," Taiga informed, ' _At least they seem to not be able to increase the stress like with Velvet.'_ he slapped Ruby's hands, "No. You are not taking the blade to reforge it without his permission."

"But it's hurt and needs medical attention from a smith!" Ruby whimpered.

"Ugh...Ruby…" he groaned, "Look...right now, I need you to do anything else but be difficult. I just saw the monster that ruined my life and almost lost an arm and a student...So trust me when I say my mood...is not...good."

"R-Right," Ruby flinched at the look he was giving her.

"Why are you hiding behind me?" Jaune gulped.

"Because you're the only one who has their shield at the moment," Ruby replied under her breath.

"So...what is the plan?" Emu asked.

"Right now, we wait...When the virus acts up, we'll need to move fast." Taiga spoke while tightening the bandages around his arm tightly, "But as for battle, I'll be far from helpful."

"..."

"Weiss, I'm pretty sure it's not gonna be Bowser," Blake deadpanned.

"I know. I'm just going to stay the furthest away if I see a shell," Weiss replied.

"That's fair…" the Riders all nodded.

"Bowser?" Fox repeated.

"The one I got infected with. Apparently thought Weiss was a princess and wanted to marry her," Velvet explained.

"...Pfft," Coco held back a laugh.

"Kiriya!" Weiss snapped.

"I said nothing!" Kiriya declared as he ran out with Weiss chasing after him, rapier in hand.

"How is that one still alive?" Taiga asked bluntly.

"Luck. Lots of luck," Yang replied, "So is it something we've dealt with before?"

"No. This strain...it's a mixed one," Taiga noted as he pulled up a monitor, "It seems Graphite infected him with two strains and they're battling for dominance."

"Two?" Emu asked shocked.

"Why Yatsuhashi?" Coco questioned.

"I can't be sure. Graphite's not picky…" Taiga spoke, "It could be he thought he could handle the two at once. With out…" he looked around after his pause as if waiting for something, "Oh right, the blunt one isn't here."

"Wow. They're already outside," Nora noted, looking out a window.

"We've come to need Kiriya to say that blunt fact no one wants to say themselves…" Emu sighed.

* * *

While the young heroes dealt with the current situation, another troublesome situation was being developed across town. Kuroto and Ozpin stood before one another at opposite ends of a table in a mostly empty restaurant. Both had drinks placed before them, coffee and hot chocolate before them respectively. Kuroto took the first sip as he sighed.

"Kuroto...it's not your fault." Ozpin spoke.

"You allowed this little project for the reason I would supply them with the power to _not_ let your students be harmed," Kuroto spoke, "The fact the Level 3 Gashats were lost is on me. My security detail, my facility...my pride and ego putting those children in danger."

"It was unseen. We had no idea Graphite could take human form, or that he had already infiltrated the city." Ozpin spoke.

"I...I should have known. The moment Emu told me Graphite attacked him, I should have sent him and Taiga the Level 3 Gashats." Kuroto spoke, "Rather selfishly I waited for all of them to finish alpha phase…"

"You did explain at the time that you were more concerned with them being incomplete at the time Graphite appeared in the forest," Ozpin pointed out, "Would it not have been more dangerous to send them incomplete?"

"Also true…" Kuroto sighed, "But that is but only one issue...Word of this theft has already reached friends…" he muttered slowly.

"It was only a matter of time 'till he found out." Ozpin sighed.

"You know he will use this as excuse to insert himself into our situation," Kuroto added, "And with this, he will push militarization of the Gashats. I chose to have the Riders trained here where they can be guided by you. The world doesn't need a soldier to save them...they need a hero."

Ozpin nodded in agreement, taking a sip of his sweet drink.

"I was already contacted before I came here," Kuroto revealed, "James plans to bring in a fleet and draft the Riders as they perform a city wide manhunt." he explained suddenly, Ozpin eying him as he looked down.

"Kuroto...what did you tell him?" he asked.

"I bought us time…" he responded, pulling out a case, "It's not much...and I hate myself for it…. But if it means we can continue to train the Riders our way...then by all means I'll burden these consequences by myself…" he spoke, flipping it open to reveal two Gashats, both colored in pink, "But nonetheless...we have time. As it stands, I will need to rush the creation of Level 5."

"Kuroto...you said so yourself that skipping levels could have backlash. You should finish the Level 4s," Ozpin spoke.

"You're right...and I will. But it will have to be side by side development." Kuroto explained.

"Here's an idea...how about for once in your life...you let other people make the Gashats...rather then kill yourself making, troubleshooting, and testing them yourself?" Ozpin offered, "I know you're a perfectionist, but you have people who work for you after all."

"I've never liked letting others deal with the Gashat viruses personally...I have developed a slight immunity through all my work. It is safer this way...I should be the only one that makes Gashats." Kuroto spoke before he paused for a moment and put a hand over his mouth in thought, "But sadly...it might be wiser to try that…"

"If you have people you can count on," Ozpin smiled.

"I suppose this means I'll have all the time to perfect Level 5. I have something very special for that," Kuroto noted with a smile.

* * *

"Are we good now?" Taiga questioned, scowling at Weiss and Kiriya...the former with a bump on her forehead in the shape of a piece of chalk while the latter's scalp was littered with large throbbing bumps plus several on the forehead shaped like pieces of chalk and bits of frost covering parts of his body.

"Yes, professor," both replied.

"Ugh…"

"Yatsu," Coco spoke as the three members of Yatsuhashi's team moved to him as he started to wake, "Easy now, big guy."

"He's stable." Emu spoke, taking over for reading his vitals, "For now, he can move around some. But not beyond the scope of his bandages I'm afraid."

"Yatsuhashi, why didn't you call any of us before confronting the jerk who got Velvet sick?" Coco demanded, a strict frown on her face.

"..." Yatsuhashi rose a brow at her.

"...Yeah, I would've run in just the same as you if it meant getting back at the guy," Coco sighed in admittance.

"How did you know Graphite would be there anyway?" Taiga asked as he pulled out more medical supplies with his good hand.

"..." Yatsuhashi moved his thumbs while mimicking he was holding something.

"He learned it from a guy playing a portable game," Fox explained, hearing the movements before gently putting a hand on Yatsuhashi's shoulder to make him halt, "Nearly hurt yourself further at the end there."

"...Hojo…" Taiga spoke, slowly turning his head to Emu with his eyes flashing.

"Uh-uh! I would've called immediately!" Emu denied, "And I'm not the only guy who has a portable gaming system on them in this school!"

"Parad!" Ruby gasped.

Yatsuhashi nodded to Ruby before making a few limited gestures with his hands.

"Apparently, Parad told him about a rumor he heard from some of the other students in school," Fox explained, "About a man who speaks with static in his voice appearing at the launching pads at 2PM daily almost like a ghost. Considering it was almost that time, he was more focused on getting him for what he did to Velvet than contacting others."

"Why isn't he talking?" Nora whispered.

"He's using sign language, Nora," Ren quietly explained, "Most likely, our upperclassman is mute."

"Of course there would be school rumors…" Taiga grumbled under his breath before pointing at Yatsuhashi, "Three pages on why you don't go it alone against someone out of your league. Two days after your arms are healed up enough to write." he quickly sighed as he put his damaged arm in a sling, "Hojo...like I said before; I'm going to need to rely on you for this one. So I'm leaving monitoring him to you. Arc, you'll be on standby for combat support. Kujo...stop being yourself."

"Heh. Nevah!" Kiriya declared before falling over as a piece of chalk impacted his forehead and disintegrated on impact from the force of impact, "...I'm okay."

"So we do the same thing with Professor Port, Professor Hanaya?" Jaune asked.

"Eep! Please no long stories!" Ruby pleaded to Yatsuhashi.

"Nah. That's one lesson everyone learns in first year from Professor Port: keep things simple," Coco noted with an amused smirk.

"Don't worry. Besides, I think it's better you not crowd around this time." Taiga spoke, "We don't know what to expect, so it's better to let someone with greater experience with Bugsters handle this. Hojo is the best after me. Leave it to him," he sighed, "Besides, I get the feeling all of you around my infirmary at once will lead to things being broken…" he looked at Team RWBY very obviously.

"...What?" Yang asked after a moment.

"Don't worry. Considering who's gonna help Yatsu, I don't mind bringing these girls back to their dorm for you, Prof," Coco assured before turning back to Yatsuhashi, "You focus on healing up and thinking on what you're going to write for that paper."

"Nora, you can't stay either!" Taiga shouted as he made his way to report this incident.

"Aw~" Nora pouted.

"Ren, we thank you for your sacrifice," Jaune informed.

"Huh?"

"Nora, Ren's agreed to make you pancakes with a jar of the syrup from Forever Falls mixed into the batter if you take him back to our dorm," Jaune informed.

 ***CRASH***

"...We're sorry," Pyrrha apologized as Taiga's eye twitched at the Nora-carrying-a-startled-Ren-shaped hole in his wall...beside an open door.

"Someone's been learning to be tricky," Kiriya joked from his spot on the floor.

"Since clearly you two are reliable... Pyrrha, you can join Arc in helping Hojo," Taiga sighed, "I need someone more reliable and less likely to break my stuff."

"What about me, Teach?" Kiriya asked.

"Go cover up rumors and make sure no one does this stupidity again," Taiga explained, "If anyone can ruin the fun of a school mystery...it's you."

"Gotcha! Hey, uh, can someone help me up first, though? I think I lost motor functions in my legs from that last piece of chalk to the head."

Fox helped him up, "I'll go with him."

"Okay, girls, let's get to your dorm. This actually makes a good opportunity for you four," Coco noted.

"Really?" Blake asked, getting a bad feeling.

"Of course. Considering a few events that will be happening this year, I feel as your upperclassman I should help with making sure your outfit-ready for them," Coco noted, causing Yatsuhashi and Velvet to pale.

' _Eh?! That one comment made his stress levels spike?!'_ Emu thought in shock as he looked at a monitor while Coco pulled Team RWBY out.

"I'm...gonna stay here...for moral support!" Velvet spoke up, quickly moving over towards Emu and farther away from the door.

"...There's a story here that we'd rather not know, isn't there?" Jaune asked.

"That easy to tell?" Velvet asked.

"Considering her saying what she said before leaving made a stress level spike? Yeah," Emu admitted.

"That and we already have a few of those stories of our own by now..." Jaune muttered sheepishly.

"..." Yatsuhashi made a few hand signs.

"Yes, most of them Nora-related," Pyrrha admitted, "Our monthly budget has at least a quarter of it dedicated to pancake ingredients."

"And that was _with_ a team intervention," Jaune added, "Seriously, no one should eat that many pancakes in a single day."

"There are days I'm glad I only have to deal with Kiriya," Emu chuckled.

"Well yes, but isn't he worse?" Velvet asked.

"I said there were days...not all of them…" Emu sighed in response, "Besides Kiriya has his uses. He's really good at secretive spy stuff, he knows how to blend into crowds, and his ability to find info is scary accurate."

"But also a bit pleasant to have as well," Pyrrha noted, "The last one, I mean."

"Huh? Why did…?" Jaune began to ask as he and Emu slowly looked at the redhead.

"Reasons," Pyrrha replied.

"..." Yatsuhashi made a few gestures.

"No, absolutely not," Velvet shuddered before thinking, "Well...only if Coco's entire wardrobe is burned down, then we'll ask if he can find where to get that in mint condition for her."

"I bet his ears are burning." Emu smiled.

* * *

"Yang, my ears are burning…" Kiriya spoke up as they made their way towards the parking lot for students means of transportation.

"You better not sneeze in my hair," Yang warned, her eyes flashing red briefly.

"I'll put the helmet on…" he groaned, putting on a Motocross helmet with his sunglasses still on under the visor.

"So remind me again why we are taking my bike...when you are a bike?" Yang asked.

"Because how would you explain a transforming talking bike in the middle of town?" Kiriya argued.

"Advanced AI from Atlas?"

"...You're lucky you're scary strong and super pretty you know that." Kiriya shook his head.

"Flirting won't save you from me."

"Yes Ma'am!" Kiriya saluted, "Now get going. My informant is a very busy book man. To Tukson's Book Trade!"

* * *

Emu mused to himself as he took the quiet to get back to work on his project. So far, all the readings from Yatsuhashi where stable. So clearly the virus hadn't developed enough. At its current rate, it'd take several days before it'd be ready to come out. While good in a sense of offering time to prepare, Emu could tell the suspense would become too much for most of his friends and classmates. So for now, he just decided to return to his original goal for the day: get back to his framework for a new weapon. He smiled as he revamped the entire thing with a new design. He even decided to see about adding in a third weapon to fix the balancing issue. An Ax seemed good and, so far, the tests came back mostly positive; the issue was still in the gun configuration and the control system for these modes and energy distribution.

"Ah...again…" Emu complained, getting another failure result, "Maybe borrowing the button system of the Gashacon weapons isn't the right idea." he mumbled, "It's too simple...I need something...more complex." he blinked before looking at the keyboard of his computer, "Duh!" he smiled as inspiration came to him.

"Have you ever seen Emu obsess over work?" Jaune asked as they just watched him type away like mad.

"The ninja assignment," Pyrrha reminded.

"Well, that's because it involved video games," Jaune replied.

"Huh?" Emu looked up, "What?"

"Just talking," Jaune replied.

"Alright," Emu replied as he went back to work.

"Yeah, we've lost him." Jaune shrugged his shoulder, "I didn't think Emu was good at this kind of stuff on top of...fighting, and video games, school…" he began listing, "Emu, how many talents do you have?"

"Not sure I'd call this talent as much as I call it practice." he replied, "Mr. Dan asked me to help design the Gashacon Breaker, and I was the one who developed its wire abilities. It's the only way I could make multiple slashes at once work."

"Wait, you helped make that hammer-sword of yours?" Jaune asked in surprise.

"When Mr. Dan brought me in to be Ex-Aid, he let me see the schematics of my gear and we began working on it." Emu explained, "I treated it like a make your own character. I've always been fast, so we opted to make Ex-Aid much more agile and speed oriented. He also asked if I'd like to make my armor a different color...but I always liked Mighty being pink."

"I thought it was magenta," Pyrrha admitted, "Sorry."

"It's the same color," Emu chuckled, "'Sides, Magenta fits with how my name sounds like M."

"...huh. Clever."

"So...what is this project?" Jaune asked.

"A potential new weapon," Emu explained, "Mr. Dan has plans for a lot of Gashats, so we'll need gear that can handle the burden of the newer forms we'll gain."

"B-Burden?" Jaune blinked.

"Well...Leveling up isn't that easy...some Gashats can have a lot of power and if we don't acclimate ourselves level by level, we could suffer some nasty backlash."

"...B...back...lash?" Jaune began to pale a bit.

"Yes, like causing your mind to degrade slowly with each use, possibly even making you obtain a god complex or gain no emotions at all," Emu explained, "However, these are theories as no one has ever tried to skip levels that greatly."

"So...what happens when we go Level 3?"

"Not sure...I've only tested the prototypes before…" Emu revealed, "I blacked out…" he sighed, "I was assigned Gekitotsu Robots, one of the strongest Level 3's…"

"Gekitotsu Ro...oh! That's the game you and Yang played when I was testing Taddle Quest," Jaune recalled, "The one with the robots you beat each other up with, right?"

"That's right. 'Build and battle Robots' is the kind of game." Emu smiled, "It's a very powerful combat game, which is why as a Gashat it offers a lot of offensive might."

"So if you got assigned Gekitotsu Robots, what about the rest of us?" Jaune asked.

"I only know what they are, I don't think I can be sure which one goes to who." he admitted, "Mr Dan told me mine because it is hard to overcome, so I need to be prepared. The second hardest is Jet Combat."

"Jet Combat?"

"A fighter plane simulator?" Pyrrha guessed.

"Exactly, it offers flight and fighter plane weapon systems. You need to train yourself to handle extreme flight speed and how to control all of the weapons."

"...sounds like something Mr. Taiga would use, "Jaune noted, "..and what about me and Kirya?"

"Kirya gets Girigiri Chanbara while you...I think you get a dancing/music game." Emu teased in order to see if Jaune could guess which game.

"...I get DoReMiFa Beat," Jaune deadpaned.

"To be fair, you are _really_ good at that game," Emu admitted.

"Yeah...but you guys all get such cool combat upgrades." Jaune noted with his deadpan tone still present in his voice.

"Hey. Music can be pretty deadly if used right," Emu argued, "But...if you don't want it...I guess I could use two Level 3 forms."

"No no. I'll...take it," Jaune sighed.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll let you call first dibs on Level 4." Emu signed out, getting tired of his tone.

"...I'll hold ya to that."

* * *

Several days of anticipation passed, after three days of painstaking boring observation the young Hunters in training finally got a hint of something as the virus activity levels suddenly spiked. The two strains finally mixed and one became dominant over the other. Of course, this meant the typical symptoms began to show themselves.

"?!" Yatsuhashi's body tensed as pain wracked him.

"The Bugster is developing." Emu spoke as he rushed over to his side, "Which one though…" he muttered as he grabbed one of Taiga's spare scanners, "Unknown symptoms...a new Bugster. I'd be excited if this weren't the wrong time."

"It's like what happened to me?" Velvet asked in concern.

"It better not be Bowser again," Jaune gulped, Taddle Quest in hand.

"Jaune, get ready," Emu advised as he pulled out Mighty Action X.

"Right!" he nodded.

Both of them put their Gamer Drivers on before clicking their Gashats.

 **=MIGHTY ACTION X/TADDLE QUEST!=**

Yatsuhashi tensed up once more before the Bugster began to emerge. Unlike other times, the orange level one form of the Bugster formed around his body like a suit of armor before increasing in size. The Bugster stood up, standing around 3 meters in height.

 **=I'M A KAMEN RIDER! STAGE SELECT!=**

"A field...nice pick," Ex-Aid Level 1 noted with a thumbs up to Brave.

"Thanks," Brave replied as he pulled out his Gashacon Sword, "So usual routine of Level 1 and then 2 when we get him out of it?"

"Of course!" Ex-Aid cheered, summoning his Gashacon Breaker.

"Right," Brave spoke with a nod before looking at the Bugster, "Okay...looks kind of like a paladin-class character in a warrior-based RPG. Think we're gonna be dealing with slow attacks that deal large damage if they hit?"

"Depends on what the Bugster is!" Ex-Aid spoke as it swung its massive hand down to crush the two as they jumped away. Ex-Aid began jumping around, avoiding each and every swing that the Bugster unleashed.

The Bugster roared in pain as Brave slashed its leg. As it fell down to one knee, it looked up as Ex-Aid jumped and landed a kick to the giant's face, making it fall backward and to the ground. Ex-Aid cheered, jumping off its chest before aiming back down and rolling forward with his hammer to land a powerful blow to the Bugster's chest. Brave looked around before spotting a treasure chest. He ran over, about to open it before stopping...and chuckled. The Bugster got up with a roar...before the treasure chest bonked it on the head, opening up to reveal it was a mimic that proceeded to grab onto his face and try to bite it off.

"Found a mimic!" Brave chuckled, "Ah...That never gets old when it happens to someone else."

"I still need to talk to Mr. Dan about why he made those things summonable…" Ex-Aid muttered as he jumped and broke a choco block to reveal an Energy item.

"Least they're not as annoying as the ones from the Dark Cloud Games or Rogue Galaxy."

"Agr-YOU'VE PLAYED THOSE?!" Ex-aid exclaimed excitedly, his eyes twinkling with stars.

"Dude, focus!"

"Right…" he shook his head grabbing the green coin, "Item Get!"

 **=Kyodai-ka!=**

The Green item flew into Ex-Aid as he grunted in surprise as he began to grow until he matched the Bugster in size. He cheered as he held up his Breaker and began swinging and bashing the Bugster several times. He jumped and swung his Breaker down and struck the Bugster's head, destroying the mimic and causing the Bugster's legs to sink into the ground and leave it trapped in the ground. The Bugster looked up as Ex-Aid jumped and slammed both of his boots into its chest. The force of the blow was too much as the Bugster exploded from reaching its damage limit.

Ex-Aid shrank back down to normal as he rolled backward across the ground and landed on his feet. Brave screamed and tried to run before grunting as Yatsuhashi landed on him, burying him into the ground.

"Hey, hey, hey! Get offa me! Ugh...Do you base your fighting style off your weight?!" Brave snapped, yet all Ex-Aid could hear was muffled screaming due to Brave's face being one of the things stuck in the ground.

"Let's see what...oh my…" Ex-Aid paused as he stared at the figure walking out of the smoke, "F-F-Fu-Ful...Ful…." he stuttered, "Fulgore!"

Standing there was a tall armored Knight like monstrosity of metal. Its body was clad in all gray metal armor with a ponytail of vivid red fibers behinds its head. Tubes connected from its head to its back as its chest was glowing with red light. However, unlike the real Fulgore, this one had additional red gauntlets with red tubes connecting to large shoulder pads of the same red armoring. The armor formed a belt and skirting along its thighs while its legs ended in red greaves. Fulgore raised its arms as blades of energy extended from the gauntlets.

"Did Mr. Dan do a redesign?" Ex-Aid pondered, "No...wait...is it from the other strain of the Bugster virus?"

"Phwah!" Brave gasped once he managed to get out from under Yatsuhashi, "I'm good! Th-IS THAT FULGORE?!"

"You played Killer Instinct?"

"I thought it was an RPG since it was in the pile of them that Ruby lent me for 'practice' of using Taddle Quest," Brave replied before screaming and pointing at the charging Fulgore, "Incoming robot with champion fighter's brain!"

"Whoa!" Ex-Aid cried, jumping over a swing as he opened his belt, "Dai-Henshin!" he shouted as his armor burst off mid-flip. Ex-Aid Level 2 landed behind Fulgore.

 **=LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!=**

Ex-Aid stood up as he swung his arm back and used his elbow to block a strike from Fulgore, who likewise had yet to turn and face Ex-Aid. The two held their position, being back to back, before jumping and turning to face one another. Fulgore swung with his Plasma blades as Ex-Aid swung his arm out and short armed the swing. The two glared at one another before kicking one another back.

"I'll clear this game with No Continues!" Ex-Aid spoke his catchphrase as he charged and began trading blows with Fulgore.

Both of them crossed their arms to block and counter their swings multiple times. Fulgore swung with his blades as Ex-Aid leaned back, letting them pass just above his mask. Ex-Aid pushed himself up with his arm as he landed a kick to Fulgore's head making him stumble a step. Ex-Aid cried as the Bugster grabbed his leg and swung him around and onto the ground. Ex-Aid bounced off the ground due to the force of the slam; this gave Fulgore the opening it was waiting for as it pressed on and began swinging its arms and striking Ex-Aid, repeatedly juggling him through the air before an uppercut sent him flying into the air.

"Emu!" Brave gasped before Fulgore turned its attention to him, "Uh oh…" he grabbed the handle of his Game Driver, "Second Quest!"

 **=GACCHAN! LEVEL UP! TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE MEGURU! TADDLE QUEST!=**

Brave rolled under the punch thrown by Fulgore as he pulled out his sword with its blade in its ice state. Fulgore swung his arm in a backhanded swing as he blocked Brave's swing, making him stumble back. Fulgore pressed on as he swung with his left arm aimed at Brave's chest. Brave grunted as he twirled his sword around in his hand and blocked the plasma blade and caused Fulgore to overswing and lose its balance. Brave jumped back a step as he began tapping the B button before swinging again. Fulgore once more blocked with his plasma blade, only for ice to begin forming across its arm. The android Bugster blinked before its eyes began glowing. Brave grunted as he swung his right arm and used his shield to block the optic beams Fulgore fired at close range.

Brave grunted, being pushed back by the lasers as they bounced of the shield. Fulgore began stepping forward, keeping up the pressure. The Bugster raised its arm to slash at Brave, but Fulgore stopped as the Gashacon Breaker came down on his head with a loud clanging sound. The Robot lurched forward slightly as its beams stopped. It turned around only to be clocked upside the head once more by Ex-Aid's swing of his Breaker. Fulgore stumbled back and into a slash to his back from Brave. The robot flinched, feeling ice spread across its back and to its torso. The two Riders regrouped and stood side by side as Fulgore processed its situation. The chest of the monster began glowing bright red as the ice around it melted away.

"He's overclocking his reactor!" Ex-Aid realized.

"Oh no. Here comes the one time I ever played with Nora and she picked Fulgore," Brave groaned.

"No choice. We can't let him reach critical!" Ex-Aid spoke, pulling his Gashat out and slotting into his finisher slot.

"Emu?"

"We got to stop him! He's too strong to let get away!" Ex-Aid shouted, pushing the button.

 **=Kimewaza! MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!=**

Ex-Aid jumped into the air as he rolled forward and extended his leg out as it began glowing with multicolored energy. Ex-Aid roared as he shot forward just as Fulgore's chest opened. Brave grunted as he covered his eyes from a bright flash as both attacks met. Finally, an explosion sent Brave stumbling back.

Brave grunted, getting his vision and hearing back after several tense moments. He quickly looked around and spotted Ex-Aid, who's suit and armor was heavily damaged and his Rider gauge dropped all the way to five percent and giving off an ominous beeping sound. Fulgore pushed itself to its feet, its armored scratched and dented but for the most part it seemed better off.

"Oh shoot," Brave gasped, quickly getting up and moving to protect Ex-Aid.

Fulgore began moving to continue fighting only to stop as the Black Ex-Aid walked out in front of it.

" **Stop...why ruin the mood on just one opponent..."** he spoke, " **When you can fight so...many more? A true tournament of combat to discover the strongest. You could fight Four worthy opponents all at once."**

Fulgore stopped and seemed to process this. After a moment, its optics flashed and nodded in agreement.

" **Wonderful~!"** he laughed, " **Brave! Tell Ex-Aid and Snipe, oh...and the bike. We shall meet you all in the center of the city. Say tomorrow, noon, let's allow Fulgore and M go at it again. The ultimate brawl!"**

"What?" Brave blinked, "You want Emu to fight that thing...even I can see you got some messed up plan here!"

" **What choice is there?"** he countered, " **If all the Riders don't show up...Fulgore will unleash his full power on the city."**

"Gh!" Brave choked on his tongue at that, "Oh...you are evil."

" **Oh don't say that...after all...only the losers are evil in games, right?"** he laughed as he and Fulgore vanished with a Stage Select window passing over them.

"Oh, I am really starting to hate that guy," Brave growled as he looked over Yatsuhashi and Ex-Aid, "Aw man...I'm going to be murdered by our teacher/doctor before the fight…"

" _Brave…_ " Snipe growled, appearing behind him.

"Yeah...I'm dead~" Brave groaned.

* * *

"Jaune!" Pyrrha gasped as Jaune twitched on the ground, a smoking bump coming off his knocked out noggin.

"He'll live...sadly…" Taiga sighed as he put Yatsuhashi down on his bed while Emu rested on the other one, "Stable, but out cold. The Fulgore Bugster must be relying on the other Bugster it devoured to evolve to move around with so much power." he quickly theorized, calming most of them down before he turned to Emu, "Ex-Aid has a sprained ankle, the muscles around said ankle are all torn from the force, and he is suffering a concussion and heat exhaustion." he listed, "In short...it will be a miracle for him to be able to walk right by tomorrow let alone fight another deathmatch with that monster again."

"At least he didn't get a chance to use one of his Finishers," Nora noted.

"...Finishers?" Taiga repeated.

"Oh! Well, he can rip his head off to reveal a _huge_ gun was inside of him, missiles, and then there's the crusher!" Nora explained, "Where he opened his torso, lets a robot claw come out, and it crushes the enemy in one second flat!"

"WHY!?" Taiga snapped, spooking them.

"At least it's not Scorpion," Nora tried, "Because then there's be a flaming skull, ripping one's spine out, and blowing someone up with an egg when you turn into a penguin."

"Corner!" Taiga pointed.

"Aw, but…" Nora whined.

"Corner," Ren added, pointing at the same corner.

"Phooey," Nora pouted, but still went to the corner.

"So...the Black Ex-Aid is calling all the Riders out for some...Battle Royale?" Blake spoke up suddenly.

"He sounds like a flashy jackass…" Kiriya spoke, "Must want to get us all together to beat us all at once in a show of power and dominance."

"So...like a Saturday cartoon bad guy only in real life?" Yang compared.

"But he said...all the Riders...or he lets Fulgore loose on the city." Ruby reminded, "Uh-Oh...Emu, heal fast!" she panicked.

"Five more minutes, Mom…" Emu groaned.

"Yeah. I gave him a lot of muscle relaxers…" Taiga spoke.

"Huh...Hey, Kiriya, you think your little Level 1 VS Level 2 trick could get a healing item for Emu? Or does he have to be transformed for it to work?" Yang asked.

"Energy items don't work without our armors." Kiriya sighed, "Had I been there, I could have gotten him one. We'll just have to hope that he can somehow pull himself up to fight tomorrow."

"That seems like asking a lot," Ruby pointed out, "Didn't that Fulgore guy bring Ex-Aid down to the lowest level his Rider Gauge has ever been when their attacks hit each other?"

"I knew the robot was strong-evil WalMart made sure of that-, but how'd he get even stronger?" Nora pondered.

"There were two strains, so the strain that made Fulgore must've absorbed the other, right?" Jaune guessed.

"Yes," Taiga explained, "It absorbed the other strain more or less, consuming it for strength and accelerated growth. Next we see it, it might have gained new abilities."

"New...abilities?" Jaune gulped, "Like...what?"

* * *

" **Rocket Punch,"** Black Ex-Aid ordered as Fulgore fired his entire forearm off like a rocket as it tore through several walls. He then watched as the arm flew around several times before returning to its original location, " **He has already begun assimilating Gatton's abilities. Within a matter of hours, he shall be fully perfected."**

"So that was your plan? Let Fulgore reach his full potential and watch him tear apart the Riders," Graphite realized.

" **Well, I won't stop him if he beats one too bad,"** he responded, " **But mostly at the moment, I need my best test subject to give me results."**

"Test and tests...what are you making that's so damn important?"

" **That's above your IQ quota Graphite. Be a good boy...and punch what I tell you to punch."** he responded, walking up to the Bugster and getting face to...well Face to Mask, " **Unless you want to fight for leadership of our little group...again."**

"Rrr…"

" **Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to plan my next test subject,"** he stated as he walked off, " **Hmm...go retro, or go with something from modern horror?"** he muttered, " **Parad! We got a coin flip!"**

* * *

Back with our heroes at Beacon, Taiga groaned, sitting down in Ozpin's office as he gave the details of the Black Ex-Aid's challenge. The health professor was very visibly annoyed as he finished up his third mug of coffee.

"He's gotten bold, hasn't he…" Ozpin sighed, "Demanding a challenge in broad daylight. Even blackmailing compliance by threatening to let lose a variable Terminator of a monster."

"How are we gonna get people out of there... _Not_ have them record all that will happen, and not report it up to the big guy." Taiga listed.

"Well...I guess if it's this stressful, I can't stop you from doing things the Taiga way." Ozpin replied.

"...You mean that?"

"Sadly yes."

"...This was your idea...when she finds out...I'm pointing at you," Taiga reassured, pointing at him.

"I will handle it."

"You brought this on yourself," Taiga spoke, somehow pulling out a riot grenade launcher.

"True," Ozpin agreed, he then paused and thought for a second, "What is going on with Mr Hojo?"

"I left him in the hands of his friends. Let them fill the roles of nurse," Taiga explained simply, "By all accounts that idiot is my Rival as a Kamen Rider. I'm not going to go to extremes to help him get back on his feet. If he can get up after this...then he's earned respect."

"Hmm...finally warming up to him in your own way." Ozpin smiled. "I hope he does get up though...we really could use all Four of you."

* * *

"Emu...Emu?" Ruby asked, poking his face several times, "Oh come on! Now is no time to be sleeping like you're dead…or Uncle Qrow."

"Well he did take a lot of medicine…" Jaune reminded.

"Nah...no...no...no more Freddy's…" Emu mumbled in his sleep.

"Freddy's?" Ruby repeated, tilting her head, "Does he mean Freddy Fazbear from FNaF World?"

"..." Weiss and Blake looked at Yang.

"She saw the video trailer for it and found them adorable," Yang explained, "She hasn't played the other games."

"God damnit, Foxy...go away...nobody likes you…" he mumbled on, unsure if this was some dream or nightmare. But for some reason, it seemed entertaining.

"No that's Bonnie," Kiriya chuckled.

"Ah!" he shouted, shooting up, "I got jump scared in my own dreams! Dang it, Chica!"

"...Well least it wasn't that Ink Machine game," Kiriya commented.

"Ink what?" Weiss raised a brow at that.

"Yay! You're awake!" Nora and Ruby cheered.

"No seriously, Ink what?" Weiss asked once more.

"Better you not ask," Emu groaned, rubbing his head, "Ah my head...what happened after the boom?"

"Well, we...got challenge to a four-Riders-on-one-Bugster battle that if we don't show up for, the Bugster will attack the city."

"How long was I out…?" Emu asked.

"About to be six hours," Kiriya explained.

"I left you guys alone for six hours…" Emu blurted out, turning it around on them. "Now the city is in danger. Kiriya, I don't know how but this is your fault."

"... _EH_?!" Kiriya exclaimed.

"We also know that Fulgore's going to be powered up with that other strain he absorbed," Jaune added.

"And I'm guessing from all the red add-ons he got from what Vomit Boy's been telling us…" Yang began.

"Hey!"

"...It's probably Gekitotsu Robots," Yang continued as if she hadn't been interrupted.

"So…" Emu muttered as a thought came to him, "I have a very dangerous theory."

"Is this another dangerous theory like the time you thought Mario's Fire Flowers grew from Fire Dust mixed into the soil of a flower seed?" Kiriya recalled.

"Maybe…" he muttered, sheepishly as everyone blinked at him.

"Did it work?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"HE BLEW OFF MY EYEBROWS!" Kiriya snapped.

"They grew back...kinda…" Emu muttered.

"Your theory?" Blake asked.

"...Well first I need to meet Fulgore again," Emu grunted as he got up and winced at the pain to his leg, "That might be the only way to prove it...and if I'm right, then there could be a way for me to beat him."

"Do you think you're good enough to transform and go Level 2?" Jaune asked.

"I have to," Emu sighed, "He wants all of us or else...then I can't risk it." he sighed, "I'll just have to work through the pain."

"No, no, no. I know that, but I mean if you can do it now so Kiriya can use Level 1 to get a healing item for your leg," Jaune corrected.

"Yeah, no. That comment stung so he can walk on a cast," Kiriya pouted.

"Nora, Ren will make pancakes for lunch and dinner the rest of the week if you can get Kiriya to transform into Level 1 Lazer," Jaune informed.

"Wait...oh, you sneaky little…" Kiriya turned to Jaune, "Just for that...I plan to share your browser history to the school."

"SMASH!" Nora roared, hammer out with a gleeful look on her face.

"Yeah, I'd be afraid, but Nora smashed the computer when it showed a picture of waffles," Jaune deadpanned.

"Clever Boy." Kiriya spoke while putting on his shades... before running out the door as fast as he could.

"Kiriya, this isn't funny!" Yang shouted, joining Nora in chasing him.

"Help!"

"..." Jaune opened a window, "Kiriya messed with Yang's hair and stepped on a plate of pancakes!" he closed the window, "Well, that should keep people away from Kiriya."

"...Okay, how?" Ren asked.

"Emu's been having me train by applying RPG video game logic to real life," Jaune explained.

"It helps him remarkably well." Emu explained, "I even showed Pyrrha how to use it to make him study and train."

"Can you do something like that for Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Hey!" Ruby pouted.

* * *

After convincing Kiriya to comply with Jaune's suggestion, everyone spent the rest of the day preparing themselves for whatever would happen tomorrow. Taiga had done something...questionable...to get authorities to close off that section of the city. To the credit of the students, they really didn't want to know; nor what happened to the grenade launcher he was seen leaving with. But regardless, they could face the monster without worry of civilian interference. After a rather sleepless night, the four Kamen Riders and friends arrived to the designated location early in hopes of beating the Black Ex-Aid and Fulgore there.

It seems their enemies had the same thought. Three figures where already waiting for them. The Black Ex-Aid was sitting on a bench as Fulgore stood behind him waiting for the command to confront his opponents. Standing beside them was Graphite in his human form. The Black Ex-Aid stood up as his two companions walked up beside him.

" **Gentlemen...glad you could make it. And so early, too. My, my... some of you are eager, aren't you?"**

"Oh! It's Nega-Ex-Aid, like you said!" Nora exclaimed, causing both to Ex-Aids stumble.

"Nega-Ex-Aid?" Ex-Aid repeated incredulously.

" **That's the best they can come up with? ...I feel insulted,"** Nega-Ex-Aid muttered, " **That better not stick…"**

"Oh! Black-Aid, then!"

" **THAT'S WORSE!"** both barked.

"Oi, what's this? Edge-Aid! You said it'd be just Fulgore!" Lazer shouted, giving him yet another alternate name.

" **You I'll beat up for funsies…"** the dark Rider groaned.

"Oh! Shadow-Aid!" Ruby added.

" **IT'S GENM, NOT SHADOW-AID! I AM NOT AN EMO HEDGEHOG!"** the dark Rider snapped before freezing, " **Ah...Oh, you brats…"**

"Hey...you stole the name of my Uncle's company!" Ruby complained.

" **Yes...that's exactly what I did…"** Genm muttered, " **To add insult to injury…" '** _ **Please let them buy this...please let them buy this…'**_

' _They'll never buy that…'_ Lazer smirked behind his helmet.

"You jerk!" Ruby shouted.

"YOU BASTARD!" Yang snapped.

' _ **Yes!'**_

' _No!'_

"Well...he's got a name…" Ex-Aid muttered, "Not how this normally goes, I imagine...but now we can stop calling him Black Ex-Aid. And I'm back to being the one and _Only_ Ex-Aid."

"Is that really important?" Snipe complained.

"How would you feel if there was a Black Snipe?" Ex-Aid argued.

"I'd shoot him in the head," Snipe replied.

"It's the principal of the matter," Brave agreed.

" **You know what? I'm dropping the formalities. Fulgore...snap their spines like toothpicks,"** Genm ordered as Fulgore summoned his plasma blades.

"I've got Fulgore; you guys catch Genm!" Ex-Aid ordered, rushing forward.

"Wait, that's the plan!?" Brave blinked.

"Got any better ones?!" Ex-Aid shouted, jumping over Fulgore's slash as he leapt behind the Bugster.

"Come on. It's three…" Lazer began as Graphite and Snipe walked towards one another.

Graphite smirked, pulling out a Bugvisor and clicking it to a handle on his hand before clicking a button.

 **=̵̷̶́͠I̵͜͡͠҉N҉̶̛́F̧͘͞È̷̕͝C̶̸̢T̛́͟I͠͏̷̢Ò̴̡Ǹ̷̴͜͡!̧̕ ̡̀L̀͘e̷͝͞t҉҉'̨̛͢s̸̛̛͢͠ ̵͜G̡̕͞á̢́͡m҉ę̢҉̴!̶͘͜͝ ̷͡͏B҉͘͠a̶̛d̶̷̡̢ ́Ģ͜a̶͏̶m̶̸̨͠e͜͟͞͠!̸͘͢͏ ́͡D̶͘͝é̛͟͠a̡͠͡͞d́͢͏̸̡ ́͜͟͡G͡͏͢à̡̡̀͞m̴̡̛͡ȩ̴͜!̷̴͟͞ ̶̷̷̢́Ẃ͘͘͡h̡͠a̴̶͝t͝'̧̛͝ś̸ ̴́͘Y̢͜ò̢̡͘͢ų̕͟͜r͘͞͞ ̷͏ǹ̸̡͢͞a̵̡̡͢ḿ̶͜e͏̴̡́͠!̢͡?̡̕͢͝ ̨̛͜͠͝T̷̶͘͜Ḩ̛̀́͝E̵͟ ̸͡͏B̸́̕U̢͟G̡͏S̢͘T́́͟͝E̷͢͝͞R̀҉͟S̸͟͡҉!̵͢͠͠=̶̸̨**

A black mist formed around his human body before burning away to reveal his true monstrous form. Graphite grabbed the two tusks on his back before pulling them out and into his double bladed polearm. Snipe roared as he charged at him. The two attacked as Graphite swung low as Snipe jumped over and began shooting at him.

"After all these years...You're mine!" Snipe declared as he flipped back from another swing before aiming and shooting.

" **Even after all these years! You still hang onto that dream of beating me with this power!?"** Graphite responded as he swung his weapon and blocked each shot.

"You're my prey...and I'll be the one to shoot you dead!" Snipe exclaimed as he pressed the B Button and unleashed a barrage of shots.

" **Then let's see you try! Now entertain me through battle!"** Graphite roared as his weapon ignited with fire as he jumped into the air. He came down and slammed the ground, causing a large explosion.

"Well...that leaves us…" Lazer muttered next to Brave. Lazer turned around only to be blindsided as Genm kicked him, sending him sliding away.

"Kiriya!?" Brave gawked, turning to Genm who's hand reached out and grabbed the knight-themed Kamen Rider by his throat, "GRK!"

" **Oh what fun...but I'm upset I get the rookie and the bike…"** Genm sighed in annoyance as he slammed his Bugvisor to Brave's shoulder as the chainsaw roared to life and he slashed it down and across his chest.

As Brave stumbled back, Genm spun around and twisted his Bugvisor around. He stopped, aimed, and shot Lazer just as he was getting back up and sent him stumbling back down. Genm then swung his arm around and aimed at Brave before shooting him in the chest multiple times.

Ex-Aid grunted, blocking Fulgore's punches. Fulgore grunted, swinging to try and get Ex-Aid with his plasma blades only for Ex-Aid to duck or block each swing. Fulgore spun around to backhand him only for Ex-Aid to double jump over him. Ex-Aid grunted, bringing his Gashacon breaker down on Fulgore's head, making the monster stumble back a step. Ex-Aid swapped to sword form as he began slashing his chest multiple times. Fulgore let him land one more swing before punching Ex-Aid across his mask, making him stumble back. Fulgore extended both arms forward as he fired projections of his plasma blades that combined into white blasts. Each one hit Ex-Aid and sent him skidding back across the ground.

Ex-Aid grunted as he tapped the B button several times before charging and slashing Fulgore across the chest multiple times. Fulgore stumbled back as each cut multiplied into five, making him stumble back with each strike. Fulgore stomped his foot in frustration before shooting his optic beam. Ex-Aid used his swords blade to block the beam as they both stood their ground. The blast lose energy as Ex-Aid punched Fulgore across the face. Fulgore returned the favor by slashing Ex-Aid across the chest with his plasma blades.

Ex-Aid stumbled back a few steps as Fulgore regained its senses. Fulgore punched his right hand forward. Ex-Aid blinked before grunting as it shot off. The rocket punch missed and flew up into the air in an attempt to arc back to its place of origin. Fulgore swung with his left as Ex-Aid blocked the blades on his arm with his sword. Fulgore grunted as it launched its left arm and began pushing Ex-Aid back before sending him flying and landing in a fountain. Fulgore's arms returned to him before aiming them both forward at Ex-Aid again. Ex-Aid flipped to his feet as he reverted his Breaker to hammer mode. The Rocket punches neared him as the Rider swung his hammer and knocked them off course and away from him. Fulgore seemed to blink at that.

Ex-Aid grunted as he jumped and closed the distance before bringing his Breaker down on Fulgore's head. He pressed on and slammed his weapon against Fulgore's chest repeatedly, making the Bugster stumble back with each blnt strike to its chest. Ex-Aid swung again only for Fulgore's left arm to return and block his swing by grabbing his wrist. Ex-Aid grunted before looking as his chest opened to reveal his reactor as he began overclocking it.

Ex-Aid blinked as he looked into Fulgore's interior before seeing what he was looking for. There, just below his reactor, was a slot holding Red Gashat. Ex-Aid grunted and punched his free arm into Fulgore's chest cavity. The Bugster groaned as immense amounts of energy feedback began surging between the two.

"AH!" Ex-Aid cried in pain as his Rider Gauge began dropping.

"Ex-Aid!" Ruby gasped.

"We can't get close," Ren warned, "It might fire its laser and we'll get caught in the stream."

"GH!-!" Ex-Aid grunted as the pupils of his eyes began fading away, "I...won't...let go…" he grunted out as his gauge dropped to 50 percent, "That Gashat...isn't meant for you...it isn't meant to hurt people! It's meant to save them! I won't let a tool for saving lives become a weapon to hurt them…"

Fulgore's other arm finally returned as he began punching at Ex-Aid, causing his Rider Gauge to drop even faster.

"Ex-Aid…" Snipe muttered, seeing his gauge dropping.

"EMU!" Lazer cried out.

"It's...okay…" Ex-Aid called out as the pupils returned to his optics, "I'll clear this boss rush...With no continues!" He shouted, pulling his arm back and out of Fulgore. In his hand was the red Gashat as he held it up in victory, "Level up Item...Get!"

Fulgore stumbled back as the loss of the Gashat caused it to over expend its energy. It fell down to one knee as the energy feed back caused electricity to race all over its armor. After a few moments, all of the Red addons faded away, leaving a Fulgore who looked exactly as he did in the video games. Ex-Aid held the Gashat forward before he clicked it.

 **=GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!=**

A screen for the game formed behind Ex-Aid and after a moment a tiny little Red robot flew out and around the Kamen Rider. Ex-Aid awed as it flew forward and attacked the downed Fulgore, keeping it from getting up. Ex-Aid flipped the Gashat around as he closed the door of his Driver and inserted the new Gashat. Ex-Aid twisted his legs around as he leaned towards his left with his left arm brought up and folded against his chest as he raised and began swinging around his right arm.

"Dai~Dai~Dai HENSHIN!" he declared as he opened his belt with one final swing of his arm.

 **=GACCHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACTION X!=** the robot flew up to Ex-Aid and proceeded to open up and 'eat' the upper half of Ex-Aid.

"WHAT?!" the non-Riders and Brave exclaimed.

 **=A-GATCHA! BUTTOBASE! TOTSUGEKI! GEKITOTSU PUNCH! GEKITOTSU ROBOTS!=**

With that, the Robot folded and conformed to Ex-Aid's torso, forming a large red and white barrel chest armor plate with black armor straps going around and under his arms to his back. The little stubby boots of the robot formed into black shoulder pads with red stripes at the top and golden bolts in them. A visor folded up and connected to Ex-Aid's helmet. New red armor framed his goggles with new armor over where his ears would be resembling vents. Two small white divots formed head mounted vulcans like an actual giant robot and to top it off a large golden V crest formed in the center of his forehead. The two arms of the robot spun around and locked in place over Ex-Aid's left arm, forming a giant three fingered gauntlet.

"I'm going to kick your butt with No Continues!" Ex-Aid cheered, slamming his giant boxing glove of a left hand into the ground, causing a shock wave that shook everyone off balance.

"Whoa! He did your punch when you jump in the air, Yang!" Ruby awed, "But on the ground!"

"How strong is that arm!?" Weiss demanded.

"Let's begin round two, Fulgore!" Ex-Aid cheered as he rushed and punched Fulgore, sending him flying back, "Whew...so that's what fifty-two Megatons of punching power can do…" he awed, "Awesome~!"

"Eh, I've tanked worse all at once," Yang muttered.

"PUNCH HIS LEGS OFF!" Nora whooped.

"Can we get some help here?!" Brave snapped at the seven as he was barely blocking the shots fired by Genm with his shield.

"Ha!" Ex-Aid shouted as he turned around and punched his left arm...and shot the entire gauntlet off as the port where his arm entered projected a jet of fire and shot at Genm, hitting him in the back and sending him flying away.

Genm hit the ground as the gauntlet flew around and plugged itself back on Ex-Aid's left arm.

"Oh...Thanks!" Brave thanked.

"Oh, I've wanted to do that since I was a kid~" Ex-Aid awed as he spun around and backhanded Fulgore, making him stumble back.

"Rocket Punch~!" Yang squealed in glee, stars in her eyes, "Ruby, he has a rocket punch!"

"I'm still refusing to help you modify Ember Celica to become rocket punches," Ruby deadpanned.

"Aw...what's the point of having a weapon happy adorable sister if she won't help with my schemes?" Yang complained, shaking Ruby.

"Because rocket punches are a hackneyed dime-a-dozen gimmick," Ruby deadpanned, "Now adding chains that end in spheres that get propelled by rockets and blow up with a different effect based on the Dust loaded into them to Ember Celica? That is something precious."

"Come on. Up and at 'em," Ex-Aid spoke, helping Brave and Lazer to their feet.

"Okay, I may be the same Level as that guy, but experience and stats wise? We're out of our league here," Brave informed as he pointed at his and Lazer's gauges that showed them both barely at thirty-five.

"Leave it to me," Ex-Aid spoke, "It might not be good teamwork...but right now..." he lifted his gauntlet, "I feel like I can handle it. So...mind if I go solo this level?"

"Got it, Boss," Lazer agreed.

"Good luck. Think we can get some healing items from your trophies, Lazer?" Brave asked.

"I'm not gonna stick to the role of team healer…" Lazer pouted as he began breaking trophies.

"Well, maybe you'll get arms and legs at Level 3," Nora noted.

"I better!" Lazer complained as he held up healing items.

"Ooh! Or maybe Jet Combat and you become a Rocket Bike!" Yang beamed.

"We're not adding rocket to your bike... _again_!" Lazer and Ruby barked, the latter more traumatized than the former.

"Really, Yang…?" Blake deadpanned at her partner.

"It was the best first week of summer ever. Of all time," Yang giggled in glee at the memory.

"I've never been more interested in watching men in colorful costumes fight…" Weiss muttered, "But it's less painful then hearing this conversation."

" **Grade 3,"** Genm spoke, inserting Shakariki Sports as Fulgore charged in first.

Ex-Aid rushed as he punched Fulgore in the chest, making him stumble back. Fulgore swung, only for his arm to be blocked by a backswing from Ex-Aid. Ex-Aid used his giant hand and grabbed the Bugster by his face. Ex-Aid swung around and tossed Fulgore to the ground. Ex-Aid swung around and blocked a tire that Genm tossed at him.

"I'm still at a loss how wearing a bike makes your stronger," Weiss sighed.

"Don't diss the power of wheels!" Lazer huffed.

"Yeah!" Yang agreed as the two bumped fists.

"Kiriya...what...oh never mind," Blake gave up, deciding not to question what he was doing near them.

"Are you really gonna complain after seeing Ex-Aid get eaten by a robot?" Ruby argued to Weiss.

Ex-Aid shouted as he rushed and punched Genm before swinging around and punching Fulgore. Ex-Aid swung around and struck them both with a backhand swing of his giant gauntlet, making sparks fly. Genm roared, swinging with his Bugvisor, only for Ex-Aid to punch his chest, sending him skidding back. Fulgore opened his chest to charge up only for Ex-Aid to punch said core and send the robot flipping back through the air as sparks rained from its torso.

" **What the?!"** Graphite blinked, seeing Fulgore go flying over his head. He then heard Genm grunt in pain as he was sent skidding across the ground and next to him. " **Huh?"** he looked at Ex-Aid as he lifted his gauntlet up.

"Man...so this is what it feels like to be a power type…" Ex-Aid awed, polishing his gauntlet and breathing on it, "Oho...I am never trading this game away."

' _It wouldn't for me anyway…'_ Lazer and Brave thought, the former looking at his hands and feet and the latter at the shield attached to where the rocket punch arm would've attached to.

"So that's the power of Level 3…" Snipe huffed, his Rider Gauge around sixty percent from his duel with Graphite.

"Okay...let's do this," Ex-Aid spoke, aiming at all three enemies, "I'll take all three of you out of this fight!"

"...and it comes with an increased ego and feeling of being invincible. Lovely," Snipe muttered, his eyes rolling in exasperation.

"Teacher...I think if anyone has the power to say it at the moment...it's him." Lazer pointed out.

" **A stronger enemy to fight…"** Graphite smirked, " **Yes...let's battle!"**

" **You fool. We can't underestimate him."**

" **Be silent, Shadow-Aid!"** Graphite laughed as he and Fulgore charged Ex-Aid.

"Ha! Told ya so!" Nora laughed at Genm.

Ex-Aid punched Fulgore before using his hand to block Graphite's weapon. He grunted, pushing Graphite back before summoning his Gashacon Breaker in hammer mode and used it to strike Graphite before spinning around him and punching Fulgore again. Ex-Aid swung and struck Graphite and used the force of his swing to spin and slam Fulgore across the face with the hammer in his other arm. As Ex-Aid's body kept spinning, he stopped by extending a leg out as he landed an uppercut to Fulgore's torso and proceeded to lift him up and over his head.

"Okay, we can add in a massive strength boost when he uses this," Brave noted.

Graphite awed at the display of power as Ex-Aid tossed his Breaker away and pulled the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat out before stretching his arm around to insert it into the slot on his hip. Ex-Aid grunted as he tossed Fulgore into Graphite. As the Bugsters fumbled to get up, Ex-Aid brought his left arm down and used his gauntlet's thumb to push the button.

 **=Kimewaza! GEKITOTSU CRITICAL STRIKE!=**

Ex-Aid reared his left arm back as the entire gauntlet began glowing a bright fiery red. Ex-Aid roared as he charged up energy before punching his arm forward and shooting the gauntlet off. The Rocket Punch shot forward and hit Fulgore before tearing through his chest and hitting Graphite, who was behind him. Graphite cried in pain as an explosion obliterated Fulgore and sent him flying away. Genm gasped at that before seeing the Rocket Punch loop around and come at him. It struck his chest armor and pushed him back before slamming into a tree. The Dark Rider's eyes widened as Ex-Aid rushed towards him.

"Ha!" Ex-Aid shouted, punching his left arm back into the gauntlet. Genm coughed in pain as the tree behind him shattered to splinters. Genm stumbled as Ex-Aid used this moment and grabbed at his belt.

Genm grunted as he grabbed his arm while the two struggled. Ex-Aid grunted as he launched his gauntlet again, sending Genm flying away. Ex-Aid groaned in pain as he fell back before looking down to see he had at least yanked Shakariki Sports out of Genm's belt.

"Got it!" Ex-Aid called.

"Yes!" Ruby cheered, able to see the Gashat in his hand, "Emu got one more back!"

Genm grunted, reverting to Level Two. He pushed himself back to his feet as he glared at Ex-Aid. He growled in anger, looking down to see the now empty slot in his belt. He reached for his Bugvisor as Graphite stumbled over to his side. Graphite laughed as he and Genm aimed at Ex-Aid who flipped back to his feet. Ex-Aid looked back and forth between them and the new Gashat he retrieved.

" **Oh don't you even…"** Genm realized.

" **Do it…"** Graphite laughed in excitement, and...joy at Genm's very clear frustration.

"If it works with the Prototype…" Ex-Aid declared clicking it.

 **=SHAKARIKI SPORTS!=**

"Oh-hoh-hoh~ Using the very thing he used on us on him? Oh, Boss, you are tricky," Lazer chuckled.

Ex-Aid docked the Gashat into the spot where Gekitotsu Robots occupied before closing the belt. The Robot armor released him and floated around as the Bike from before drove around him while on its rear wheel. It skidded to a halt as Ex-Aid struck the same pose as before.

"Dai~Dai~Dai Henshin!" Ex-Aid declared, opening the Gamer Driver once more.

 **=A-GACHA! SHAKARIKI! SHAKARIKI! BAD BAD! SHAKA TO RIKI TO SHAKARIKI SPORTS!=**

"Did the song change?" Ruby pondered, comparing it to how it sounded when Genm became that form not to long ago.

"Radical~" Ex-Aid joked as he yanked one of the wheels off his shoulder. He tossed it as it looped around Graphite and hit Genm in the back. The tire bounced off Genm and into Graphite's side, making him grunt in pain, "It's like some kind of shuriken beyblade…" he awed as it flew back into his hand.

"Don't go calling yourself a ninja though. We've already got two," Yang joked as she motioned to Blake and Ren.

"Yeah...like I could pass for a Ninja…" Ex-Aid joked his eyes emoting being closed as he sheepishly chuckled, "But I do like this. No wonder you enjoy this armor so much, Evil me."

" **Don't call me Evil you!"** Genm snapped.

"Alrighty, I'll just call you what you are then." Ex-Aid laughed, inserting Shakariki Sports into the finisher slot.

 **=Kimewaza!=**

"Loser!" Ex-Aid laughed, clicking the button as he spun around as the wheel began spinning in his hand.

 **=SHAKARIKI CRITICAL STRIKE!=**

Ex-Aid tossed the wheel as it formed energy serrated blades along itself. The wheel flew in a constantly spinning arc as it got wider with each full circle around Ex-Aid. Genm and Graphite were too focused trying to estimate how long it'd take to reach them, that they were suddenly blindsided when it suddenly curved and flew at them both. Graphite used his weapon to block the strike, while Genm gawked as the wheel struck him next. Both enemies were sent flying back by explosions, and likewise both hit the ground with groans of pain...and a laugh of excitement from Graphite. Genm growled, getting up as he aimed his Bugvisor at the ground just as his gauge dropped to ten percent.

" **We'll settle this next time...Emu Hojo!"**

" **Yes we will!"** Graphite laughed just as Genm unleashed a black fog.

Ex-Aid tossed his wheel as it dispersed the fog. But it was already to late. They already ran away with the use of their cover. Ex-Aid ran over to where they use to be as he looked around as his wheel attached itself back to his shoulder.

"Seriously…?" he groaned, "Total First Boss nonsense…" he sighed, crouching down to fume in annoyance.

"We still won, though!" Ruby beamed.

"We won!" Lazer and Brave cheered.

"Technically Emu won...everything." Weiss pointed out.

"Party pooper…" Lazer groaned.

"So this is Level 3…" Ex-Aid motioned to his Sports Armor. He then looked at his left hand which held both Gashats by the memory card, "Oh...the adrenaline is wearing off…" he realized, falling over as he reverted to Level 2, "Oh...everything hurts…" he groaned as the accumulated damage from his fight with Fulgore caught up to him.

"Of course it would," Weiss scoffed.

"Told you...dangerous...but it worked…" Ex-Aid argued his eyes spiraling around, "On a related note...somebody get me a doctor...that's not Taiga please…"

"Just for that, I'm not carrying him." Snipe spoke as he began walking away, ' _So...he did it, he gained the power of Level 3...I need to catch up.'_

"We've got a Lazer if that's an okay substitute," Nora offered, holding up said 'substitute.'

"Woman, you let me down this instant!" said 'substitute' shouted, flailing his short arms around.

"I get to see a big beatdown, a guy getting a hole _literally_ punched through his body, and pancakes all day for a week! ...Is it my birthday, Renny?" Nora asked, ignoring Lazer.

"..." Ren facepalmed.

* * *

"Ugh…" Emu groaned as he and the others gathered in the cafeteria for a late lunch, "First my leg, now my whole body...who knew sticking your hand into a robot's energy core would be so painful?"

"The scientists in Atlas," Kiriya joked.

"Uncle Dan is gonna be so happy that we got back two Level 3 Gashats." Ruby smiled as Emu put both of them on the table.

"Hey...I'm just realizing...This is Ex-Aid on the sticker of Shakariki Sports!" Jaune gawked, looking at the Gashat.

"Hmm…" Pyrrha blinked, taking a look, "Emu, he's right...this is a perfect visage of Ex-Aid."

"That guy must have locked the Gashat to only work with a Mighty Action X Gashat armor…" Emu shook his head as he sat up, "I think Mr. Dan can unlock it for the others to use."

"..." Kiriya and Jaune shared looks before both thought of how it'd look on them in their armors, "...We're good."

"So Emu gets two then…" Weiss blinked at their reaction, "I figured you two would be scrambling at the thought of more power."

"Have you thought how we'd look in it?" Kiriya whispered to the heiress.

"True...I suppose that bright neon green and pink only really works with one of you guys," she muttered, looking at Emu.

"What…?" Emu blinked, noticing her looking at him.

"You know, you might be out of a job now, Kiriya," Yang noted.

"Hm?"

"He's got a bike now he can call on," Yang noted.

"But...that's just a pedal bike...I'm a Motorcycle...I'm the Bike Man!" he declared as the thoughts dawned on him, "Emu, get rid of that gashat!" he panicked, sliding across the table to try and steal it only for Emu to take both of his Level 3 Gashats and let Kiriya slide off the table and then across the well waxed floor.

"Hi Kiriya...bye Kiriya…" Velvet smiled as Kiriya slid across the floor and past her and her team.

"Honestly, the new first years are a lot more fun than our year," Coco noted in amusement.

"Can't say I've ever met so many colorful people." Velvet smiled as they watched Kiriya crash into Cardin and drag him along as he kept sliding.

"Hn," Fox simply nodded alongside Yatsuhashi.

"Yatsuhashi," Emu spoke up, walking over to them, "You feeling better?" he asked with a smile.

"..." Yatsuhashi nodded, a faint smile on his face.

"That's good," Emu sighed, clearly relieved to know he was feeling better.

"We should kind of thank you, too!" Ruby cheered, "Inadvertently we got two Gashats back from the bad guys thanks to this."

"Oh?" Coco pondered.

"And one of them is why Kiriya's _slipping_ away," Yang joked.

"I'm not jealous!" Kiriya shouted before a crash went off, "...It was Cardin's fault, Ms. Goodwitch!"

"Poor Kiriya...we knew him well," Yang and Coco bowed their heads in respect while clapping their hands together.

"I ain't dead yet!"

"He may as well be." Emu smiled.

"GH?! So cruel…."

* * *

"I am alive...immortalized….you are the creator, you traitor…" Parad quietly sang to himself, currently playing a game on his handheld.

" _ **Hahahaha!"**_ Graphite laughed from inside a screen as his monster body was 'leaking' data which was slowly being patched up, " _ **Ex-Aid kicked my ass! I can't wait to get back out there and fight him again!"**_

" _ **Rawr?"**_

" _ **Oh come on! You fought him, too! You know it was a rush!"**_

" _ **Rawr-rar-rawr…"**_

" _ **What do you mean you were focusing more on your 'princess?!'"**_

" _ **Rehehehehehe~"**_

" _ **Ugh...You want to go for round 3 with that Ex-Aid, right Fulgore?"**_

" _ **..."**_

" _ **...He doesn't talk, does he?"**_

"Silence, please. I…" Parad began before a scream went off on his game, "...oh great. Now I gotta do that fetch quest for Alice Angel again. Stupid Butcher Gang..."

" _ **No this is totally normal…"**_ Graphite explained to the other two, " _ **He never stops playing games for some reason."**_

" _ **Rawr rawr?"**_

" _ **No we don't know what game he's from. But I don't think it matters. He has amazing power and potential."**_ Graphite declared proudly like some sort of brother.

"Oh finally. Something much more reliable then a pipe or an a-" Parad began with a grin...only for it to fade, "...a….are….are you kidding me right now? You...you toyed with my emotions like that?!"

" _ **Rar-raw-rawr?"**_

"It was a machine gun...and it just dissolved into ink…" Parad explained, "Okay! I am going to rip her a new one when I get my hands on her!"

" _ **...I worry about that boy."**_ Graphite bluntly said, " _ **Oi Parad...what happen to Mister Mastermind?"**_

"Huh...Oh he's in the corner. He needed to rest after his ass kicking," he said before lasering his focus back to his game, "Good...regaining conciousne-BORIS, NO~! My puppy buddy~!"

Off in the corner, the Gamer Driver and Proto Gashat where resting on a box. The user shadowed in the corner as he bound several wounds across his torso with medical gauze. He sat down after a moment before he began laughing. He grabbed the Gamer Driver and tapped his fingers across the top a few times.

"Gehehehehe...to think that much progress from one battle...Gehehehehehe~!" he laughed maniacally, his eyes glowing an unsettling violet, "Oh this is gonna be good~"

The Bugsters watched him stand up and put the belt on before inserting the Gashat and flipping it open in one single motion as he walked through the screen of light. Genm rolled his neck and marched over to a small box before clicking it open. Inside were many Gashats. Several had color...while the rest were all dull black with muted stickers.

" **It's time to move along with the game,"** he pulled out a Gashat, " **Time to test that Bike...and see if he can resist his own selfishness...hehehehe."**

"...should a Bugster be created to keep his friends distracted then?" Parad asked/suggested.

" **Oh yes...I will begin my next game plan. Showing them the true character of Kiriya Kujo,"** he laughed to himself.

"And we lost him…" Parad muttered, "...oi, nameless grunt."

"I have a name…"

"What's Torchwick's credit card number? I need to buy chapter 4 and 5 of the game I'm playing."

"...About that…he...blocked it."

"Eh?! But..how...the mystery of the machine hasn't b…"

"Chill man...it's just a game about some cartoon."

"...Okay just for that, you're gonna be our next Bugster," Parad frowned as he stood up, "And considering what game I've been playing...heh….hope you like ink."

"Eh, I'm more of an oil painting conni…" the lackey began before Parad grabbed him by the face and slammed him into a wall, letting him get embedded into it.

"Hey….there's no vaccine...to cure our dirty needs…" Parad whispered, the virus spreading into the lackey as his body began to blacken, along with the wall he was embedded in, "So you must...Build up our Machine...you die tonight~"

" _ **Between Parad and this lunatic...I feel like the only sane person,"**_ Graphite complained while pointing at Genm, who was still maniacally laughing, " _ **Bowser bring out the drinks. We're gonna be here a while!"**_

" _ **Roar-raw!"**_

" _ **He has a belly fridge?! Oh, nice!"**_

' _Why do our bosses leave us with these lunatics…?'_ Several of the nameless grunts asked as they watched the evil masterminds either slip into bouts of insanity...or drink away their problems...somehow.

* * *

 _GT: Hoo boy...Things are not gonna be good for next time...Especially if the Bugster next time uses Toon Logic._

 _Z0: How can we beat that...GT, SZ bust out the research tools, we need to get our inner Nerd on._

 _SZ: *hits a switch on the wall, revealing a large set of research tools*Can do, good sir! *looks at the readers*And while we are busy, please enjoy the preview for the next chapter. GT? Honors?_

 _GT: *salutes before pulling out a paintbrush and paints the screen*_

* * *

 **Next time Ex-Aid Grimm Eclipse!**

Emu: Oh...this is that horror game. The Bugster is turning this entire building into the stage from the game!

Ruby: Horror game...but this all looks like a cartoon.

Yang: I feel like we're gonna lose Blake in here with how she dresses.

Taiga: Why am I dragged in on this one!?

Ruby: Wait Professor...are...you scared?

Taiga: What?! Nonsense! Why would I be afraid of...AH!-!

Genm: **Kiriya...It's time you show your friends the real person you are.**

Kiriya: Friends? I think you've been fooled...along with them…

Save File 8: Inky Secrets

* * *

 _SZ: And now...for something entirely new!_

* * *

 **Chibi-Let's Plays!**

"Yes!" Ex-Aid cheered, kicking his door closed, "Finally...it's time for me to have a day all to myself. What to play…" The wall opens up to reveal shelves filled with games, "Hm...oh Lets see...Spider-Man is due new DLC...but Pokemon Let's Go just arrived, too….AH! The decisions!"

"What are you doing?"

"BWAH!" Ex-Aid jumped and spun around to see Brave, "Oh. It's just you."

"You ran out of class with super speed...No really. You smashed the teacher's desk and ran off as a blur with an energy item," Brave deadpanned.

* * *

"GOD DAMMIT!" Snipe roared, shooting the roof.

* * *

"Oh...well I have no homework for this weekend and Kiriya is off on some random trip with Yang, so I finally have time to play games for 48 hours straight…" Ex-Aid explained, his eyes closed happily.

"Oh...well maybe we can play a two player," Brave suggested.

"...Hmm….oh I got it! SoulCalibur VI!" Ex-Aid beamed as he grabbed said game.

"...Wait. What if Ruby sees us playing it?" Brave asked, realizing how...weapon happy Ruby would get the moment she'd see the weapons in that game.

"Oh come on...How would she know? And besides we'll just let her join if she does. You worry too much." Ex-Aid laughed, popping it into the console.

"...Fair...just don't use Inferno on me. I tend to stab things when I lose to Inferno."

"..." Ex-Aid blinked a few times before changing his selection.

"Oh come on! You did that on purpose!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ex-Aid whistled, turning his head away.

"...okay just for that, I'm using Astaroth."

"Don't you dare…"

"What's wrong? Scared you're gonna get a ring out?"

"..." Ex-Aid stared before his eyes flashed.

-a Few Moments Later-

"..." Brave stared at the screen in shock as his character was being bounced around like a basketball, "I should not have smack talked you…"

"That's what you get for choosing someone who's moveset practically guarantees a ring out," Ex-Aid grinned in a smug manner as they returned to the character select screen.

"Hey guys, wh-" Ruby began as she walked into the room, "OHMYGOSH! Look at all those weapons!"

"Gah!" Ex-Aid cried as Ruby rushed over and pushed him down to get a better look at the screen.

"Ooh~ So many...axes, greatswords, naginata, katana, nodachi, e-OH MY GOSH! IS THAT A SCYTHE USER?!"

"Hey? Hey. Hey," Brave whispered.

"What?" Ex-Aid groaned on the floor.

"I told ya so," Brave chuckled.

"...Hey Ruby, would you like to learn how to make your own character?" Ex-Aid asked.

"..." Ruby simply blinked before pushing Brave aside and grabbed the controller, "Show me where. _Now_."

"Actually, I have to do something real quick…" he put Brave in his seat, "But I have a good stand in." he said, patting his shoulder, "Be back in a bit~!"

"Wait, what?" Brave blinked as Ex-Aid rushed out, "Hey! HEY~! Don't leave me wi-"

"Tell me where the create a character is now!" Ruby demanded.

"Aww…." Brave cried.

"Ah…" Ex-Aid sighed, stretching his arms, "Oh I know I can use this moment to get pizza for this weekend." he smiled while walking off, "Hmm...should I go supreme, meat lovers, veggie lovers?"

"Dude help!" Brave called from the room, "Ruby made her character...and she's broken! I can't even beat her with Inferno!"

"This...is...AWESOME!" Ruby cheered, "And look...she looks just like me, I am awesome~!"

"She's not lying! She actually made her character look like her!"

"...Wait, broken?" Ex-Aid paused, "...I'll beat her later. Pizza first."

"No please...no more…" Brave begged.

"Round 2!" Ruby laughed.

* * *

"You think the others will be okay without us?" Yang asked, riding Lazer in his bike form.

"Ah I'm sure they'll be fine, they have Snow Queen and Ninja girl to keep them balanced." Lazer replied, "Come on that concert is only a few more miles away!"

"I know. Got the snacks?"

"Y-wait...what snacks?"

"The snacks we bought to sneak into the concert to save on money?"

"..."

"Kiriya!?"

"RUBY DID IT!"

* * *

"I'm back!" Ex-Aid cheered, "Oh and I invited the o…thers…." he stopped seeing Brave passed out.

"30 rounds in a row...not once did I win…" Brave groaned.

"Another!" Ruby cheered.

"Help….me…." Brave begged.

"Ruby...aren't you...going too far?" Weiss asked.

"Nonsense! Look I made a character who looks like you Weiss!" Ruby countered.

"Wait, what?" Weiss blinked as she looked at the screen, "...that's creepy. You even got my rapier down right."

"You should see the Blake I made!" Ruby smiled.

"Which is impossible! There isn't even a kusarigama character in the g-" Brave began.

"I made due with dual swords," Ruby cut him off.

"Ruby...we think you have a problem." Pyrrha spoke up.

"...Oh! Pyrrha, I'll make you next!" Ruby realized, "Sophitia's fighting style is perfect for you!"

"What have I unleashed?" Ex-Aid whispered with wide eyes.

"You...I blame you…" Brave pointed an accusing finger at Ex-Aid.

"Alright I got this…" Ex-Aid sighed, "Ruby let's play a round."

"Okay, I'll beat the Greatest Gamer ever and-" She began…

-A few moments later-

"How?!" Ruby cried as her character was beaten within a few minutes. A make your own character who looked like Ex-Aid with a broadsword.

"Genius Gamer. Don't doubt my skills, Little Red." Ex-Aid spoke, twirling the controler like a gun before pretending to blow on it.

* * *

 _GT: Well...that was fun. We'll more than likely have more of them at the end of each chapter later on._

 _Z0: Indeed, we'll do them more like RWBY Chibi to as close to lets plays as we can get. But be sure we'll do them now and again. Maybe not after especially intense chapters...to keep the mood alive. Or maybe we will...we are a random lot. Anyway enjoy folks, we'll see you next time!_

 _GT: See ya! Make sure to Read and Review!_


	8. Inky Secrets

_GammaTron: ...Why is the studio flooded in ink?! *Rabbid in diving suit hands me a receipt before jumping into the ink and began to swim around in it* ...WHO ORDERED THE INK MACHINE?!_

 _ZER0: *pokes out of an upper floor trapdoor* I just signed, I didn't turn the thing on._

 _GT: SZ, did you turn on that Ink Machine?_

 _SZ: No. I didn't...wait. Who ordered it?!_

 _Z0: I don't know*shrugs and falls into the pool of ink splashing everyone*_

 _GT: *lowers umbrella* Well...I ain't getting in that stuff. I'll end up as some sorta ink thingy from the game._

 _Z0: *Pokes out like a hippopotamus* Well...this is a fine mess, since I'm sure I'm too insane to be effected...I'm gonna track everyone down in the building for funsies, bye~ *dives back down*_

 _SZ:...uh...anyways...we don't own anything in this story aside from original stuff...wait..what was that sound..oh god...is Bendy in here?!...GT!_

 _GT: *pulls out a spray gun filled with thinner* I got this._

 _Z0: *jumps out of the ink and pulls both my co-writers down, only to resurface a second later* Enjoy folks!_

* * *

Kiriya and Yang rushed down the path that lead back towards the dorms. Both dressed for a night out on the town, having fun...and hitting a lot of people. Today was an especially good day. They made it back only...3 hours after curfew. Kiriya shushed Yang as he spotted Taiga walking the grounds to catch anyone stupid enough to do exactly what they were doing.

"You just had to do an encore fight?" Kiriya mumbled.

"What? Not my fault they touched the hair," Yang huffed.

"I tell you to try a different hairstyle where that happens less...but do you listen...Noooo!" he hissed, "It's always 'that's stupid' and 'shut up, Kiriya', or 'I'll punch your handsome face if you bring this up again'..." he rambled, trying and failing to copy Yang's voice with each quote/impression.

"You made that last one up."

"Tomato tomahto."

"Who the hell says 'tomahto'?"

"I do and so does your uncle since he taught me it."

"Oh did he?"

"Yes he d-"

"You know I can hear you two, right?" Taiga deadpanned, not once turning around to face them.

"...Look! Cardin's peeking on the room across from his!" Kiriya gasped, pointing upward.

"..." Taiga took out his Gashacon Magnum, "3...2…." he began counting.

"Um...Oh, shoot! Someone's in your office and holding up a jar with something blue in it!"

"Blue?!" Taiga panicked as he spun around to look at his office only to see no one in it, "..." ' _...I just had to order those contagious samples of a cold virus enhanced by Ice Dust to compare it to the Bugster virus strain…'_

"I can't believe that worked!" Kiriya hissed as he and Yang ran for the back door, "He's probably gonna kill me tomorrow…"

"Oh massively…" Yang nodded, "...You wonder how the others are doing at the moment?"

"Probably busy studying," Kiriya guessed.

* * *

Emu and Ruby sat in the common room of their dorms floor as they watched a horror movie on the TV. Everyone else was there...but about a few minutes in, most had scrambled for cover from the horrors or had straight up passed out. Jaune was face first on the ground, foaming at the mouth from a jump scare by the way.

"He had the gun...but he used it as a bludgeon weapon despite the fact that there was three bullets left!" Ruby growled in annoyance at the misuse of a loaded gun.

"It's almost like a literal wasted Chekhov's Gun," Emu muttered, eating a handful of popcorn.

"Okay, who's bright idea was it to choose this movie?!" Weiss demanded.

"We offered you an out but Blake said it didn't look that bad." Ruby and Emu responded.

"Yes, but I didn't expect it to be GORY!" she argued.

"We gave you an out!" they both countered, "No one to blame but your own pride in your coolness."

"How are you both so good at that!?" Weiss demanded.

"We expected this and practiced." they high-fived.

"...Let's just change to a different movie…" Weiss sighed.

"Why? It…" Ruby and Emu began before a blood curdling scream went off on the screen, making them jump back and hug each other in surprise, "...let's change it."

"Why did it take so long for you two to be effected?" Weiss asked.

"Resident Evil…" both replied.

"I'll just...get rid of this." Blake said, taking the DVD out of the player before tossing it like a shuriken out the window.

"Ah man...now I have to pay to replace that…" Emu muttered.

"MM...well..we could try watching a full playthrough of a game?" Ruby suggested.

"Like what?"

"...Mmm…" Ruby muttered, pulling out her Scroll, "Roulette?"

"Mmmm, no. I'm going for a blind playthrough on that tomorrow," Emu replied.

"FNaF?"

"Too many games and too convoluted a hidden story."

"...Why not this one? Bendy and the Ink Machine?" Weiss asked, "It doesn't seem that bad."

"..."

"..."

"...what?"

"...okay...If that's what you want."

"...it's not that bad..right?"

* * *

Kiriya and Yang finally made it inside the dorm. Both were gasping for air as they used the stairs to further evade Taiga. But it was all worth it as they were...halfway...there.

"Why are there so many stairs!?" Yang complained.

"Oh will you just hurry up?!" Kiriya complained, "Yeah, I get it. You're a sprinter, not an endurance runner...cry me a river…"

"Can't you just carry me the rest of the way?"

"What? No, you're...I mean I'm too weak to carry you that far…"

"...Were you about to say that I'm _fat_?"

"What...no!" he said, "But you are a girl made of a lot of muscle compacted into a small frame…"

"..."

"...I should run now, shouldn't I?"

"..." Yang said nothing as she cracked her knuckles as her eyes turned to red.

"...oh geez!" Kiriya freaked as he ran up the stairs.

* * *

"...n..nothing's happening. The ink machine should be on, right?" Weiss asked.

"Wait for it," Emu spoke.

"Wait for 'it'? For wh-" Weiss began before she screamed in surprise, "WHAT THE?! What is that thing?!"

"Shh…" Emu said, "It's not even bad yet."

"Not that...an ink monster just tried to claw at the screen!" Weiss snapped.

"Yeah, that's kinda the point of the game." Emu replied.

"Silly Weiss..." Ruby laughed.

"You're not listening to me!"

"Yeah...must be real annoying…" Emu and Ruby replied.

"You did it again!"

"HIde me!" Kiriya freaked as he ran into the room.

"Yang's weight again?" Ruby deadpanned.

"Uh-huh…" he rapidly nodded in panic.

"Nora! Stuff him in the pantry again!" Ruby ordered.

"On it!" Nora saluted, grabbing Kiriya before rushing off.

"I think we bought him a night," Emu spoke at that.

"That's being generous if we're being honest." Pyrrha added.

"I heard that, Niko-ahh! Not so hard, Nora!...wait no! Not the hammer!"

"Get in there you!"

"Kiriya!" Yang's voice shouted from down the hall, followed by someone screaming in pain for getting in her path, "Next time I punch off your leg, bully boy!"

"...Oh she is livid," Ruby whispered.

"Any ideas to calm her down?" Emu asked.

"Give her what she wants," Ruby explained.

"That being you know who?"

"Eeyup."

"Ruby...Emu..sweet little sister and her friend..." Yang began as she focused her gaze on the two, "Where. Is. Kiriya?"

"He said something involving waffles in hearing range of Nora," Ren casually explained in his normal tone, "They went down the hall last I heard Kiriya's pleas for mercy and cheers that it wasn't you since he believes you can outdo Nora on punishments."

"Nora, hold him down!" Yang shouted running down the hall once more.

"Oh he is good…" everyone in the room complimented Ren.

"Oh please. You've not seen Nora on an exceptionally bad day." Ren countered.

"...I don't wanna know," as the collective response of everyone there upon hearing that.

* * *

"Ugh..damn kids…" Taiga muttered as he sat in his office, "One night...Can't there be one night where everything is normal? ...wait...I forgot what school I'm in…"

Taiga stopped as he heard a noise; it sounded like loud banging against the metal air ducts. This place didn't have any rodents...so that was impossible. So...what was it then? Taiga grabbed his gun as he stood up and looked at the vent next to the door to his office. Taiga flinched and froze as he heard what sounded like a person's pain-filled moan come from the vent. He slowly creeped closer towards it as the sounds got worse and worse. As he got to just under the vent, he jumped at the sound of the door opening.

"Hey, Do-AH!" Kiriya cried as bullets flew at him making him run, "Why does everyone want to kill me!?"

"Oh...it was just Kujo…" Taiga sighed as he put a hand to his chest, "I thought I was gonna have a heart attack...ugh...you're not that old yet, Taiga…" he spoke to himself, putting his weapon down. All the while, unaware of an eye watching him from the vent before it slithered off deeper into the skeletal structure of the building.

"...I'm half afraid you have this place stuffed with guns," Kiriya admitted, "Even a syringe gun."

"...That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," Taiga deadpanned, "There'd be no way to fit a gun into a syringe."

"Knowing you, you'd find a way," Kiriya countered before yelping when he dodged a gunshot...from Taiga's pen, "..ha! I knew it!"

"That reminds me, why are you out after curfew?" Taiga demanded, making Kiriya freeze, "And there is the matter of Xiao Long as well…"

"She thinks I called her fat," Kiriya explained quickly.

"...Hide in the bed," Taiga replied, knowing full well the punishment a guy would receive from a Huntress for pointing out their weight.

"Wait...just like that?" Kiriya blinked, honestly shocked the so angry Taiga Hanaya, who often shot at him and his friends for sneezing, would help him.

"Have you _seen_ a prideful Huntress come after you with her best? ...Yes, I wouldn't even wish that on my enemies," he admitted, "Well...okay, I've made a situation where such a thing has happened...but I regretted it after."

"You are one dangerous man, aren't you, teach?"

"Just hide before my Pity Well dries up," Taiga pointed.

"Hiding," was all Kiriya said as he dove under the bed.

"I better go find your partner in crime and see if detention will snap her out of her anger," Taiga sighed while walking out, "Last thing I need is that girl filling my office with idiots who got in her way."

"Like Cardin?"

"Oh come on. Like he's stupid enough to mess with…" he stopped mid-sentence, "Ugh…" he groaned, leaving as he closed the door.

"...three...two...one…" Kiriya began before he heard a faint shrill scream, "Ooh...right in the kiwis…I think it's safe to say he went from school bully to school buttmonkey."

* * *

"No, you're not doing it right, Weiss…" Ruby spoke as they kept playing.

"I'm trying my best here, Ruby. You.." Weiss began before the screen blackened, "...ugh...darn ink...monsters or whatever you are!"

"Yeah...you gotta be faster than that…"

"I still find it rather rude that they give me a gun and it just dissolves," Weiss huffed.

"Well, that's what happens when you pick the wrong path to go through," Ruby noted.

"Wrong path?!"

"Yeah, all the way in the beginning with the two paths? You picked the wrong one to get to keep the gun," Ruby replied.

"Ugh…!" Weiss groaned, "Curse you, game! Curse you and your multiple paths! Why can't they just be linear?!"

"...Remind me not to let you play a visual novel then," Emu noted, "Like Ace Attorney."

"Ace Attorney….you mean a game that revolves around the legal system?"

"Yes...but very colorful characters abound!" Emu laughed.

"And multiple endings based on if you win the last trial or fail it at different points," Ruby added, "And the fact the puzzles are hard to figure out at times."

"..."

"Seriously, you interrogate a bird in one game and a whale in another," Ruby noted.

"...I think I'll just go back to venting on these ink abominations," Weiss noted as she went back to the game.

"Sure, I'll just find my 3DS with all the games on it," Emu noted as he dug around his backpack.

"How many games can one backpack hold?" Blake argued as he held it upside down and dumped out several cases; she began opening them before finding a case which held several cartridges for said handheld system.

"Wouldn't that be better used to hold all your Gashats?" Ren asked.

"Nah...sides, I leave them on my desk when I don't need 'em." Emu smiled, "But always keep my Driver and Mighty Action X on me at all times."

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"Same," Jaune replied, holding both up to prove it, "Though, I only have my belt and Taddle Quest. Here's hoping we'll get another Level 3 Gashat with the next Bugster."

"...wonder what the next Bugster will be based on?" Ruby couldn't help but ponder.

"Hopefully nothing from this game a-" Weiss began before her eye twitched, "...I am going to kill that so called angel!"

"Well you'll get the hang of it. It is all a matter of tactics and intellect after all." Emu smiled.

"It's not that! It's…"

"...Boris?"

"...mm...why'd he have to be so adorable~?!" Weiss whined.

"Weiss likes dogs...that's cute." Emu laughed goodnaturedly.

"Oh she would love Zwei~" Ruby squealed a bit.

"Zwei?" Blake repeated, a faint unease in her tone that no one really noticed.

"My and Yang's little corgi."

"A corgi...that sounds adorable." Emu muttered, "Why Zwei though?"

"Dad got the idea off his favorite show, they had a corgi named Ein," Ruby smiled.

"Ein and Zwei...One and Two….oh! I get it!" Emu realized, "...That's still adorable."

"Never underestimate the cuteness of a corgi."

"Yeah. Too bad he's at home with dad." Ruby sighed.

"Yeah...bad…" Blake muttered nervously.

"...you okay, Blake?"

"?! Wh..what makes you say that?"

"Well, your eyes are shifting around a bit."

"...just...heard something is all."

"In the middle of the night?"

"I think the game is getting to her as much as Weiss," Jaune replied.

"Oh, you blasted abomination of ink and camera!" Weiss snapped at the screen as if proving Jaune's point.

"The Projectionist?" Ruby guessed.

"Yes! Ugh, and I was almost to one of those blasted stations!" Weiss snapped, "...Okay. Finally got to one and-?! Oh no...don't you dare...don't you D-AHH! _BENDY_?!"

"This seems to be getting to you, Weiss. Why not take a break and let someone like Emu finish?" Pyrrha offered.

"...You better beat Alice for me," Weiss frowned as she stood up from her seat.

"Can't really promise that. You'll see the reason why at the end of the chapter," Emu replied as he was handed the controller over.

"Yeah! Go get 'em, Emu! Break Alice's legs for Boris!" Nora cheered.

"Alright alright…" Emu sighed deciding to indulge them for the time being.

"Blake, you sure you're okay?" Ruby asked, seeing her still a little on edge, "You act like you hear something about to jump scare us."

"...l-"

"Oi," Taiga spoke as he kicked the door down, holding a sleeping Yang over his shoulder, "Got a hotheaded blonde here...and you kids are still u-" he saw the screen and tensed a bit when he saw a faint glimpse of something on there, "?!"

"Uhm...Professor?" Emu blinked as he turned to face him, his hands still playing without his needing to look at the screen. This caused most of them to awe as his hands seemed to move autonomously.

"It's nothing…" Taiga got out before he tossed Yang at Ruby and Blake, who were unprepared for that, "Just get to bed within the next thirty minutes, or else you'll face a week of no games."

"...even if…"

"Even if they're part of an assignment," he added.

"I can finish before that…" Emu muttered, a depressed look on his face...his hands still moving and keeping the game going.

"How…" Weiss awed, seeing him focus on two things at once as he was.

"I always tended to do this...Mom hated it." Emu laughed, "But somehow I was able to play and do my homework at the same time."

"Emu, how could you do homework if both your hands are busy playing the game?" Jaune asked.

"Like this," Emu put the controller down on his leg and used one hand to control all the buttons while the other grabbed a book and opened it as he began writing in it.

"...that's dist-" Weiss began before seeing the screen, "...is...is that…"

"Yup…That's what she did to him."

"...end her."

"W-"

"END. HER."

"Roger!" Emu saluted before suddenly the power went out, "EH!?" he panicked.

"Oh come on!" Ruby whined.

"...that….I…" Weiss stutered, her eye twitching violently, "All that work...gone…"

"What happened to the power? There's no storm." Ren spoke as they used their scrolls to bring light to the room.

"Maybe something happened to the city power grid?" Jaune offered.

"Impossible. Beacon has its own generators and grid," Pyrrha said, "That means something happened to our own generators."

"Which is also impossible as they are hidden deep below ground where no one but faculty can enter. If someone broke in, then an alarm would have gone off." Emu added.

"...You think professor Hanya already knows?" Ruby asked.

"Why don't you ask him?" Taiga spoke from behind her.

"AH!" most everyone screamed as they jumped and huddled together.

Taiga lit a lighter that illuminated the room with light from its blue flame, "You all got it. The school has its own generator and system, and breaking in is nigh impossible...that is to say unless something can crawl in through the unprotected sections of a building: its internal structure."

"..."

"Before you ask, no. It can't be a Grimm. There's none small enough to sneak into the place undetected." Taiga argued, "At least none that are dangerous right off the bat…" he whispered to himself as he covered his mouth, "I need to find the teachers and figure out what has happened...as a security measure...all rooms are locked. Meaning….only you brats are not locked safely in your dorm rooms."

"Safely!? Why would we be locked in our rooms!?" Jaune panicked.

"Idiot." Taiga responded, "If something is strong enough to break into the inner sections of the school, then its too powerful for ordinary students. To keep them safe in such a situation, all classrooms and bedrooms lock on an automated system for 12 hours. This is to keep them safe and from becoming liabilities should things escalate into combat."

"Hoo boy…" Emu gulped.

"What?" Jaune asked.

"I remember Velvet telling me that Yatsuhashi has small issues with claustrophobia," Emu replied.

"Not small. A moderate claustrophobia," Taiga corrected, "...Which could be triggered if he tried the door to do something late at night for Coco."

"With any luck, most everyone is asleep by now," Emu spoke as he tried to focus himself, "We can worry about such specific problems after we find out what has happened…" he sighed.

"As much as I hate to say it, we can't separate until I find a safe place for you little idiots, so stick with me while I trekk across the locked down school to find the other faculty," Taiga ordered.

"Sure!" Ruby beamed, "So nobody split up! We don't want this to go all horror movie on us!"

"...There are horror movies?" Weiss asked.

"...Oh, you poor secluded dear of a snowflake," Nora noted in a tiny hint of pity.

"Hey!"

"This is not a horror movie," Taiga argued quickly, "Now come on."

"To be safe, everyone stick to your partner," Emu added, "Which...I don't have…"

"I guess our two veteran Kamen Riders can form a pair?" Nora offered.

"It does seem like the best choice. Both of you are experienced." Blake added.

"..." Taiga and Emu looked at each other at that, "Greaaaat…." both of them muttered awkwardly.

"Something tells me that's not a good combination." Jaune muttered.

"What was that?" Taiga asked, snapping attention towards him.

"Nothing!"

* * *

Kiriya grumbled randomness as he fell asleep after waiting so long. He rolled around and fell out of the bed. He shot up and looked around as he fumbled to put on his glasses. He did a quick sweep of the room before he sighed, seeing no Yang was here to murder him. He grabbed his jacket and moved to the door to open it...only to stop as his hand reached for the door knob. He froze in place as he felt something just outside the door.

" **Not here either…"** a distorted voice spoke as footsteps could be heard walking away.

"..." Kiriya said nothing as he gripped the door knob tightly, recognising the voice.

" **Where could he be, I wonder…?"**

"..." Kiriya backed away slightly as he hid himself, ' _My Driver is still upstairs...how am I supposed to even survive a fight with someone without it...wait...there is one option._ ' he looked at the air vents.

" **In here?"** the voice asked as Genm opened the door to the infirmary but found it was empty, " **Tsk…"**

* * *

"You know...they make this look so easy in movies in games...but they never point out how hot it gets when the heaters on…" Kiriya complained, wiping sweat from his face as he crawled up the ventilation shaft, "Thankfully these riding gloves keep me from slipping…" he sighed happily. "Let's see…" he mumbled, comparing his mental map of the building's layout and where his room should comparably be compared to where he is now, "Ah had to get room near the top." he grunted climbing.

* * *

"Ugh...what happened?" Yang yawned as she began to wake up...to the sight of the others trying to break through the door, "...uh…"

"Oh good. You're awake, hothead." Taiga spoke, lifting her up by the collar of her shirt, "Break down the door or get a month's detention!"

"...move!"

"Huh? Yang wh-"

 ***BOOM!***

"...I said break it down! Not blast it! Two months!"

"Oh man…" Yang muttered before blinking, "...did the hallway get a new color...and new walls?"

"Oh, don't try to change the su…" Taiga began before looking out to see wooden floors, wooden walls, wooden ceilings, crates, scattered cans of bacon-flavored beans, and ink smeared on the walls, "..."

"Wow. How'd this happen?" Nora pondered as she picked up a can and sniffed it, "..." Nora opened the top and drank it.

"Nora!" Ren barked.

"What? It's delicious!" Nora argued.

"...Who was it again that tempted fate with Bendy and the Ink Machine being the next Bugster?" Emu asked.

"They are my new target dummy..." Taiga muttered, "Also, who and the what machine?" he asked unfamiliar with the game.

"Bendy and the Ink Machine," Weiss repeated, "Horror game."

"...and what exactly is a Bendy?"

"An old timey black and white cartoon character themed after a devil." Emu stated.

"...wh-" Taiga began before Nora showed him the can showing what Emu described, "?!"

"...prof-" Nora began when Taiga shot the can out of her hand, "Ahh!"

"Well that happened..." Jaune muttered.

"Professor...could it be…?" Emu began.

"Not...one...word…" he growled.

"Are you…?" Pyrrha began.

"Don't," Taiga growled, gun in hand and cocked.

"...Afraid of horror stuff?" Ruby blurted as a giant tick mark formed on Taiga's head, he put the gun away before his hand shot out and grabbed Ruby's head lifting her up as her arms and legs flailed in fear, "AH! I take it back! I take it back! Give! I give!"

"You better…" Taiga growled as he put her down, "...Wait. How can a little cartoon devil be in a horror game? That's contradicting!"

"Oh...well that's how he looks on paper...but in terms of reality…" Emu trailed off. Everyone then jumped as they heard footsteps running down a hall, "Ah...well...well kinda like...that." he pointed at the humanoid figure that ran off down one of the halls.

"..." Taiga took a moment to process what he saw with his much more powerful eyes.

"Professor?" Ruby asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"AH!" he screamed, running the opposite direction.

"Ah! Wait up!" Ruby yelped as she ran off via her Sembelence, leaving behind rose petals "No one gets split up or we all die!"

"Dang it...we can't afford to get separated into smaller groups…" Emu sighed, "Ren, Blake, you two are the next fastest...so can you go catch up with them?"

The two nodded as they ran off after the cookie lover and the shooting doctor.

"...Considering it all...Should we go straight to Level 2?" Jaune asked.

"No." Emu spoke, making him pale, "True, the Bugster is clearly fully developed, but the number one rule is never engage stupidly. If you engage, then all the monsters and threats will be activated. You need to observe and test how far you can stealth around. If we transform now...we'll just make the Bugster come right after us. That could be even worse given this game is not a heavily combative one."

"...How would that be worse?" Pyrrha asked.

"Bugsters tend to follow the rules of their games in interesting ways. Most of the bugsters we have met are on some level always combative and confrontational...But we've never dealt with a suspense driven horror game. The point of these games is to feel powerless...meaning the Bugster will manifest this as an ability to avoid damage," Emu explained, "It's only towards the climax where that rule is thrown away and confrontation is possible. Meaning our attacks could potentially be useless and we'd hand ourselves directly to the Bugster."

"So you're saying we need to...PLAY through 'till we get to a point where we can hurt it?" Jaune asked.

"Unless we had a Gashat that could mitigate that," Emu spoke.

"What Gashat could do that?" Jaune asked.

"Girigiri Chanbara," Emu explained, "A sword combat game which relies on reaction speed and prompts. In the game, it doesn't matter what defense your enemy has; if you get the timing right and land your attack, you'll get max damage every time. As it doesn't rely on regular combat, it means all of its attacks will land without problem and deal their maximum amount of damage. However it's one weakness is rather simple."

"What weakness?" Jaune asked.

"Dodge," Emu replied simply.

"Wait, that's it? Come on, anyone can...AH!" Jaune cried as Yang hit him, sending him flying down the hall.

"You didn't dodge~!" Yang smirked as they walked after him.

"Are you alright, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked as she was the first to him and helped him up.

"Ugh...I really hope my Gashat doesn't make dodging Yang's punches a sidequest," Jaune groaned...before gently knocking on the wooden wall before it fell over, exposing a cutout of a stick figure having a barbeque, "...What the heck is that supposed to be?"

"Oh, nice! Easter egg!" Emu beamed.

"It's almost as if we actually are in the game…" Weiss realized, "Emu, is that possible?"

"Some Bugsters can alter their environment to make it more beneficial to them…" Emu spoke.

"So we...are inside the game!?" Nora gasped.

"It would appear the Bugster has turned the hallways of the school into those of the game...thankfully it hasn't spread to the rooms for now." Emu nodded.

"...so any warnings?"

"...don't let Bendy get you."

"I hope Ruby and the others are okay." Pyrrha spoke as they kept walking.

* * *

"Let me out of this nuthouse!" Taiga shouted, kicking at a door.

"Professor!" Ruby shouted as she ran up to him, "Calm down! W..."

"Don't you tell me to calm down, little red riding hood! I am stuck in a literal horror game with a cartoon demon!" Taiga snapped.

"Ah-ha! So you admit!" Ruby declared before Taiga grabbed her head again, "Ah! I give! I give!"

"Ah…" Taiga grunted, letting her fall down, "It's...painful to admit…" he grunted turning away "I've...never been good with anything...conventionally scary."

"Conventionally?" Ruby blinked confused, "You mean the fake stuff? But wait...that doesn't make sense...you're the most intimidating….well most intimidating _male_ teacher. Ms. Goodwitch is way more scary as the most intimidating female teacher." she rambled.

"It's my secret shame...along with the fact I actually lik-...forget you heard that last part." he quickly corrected himself.

"..."

"...wipe that smile of your face...don't...don't you dare think about hugging m-" Taiga began before Ruby glomped him, "...let go."

"Hehe...you like us." Ruby smiled backing away.

"I never said it…" he grumbled.

"But you did...that must mean you accept Emu and Jaune!" she smiled.

"...That's a different concept…" he sighed, "Let's focus on getting out of here...killing the Bugster...and then...getting an exorcist to clean this entire building."

"Can do, professor!" Ruby saluted as she released the hug.

"Will we need a young priest and an old priest?"

"GYAH!" both panicked and spun around, guns aimed at the stoic Ren and Blake.

"Don't shoot," Blake replied simply.

"...Tell anyone and I tell the secrets I've found out from both of you," Taiga simply said.

"...How..." Ren began to ask as Blake flinched.

"Two trays of pancakes and three jars of sap from the Forever Falls for each tray."

"..." ' _NORA!'_ Ren mentally screamed while keeping a stoic expression.

"My Semblance lies in my eyes," Taiga spoke, "I have several forms of vision...no Ms. Rose...no heat vision." he cut her off before she could even talk,

"Aw…" Ruby pouted a little, "That'd be so cool, too…especially if you wore goggles with the lenses tinted with different Dusts for different effects..."

"Sadly, no...I just have telescopic, thermal, and mild X-Ray vision." Taiga shrugged.

"Mild X-ray?" Blake repeated.

"I can see through walls...but not clearly...everything just looks like a blur, but I can at least tell enemy locations," he muttered.

"Right. So where do we go from here?" Ren asked.

"Well...this reminds me of the second chapter," Ruby noted, "So there might be a soundstage with a projector." she looked around, "And be on the lookout for a guy made of ink in overalls and a Bendy mask. That's Sammy and he's insane and wants to knock us out and sacrifice us to Bendy...and likes to talk about sheep _way_ too much."

"Get me out of this madness…." Taiga said simply.

"...Sheep?" Blake repeated.

* * *

"...What was in that can you drank earlier anyway?"

"Dunno. Tasted...baconey and beany," Nora shrugged.

"Why are you asking?" Pyrrha pondered.

"Because we're in a place with wooden floors and walls, and is practically dripping ink," Weiss pointed out, wiping a finger on the wall, "And the can happened to be opened...that would mean the contents inside either went bad, or got spoiled by dripping ink."

"Hm?" Nora pondered, mouthful of more bacon-flavored beans from another can.

"...Where's Ren when you need him?" Weiss groaned.

"He bweft with Bwake t-"

"Oh for... _swallow_!"

"Ren...you must have the strongest will power on earth," Emu complimented, "Either that or you really like her…" he chuckled.

* * *

"Achoo!" Ren sneezed suddenly.

"Bwah!" Ruby panicked, "Oh sorry, Ren...you rarely make noise so that spooked me...sorry if that sounded mean…"

* * *

' _Honestly, this is Blake and Ren's job being ninja, not me…'_ Kiriya thought as he squeezed through the vents, "Okay...this is the right floor...and our room is due west of the stairs...so…" he grunted as began kicking the vent before jumping out, "I'm here...and...this isn't my room...it's Yang and Ruby's...Ah man!"

Kiriya went to the door and tried to open it before groaning. Locked shut, lockdown must have been in effect. Yes Kiriya knew of that, he wasn't that irresponsible. Well regardless he needed to get to his room. But how...wait Yang often knocked on the wall between their rooms to take them up. Kiriya ran over to a noticeable dent in the drywall which had probably been covered up by layers of paint to keep anyone from noticing. Kiriya grumbled before he walked over and began tossing around random junk from the room, he then pulled out a jar of Weiss's dust. He smirked, tossing it around in his hands before he yanked the top off with his teeth and tossed it at the wall.

* * *

"AH!" Taiga panicked as the building shook slightly, in his fear he jumped and landed in Ren's arms...and Ruby jumped into Blake's arms, "Was that Bendy?!"

"No. I think something exploded," Ren answered.

"Nora's fault probably…" Ruby noted.

-linebreak-

"Someone blew something up without me!" Nora whined.

"What could that even be?" Emu pondered.

"Maybe someone panicked with the lockdown and tried to blow their way out?" Pyrrha offered her best guess.

"I guess we need to at least find the Bugster before more people freak out." Emu agreed.

* * *

Kiriya coughed as he waved the dust from the explosion away from him, "Alright! That should've done something!" he looked to see a noticeable hole in the wall, sadly not big enough for more then his head, "...Right...building made for students _with_ super-powers…" he looked around, "May need some more Dust then…" a sloppy, wet step of sorts made Kiriya pause, "...That wasn't my foot, was it?" he looked down to see nothing, "...Must be the reason for lockdown…" he moved away from the hole and peeked through it in time to see a humanoid creature made of ink with a crooked permanent smile walk past, "?!"

* * *

"Anyone else hear a terrified girl screaming?" Yang asked, "Cause...Jaune is right here…"

"Hey!"

* * *

"Did Jaune get scared again?" Ruby asked.

"No no...this voice sounds a few octaves lower than his." Blake corrected.

* * *

"Ah…" Kiriya cried his voice gone as he fell to the floor, ' _Nightmare Fuel...what happened while I was napping? ...I don't know how but I blame Yang!...and Emu!'_ he took several moments to settle down, ' _Okay...okay...that...that was messed up. That was some Resident Evil sh...that was a Bugster, wasn't it?...I called it. I freaking called it about a Horror Themed Bugster coming to be! But NOOOO! No one ever listens to the handsome smart sidekick guy who totally deserves to be the lead of his own spin off….and just my luck the day I'm all alone too.'_

Kiriya say up and walked up to the hole before turning around and smirking at one of the desks in the room. He walked over and grabbed a length of ballistic black ribbon. He stretched it before swinging it and snagged one of Yang's back up Ember Celica, before yanking it into his hand. He smirked as an idea came to his mind.

"Oh, this is gonna work."

* * *

Emu lead the others down one of the halls. They had begun mapping their path since they realized this Bugster seemed to have altered the layout via its powers. Some halls closed off and others suddenly led down or up instead, making things confusing. It also seemed to make sudden new rooms within the halls, and likewise many of the items and key mechanics from the game where scattered around.

"...hate this game. I hate this game…" Weiss muttered in annoyance.

"We should be happy we haven't found him yet," Emu spoke calmly as he added a new path to the map.

"Yeah. I mean, we don't have anything to hurt him wi…" Jaune began before he went through a wall like it wasn't there, "What the heck is this?!" he yelped before he fell through it, "There's fake walls in this game that lead to some stick guy doing a barbecue?!"

"If this was the actual game, we could go back and double check for more…" Emu spoke, "But we don't have time, its barely Midnight, at best we have a few hours till some of the early risers wake up to their rooms being locked. We need to find the Bugster and progress to the point we can fight him...and then at the same time find and start up the generators again." he sighed, "It would need two teams...and we can't contact Ruby and the others."

"True..and last I recall, the only 'grunts' of this game were those little ink blob things," Jaune pointed out.

"...uh Jaune? I...think you forgot about the Butcher Gang," Emu sweatdropped.

"...oh…" Jaune pauled before a nearby poster was torn open, revealing a pair of deformed humanoid figure of sorts, along with a deformed spider-like creature, "...oh…"

"Say it and it happens...Dai-Henshin!" he shouted flashing into Ex-Aid as he moved up front and bashed the monsters with his breaker in hammer mode...but to almost no effect, "No good…" he realized as he kept them away from the others, "Back the way we came and take another path!" he ordered, switching to sword mode and slashing it to keep them at a distance.

"Ahh!" Jaune freaked as the group began to run away from the Butcher Gang.

Ex-Aid jumped back as he slotted one of his extra Gashats into his Gashacon Breaker.

 **=Shakariki Critical Finish!=**

Ex-Aid slashed his sword as he sent a giant pink energy tire which struck the monsters with an explosion. They twitched about and regained their composure so to speak only for Ex-Aid and his friends to have already vanished.

"No good...not even a finisher can phase them at this stage…" Ex-Aid sighed, peeking around a corner as the monsters searched for them, "Combat really is pointless at this moment."

"...but wait. Those guys don't appear until chapter 3," Jaune realized, "How are they even here?"

"...oh dear. I don't think we're in chapter 2 guys…" Ex-Aid realized as he cautiously opened a nearby door, revealing a storage house with what looked like different theme park equipment, a sign with the words 'Bendy Land' with the word 'Land' replaced with 'hell' in ink over it, "...We're somewhere between Chapter 4 and 5."

"Yay! Theme park!" Nora beamed, about to rush in before Yang grabbed her, "Hey~!"

"Nora, remember where we are." Pyrrha sighed.

"This...is not my kind of Theme park…" Yang muttered.

"Who would this be the right theme park for!?" Weiss snapped.

"Shh!" Ex-Aid hissed at them, "I'm not about to die 'cause you don't know an indoor voice so again...Shh!"

"..."

"Good…" Ex-Aid nodded as he cautiously looked around, "...Seems we only have one switch to activate...meaning someone must've beat us to the punch."

"...But who exactly?"

* * *

"DIE ALREADY!" Snipe snapped, trying to shoot at an ink blob with a projector for a head.

"Professor...it's a horror game…" Ruby muttered, more scared of him then the monster.

"BURN!" he roared, inserting his Gashat into his Gashacon Magnum Rifle mode

 **=Bang Bang Critical Finish!=**

He unleashed a powerful blue beam of energy which seemed to burn through the monster and scorch the hallway in front of them. However, the deafening roar of the monster rang through the hall as it charged at them.

"...Back to the hiding spot!" Snipe quickly ordered as they ran, "Seriously, how do they not see us when we go into the box?!"

"It doesn't make sense to be honest," Blake admitted.

"Ponder later! Hide!" Ruby shouted before they all dove into a large wooden box with a small window to view out of.

"...I hate this…" Snipe muttered, cramped between the girls and Ren before they all tensed, seeing the camera themed monster looking right in, "...no….don't you dare...don't you…!"

Before anything else could be said, the monster turned right...before it was brutally beaten up by Bendy before he tore its projection camera head clean off its inky body.

"?!" the four froze up at the sight. Bendy seemed to give a 'chuckle' when he looked at the four before picking up the headless body and walked off with it.

"...Ms. Rose, Ms. Belladonna, Mr. Ren...what the actual fuck was that?" Snipe whispered, horror in his voice with his visible eye a pure white.

"That...that was Bendy," Ruby answered nervously.

"I see…" Snipe noted, "...Do you think if we offer him Arc, he'll let us live?"

"Professor…"

"I am literally terrified right now! Do not test me!" Snipe hissed, "Or I will offer _you_ to him!"

"Aren't you supposed to protect us!?" Ruby cried.

"Right now...I just want to go to sleep and get yelled at by Glynda for letting this happen. Now come on..there should be one more switch left to open the door..."

"...Oh it must be in the Demon carousel room then…" Ruby realized with a gulp.

"The what room?"

* * *

"Why are you guys making _me_ do this?!" Brave LV2 asked, standing before a table..in front of a large carousel with giant metal 'claws' made from seats for the ride.

"Because you have a shield!" Yang replied.

"That, and the boss only activates when you turn the recorder on," Ex-Aid added.

"Oh...sure. Make me the scapegoat," Brave muttered as he pressed play on the recorder.

=The biggest park ever built, a centerfold of attractions. Each one, more grand than the one before it= a voice said form the recorder =...It makes my eyes come to tears at the thought. But then...oh Mister Drew...for all your talk of dreams, you are the true architect behind so many nightmares...I built this park. It was to be a masterpiece! _My_ masterpiece!=

"Wow. This Drew guy must have did a big no-no to have the guy on the line be this mad," Nora noted, "...Did he eat the guy's pancakes or…" she gasped, "...ruin them by putting the butter on _after_ the syrup?"

"...Ugh…" Weiss facepalmed at that.

"Now I'm hungry…" Yang muttered.

=And now you think you can just throw me out?! Trample me to the dust and forget me? No! This is my park! My glory!= the voice continued before the carousel began to move =You may think I have gone…= a compartment then opened up...revealing a large human male's head as the 'arms' and 'claws' began to move =But I'm still here!=

"I know this is important to the plot...but I've played the games already…" Ex-Aid muttered.

"But it's still freaky!" Brave exclaimed...while trying to run from the swinging arms, "Also help~!"

"Block!" Ex-Aid ordered as Brave used his shield to block a swing.

"Whoa…"

"Sword, Ice mode, swing low!" Ex-Aid ordered once more.

"How?! It has no feet!" Brave argued before being knocked aside by one of the arms.

"Just do it!" Ex-Aid barked, "Or Nora will finally get to 'help' in our training sessions!"

"?!" Brave tensed before barely ducking under a swing and jumped aside a slam, a few of the screws in it glowing as it tried to move, "...Weak points!" he realized before managing to strike both, causing the arm to fall off...and making the machine malfunction a bit and start to wildly swing its arms around the small room, "AHH! BAD IDEA! GOOD BUT BAD IDEA!"

"Stay calm and fight!" Ex-Aid ordered, crossing his arms, "If you can't focus in a fight like this, how will you save people when it counts most?! Pyrrha and I have shown you how to swing your sword...now Swing!"

"Wow...teacher Emu is intense…" Yang muttered.

"One of them has to. Pyrrha is too nice when they train." Nora pointed out.

"I beg your pardon?" Pyrrha blinked at that.

"You do tend to...coddle him at times," Weiss pointed out.

"And then me, Weiss, or Kiriya has to put it blunt when you try not to discourage him depending on if we're practicing," Yang added.

"It takes a gentle touch to teach as well as harsh." Ex-Aid replied, "I consider it as training a member for my team before a tournament...And my team _never_ loses." he said with an intense glint to his eyes.

"Speaking of said 'team,' you think Kiriya's okay?" Nora asked.

* * *

"Ow...I...am not okay…" Kiriya groaned, smoke wafting off his twitching form as he looked at the hole that had been Team Ruby's door and a pile of molten metal that had been Yang's weapon and Blake's spare ribbon, "But...I'm free…" he groaned, holding up his Gamer Driver and putting it on, "And I'm ready to, hopefully, not be the comedic relief in horror movies who dies horribly…"

 **=BAKUSOU BIKE!=**

"If anything...that's Brave Boy's duty...Hensin." with that he ran through the character select screen as he changed to level 1. He turned a corner before opening his belt, "2nd gear!"

 **=LEVEL UP!=**

Lazer raced down the hall, rushing past any monster in his way as he began taking any and every turn speeding through the halls.

"Just wait guys...I'll catch up in no time…" he huffed, knocking over a monster as he took a sharp turn.

* * *

"I...I'm done!" Brave groaned, using his sword to keep from falling over.

"You could have finished five minutes sooner." Ex-Aid spoke, walking up to him as he revealed his health bar screen turned into a stopwatch mode.

"You...you're a slave driver of a team leader…"

"I strive to win." he chuckled, slapping his shoulder.

The head gurgled within the carousel, all of its arms either frozen and broken, or melted and broken. It was about to give one last groan before a bullet shot it, causing it to slump as the opening closed.

"? Who..."

"Fuck no. I'm not dealing with that," the group turned to see Snipe, the barrel of his weapon smoking, "Now you two, switch..now."

"Why is Ruby tied up?"

"She is a sacrifice if we encounter Bendy," Snipe replied.

"WHAT?!" Yang exclaimed.

"She said something he didn't take kindly to on the way here," Ren sighed as he found the switch.

"That and it was just after we found a weird cutout of a stick figure on a beach in a secret room behind a fake wall," Blake added.

"Wait, what? It was having a cook out when I found it," Brave noted.

"...okay. If all the switches are activated, we can leave this hellpark," Snipe stated.

"But..that door leads to the haunted house ride," Ex-Aid pointed out.

"...I-I'm sorry...HAUNTED house ride?!" Snipe exclaimed, "...when this Bugster is done, I want all copies of this game destroyed."

"It's…"

"ALL….COPIES!" Snipe roared.

"...I get the feeling this is something that happens often and why there was a list of horror game titles pinned to your office door," Weiss noted before Snipe tied her up and dropped her beside Ruby.

"Just in case one sacrifice fails to satisfy the demon," Snipe informed.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"Ahh...damn ink...ruining my treads…" Lazer muttered, having switched back to LV1 as he waded through a path of ink, "Damn Meatly for making a game based on ink...damn company made from the success of this letting Kuroto put it out for Genm Corp causing it to be added to the list of Bugsters…damn Brave Boy for eating my pudding cup…" he paused, "Oh no, wait. That was Nora." he continued after a moment, "...Damn him still for not stopping her."

A trio of gurgled roars went off as the Butcher Gang bursted from the ink.

"...and damn you, annoying Butcher Gang!" Lazer snapped, about to attack them before…

" **Stop."**

"...Ahh skidmarks…" Lazer muttered as the Butcher Gang stopped, partign a bit to let Genm walk through, "As if one black demon was bad enough…"

" **Well, well. If it isn't Ex-Aid's bike. How did you get unchained from your parking spot, hm?"**

"Let's say I 'blew' the door open," Lazer countered, "So what brings you here, Fake-aid?"

" **I'm here to test the new aspect to Bugsters: their own game field,"** he explained, waving a hand out to everything, " **As you can see, Bendy has extended his game field around the school, making it his game."**

"Yeah. Real charming, too," Lazer noted, sarcasm heavy in his voice, "Now where are my friends?"

" **Friends...heh. You talk as if you actually care about them,"** Genm chuckled, the Butcher Gang mimicking him...before he smacked all three upside the head, " **Shaddup, ya morons."**

"Huh...If there wasn't a third one, you'd be the Three Stooges," Lazer noted, "Now where at they?"

" **They are progressing to the final confrontation,"** he explained before he pulled out a black Gashat, " **They don't know that Bendy doesn't have this empowering him. It's still in my hands."** he said, holding up Girigiri Chanbara, " **The key to beating Bendy. Without this, they can't land solid hits to hope to best him."**

"They can still show him 'The End,'" Lazer noted before Genm held up a film reel with the title 'THE END' on it, "Oh now that's just cheating…"

" **Hey. It would be a shame to end it so soon, so I just...evened the playing field,"** Genm chuckled, the Butcher Gang mimicking him once more...before he smacked them again, " **I said shaddup, ya morons! I'm trying to be intimidating here!"**

"You failed that when you lost your cool the last time and told us your name," Lazer deadpanned.

" **Well aren't you mister clever."** he sighed, " **Well what's it gonna be here? I want you to show them your true nature, Kujo Kiriya."**

"You mean that I'm an opportunist and a liar."

" **Exactly. You look for any moment to sleaze your way in...using people in the process to get what you want,"** Genm stated with a chuckle, " **It's how you got Brave to finally transform, after all."**

"I'm not letting you win…" Lazer spoke simply, "You're gonna pay for what you've done. I'll see to it myself that you go down for everyone you've hurt. Even if I'm hated and alone...as long as you lose...then I'm fine with that."

" **Tch. Even now you're being stubborn. Alright then. Boys, sic 'em,"** Genm ordered.

"Crap!" he panicked, running from the Butcher Gang, "I forgot about the goons! ...Wait. If they're anything like the ones from those old timey cartoons..." he quickly looked around before spotting something, "Perfect!"

The Butcher Gang roared as they chased Lazer before making a turn with him...before stopping to see he was holding a large board with a nail in lead Butcher Gang goon screamed, as if it was saying 'look out! He has a board with a nail in it!' before they all fled.

"Oh Luck, you are a lady and I love you…" he sighed happily. He then heard the most horrified scream ever in the distance, "Jaune! Emu! Other male friend! And many girls I'm sure dig me!" he panicked, running towards the noise.

" **...Oh that poor fool. He forg-"** Genm began before looking at his hand...seeing Girigiri Chanbara was missing, " **..wait. How did he…"** he slowly glared at the now shivering Butcher Gang, " **One of you grabbed it while I wasn't looking...didn't you?"** they pointed at one another, " **..."** he punted the trio into the ink-filled room and watched them scream as they dissolved into it, " **Next Bugster that projects their Game Field? I'm going to use the bosses from it as henchmen."**

* * *

"Ahh!" Ex-Aid and Brave screamed as they were held up by Bendy.

"Emu/Jaune!" the girls gasped.

" _ **S͏̴o͜͡...y҉ou͟ ̧͘͜th͢o̕͞u͢gḩ́͜t̷͘ ͝you ̸͟͡couļd ́͏́wi̶n t̛͝h̸͘ì̧͘ş̡́ ̵̡́g̀͠ame? Th̷̡at̢̛ ́͠͠ý̛͡ou̢ ̵͢c̡̛͏oul̨͡d end ̢͝͡oư̴͞ŕ̨͏ ҉͟lit̢́͡t͘le̷̛͟ ͢͞s̡̛͠h̢ów?"̢̀**_ Bendy gave a gurgled chuckled as he held up the Two Riders, " _ **̨Ǵ̵̨uess͏̨ ́͏ą̸͘ǵain, s͠weet̶͜͝ń͘͞ę́҉s͜ś͏!-!"**_

"Guys!" Yang shouted.

"Our...swords just move through him!" Ex-Aid grunted trying to stab at Bendy only for his blade to get stuck in him, "It's no good...we need tools from the game…"

" _ **̶̀Tḩ̷̛e ͘҉In̢͡k͢ ma҉̷çh̵̨̛in̕͟e.͝.̧͢͝.is̶͝ ̡͢͝e̷̶͟ver͠ f͟l̵͜͏ow͡ing…̴̨͢"̢̨**_ Bendy gurgled as he began to bulk up, spines beginning to grow out of his back, " _ **͘҉W̶͢͠e̸͘ a̡re̵̢͏ ̨alive..."͢͝͞**_ ink began to cover his face entirely...before it began to open, revealing rows of sharp teeth, " _ **͠W̏ͯ̿ͭ̐͋͒e̮͙̓̂…̼̣̜̭ͪͪͧͥ͝.̼̗͎͉͍̻̼̗̱̊̂̊ͤ̊̐̆ͧ̈.̷̻͚̬̆̋ͪa͓̦̥̙͈͇̩ͥͥͫ̄̐̎͊r͙̞̟̲͔̟̱͖̫̫̍͂̋̊̎ͮ̆̓ͫ̅̿͢͜ͅeͨ͆͛̄̉̅̐͏̵̫͎͕̯͈͙̬͞…̶̧̞͔̟̣̳̟͚̇͑̃́̏͊̐́.̸̨**_ **B̿̌̈̔̏̂E̅͒͘҉N̝̦̥͔̈͑͒̚D̮͇̭̣͇̠Yͪ͌ͧͦ** _ **!̨ͥ͌͊͗͏͡-̨̝̙͔͉͙̻͔͇͇̜͌̇ͬ̔͊ͤ͒ͥ̐̐ͤͅ!̢̩̻̦͕̮͉͜-̷̡!͍͔̙̯̺̟̹̮̘̗̮̽̐́̐͐ͮ̎̏̑̍̿͘-̺ͮ!͈̣̼̤̯͉̯̦͔͙͍̲͓̤̅̔ͬ̎͒̏͛͋̄ͣ̄́͛ͬ"̩͇̞̖̟͎̹̟͓̦̲̓̾̅̌̆ͣ̓ͣ͒ͧ͒̈ͅ**_

"AH!" Brave screamed.

"Professor please, wake up!" Ruby shouted, shaking Snipe...who had long since passed out while still in his armor, foam leaking from the bottom of his helmet as his lone eye was completely blank.

"Make it stop…." he grumbled.

"Please it's not cheesy scary anymore! It's actually scary!" Ruby panicked.

"There's no film reel with titled 'The End' anywhere near here," Blake noted, looking around, "Ruby, you're sure it's called 'The End'?"

"Yes! It was supposed to be on the throne!" Ruby shouted.

"Then what happened to it?!" Weiss snapped.

"...Someone must have taken it," Pyrrha whispered in realization.

"Oh come on!" Yang snapped, "What can we do now?!"

"Ask and you shall receive!" Kiriya's voice called out.

"Kiriya!" Yang called out, looking around before Lazer slammed into Bendy's in LV2...ending up halfway stuck in his belly and poking out the other side.

"...No one say 'Get in mah belly,'" Lazer deadpanned. His rear tire began going at full force as he disrupted the ink entrapping him, Bendy groaned in annoyance before Lazer finally freed himself. He came to a stop in front of Yang, "Look, I get you're maybe still upset over the weight joke, but right now we need to save our goobers...wait, why is Snipe passed out...what happened to him?...wait. Is...is he afraid of horror games?"

"..."

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Oh this is amazing! I got…!"

"KIRIYA!" Weiss snapped.

"Why are you tied up?"

"Second sacrifice, but Bendy ignored Ruby to grab them," Ren replied.

"Ahhh…." Lazer tried not to laugh, "AHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed lifting up onto his rear wheel as he spun around, "Oh...oh my god…oh that is amazing…"

"Seriously dude, help!" Ex-Aid and Brave screamed, being repeatedly slammed into the ground by Bendy.

"Oh right! Ruby, you and the others go try and shut the machine off! I'll deal with tall, dark, and inky here!" Lazer stated.

"How?!"

"Yang, I need you to help me level up." he explained as he motioned to his Gashat slot and the new black one stored on it.

"...You got a new one?" Yang blinked.

"I pickpocketed it off Shadow-Aid. Jerk took all the in game items to finish the game," he explained, "I kinda have no hands here and I need to distract him so the belt can load up the data. So...wanna go for a ride?"

"But I don't have an immunity to it like you guys," Yang reminded, "So when I click it, won't I get infected?"

"Yeah, I know that's a possibility…" he sighed, "But right now is the moment where I become useful. So...I'm asking if your willing to gamble with me here."

"...If this results in me becoming a Rider, I am so showing you boys up later," Yang stated as she climbed on.

"With your powers, I'm willing to bet you won't even need it…" he sighed his eyes emoting frustration.

"Alrighty then, let's do this!" Yang declared before holding up the Gashat and clicking it.

 **=GIRI GIRI CHANBARA!=**

"Hm?" Ren looked at the screen that popped up, "Huh...lucky find."

"Oi, Emo Blob! Down here! Ever think of actual color? I mean come on, man. Black and white? How old school hipster can you get?" Lazer taunted, driving around Bendy. He skid around several strikes, "Come on, I know you move only five frames per minute but you can do better than that!"

Bendy roared, dropping the two captive Riders before chasing after the bike, making long strides with his massive arms.

"...Okay...I know that it's terrifying beyond a lot we've seen...but that just reminds me of Mugshot from Sly Cooper," Brave noted.

"Oh my god thank you!" Ex-Aid shouted at that.

"Um...who and what?" Pyrrha and Weiss asked.

"Blasphemy!" Ex-Aid snapped at them.

"I've got the original PS2 games in our room," Brave noted.

"We're strapping them into chairs and having them play them once this is done," Ex-Aid informed.

"Agreed," Brave nodded as the two fist bumped, "...Why not strap to a couch?"

"Because you can slip out of that. I've done it before."

"Oh…"

"What can of worms have we opened?" Weiss muttered.

"I've asked that to myself many times since Jaune and Emu bonded over using video games as training," Pyrrha admitted.

* * *

"Coming through!" Yang shouted, running over another ink minion as Bendy chased them, "So how does this work? I mean, do I just close it and put it in? Or when I close it, will you go back to Level 1?"

"Close then Insert fast." he explained, swerving around several monsters, "Then open and with luck...Lazer...Level 3!"

"With luck!?"

"It's not like I've tested the result it'll have...For all I know, I'll turn into an armored lion or tiger or something…"

"...That'd be badass."

"...Huh. You're right it would be badass. ...Let's do it!"

"Come on, armored tiger!" Yang whooped, clicking it again.

 **=GIRI GIRI CHANBARA!=**

Bendy roared as he turned the corner only for a black and gold robotic creature to slam into his face, knocking him into a wall. Yang blinked twice as she looked at the creature and then at the Gashat. It was a black and gold armored little golem robot with long arms ending in giant fists.

"...Phooey. It's not a tiger. It's a demon," Yang noted.

"Just open the belt so we can kill this nightmare fuel on roids," Lazer complained, shaking his head.

"Okay, okay," Yang replied before closing the belt, plugging the Gashat in, and opening it.

 **=GACCHAN! LEVEL UP! Bakusou Dokusou Gekisou Bousou Bakusou Bike! A Gacha! Giri-Giri-Giri-Giri Chambara!=**

With that, the tires ejected as Lazer's body lifted up and forced Yang to slide off and land on her rear. The new support Gamer split apart as its arms folded around into legs, the legs flipped around and aligned as arms, its mask lifted off and floated over the new human-like helmet which extended from Lazer's new torso. It all locked into place as Lazer groaned feeling his new form out, his golden shoes tapping the ground as he raised his armored hand to his neck. A flame patterned Samurai mask covering his helmet, as the torso of the Gamer armor and his tail pipe formed into an armored skirt around his waist.

"...YES! Finally!" Lazer beamed after looking at himself, "Now I won't have to mostly rely on Lv1 to move around and fight!"

"Wow. That's pretty awesome," Yang noted, looking him over, "Got a biker gang demon look to ya now."

"I dig the Samurai look myself," Lazer cheered as a summon circle formed around him and he grabbed an app.

 **=GASHACON SPARROW!=**

In his hands was a unique bow-like weapon. It had a long bladed edge with two 'arrows' made up of pink spike tips and bike handle like extensions. It seemed to be held like a knuckle duster via the secondary handle as both arms of the bow where serrated blades. It was, of course, colored in bright yellow and pink to match Lazer's primary colors.

"Oh...a bow...and…" he tapped the A button as it split into twin scythes, "Oh double sickles, not bad."

"Nice. Now…" Yang began before they heard Bendy roar, "Go kick his ass!"

"Leave it to me. Time for me to do the ass kicking today, ah and no epic club music in the background like last time you got to cut loose." he laughed charging and slashing, each time his blades cut one of the ink monsters…

 **HIT!**

'Hit' would appear above them and they'd be cut through as if solid. Lazer roared, slashing through them without mercy. Lazer roared swinging around and slashing through them before charging swinging and stabbing the blades into two which he lifted up and used like blunt clubs to beat their friends. He spun around and slashed with both blades clearing five of them at once.

"Wow, he's actually damaging them," Yang noted in surprise.

"Girigiri Chanbara is a hit or miss game. Since they don't dodge, my attacks always hit with 100 percent accuracy and power!" he declared, slashing in an arc and clearing out the smaller monsters. "That means no more room for escape." he cheered while hitting the B Button, he began swinging as he left serrated cutting streaks in the air and began hacking at Bendy, making him roar in pain.

"All right! Show him what you can do!" Yang cheered before jumping back from another minion trying to grab her, "Hey! Lay off, ya slimy gunk of ink!" she punted it away from her and into Lazer's cutting path to destroy.

Bendy roared slamming at the ground where Lazer was only for him to jump side to side and avoid each strike. He reconnected his weapon to its bow form as he aimed and fired two energy arrows. Each one embedding itself in the Bugsters semi-solid form...before exploding raining ink all around. Lazer grunted tapping the B button before he aimed and fired. Unleashing more powerful arrows surrounded in rings of energy which tore through Bendy's body.

"Alright, I think we're done with being in this place," Lazer noted separating the Gashacon Sparrow again, "And since I got two Gashats, might as well use 'em!" he did another slash, knocking Bendy away, before pulling out Bakusou Bike and plugged it into his new weapon before plugging Girigiri Chabara into his finisher slot.

 **=Bakusou Girigiri Critical Finish Strike!=**

Lazer grunted as he began swinging his twin scythes sending yellow energy circular saw blades flying at Bendy and tearing through his body. Lazer then crossed his arms as the blades circled around and cut back through Bendy and...crashed right into Lazer making him grunt. Yang blinked as Lazer bega absorbing the energy of his weapon attack into the golden crest on his mask. He then grunted, stomping his foot and the crest unleashed a powerful blast of golden flames which swallowed Bendy up. Bendy screeched as sparks raced off him until he finally collapsed, exploding violently.

 **=GAME CLEAR!=**

The regular flash of data washed over the area replacing it with usual surroundings. Lazer chuckled happily as everything returned to normal leaving him and Yang outside the dorms.

* * *

"AH!" Ex-Aid and Brave cried while falling to the ground, "We're okay!"

"Wait a minute…" Ren blinked, looking around, "Isn't this...the locker rooms?"

"You mean we somehow ended up all the way on the other side of campus!?" Ex-Aid shouted.

"I think Professor Hanaya's still out of it," Pyrhha noted, stopping Nora from poking the still-downed Snipe with a stick.

"Ev-evil...cartoon…b-burn...all...animation…" Snipe twitched.

"It's over, sir," Blake noted.

"Did the sacrifices work?"

"No," Blake replied.

"Rats. Still stuck with them."

"Hey!" said 'sacrifices' exclaimed.

"You know what you did…" he grumbled, "Regardless...who saved us...please...tell me it wasn't Arc…"

"...It was Kiriya and Yang."

"...At least it wasn't Arc."

"Aw come on…" Brave muttered.

"You know what you did."

"I didn't do anything!"

"You know...what...you...did." he repeated, aiming his gun at his head.

"Ugh…" Ex-Aid groaned before he began running off.

"Emu?"

"Still need to fix the generator...betting I might have a better shot at it," he replied.

"Oh right...forgot about that," Ruby remembered, "Wait...oh shoot!"

"What?"

"Kiriya has a new Gashat...which means a new form...which means he must have a new weapon and I didn't get to see it in action~!" Ruby whined.

"..." Pyrrha, Blake, and Ren all facepalmed.

"Ruby, I would smack you upside the head for skewed priorities, but I am currently tied up," Weiss deadpanned.

"Oh right...someone should untie her…" Snipe muttered as they looked at him, "What? ...Don't look at me. I need to find Ozpin and the other faculty and talk about how this happened...then do paperwork for why I allowed you brats to follow me around...so thanks a lot."

"You're welcome!" Nora smiled.

"Sarcasm, Nora," Ren stated.

* * *

" **Well aside from losing the Gashat, this was a success in Bugsters creating their own Game Field,"** Genm noted.

On the screen, Bowser moved away from the pile of ink that sprayed down from above into a puddle. Fulgore moved to prod the puddle before it popped up into Bendy in his cartoon state.

=Rawr? Rah-rah-rawr?=

=I don't have a tail. That's just fan stuff= Bendy huffed before looking around =Yeesh...This place is more blank than an empty drawing board. Hey! Boss man! Can we get some paint in here or something?= his stomach rumbled =And some bacon and bean soup?=

"I love it!" Parad shouted rushing to the screen, "It's like a dream! Can we keep him?"

=Yeesh. And I thought Alice was a bit clingy dat one time=

=Rawr rawr?=

=Oh nothing big guy. Let's just say it involved those Butcher Gang mooks, a love potion, and an attempt t' stuff me in a hole=

=Rawr…= Bowser nodded.

"Okay..I'm back from a meeting w-" Torchwick began as he walked in, blinking upon seeing Bendy on the screen, "...Um...what is that?"

=Holy smokes! It's Michael Mcdowell! I loves yer woik in a Clockwoik Orange!=

"...I do not know who that is, but I feel...complimented somehow?"

" **Oh for the…"** Genm sighed before looking at his available Gashat and pulled out one, " **Parad, find a game for this one to integrate with."**

"Hmm...maybe this one…" Parad muttered as he looked through another screen, showing purple mushroom-like aliens.

=RAWR! Ruh uh! Ruh uh!= Bowser quickly shook his head.

"Wh….on second thought no~~~" Parad quickly closed the window showing the creature upon realizing his mistake.

"...um…" Torchiwck began.

"Think the Grimm, only with enough intelligence to control UFOs, mutation research, and with only destruction of all things pure and good in mind."

"Ah...Next game then?" Torchwick suggested as he looked at the Gashat, "Maybe something complimenting the game like you did with the metal knight in there."

=So cool~! Mcdowell knows ya!= Bendy awed at Fulgore...who merely stood there =...Hey...Hey! Is dere anyone in dere?= he climbed up onto Fulgore's shoulder and tapped on Fulgore's helmet =Hey~! I'm talkin' here!=

=Rawr rawr…=

=Eh? He can't talk? ...What kind of mook forgets t' build a speech pattern in a robot?!=

"It can't be helped...all he thinks about is carnage and destruction," Parad smirked, "Just look at his eyes...you can just see the fire of violence."

=...Yeesh. Duly noted…= Bendy cringed, hopping off Fulgore's shoulder and walked away =...If youse guys are lookin' fer another game ta use...why not dat game staring dat Cuphead guy I've hoid about?=

"Yes….." Parad said as a smile began to grow on his face, "All of the Yes!"

"Just so you know, we're lacking in mooks at the moment," Torchwick noted, "And all the ones we have at the moment? They all heard the latest attempt was a flop and immediately went on out of city jobs to gather stuff for the big operations."

"So you volunteer?" Parad asked.

 **=No=** Graphite informed as he walked up to the screen, showing he was repaired **=If you don't mind, I think I have an idea. Some of your mooks reported that a Family Day is approaching that academy, right?=**

"Well yeah," Torchwick replied, "Even got a list just yesterday."

 **=Show me=** Graphite ordered as the orange-head held up his scroll **=...Heh. I have a plan=**

"Ooh...he's inspired...I like when he's inspired," Parad smiled happily, "It's also rather violent...so...if you guys want to hide out with me 'till the smoke clears?" he offered the other Bugsters within the giant computer.

=We's goin' back t' th' place I jest got my butt whooped in, right? Count me in! Changin' it all was good an' all, but dere was some stuff I wanted ta look at...like da goils' changing room~=

=Rrrrr~= Bowser growled excitedly with Bendy.

"Why are they excited for a girl's changing room?" Parad asked.

" **It's not my job to teach him that...get the** _ **Witch**_ **to teach him,"** Graphite growled as he reformed while rolling his shoulders before reverting to his human form and taking the Bugvisor loaded with the viruses he needed.

* * *

"Ugh...I am never going to underestimate spooky stuff…" Nora mumbled as Team JNPR finally got to their room to sleep after the three teams had informed Professor Ozpin of what happened and getting the day off due to them being up the entire night, "Renny...pancakes?"

Ren sighed, producing a pink cooking apron with green trim from thin air, "Of course."

"Even when tired, she's still all for pancakes…" Pyrrha noted.

"Wouldn't be Nora without it," Jaune noted before his scroll buzzed, "...That better not be Ruby wanting to borrow the Gashacon Sword or Crocea Mors again."

"No, it's fair to say...she's occupied." Pyrrha said.

"NOOOO~!" Kiriya cried, holding his Gashacon Sparrow up and out of Ruby's reach as they sped by the open door to Team JNPR's room, "Mine! Mine! I just got it!"

"JUST LET ME TASTE IT!"

"Ruby, what is wrong with you?!"

"Yang, stop playing that chase music and take this seriously!" Weiss snapped as Ruby's teammates and Emu ran after the two.

"This is not relaxing at all!" Emu shouted, "Kiriya, just let her see it!"

"NEVAH! Did you forget when you let her borrow Gashacon Breaker?!"

"...Ruby, get away from the Gashacon Sparrow!"

"To be fair, his turns into double Scythes…" Nora muttered, "And we know how Ruby is about scythes."

"And his doubles as a bow and arrow!" Ruby quickly added, trying to reach for the mentioned weapon, "Come on give it~!"

"NOOOOO~!"

Ren closed the door and locked it, "Let's not get involved."

"Right…" Jaune agreed as he pulled his scroll out, "Huh. A message. Who'd send me a…" he froze.

"Fearless Leader?" Nora asked.

"Jaune? Is...everything okay?" Pyrrha asked as she walked over to him.

"Jaune?" Ren blinked, seeing this, "Are you okay?"

They began waving their hands in front of his face. Nora took this moment to take a permanent marker to said face, while Pyrrha just took his scroll and read what made him freeze up like this.

"...So what's wrong?" Nora asked.

"His family's coming for Family Day next week," Pyrrha replied.

"Yippee?" Nora asked, given what this caused to him.

"...Not...really," Jaune cringed, snapping out of it.

"Come again?" Ren blinked.

Jaune looked at Pyrrha. The red-head gave him a look and motioned to them. He cringed, but nodded and sighed. He turned to look at Nora and Ren, the former bouncing a little as the other just looked at Jaune with his normal expression.

"Can we all agree that since we're a team, we shouldn't keep secrets that might be detrimental to our team?" Jaune asked.

"What did you do?" Ren bluntly asked.

"Is it about your fake transcripts?" Nora innocently asked, causing all three to look at her so fast that a slight crack went off at their neck areas, "...Was I not supposed to be sneaky with Kiriya and look at transcripts during my last detention with Ms. Goodwitch when she left the room because of a third-year's weapon malfunctioning and blowing up a wall?"

"Fake transcripts?" Ren repeated, looking at Jaune.

Jaune got the distinct feeling there'd be no rest for them.

* * *

 _GT: Well...this is bad._

 _SZ: Indeed…_

 _Z0: Things are getting awkward for our poor Brave Boy._

 _GT: Yep. So...preview!_

* * *

 **Jikai, Ex-Aid Grimm Eclipse!**

Emu: Wait...you didn't tell your parents?

Jaune: We were allowed to?

?-?-?: Hey, Juney.

Yang: 'Juney?'

Kiriya: When did the forest get a casino?

Graphite: You want them? Then beat us both, Brave. Any outside interference and...heh.

Jaune: _What_?!

?-?-? Sorry. House rules, kiddo. But your fellows can enjoy the other festivities.

 **Game 9: To the beat of the Dice!**

Brave: Moving to the Third Quest.

* * *

 _Z0: Yay! Brave focused chapter time!_

 _GT: It'll be good development for him, too._

 _SZ: Oh yeah._


End file.
